Torn
by Prince Blood Moons
Summary: A man with no sweet past is flung into a life of despair as a botched operation cost the lives of his four squad members. Now, with seemingly no peaceful way out: Will he fall into absolute darkness, or rise beyond his own expectations..? (1st pokemon story so please go easy-ish. 'M' for swears, explicit death, drugs, booze & a certain sour fruit. Don't like? No specific Gens & AU)
1. Prologue

**Torn: Prologue**

 **10:30 pm, Deep in the Kanto Region Jungles, Unknown whereabouts. A squadron of 5 armed mercenaries had approached a nearby base of operations, led by a man by the name of 'HUNK'. Nobody knew how the man looked like, or if he was even a man. The team was ordered to go in, kill any personell (any if not all) & eliminate HUNK. Any rescue attempts on prisoners was encouraged... The squad managed to infiltrate the base, free all hostages in the vacinity, which were mostly human. The rest were pokemon. They were all broken. Somehow the squad knew, that there was little point in "Liberating that which has accepted subjugation". They killed any staff along the way, which were mostly low-level grunts with poor weaponry & investers, with surprisingly better weapons, yet it didn't matter: They were all gunned down with the same ease. The squad finally reached a hangar, which was the most heavily guarded edifice in the compound, being guarded by five grunts & two elites (the difference between a grunt & an elite is the clothing. The grunts had plain T's with body armor & combat pants w. leather boots. The elites had stab-proof trench coats, with body armor under it & a plain T. They had padded jeans & simple lightweight boots. They went next to the doors & got in 'breaching' position...**

 **'Something never feels right when I'm on these missions... Why the fuck does this one feel like a bundle of pecha-berries?'** I thought to myself as I scanned the rest of my squad. There were 5 of us: Me, with my customized Dragunov (It had the barrel shortened, making for a fierce mid-range weapon, as well as decent sniping tool) & my Single-Action Revolver. I knew it was old-fasshioned to carry it, but that lil' fucker's saved my ass more times than I'll ever be ready to admit. Next there's Trick: mid-20's, gruff & not a big talker. He had a simple AK & a supressed Kap-40. Then there was Neko (She recieved that name due to the six scars on her face, which she proudly showed off.), with her twin desert eagles, simple Pony & slit-throat attitude. She looked to be in her 30's. Can't forget Snip: Male, short (stature & fuse), holding his 'trusty' machete in one hand, while lazily holding three kunai in his left. Finally, Green: Female, tallest of the group (6-4), mute. She had shaved her head, though I couldn't tell how much, since we were wearing balaclavas. She had a double barrel shotgun & a revolver. We all had on the same uniform, but with a few variations: A simple sweater, shelled in bulletproof plating (Black, or a midnight ash, if you prefer). Dark purple combat pants, with knee plating & a knife holster, though only I had a knife at the time. Unassuming combat boots (dark blue), placed over our pants, like a certain iconic assassin.

"Something up..?" Trick said, looking at me intently. If there's one thing I know about him, it's that you can't hide your emotions from him.

"I can't shake this odd feeling away... Usually, I feel like I just ate a shit sandwich, but now... I don't know." I said, sighing discontently.

"Chin up lad. Wouldn't want to look weak now... Triad better not be leading us with fake intel..." Said Neko, looking at her guns for a second, then back at the blast doors we were near to.

"That wanker's hidin' somethin'... I think he should bugger off." Said Snip, flurishing his machete, while keeping a scanning eye.

Green looked at me, then she nodded firmly. I somehow was the only one who understood her, if only a bit.

"Thanks... Now, the target is beyond this checkpoint. Be prepared for anything..." I said, as I holstered my Dragunov & took out my SAA. I reached for the door, while those last words from Triad bounced into my head: 'Be prepared for anything'.

I opened the door, scanned the left side... "Clear!" I told the squad, getting another "Clear!" from Neko. We searched around the medium sized hangar, finding nothing around.

"Not here..? Damn it Triad, why would you send us here on a whim?" I said, pressing my communicator, getting static as a responce. 'Shit' was all I could think of, when the lights in the compound flickered on, then a rythmic clapping could be heard from above us, causing us to turn around & aim instinctivelly...

"Well, ain't this a pleasant surprise?" Said a man with a simple black jacket, blue shirt & jeans w. sneakers. He was completely bald, due to a fire incident. He did have a handlebar & earrings. His eyes were silver & his complexion decieved his age. There were two grunts, one on either side of him.

"What the bloody hell..? Triad..?!" Said Neko in almost complete stupor, before being shot in the head by the man she talked to, dropping dead, with a fairly large hole through her skull. The rest of us were ready to shoot him, when an explosion came from in front of us. I lunged out of the way, followed by Trick & Green. Snip jumped out of the way, then stared at the man we all knew.

"I'm gonna make sure your fucking lil' wanker goes down your throat, right after I carve out your heart & eat it!" He screamed, as he ran to Triad, throwing his kunai at him. Triad reacted instantly, using one of his grunts to block two of the kunai, while the other one hit his right hand, digging itself inside it.

"Fuck! Finish fucking them the fuck off!" He yelled at the other grunt, whoo was immediately gunned by a magnum round, dying slowly as the wound on his neck seeped blood almost like a fruit gusher. He dropped & looked at Triad wiht a pleeding face. Triad simply frowned & ran off, but not before pressing a button on a nearby terminal, causing everything in the hangar to either short out or explode.

"Shit! We gotta bail! Green, Trick, Snip: On me!" I yelled as we sprinted to the door. I was unaware of what happened next that caused us to fly out of the door. I loked around, dazed & bleeding from a small gash on my forehead. I was with Green & Snip, while I couldn't see Trick. Thankfully an armored truck was knocked over to our right, which is where the yelling & shooting came from. I felt like shit to say the least...

"Whoever's dead better have a fucking good reason to be..." I said, as I slowly got up, dusted myself off & looked around, almost immediately regretting my remark.

"Ugh... Sorry sir. Heh... I guess this counts..." Said Trick, as he was dangling lightly off the ground, impaled by debris & stuck to an oak tree four feet from our position. Blood could be seen cloaking the lower half of the tree Trick was stuck on. He was leaking blood from his mouth as well. He was smiling lightly with his eyes closed, which just freaked us out.

"Trick! Bollocks... Stand still, I'mma get you out, mate..." Said Snip, showing nothing more than a rising panic in his voice. He made for the tree, but stopped immediately & in a split second, his head literally burst, exposing his brain matter, splattering it all over him & the ground underneath him. Me & Green watched, as his body slumped to the brownish-red puddle of a mix of blood, dirt & cerebral extract. Before we could process what happened, I caught the sight of a molotov in the corner of my right eye. it impacted the tree that our fellow merc was pinned to. His miraculous survival only led to an extremely painful death, as Green & I were watching as his gurgled screams filled the air & died out slowly.

"Run! Into the woods." I yelled, as i grabbed Green by her left hand & took off. The thick brush of this jungle brought visibility to almost zero. We kept running, until we reached a clearing with a cave nearby.

"...We've gotta risk it..." I said to Green, who I noticed was holding her waist with her right hand, fruitlessly attepmting to prevent blood loss from a large stab wound on her abdomen, a large glass shard still portruding.

"Green..." I said, as he took her balaclava off & handed me her revolver. She then motioned to the back of her head & the gun she gave me, before slumping down with her back to a tree.

"Green, no. We can make it out of this... I-I can patch it up a-and then apply s-some..." I was cut off by her left index finger pressed to my lips... She looked around her with tears in her eyes & then back at me. I looked, and found that the blood pool was slowly growing around her. She was practically screaming at me to do it.

"Green... No... Please... I can't..." I said, as she let go of her injury & held the revolver on the barrel & pressed it to her left temple. She then grabbed my left hand & put it on the handle...

"Please... Forgive me..." I said, as I pulled back the hammer, with a distinct 'click', then tightened my grip on Green's revolver. She smiled at me, with tears in her eyes. She tried muttering something, but found it near impossible... She finally gave up & just looked at me...

"You're... Welcome..." I said as I looked away & closed Green's eyes with my right hand. The next thing I heard was a click & a small eruption, followed by the small splatter of blood & brain tissue on the floor & the collapse of Green's body. I didn't open my eyes until I got into the cave. Thankfully, when I looked back, there was no trace of blood, meaning I was safe here... I hope... It shortly started to rain, which then turned into a storm in a matter of minutes. I was able to get a fire going with a few sticks & hay I found in the cave. I decided to go a short distance from the entrance, just in case I needed to leave abruptly. A few hours of restless sleep later, I started hearing something approaching me. I was in no condition to fight, noted by my gash, spranged ankle & my right arm had a long gash, from the back of my hand to my elbow (it twisted to the right). I looked around, to find a fairly sized rock. I half-jogged behind it & ducked, unsheathing my foot-long knife from its sheathe & holding it back-handed in my left hand. As I prepared to fight, I found that the culprit of my rude awakening was a chicken-like creature, with orange & yellow fur, bird talons and claws that made Wolverine smirk; a combusken...

Those that recieved this mission were hand-picked by a private contractor, who specialized in human-pokemon communication (i.e., the contractor trained everyone he picked to be able to understand Basic Pokemon lingo).

I stepped slowly out of my hiding spot & knelt down, after sheathing my blade (the sheathe was on my left thigh).

"Hello there..." I whispered, not wanting to alarm the combusken too much. Unfortunately, she jumped from the sudden greeting. It looked scared, but tried insanely hard to make a brave face.

"Who are you? Answr me or I'll... I'll burn you to a crisp..!" She (by the tone of her voice) said, taking a small step back.

"I'm not here to harm you... I'm the human that started this fire." I said, pointing to the small bonfire with my right hand, which made the blood it was covered in to glisten slightly.

"You're hurt..?" She asked, slowly regaining composure. She was going to ask why, but then she was cut off by a low growl from the entrance of the cave. A houndoom looked at the combusken with hunger & savagery.

"What's this..? A nice little snack, for me? Thank you, Arceus." Said the houndoom, it was hard to tell its gender, since houndooms sounded similarly; with a sort of humming & growl mix. It looked at the roof of the cave, as if completing his jape & cackled lightly, then drew its attention to the combusken.

"Please, I was just leaving. Don't hurt me..." Said the combusken, as she started nearing the rock I was behind.

"That depends... If you struggle too much, I might have to kill you just to blow some steam, amongst other things..." Said the houndoom. Now I knew it was male. I picked up on what he meant. The anger was boiling inside me. I unholstered my SAA (which looked like your basic .44, except it had an elongated barrel by 3 inches & it held ten rounds, so it was slightly bulkier & heavier) & pointed it to the houndoom's abdomen. Without thinking twice, I shot & the bullet hit its target. The houndoom yelled sharply in pain as it knelt down. I holstered my SAA & pulled out my knife. I was not going to let this perverted git die that easily.

"Take a step back." I said, as I jumped from my hiding spot & landed between the combusken & the houndoom. I pulled out my blade & held it loosely.

"What..? You... Imbecil! I'm going to gut you right after I'm done eating my little cake over there..." Said the houndoom, hiding his pain well. I simply slashed breathtakingly fast at his front left paw, which caused it to flop off, earning another cry & a downed houndoom.

"You think I'm SCARED?! Of YOU?!" I said, as I raised my blade & swiftly cut off another of the fucker's legs. He was screaming loudly & loosing blood, fast. He tried using crucnch on my left leg, but I was caught off-guard by something pushing me to the side. It was the combusken, who's right wing was completely emaciated by the houndoom's move. She let out a yelp, then scram as she held her right wing tenderly. I fucking lost it after that.

"FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I yelled at the houndoom & yerked my machete swiftly & violently towards his face. In less than a flash, his lower jaw was detached completely from the rest of his face, which slumped down dead. Instead of looking at the combusken I sheathed my blade after whipping it clean, then stood above the houndoom's lifeless body...

"DON'T...YOU...FUCKING...DARE...GET...UP!" I yelled, every pause being accompanied by a stomp to the houndoom's head, until I heard his skull fracture comepletely.

"...Good riddance..." I said, as I picked up two twigs & pulled out my gause.

"..Get away..." Said the combusken, as she was slowly losing consciousness.

"Stay still." I sai, as I tied the two twigs with the gause to her right wing. I'm not doctor, but I've been through enough survival simulators to know that this helps.

.."Thank you." Said the combusken, shortly before passing out. I heard the crackle of thunder outside & looked at the cave entrance & then at the houndoom's corpse. I was starving, so I took some of its skin & the rest was dumpped out of the cave. I sat by the fire, slowly roasting my houndoom meat. I finally got it to a nice, golden crisp (fucking fire resistance) & took a bite. To my surprise, it was actually not bad... I then moved to the entrance of the cave & kept watch for two hours. After I assesed that we'd be safe for now, I moved back to the bonfire & plopped down next to it. I took a quick glance at my cave-mate, to notice she was snoring lightly.

'Cute...' I thought as I slowly drifted to another blank sleep...

 **A/N: Hello there everyone. I decided to make this, because I've been at a rut with my other stories. We'll see what happens with this one... Feel free to comment & ask any questions that I'll clear up in the 1st chapter with a small disclaimer & note at the beginning of it. I wish you all the best.**  
 **Until next time,**

 **-Blood Moons**


	2. Chapter 1

**Torn: Chapter 1: Partners**

 **As our protagonist sleeps in the cave he's currently sharing with a combusken he saved from a houndoom's clutches, we see him tossing & turning in his sleep...**

 **Location: Unknown (presumably Kanto), near City Hall**  
 **Time: 8:43 pm**

"..And so it is, that with a heavy heart, we must cleanse this soul of his impurities! Brothers & sisters, do not be alarmed, for it is HE who shall repent, as we watch his sin be purged from this land. May god have mercy on your soul, Riley..." Said a man wearing a tunic & a cloak, sorrounded by other people in the same cloak. They formed a circle around a fire pit (like when they burned witches in Salem), to which, an umbreon was tied up.

"You bastards! Let her go, she had nothing to do with this! Punish me, please!" Said a man, whose hands were tied to a wooden post. His face was bruised & bleeding, and his hands were burned. He had shoulder length hair (dark brown, now roughed up) & stood at 6-1.

"Son Riley, you are not responsible for this sin... It is this BEAST who has tempted you away from our holy congregation. So you must stand & watch. With hope & prayer, we know that you will renounce your sin & join our community as a healthy individual once more." Said the cloaked man, now approaching the pit with a lit torch & an oil can.

"Dammit, Chelsey, do something! Don't do this for me, please. I'll gladly die a thousand deaths, if only to see you live for one more day. I'd rather our child not know his father than not be born at all..." Said Riley, know sobbing silently, as the pain & significance of what was about to happen was virtually crushing him.

"Please, my love. Don't cry. I'll always be with you... Always." Said the umbreon, now struggling slightly, as the torch started lighting her sorroundings.

"NOOOOO!" Riley scram, trying to untie himself & help his umbreon lover, but to no avail. The umbreon began to scream, as the cloaked men & women could be seen rejoicing in the display. Some were dancing, others were screaming in joy, altogether enjoying the 'purification' of the man named Riley. As soon as the umbreon's screams died out, the cloaked man began to speak.

"It is done, my brothers & sisters. Now we must take our leave, as Riley must face the next level of cleansing alone." Said the man, as he approached Riley with a 3-inch blade. The man stood behind Riley & untied him. Riley fell & knelt down on all fours, still sobbing. As the man turned to face Riley, he crouched & said:

"Son, now is not the time to cry. Now is the time to rejoice. The sin has been purged from your soul & now you're on your way to be free of this evil." Said the man, as he petted Riley's head. Before he even knew what happened, Riley has the man's knife & slashed at his throat, cleanly cutting through his traquea. The man shot up & held his throat, gurgling what seemed to be a cry for help. Suddenly, Riley tackeld the man to the ground & stabbed him until he was no longer moving, and even then, Riley didn't stop for another five stabs. The crowd watched in horror, as one of their own was brutally murdered by Riley.

"You crazy mother fuckers! I'm going to eviscerate every single-" Riley was cut off by a severely strong hit to the back of his head. The last thing he saw was the crowd dispersing in different directions, as a shadow ball was flung at them...

 **Location: Kanto (Cave clearing)**  
 **Time: Between 7 & 8 am**

I awoke with the coldest sweat I've ever had. I looked around me and, to my surprise, the fire was still going & the storm had died out almost completely, with it still raining lightly. I sat now in a fetal position, looking at my hands & at the fire slowly roasting the twigs inside. I swear, I could almost make out the figure of an umbreon inside the fire... I decided to look away from the fire & looked around some more. The combusken was still sleeping soundly. Her wing looked ok, despite being held together with a makesift splint. No swelling or redness, so there's no broken bones or clogged vains or arteries.

'Good. Maybe we can make it to town & the nearest hospital... I just hope Kanto has changed, if only a little bit.' I thought to myself, as I reached for my head to remove my balaclava. I did so & threw it into the fire, which made short work of it. I then pulled out my blade to inspect my facial injuries. My eyes were fine, but a little bloodshot (they're yellow, like a golden yellow). My forehead's gash wasn't bleading anymore, so that's good news. My chin was fine, as far as I could tell with my thin handlebar. My hair was slightly messy, but I kept it that way, though it was now short (one of the curses of being in a private armed forces contract). My sweater was almost completely ripped, so I removed it & used it as fire fodder. I sheathed my blade & inspected my pants, which were fine, other than having some dirt on them. My boots were ok too. My bare chest & back gave way to a plethura of old scars. One ran from my chest to my left thigh. The rest were small & scattered. On my back were scratch marks & small bites, which I chuckled at slightly, both in amusement & slight sadness. Yes, I sometimes indulged in rough intercourse, so what? A slightly muscular build, the result from all my training.

After inspecting myself for more injuries, I noticed that the combusken was waking up.

"Ugh... What happened?" I heard her slur, as the jolt of pain in her right wing reminded her of the events that took place last night.

"Someone had a nice nap." I said with a small hint of amusement, now staring at the fire, back to my fetal position.

"Are you ok, though? You sound tired..." Said the combusken, as she approached me & sat carefully 8 inches apart, while she too satred at the fire.

"Rough night." I said, as I grabbed a random stick & prodded the fire, listening to it cackle ever so slightly. I remembered that the elites' trench coats could ome in handy, so I instinctively proceeded to head out into the base I was at last night, hoping that it was empty.

"Where are you going?" Said the combusken, dusting heself off with her left wing while getting up.

"A place where I can find some clothes... Hopefully for free..." I said, while streching lightly & jogging in place to limber up.

"Can I come?" She said, the interest in her voice being obvious.

"I don't know... You wouldn't be able to fight well with that." I said, pointing to her right wing. She looked at it, then brought her left wing up.

"Try me!" She said, throwing a few mock swipes & thrusts with her left wing.

"Fine... Just promise me something..." I said, getting her attention.

"What?"

"Don't puke..." I said, making her cock her head slightly to the right.

"Ok?" She said, with now a worrying expression, seeing as I didn't stutter.

"Alright, stay close." I said, pulling out my SAA & exiting the cave. It was still raining lightly, but luckily, it was spring time, so I was only in danger of getting a cold, instead of freezing to death.

"Is that what you used to... kill the houndoom?" She said, the eminent fear showing in her tone.

"Don't worry, I've never used this against friendlies or innocents." I said, showing her my magnum (get your mind out of the gutter, you sick fucks.), then pointed it towards where we're going.

"So... What's your story?" I asked as I knew where we were headed, since I noticed blood on a few fronds & tree trunks, wondering if the blood belonged to me or Green.

"What do you mean?" asked the combusken.

"Like, did you have a clan, or were you rogue?" I said, walking a little slower.

"Well... I was captured by a snatcher when I evolved. My parents dissappeared when they heard foot steps, or so I thought. They ambushed the snatchers & managed to tae down three of them before..." She said, then stopping with what we call a frog in her throat.

"I'm sorry for asking." I said, not sounding too keen on emotion.

"No, it's... ok. I needed to tell someone, at least." She said.

"So, how'd you end up here?" I asked, almost dreading for the answer.

"Slavers." She said, with her head lowered.

"Thought so... You know where we're going?" I asked.

"Actually... Yes. I was at a slaver camp, then these five humans showed up & started fighting the slavers & freeing us." She said unknowingly.

"Really? That's good, I guess." I said, ignoring the fact that one of those humans was me.

"I didn't know where to go, so I ran out randomly, until I found the cave you were in..." She said.

"Coincidence." I said in a slightly lower tone, knowing we were getting closer to the camp.

"What about you?" She asked, using her leverage over my questions.

"Well... I was a mercenary." I said.

"Was?"

"Yes. I've decided to leave that life behind." I said, knowing very well that I had enough money in my bank account to last me a lifetime.

"Did you have a clan?" She asked.

"You could say that. I was part of a 5 human clan. We were hired for a branch of special mission all around the regions. In fact, I was at Hoenn before coming here." I said, recalling the time Snip drank all four of us under the table. That guy could outdrink a fucking snorlax.

What were you doing at Hoenn?" She asked.

"Vacation." I said, not lying, but not telling her the whole truth. I felt sort of bad, but I knew better than to trust a stranger with all my info. She was probably still a kid, but I wasn't going to risk it, remembering the time I had to kill a seven year old riolu, since he started dry snitching about my operations... Dammit...

"Why are we going to the slave camp?" She asked.

"To take some clothes & hopefully, a map." I said, earning a glare from the combusken.

"Alright..." She said with a tone of suspicion.

"We're here." I said, as I knelt down, motioning for her to do the same, which she did. I had a view of the base... I seems Triad's button caused a full scale self-destruct sequence.

"What's that?" She said, pointing at my left arm. I looked, then saw a small tattoo of an umbreon.

"It's nothing." I said, trying to stay focused. I motioned for the combusken to ait in the bush we were looking from & walked hunkered down for a few seconds until I found a dead elite. His face was horribly disfigured, likely from an explosion. There was a slightly dy pool of blood around him. His right leg was twisted in a very bad way & his chest was plit wide open, revealing his ribs, heart, lungs & part of his stomach. I carefully removed the trench coat the dead elite was wearing & inspected it for any holes or marks; there were none. I put it on & then decided to leave the premises.

"What about the map?" Asked the combusken, as she saw me approaching her with the trench coat. It only reached just below my knees, so it wouldn't hinder my movements.

"Don't need one." I said, then unsheathed my blade & proceeded to chop through the shrubbery in front of us as we made our way back to the clearing. Upon reaching it, we were faced by an unwelcome sight: A police officer, followed by a few paramedics & patrol pokemon (one glaceon & a monferno), both wearing bullet proof vests.

"Stay low." I said, then pulled out my binoculars to size the officer & his pokemon.

"So, a dead mercenary & a mutilated houndoom... Looks like an avarage fight to me." Said the officer, with his right hand placed just over his gun.

"Until you notice the bullet wound in the merc's skull." Said the paramedic, pointing at the aforementioned area.

"Hmm... .357 bullet, close range. In fact, right on her temple." Said the officer.

"Now the houndoom has only one bullet wound, but the injuries suggest it was killed before it bled out. Same can be said for this poor woman." Replied the paramedic, taking one last look at the body on the stretcher, before ziping up the bag she was in & pushing her inside the ambulance, along with the houndoom's remains.

"Whoever was here, they were likely responsible for the houndoom & the mercenary. They're gone now, but the fire I found in the cave was still burning. Whoever it is, they left in a hurry." Said the officer, writing down something on a pad he was carrying.

"Well. I'm done here. I'm heading for the morgue, you're welcome to follow. If the culprit is still out here, they'll be heading for the city." Said the paramedic, adjusting her baseball cap & heading to the ambulance's driver seat.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Brutus, Scout: on me. We're heading out." Said the officer, then the monferno & glaceon respectively responded, then heading in the officer's car. The paramedic & cop left the area, heading back down the main road.

"Now's our chance." I said to the combusken, as I lifted her up with my left arm & placed her on my shoulders.

"What are you doing?" She asked, slightly irritated because of my sudden action.

"This." I said, then proceeded to sprint in the direction od the cars, knowing they were too far to se us. I kept sprinting, even after they were out of my sight. I reached the main road & could already make out Pewter City.

"Alright. We still have a long way to go." I said as I looked at my watch (it was 4:38 pm).

"Let's go then. I've never been to a human community before." Said the excited combusken.

"Don't expect a particularly warm welcome." I said, adjusting my trench coat & buttoning it up, until only a small part of my chest could be walked for another ten minutes, until the combusken broke the silence:

"Would it be too much to ask if I go with you?" She asked.

"Where?" I retorted.

"In your travels. You're a trainer, right?" She asked, eyeing my ball holster, which had three empty luxury balls.

"Of a sort." I said, making her give me a quizicall look. She then got closer to me & tugged on my coat. I stopped to look at her.

"Could I get a name?" She asked, surprising me to say the least.

"You've no name to bare?" I asked.

"No." She said, lowering her head. I remember this. 'This is reminding me too much about Chelsey. Kanto can go burn in hell for what they did to me.' I thought, letting my anger show just a little bit...

"Ok... How about... Mia?" I asked. She pondered it for about half a minute, before speaking up.

"Such a nice name." She said, with a warm smile.

"It's settled, then?" I asked.

"Yes." She said, giving me a surprise hug. It took me six seconds to return it, then we broke from the hug & continued our way to Pewter City. I remember there being a nice inn for trainers. I'm no trainer, but the balls will fool anyone, if I keep my mouth shut, that is.

So we walked until we reached the inn, which was just in the ourskirts of the town. There were a few cars parked outside, but not enough to discourage more attendance. We walked in & shook off some mud we had on the carpet.

"Welcome to Pewter estates. I would reccomend you call for a medic while you stay. We have medical facilities for such an inconvinience." Said the innkeep, noticing our injuries.

"Can do." I said, approaching her & rested my arms on the counter, with Mia siting in the reception room, as I instructed.

"One night. Queen sized, mini bar. Also a smaller bed for my combusken." I said, before picking up the phone the innkeep gave me.

"300." She said. Then waited for me to get off the phone.

"...I'll be right over." Said nurse Joy over the phone. Luckily, the hospital was nearby, so I knew that it wouldn't take her long to arrive.

"Here you go." I said, thanking Arceus that I carry my wallet on my missions. I handed the money & phone to the innkeep, who was sporting grey sweatpants & a black hoodie. She had blue eyes & maroon hair that reached her thighs. Didn't see her shoes thanks to the counter.

"We hope you enjoy your stay in Pewter Estates... Also, if you see my brother, tell him he's late for his shift." Said the innkeep, clearly irritated at her brother.

"Can do. What's he like?" I asked.

"As tall as me, same eyes. Shaved head." She said, then picked up a magazine she began to read.

"Alright." I said, hading tho the reception area.

"There you are." Said Mia, now approaching me.

"We're staying here until nurse Joy comes & looks at your wing. Then we can head to the room." I said, showing her the keys I was handed.

"Ok." She said with the same smaile she always had. It took like fourteen minutes for the nurse to arrive. When she looked at us, she almost freaked, but maintained her posture.

"What happened?" She asked, eyeing my forehead injury & noticing that my right hand was bleeding.

"Houndoom attacked my combusken. We fought it off." I said, leaving behind any unnecessary information.

"You're lucky to stil be in one piece. Follow me." She said, motioning us to the medical facility.

"Pokemon get treated for free..." Said nurse Joy, as her Chansey approached us.

"The man's injuries don't look too severe." Said the chansey... Strange to hear a male chansey.

"I guess I really am lucky..." I said, not looking in the chansey's direction.

"Did you just... understand my chansey?" Asked the nurse.

"Took me a few years." I said.

"Alright. Let's look at that wing." Said nurse Joy, motioning for Mia to sit on a bed she prepped. Mia did that, as chansey was sinpecting her wing for any serious damage.

"That's a very well done splint." Said chansey.

"Thank you." I said, cathing his attention. He said nothing more, instead replaced Mia's splint with a fresh one. Mia winced lightly & sighed as he finished. Nurse Joy examined Mia's wing & concluded:

"She'll be better in a few days. Here." She said, giving me a few painkillers.

"Alright." I said, looking at the instructions on the label, then pocketed the cylindrical pill package.

"Let's look at your arm now." Said the nurse. I removed my trench coat & placed it on a coat rack near the sewing table. Both Joy & chansey gasped at the sight of all my scars.

"Well... Your arm is fine. No major lacerations, bone is untouched, no blood clots..." Said Nurse Joy, inspecting my right arm & grabbing her sewing needle.

"Hmm... That's a relief. And my head?" I asked.

"It's almost completely healed..." Said nurse Joy, sewing around my elbow & across my arm, to the back of my hand, 9 points total.

"Use this on your forehead & arm, to avoid any infections." She said, handing me some type of cream, antiseptic with antibiotica, no doubt.

"That'll be 45 pokedollars." She said.

"Here." I said, handing her 65 pokedollars.

"Keep the change." I said, as Mia & I walked out of the facility while waving goodbye.

[There's something wrong with that man... His scars, his communication skills...] Said chansey.

"He's probably dealt with danger in his job... Whatever that is." Said nurse Joy, dusting off her smock.

[Probably.] Said the chansey, adjusting his nurse cap.

"C'mon, let's go." Said Joy, now walking to her ambulance.

It was now 9:50 & the events of today were weighing me down to say the least. I had entered the room I was given: It was fairly large, with two beds separated by a small square coffee table with a lamp on it. There was a minibar next to the queen sized bed. The bathroom was across from the beds, next to a large drawer that held a 36 inch tv.

"We should probably bathe first. We look dirtier than an orgy." I said, clearly not thinking after using my words. I immediately regretted my choice of words.

"Or-gy?" Said Mia, which made me go pale for a split second.

"Nothing, nevermind I said that." I said, leading her to the bathroom: It was big, with a rectangular shower on one end, closed by glass sliding doors & a curtain. There was a toilet, next to the sink, which was just small enough for Mia to use. I might have to crouch to use it. Above it was a medium mirror with no frame.

"Alright, get in." I said, after adjusting the temperature to a nice 'warm'.

Mia hopped into the shower & stood there, then gave me a worried look.

"You're not going to shower?" She asked, which made me blush lightly & respond:

I'll get in when I'm done with you." I said, grabbing a towel & setting it on top of the toilet. I looked to the small cabinet drawer next to the mirror...

"Grass type... Steel type... Ah, here it is." I said, finding the body was that was specialized for fire types. I lathered some on Mia's head & she closed here eyes with a small smile, though it was hard to tell, since she had a beak.

I then proceeded to lather the body wash on my hands & gave her a slight massage as I worked my way around her body, being careful not to touch her injury. I stopped around her chest when I felt some very small nubs, but then immediately continued to avoid any explanation... I think I won't be able to do this without raising a flagpole every now and then... shit...

"Something wrong, master?" Asled Mia, snapping me out of my trance. I was humming lightly until I touched her... um... ah ha ha ha...

"Y-yeah... No, I'm f-fine..." I said, sounding as normal as I could. I finished lathering her legs & she rinsed off. I grabbed the towel & carefully dired her off. Once she was dry, I then motioned for her to go to the queen sized bed.

"Is that ok with you, master?" She asked.

"One: Don't call me master... From now on, we're partners. Understand? Secondly: I'm used to sleeping in tight spaces." I said, then, after Mia layed down on the big bed, she almost immediately fell asleep...

The next ten minutes are just me bathing while humming another tune. When I dried myself off, I put on my spare plain dark green boxers & headed into the room. My pants were set next to the small bed on a chair, as well as my tremch coat & gun/knife holsters. I smiled at Mia, hearing her snore slightly.

'Good night. May Arceus guard you in your stasis, as he once guarded your forefathers.' I said in my head, not wanting Mia to wake up. I closed my eyes & drifted to sleep, my last conscious thoughts being about my squad mates...

 **A/N: Hello there everyone. 2 pages in less than a week? I'm insane... Anyways, I hope you're all enjoying my story so far. So yeah, this would be the first chapter of my story, officially. I'd like to point out a few things:**  
 **1: I am working solo on this, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes & the such.**  
 **2: I'd like to thank my friend 'The Pant Buckler'. Just because...**  
 **3: Thanks to Sonregion & Vixal for following my story. I'll try not to dissapoint.**

 **Finally, I'd like to thank my mother, who is supporting me on this story (at least until I begin with the lemons XD). I'd also like to thank Game Freak & the Pokemon Company for making an EXTREMELY diverse world with so many colorful characters.**  
 **Hope to see this story grow as time goes by. And I will talk to you all in my next chapter, till then... Ciao.**  
 **-Blood Moons**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trust**

 **Our 'hero' begins to wake up, as his thoughts travel lightly to his partner, who is currently still in her slumber... As our 'hero' awakes, he is greeted with an all too familiar feeling (one he thought he had cast aside, never to fall under its so called guile)...**

 **Time: 6:53 am**

As I slowly rose from the small bed I was in, I instinctively looked around me, unsure as to wether this was still my dream, or if I had managed to finally leave everything behind... To my dismay, some barely audible snoring brought me back to the reality I was now faced with.

'I suppose I should train her, once she's able to do so.' My thoughts were precise, but my heart was still unsettled... Wether I wanted to go back to being a hired killer, or escape this cicle of bloodshed & pain, it was too early for me to decypher my true feelings... Now that's a word I haven't used in a long time.

My thoughts were disrupted by a clearly audible yawn. I looked at the queen's bed, to see that my new partner was now awake; it seemed her injury was getting better, which reminds me...

"Here. Should've given you one before going to bed." I said, releasing a pill from the capsule the nurse gave me & handed it to Mia. I also gave her some sparkling water, courtesy of the minibar.

"Thank you." She said, downing her pill with said water.

"You're welcome... Now... Let's talk..." I said, sitting on the small chair which had my other clothing items, not before putting them on (save my trench coat, which I placed on the floor). I motioned Mia to sit on the trench coat & told her to get comfortable.

"First thing's first: You may call me... 'X' (Cross)." I said, getting her to give me another suspicious glare.

"I mean no offense, but if we're going to be partners, you should at least give me your real name." Said Mia, visibly pouting.

"Fine... My name is Riley." I said, adjusting myself to the chair I was in.

"What was your clan like?" She asked, now sitting in the traditional legs-crossed position.

"My clan... Well, we were all like family; we treated eachother with the love & respect any family member would recieve." I said, making Mia get interested.

"You were only five strong, yet you always supported eachother, correct?" She asked.

"Correct. In fact: We knew eachother's strengths, as well as our weaknesses... One of us could've killed the other four easily, yet we saw no point in doing so..." I said, which made Mia get slightly confused. She yawned, not because she was bored, but because she was still slightly asleep. I noticed how her feathers ruffled slightly when she yawned.

"There's Trick: the silent shooter. He rarely spoke, and when he did, it sounded like a whisper in the wind... But even the smallest whisper can cause violent echoes. He was easily the best in our clan... Then there's Snip: the flying guillotine (tf2 fans will get this). He was short in stature, coming in at 5 feet. His favorite weapons always involved blades, hence his code name, or clan status, if you will. He had a wild temper, which only seemed to aid in our battles. Next there's Neko. The better of the two females in our clan. She recieved that name after getting captured; when we saved her, she had six knife wounds across her face, which made her look feline-esk. She always carried small weaponry, but she was a marksman with them, no doubt... Finally there was Green. The second female, but still very resourceful. She was named Green, because she had the smallest number of battles in her wake... Regardless, she was good with weapons all around. In fact if she were here, she could've bested me in a matter of weeks." I said, staying silent as if saying I was done talking.

Mia looked worried. Before I could say anything, I felt something wet on my face... I've been crying for a while.

"I'm sorry I brought so many bad memories up, Riley." She said, as if she did something wrong.

"It's ok. We're partners, which gives me as much right as you to know who you are & viceversa." I said, motioning her to get up. I got up from the chair & instructed her on how to sit on it. Once she got comfortable, I petted her head & sat on the trench coat.

"My turn." I said, with a small smile. Mia picked up on my intentions, to which she reacted softly.

"Alright, I'll try to answer as best as I can." She said.

"Where was your clan before being found by snatchers?" I asked, being careful with my choice of words.

"We were in a small forest clearing in Hoenn. It was near a lake, with a few sink holes in the perimiter... The clan leader claimed it to be a hinderance to any poachers or killers. It was those very same sink holes that aided in the capture of so many in my clan..." She talked, with a few tears streaming down her face. I stretched out & wiped away those tears from her eyes, to which she smiled.

"... I had recently evolved into a combusken, when the snatchers started attacking the village, but something was wrong... They moved unlike any other snatcher: Sticking to the shadows & launching a few feints, disorienting us in the process... Those of us that tried fighting back were... killed... almost instantly. I remember my parents yelling at me to run & to not look back. I had found a small bush, where I thought I was well hidden. My parents took a defensive stance, back to back. The snatchers showed up from their hiding places, carrying these wicked blades. My parents fought valiantly..." She stopped, unable to say more...

"You were found & brought on a slave cruiser, yes?" I asked, to which she silently nodded with an expression of sadness...

'I gotta do something to cheer her up.' I said, as I pulled out one of my empty luxury balls...

"Here, let's get your mind off such pain. I'm going to make you my official pokemon. Is thath ok?" I said, handing her the luxury ball.

She carefully tapped the button, expanding it.

"Yes... Yes, I'd like that." She said, standing up.

"Alright, here goes." I said, tapped her forehad slightly, causing the ball to suction her inside. Two slight movement shifts & a 'ping'... Success.

"Alright, that should do it. Come out, then." I said, tossing my Luxury Ball, causing Mia to be summoned. She then turned around & hugged me, thanking me in the process.

"C'mon. It's still early & we should look around. Pewter City is only five minutes away by foot." I said, picking up my trench coat, dusting it off & putting it on, carefully buttoning it up. I then opened the door & she walked outside. I locked the door & pocketed the key. We walked downstairs to the reception area. We found someone I've heard about.

"Your sister's looking for you." I told him, as he woke up from his trance & looked my way.

"Oh she is, is she?" He said, with an eeriely calm voice.

"Tell you what: If you can best me in a pokemon duel, I'll take her shift for three weeks." He retorted, eyeing my pokeballs & Mia.

"Hmm... Ok, but since I'll be fighting, I expect a small reward for me..." I said, still walking, now walking away from his standing spot.

"150." He said, which caught my attention.

"200. If you're so sure about yourself, why don't you ante up more? I'll even throw in one of my luxury balls." I said, showing him the aforementioned object.

"Deal." He said, shrugging & meeting my gaze.

"What now, Riley?" I heard Mia ask.

"I've been challenged to a duel." I said, stretching slightly.

"I can't fight like this..." She said.

"Don't worry about that. I used to be called the 'Salandit Tongue'. You'll se why soon enough." I told her, reassuring her with a smile.

"What's your name anyways?" I asked the innkeep's brother.

"James. Yours?" He asked.

"Cross." I said, winking at Mia when James turned around.

"Alright, here we are." Said James, as he pulled out a key & opened a door, leading into a Trainer Arena.

"You said it was a duel. One participant per trainer, correct?" I said, which caught his attention.

"Yes. Step up to whichever side you want..." He said, as he started talking into an intercom...

I inspected the arena; It was made of some synthetic rocks & dirt, with a small solid fence to avoid ring outs & spills. There was something odd about it, though... I pulled out a ruler & set it on the exact middle of the arena...

'Just as I thought... The left side is 181 degrees, while the right side is 179 degrees.' I thought, assessing my strategy from there. Star Wars fans should understand this reference/meme.

"You done? I wanna get this over with quickly." Said James, who was still off the arena's platform.

"I'll go left." I said, followed by Mia, who James noticed to be injured.

"You're not going to make your combusken fight like that, are you?" He asked.

"No." I said, then pulled out a luxury ball, knowing fully well it was empty. I expanded it & waited for him to choose his pokemon.

"Let's put him in his place, Jack." He said to the pokeball, then he threw it, revealing a lucario. He looked young, but the last thing I need is to underestimate him.

"Welcome, fellow trainer." Said jack, crossing his arms, watching carefully where his spikes went.

"A lucario... Last time I saw one of your kind, I was left with a massive stab wound on my right peck." I said, giving him a small wave.

"Is that so?" He said, looking at his spikes & then at me.

"Well... Let's do this." I said, tossing the luxury ball. Mia caught it with her left wing & held on to it. I then proceeded to remove my holster, sheathe & boots, leaving my socks & pants on, for I had also removed my trench coat. I set my belongings in the trainer's area & walked forward until I was outside of said area.

"You're kidding... He's kidding, right?" Said James to Jack, who just shrugged, not taking his eyes off me for an instant.

"Rule one of every single battle: Do NOT underestimate your oponent." I said, as I stretched, loosening my muscles in the process.

"This should be interesting..." Said James, as he saw that the doors to the crowd area opened, revealing at least seventeen people & twenty pokemon. Amongst those people, James' sister showed up, with a riolu on her right shoulder.

"Show him what you're made of, Jack." Scram the riolu.

"Hey, what the hell?! Why is that guy shirtless & in the dueling area?" Said one of the spectators.

"You're attention Ladies, pokemon & gentlemen: This man has wagered a duel with me. I've acceptd it, regardless of the fact that he has no other pokemon other than the injured combusken you see in his Trainer's Area. The man has decided to fight in her stead. Though this is considered illegal, I'll let it slide. The man has insulted me by going into the ring, now I will not let him back down!" Said James to the crowd.

"Ugh... Why are you so hot headed sometimes, James?" Said the innkeep.

"Alright. The rules are simple: You each have one... 'participant'. You fight until either side is unable to battle. Any questions?" Said the makeshift ref.

"None." I said, as I took a fighting stance I was familiar with. Jack the lucario did the same.

"Get ready... to D-D-D-D-Duel!" Said the referee, lowering both of the flags he was carrying.

"Jack, use close combat!" Said James, to which Jack responded by nodding lightly & approached me, running.

I crouched slightly, waiting for the first strike... Jack lunged with a straight left punch, which I countered by grabbing his paw with my right hand, lowering it & pulling him close to me, when I responded with my left elbow making serious contact with his right collarbone.

"Agh! Damn!" Said Jack, as he stumbled backwards, holding his collarbone.

"My turn." I said as I jogged towards him & breathtakingly fast sweeped under his legs before he could recover, but he managed to dodge it, yet didn't stick the landing & almost fell back, giving me an opening. I repositioned my self & launched a brutal right hook, to which he blocked with his paw, yet it was strong enough to make him spin lightly & hold his left paw.

"Fuck!" He said, as he clutched his left paw, from where I saw some blood starting to leak.

"Shake it off! You've been worse off." Said James, the desperation sounding clearly in his voice.

"Right." Said Jack, as he repositioned himself to face me.

"Bone rush!" Said James, which caught Jack off guard. He however formed the aura bone staff & sprinted towards me.

I ducked the initial thrust & parried his strikes with a few low & high kicks.

"Now, strike at his left side!" Said James, seeing as I had left my left side open. Jack attempted to strike with his right paw, but was caught off guard when I avoided it by pushing him away with my left foot. I then pulled out a quarterstaff & extended it.

"Bone rush once more." Said James, trying to find an opening or a sign of my next moves.

I proceeded to hurl the staff in the air & rushed Jack. He took a defensive stance with his staff & waited. When I was close enough, he used his staff as leverage for a roundhouse kick, which was effectively blocked by my staff, which landed right between us. Jack was still in shock, so I slid behind him & grabbed the back of his head & flung him over my left shoulder, straight to the ground under me. Once he made contact with the ground, I jumped on him & struck his lower jaw with a fully curved backhand from my left. He instantly felt limp & closed his eyes. I got up & slowly retreated to my side of the arena, then bowed.

"Lucario is unable to battle. The challenger wins!" Said the referee, after checking Jacks vitals, confirming him to be unconscious.

"Jack... Return.." Said James, lowering his head in defeat.

I looked at my injuries: A few bruises where Jack managed to connect & a few small cuts, likely from his spikes. They won't leave a permanent mark, thankfully.

I walked over to my 'Trainer's Area' & picked up my trench coat & put it on, along with my sheathe & holster. I then walked up to James & stretched out my left hand.

"Good match." He said, still sounding a little sour over his loss. He shook my hand & gave me the 200 pokedollars. I pocketed them & then crossed my arms.

"Your bond with your lucario is growing... Do not squander it." I said, turned around & headed to the exit, with Mia following me closely, as silent as a shadow.

"Something up?" I asked, snapping Mia back to reality.

"I had no idea you were this strong." She said, with a small tone of praise/amazement.

"I have my old clan to thank for that." I said, adjusting my trench coat.

"So, how's about that trip to Pewter City?" I said, not being exactly keen on maintaining the subject alive for too long.

"Sure." She said, walking sightly faster when I said that, inciting me to catch up. I looked at my watch (1:32 pm), then pocketed my hands, walking out of the inn & headed with Mia walking ahead of me. We walked silently for three minutes, then she spoke up.

"Can you tell me who trained you?" She asked, now slowing down.

"I was trained by my mother & her pokemon." I said, recounting how many times I've trained with my mother's tyranitar, mightyena, braixen & gabite.

"Were they nice?" She asked.

"Yes. They were the best. I remember Lucy once gave me a severe burn on my left leg after I tried to land a sneak attack on her." I said.

"Lucy?"

"My mother's braixen... At least, she was a braixen the last time we all saw eachother." I said, sounding slightly sad.

"Oh..." She said, feeling a little sad herself.

"Look, we're here." I said, pointing to the town in no particular direction.

"Yay! Can we go to the pokepark?" She asked, surprising me.

"Sure. Let's go." I said, following Mia, who had run off to the park as soon as she heard me confirm. I jogged to catch up with her.

'This should help me cope with my new life well.' I thought to myself, reflecting on today's events...

 **And so, our hero is now getting a well deserved break... With his new partner & his first battle resulting victorious, our hero walks on to enjoy his break. It seems that things might be looking up for him.**

 **A/N: Alright, third chapter in less than five days! I need a hobby! XD Regardless of my seemingly wasted time, I must say, this story is turning out way better than I'd initially hoped. Two things for today:**

 **1: Thank you to: Medtactics for following my story.**  
 **2: My publishing time might be erratic from time to time, given that I am STILL trying to get my MLP fanfic up-and-running after two years... Regardless, I will not abandon this story, not while it's still very young.**

 **That's about it, thank you all for sticking by this story & I hope to hear from any fans of this story. Don't be shy... Until the next chaper, Ciao.**  
 **-Blood Moons**


	4. Chapter 3

**Torn chapter 3: Pack**

 **Our hero is allowed to catch a breath, as his combusken partner persuaded him to join her in the ferris wheel on the park they were at. Somewhere in the shadows, a man stood, patiently waiting for our hero & his partner...**

I looked at the line to the ferris wheel & sighed contently, seeing as trainers were mounting the wheel along with their pokemon. Soon, it was our turn, so I helped Mia to get on our spot & then the operator closed the entry hatch. After a few seconds, the wheel started getting higher off the ground.

"Riley, look!" Said Mia, pointing outside the window. I saw it. The beauty of the world. The same beauty I had sworn by, vowing to preserve it, by blood if necessary...

"It's very... beautiful." I said, sighing, expecting something to go very wrong. I've always felt comfortable expecting everything to go sideways in the most unexpected of ways. But now... Is having a partner making me regain my fear? I never thought I'd be as afraid as I am right now, not wanting anything bad or otherwise fucked up happening to my partner...

"Riley, are you ok? You're frowning. Did I say something wrong?" Asked Mia, snapping me out of my famous trance.

"Everything's fine, it's just... Can you promise me to keep this a secret?" I asked, making Mia feel slightly uncomfortable, for various reasons...

"Uh... Sure... What did you want to say?" She asked, curious as to my intentions.

"I... I've been thinking... About us... You're my partner, same as I am your partner. Recently, I've had a few resurging emotions that I can't explain..." I said, with a visible blush on my face.

"Oh!" Said Mia, hiding her own furious blush...

"I'm sorry... This most be so embarassing." I said, backing up slightly to my side of the ride, when someting unexpected happened. I felt the ride's mechanism stop, with us at the highest point. The irony of it is, the instant jolt made Mia lose her balance, as she was standing up when the ride abruptly stopped. causing her to tumble strainght into me, causing us both to fall on the floor of the ride.

Time seemed to stop entirely, as I saw her, the same way that she saw me. The sun only seemed to intensify her colors, which shone unlike any other jewel... I had fallen in love with my partner... again...

 **Mia's pov**

I landed on him, I could've sworn it was by mistake. I would've gotten off him, but he was... staring at me. At first I thought he was in another trance, then, I started staring, right into those golden eyes of his. It was like staring at two yellow precious stones, each one an entirely different entity, yet only becoming whole with one another. I took my right wing & stretched it out to touch his hair, when he stopped me with his hand...

 **Back to Riley's pov**

I saw her reaching for my hair, but I stopped her with my hand. I almost regretted doing so, knowing as her wing was still unhealed. I thought I was insane when I saw my left hand glowing a light shade of white-blue. Before I knew what happened, Mia's wing was completely healed, even her splint was gone.

"Your wing..." I said, which made Mia look at her right wing, then back at me.

"Riley, I... I think I..." Mia was at a loss of words, blushing & inching ever so closely to my face. I stopped her mid-thought, by planting my lips on her beak, to which her pupils shrinked, then she closed her eyes. I did too, enjoying what felt like an eternity. I suddenly felt the ride begin once more, to which I cursed mentally.

"Fun's over." I said after retreating from our embrace & sitting on the bench. Mia sat next to me & extended her left claw, to which I responded by holding it with my right hand & we both looked at each other, smiled, then stared at the sunset, as our ride slowly stopped on the ground. I removed my hand from her claw.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, sounding a little disapointed.

"Pokemon & human relations are... very bad... at least here in Kanto. I'll explain later, for now, I need you to look happy, but just normal happy ok?" I said, then she nodded.

"Did you enjoy the ride, sir?" Said the operator.

"I've had better. But the view was nice." I said, with a slightly blank expression.

"We hope you'll come again." He said, waving goodbye as we did so.

I looked at my watch (6:42 pm) & stretched, feeling today's events starting to weigh me down.

"What now?" Asked Mia.

"The pokemon center's nearby. They've got a few rental rooms, very cheap, I might add." I said, then Mia & I headed to the center. When we got there, the reception area was empty, save for a man reading a news print. I sat on the chair next to him, then Mia sat next to me on the floor.

"You wanna rest in your ball for a while?" I asked Mia, to which she nodded silently. I unsheathed the aforementioned object & withdrew Mia, leaving only me & the man at the area.

"Pssst." I heard, then looked at the man, who didn't take his eyes off the news print. He, however, set down a pokedex on the table in front of us & continued to read the news.

"What's this?" I said, getting a 'shh' as a response, then the man folded up his paper & left without a word.

I picked up the pokedex & saw that it was registered to me & already had a few entries on it, followed by three poke-ID's:  
1: Sycamore (Important)  
2: Service & assisstance  
3: (Unknown recipient)

I then pressed '1' & waited for the tone to end.

"Hello?" Said a male voice.

"This is Sycamore, correct?" I asked.

"Indeed. I went through an awful lot of trouble to find you. One of my assisstants gave you the pokedex, which means we can begin." Said the voice, now me knowing that it was a man named Sycamore.

"Begin what?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Your journey as a trainer, of course. My team's been observing you for some time. I must say: a trainer that has no need for pokemon to defend them, that's something unusual..." Said Sycamore.

"Where do I begin?" I asked.

"You already have. Your starter is a combusken. You'll need more pokemon to be able to challenge any arena champions. I've already sent a package to you. You'll be traveling to Hoenn, from where you'll take a fairie to the Alola region. I'll be waiting by the docks. You have two weeks to get there. I'll exlplain more & make it worth your while when & if you get there." He said.

"Sure... Count on me to be there... Bu it better be worth my time." I said, making my point clear.

"Don't worry... I know how you mercenary types are." He said, hanging up.

'If he knows I'm a merc, I wonder who else knows.' I thought, heading to the reception desk.

"Hello, how may I help a trainer in need?" Said the nurse, bowing to me, to which I responded by bowing as well.

"My combusken's wing is better, but I want you to scan her for any other injuries, just in case." I said, then gave her my luxury ball, which she took & placed on a scanning device. The device took four seconds & responded with a 'ding'.

"No injuries. Are you here to stay the night?" She asked, noticing the bags under my eyes.

"Yes." I said, then gave her the expected fee of 50 pokedollars.

"Thank you. We hope you'll enjoy your stay." She said.

"Chansey-chan!" Said the chansey behind her.

I think I will. Thanks for the tip." I said to the chansey.

[He understood me?] Said the chansey.

"Hmm. That's a very rare thing to see in a trainer." Said the nurse, then being distracted by a man with an injured starly cradled on his arms. The man had on a black trench coat with red accents. He was being followed by a lucario & a chimchar.

'What's that?' I thought, sensing something... strange, in the air. Like, there was someone or something that was projecting very strong aura. I took a quick glance at the desk, to find a man in his early thirties perhaps, with an injured starly he placed on the desk. I also noticed his lucario & chimchar partners.

'A well versed trainer.' I said, noticing the blade he was carrying, then gulping slightly. The blade was a Murasama... What was a hero from the 100 year war doing around these parts? Unless he stole the blade... That, or it was an heirloom. I took the latter option, seeing as the designs on the blade's sheathe were mostly faded, the result of aging. I then walked silently to the room I'd rented & was met with an unpleasant surprise. There was only one bed, but next to it, there was a fairly large couch. Opposite those items, was a small coffee table with a book on it. The walls had small lights. Next to the table was a box-tv, with a few antennae sticking out. Next to that was a door. I opened it & saw the shower, with a small toilet next to it & nothing more. The shower had a new bar of soap, which was frankly a relief.

"Alright. Time for bed." I said, releasing Mia from the luxury ball. She yawned slightly & looked at me.

"Should we not bathe first?" She said, which made me blush slightly , remembering the events of 'last time'.

"Uh... Yeah, sure." I said, then led her to the shower. I turned on the knobs for a 'slightly colder than before' water & Mia got in the shower. I lathered the soap on my hands & started lathering Mia on her head, then I slowly made my way down.

'Head, done. Next, the shoulders... Done. Wings... Done. Chest & upper back... Done. Waist & lower back... Done.' I was using my thoughts to distract myself. Mia didn't mind at all that I wasn't humming my tune. In fact, she was standing completely still with her eyes closed, enjoying every second of her wash. I reahced a little lower & began lathering her thighs. She moaned lightly, which caught me off guard like a sudden explosion from under my feet. I dared not freeze, so I kept going & finished lathering up her thighs & talons. Once I was done applying the soap, I sat down on the toilet & watched her rinse herself off. I couldn't help but smile & blush.

"See something you like?" She asked, making me literally snap my head the other way.

"I uh... yes.. Fuck, I mean... uh, maybe... Shit, no, I mean... dammit." I said, realizing speaking was only making things worse for me, so I stayed quiet.

Mia chuckled & then gave me a towel. I got up from the toilet & dried her off, making extra sure that I avoided narrowly any areas that would get me a noose & a swift stump. I finished drying her feathers, then kissed her forehead instinctively, which mad both Mia & me blush profusely.

"Sorry..." I said, then was greeted with a jumping hug & a peck to my lips. Mia got off & landed, then spoke.

"It's ok... Good night." She said, then headed to the bed & got on it, falling asleep shortly after.

'This is all feeling too familiar. Dammit, if we weren't in Kanto... No, I've got to be strong. I've never had problems dealing with women... or female pokemon... What's changed? I mean, sure, Mia's headstrong, trusting, humble, cute, noble... Oh for fuck's sake, I'm not complimenting her, I'm PRAISING her. Shit, this is not good... Not fucking good in the slightest... I'm not against this type of relationship, but, not here... I can't... I won't let this happen again.' My thoughts swirled, causing me to look at the tattoo of an umbreon on my left wrist. I couldn't hold back, so I shed three tears on the tattoo, then I took off my clothes/weapons & stepped in the shower. I noticed my injuries were also healed, which was odd. The injury on my right arm was comepletely gone, without a trace. The scars on my body were still present... I don't get it... Why is this happening?

I remembered my left hand was glowing, then I remembered two teachings I recieved as a merc:

"When a certain level of trust is established amongst partners, they establish what is known as a 'pack'; much like the word would hav you believe, the system is very basic: The alpha male, being either the strongest, bravest, or fiercest male in the group. The alpha female, while being the alpha male's mate, is also the strongest amongst the females."

"Humans have the capability to learn the intriguing ways of aura... However, there are multiple ways this could manifest, if at all. The person begins to hear voices... Or what could be called 'echoes', the first signs of aura. The person goes through a very traumatizing event, such as the death of a friend, the torture of an individual, or a near-death experience, to name a few. Finally, the person could be experiencing high amounts of adrenaline, caused by exherting actions, excitement, or, shit, even love."

'Love... Is that it? More importantly, now that I'm a trainer, will I have to get used to the concept of a pack? Hmm... ' My thoughts were mixed. I wasn't sure what to think, to be honest, so I stepped out of the shower, put on my boxers & proceeded to get on the couch. I set my other belongins on the table, then slowly started drifting asleep. My last concsious thoughts were of the strange man that entered the center & of Mia. 'Does she really love me, the same way that I love her? There's only one way to find out...' I opened my eyes & looked to my right, to see Mia, sleeping on her right side, leaving ample room on the bed. I silently crept up & laid down quietly next to her on the bed, swiftly & silently spooning her with my left hand, as I laid down in the same position as her... I heard a soft moan & a content sigh, then a small shift, seeing Mia cuddle up to my arm & hold it a litttle tightly.

I then smiled & laid my head on the pillow next to hers, enjoying this very loving moment. At once, my thoughts were clear: I love her. Now the only question is: Does she love me? I don't think it'll matter. As long as my concsience is clear, my life will soon start to spin back in the direction of the wind (basically, with good tidings).

I was woken up by a distinct scratching on the door. I looked through the peeking hole & was greeted by a strange sight: A poochyena was wandering about. I opened the door, startling the little dog-like pokemon, then it looked at me & whined something... Strange, I should be able to understand it... This was probably a hatchling. I took out my pokedex & scanned it. A male, level 1, confirming my suspicions. I picked the little bugger up & nuzzled his cheek, to which he responded my licking my nose. I wiped it off & set him on the couch, where he moved around slightly, then laid down in a sort of ring & fell asleep, snoring very slightly. I sighed, knowing full well I had another mouth to feed, but also knowing that this was the life of a trainer. I then got back to the bed with Mia & fell asleep rather quickly, thinking about the whole 'pack' thing... Still, if this is my path to follow, then I shall do so with pride.

 **And so, our hero has finally acepted one fact: His life as a killer has abruptly come to its end, to which he now sleeps peacefully, accepting it completely. What else lies in store for our hero, knowing that the lead investigator & proffesor is looking forward to his aid? Also, what dangers would he face in a place he secretely resented, for various motives..?**

 **A/N: Hey guys & gals. Third chapter (fourth page) in this story & I'm already showing the softer side of Riley. Will he make a new life with his partner, knowing fully well what happened to his old mate? Or will he simply resent these feelings & dissappear, over fear of hurting another who gave him their all?**  
 **That aside, I'm so excited to be back after what could only be 'self-forced exile' for almost three years. I'm glad I came back with a story like this. As always feel free to leave a review. Your thoughts do not go unheard, believe me. I'm always looking to better myself in any way, that includes recieving tips & ideas. Also, for those who didn't know, the man with the lucario, chimchar & starly are from another story called 'Wolf: The Legendary Hybrid'. It's actually a very nice read. That was a foreshadow, but I won't spoil anymore...**  
 **Till next time,**  
 **-Blood Moons**


	5. Chapter 4

**Torn chapter 4**

 **The sun has risen on another day for our hero & his two companions: the lovable combusken to which his feelings are still somewhat uncertain & the stray poochyena, who is still curled and sleeping on the couch he laid on las night. Our hero awakens, with two things in his mind: Where will this relationship with Mia lead & why does prof. Sycamore seek his aid..?**

My eyes fluttered open & I slowly tilted my head to the left, to then notice the little fella I took last night. He was still sleeping... The sun was glowing through a small window, which allowed me to see him closely: He had a few small cuts & his fur was a little dirty, I think, it's kind of hard to tell with this gray/black fur. I might have to wait until he can make up a few words... Until then, I should introduce him to Mia, so as to avoid any conflict. I sat up & stretched, elicting a small yawn from me, then I felt some stirring to my right, only to notice my combusken companion getting up & stretching.

"Good morning." I said to Mia, then I approached & gave her small peck on her left cheek, to which she responded by smiling & hiding her blush.

"Morning already? Might as well get up, I suppose..." She said, ready to leave the bed. I instinctively grabbed her left wing & pulled her slightly close to me.

"What's the rush? Besides, we gotta wait for our other companion to get up." I said, now hugging her softly, to which she hugged back.

"New companion?" She asked, with her eyes closed & her head leaning against my bare chest (let's be clear, the only piece of clothing I have on is my boxer-shorts at the moment). I sighed with relief, feeling the warmth of her feathers against my skin. I pulled out of the embrace & moved away slightly, for Mia to see who I was talking about. She looked at the couch & saw the poochyena, which yawned before stretching & now standing up on the couch. He looked around & stopped when he saw Mia looking at him. He immediately jumped off the couch & hid under it.

"Huh... Guess I better talk to him." I said, with Mia giving me a quizical look, then we both got off the bed, then I knelt close to the couch.

"Come out. I promise we won't hurt you." I said, then the poochyena slowly got out from his hiding spot & looked worried. It took two steps forward & I stretched out my right hand & started caressing his body from the back of his head to just before his tail. He responded by licking my hand & wagging his tail.

"This is Mia, my combusken companion & your pack mate. Remember that." I said, then pointed to Mia, who waved her right wing & smiled. What happened next, I could barely recall, since it was so fast. In a matter of nano-seconds, the poochyena sprinted to Mia, tackled her to the floor & stood on top of her, looking at her straight in the eyes with a very threatening expression... If he were bigger, it might've worked.

"Easy. She's a friend." I said. The poochyena looked at me, I nodded, then he licked Mia's right cheek, causing her to let out a small 'eww', then get up from under him, to which he gently stepped aside to do so.

"Now that that's out of the way, we should check out. I only paid for one night... Besides, we've got a long road ahead of us." I said, then took out a luxury ball & showed it to the poochyena. He sniffed it a fw times & accidentaly clicked it, making it expand.

"This is a poke-ball. I'm gonna use it on you, so you're an official member of our team. Would you like that?" I asked, then he responded with a small bark & wagged his tail.

"So... Yes." I said, then tapped his forehead with the ball, causing him to be sucked in. 1, 2, 'ding'. I then opened it, causing him to be released. He then jumped & I grabbed him.

"Welcome to the pack." I said, then he jumped off my grasp & landed to my right. I put on all my clothes & we headed out. I walked by the reception area, half expecting to see the man I saw yesterday. No such luck...

"Hey there. Any juicy secrets I could get into?" I asked the nurse at the desk.

"What kind pf secrets?" She asked, then looked at the poochyena who was staring daggers at her... Seriously, this guy's gonna gimme a heart attack if he becomes any cuter...

"I saw a man with a murasama enter here with an injured starly... Know anything about that?" I asked, then she gave me a worried look.

"Murasamas are relics... Anyone who has such a blade would have to be over 300 years old... Besides, I didn't see anyone enter after you. I looked outside after you left to your room because I heard some barking & scratching on the front door." She said, then I gave her the keys to my room.

"Hmm... Can you check the database to see if any starlys were admitted recently?" I asked, then the nurse looked at me with intent.

"That information is private. Why do you want to know about that?" She asked.

"I injured some starly on my way here... It probably belonged to someone, since it was stronger than the avarage wild starly... I just wanna make sure it's ok." A blatant lie, but I said it with such confidence & assurance that Arceus himself would have a hard time seeing through it.

"Very well sir... Hmm, this is interesting..." She said after ten minutes of searching her database.

"What is?' I asked.

"There was a starly admitted recently... The man that admitted it was also being followed by a chimchar & a lucario. This man had a scabbard, but it was most likely any other sword..." She said, now looking through the security footage.

"Where was this?" I asked.

"Sandgem Town..." She said, then I nodded, although this was very concerning.

"Is the man still there?" I asked, not knowing what to expect.

"Hold on..." She said, then grabbed a phone. She typed on it & waited for about 12 seconds.

"...Yeah it's Stacy... Listen, the starly you took in, is it alright?... Really? What a relief... Ok... Is he still there?... Oh, good... Mr. Sanchez... Alright, thank you so much, Heather..." She hung up.

"Well?"

"His name is Wolf Sanchez, which is odd... I thought Mr. Sanchez was back in his hometown..." She said, trailing off.

"You know him?" I asked, now becoming more interested.

"The legendary Wolf... Everybody knows him... Some see him as a savior, while others see him as a blood-starved murderer. I think he's just another person who decided to take matters into his own hands. Good for him, no doubt about that." She said, with a slight blush.

"Alright... So he's still there?" I asked, not wanting her to drool her own body weight out of her mouth. She snapped back & responded.

"Yes. But you might want to be careful with him. I've heard he's a nice guy, but with all the rumors going on around, it'd be prudent to excersize caution." She said, then bowed slightly. I returned it & made my way out of the hospital, with Mia & the poochy following next to me (Mia to my left, the poochyena to my right). We were walking down the road to the nearest train station. I knew were most places were, since I'm Kanto-born. Do I love this place? Fuck no, but at least it has very nice weather... Cool summers & winters that aren't too overwhelming.

Before we entered to the train station, we noticed that there was a helicopter approaching us. I put my right hand on my holster, just in case. The helicopter landed, then a bald man with a plain white T, light brown pants & leather combat boots walked up to me.

"You must be Cross... Sycamore sent me." He said, then extended his right hand. I shook it & Mia & the poochyena stood down & relaxed. The man motined for the pilot, then the helicopter stopped.

"So, what brings the League's best mercenary squad to Kanto?" He asked, looking aorund.

"My squad is gone. I'm the only one left. Plus I'm retired." I said, then he looked puzzled.

"Clearly." He said, when he noticed my blade & the holster strap on my waist.

"So... You here to offer me a lift?" I asked, then looked at the helicopter. The pilot looked my way & gave me a 'thumb's up'.

"Actually, yes. The situation's changed, so the proffesor sent me to get you, asap." He said, then went to the helicopter.

"Hmm.." I paused, then grabbed my poke-dex & called up Sycamore.

"Yes?" I heard.

"Professor... Is this true?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh yes. Mathew has been instructed with giving you a lift to Kalos as soon as possible. I'm afraid there's no safe way of talking about this unless we're face to face. Get here right now, if you will..." He said, then ended the call.

"Alright. Let's go, guys." I said, then pulled out my luxury balls & withdrew Mia & poochy. I stored my balls & followed the man, who is named Mathew, to the helicopter. I took a seat & strapped myself in.

"So, Mathew, correct?" I ask, then the man turns to me after talking to the pilot.

"I specifically told Sycamore to use my code name..." He said, then took out a pair of shades & put them on. Once he strapped himself in, the pilot started the helicopter & we were en route to Kalos...

"So, what's it like, being a freelancer?" Asked Mathew, now getting interested.

"It's a living nightmare most of the time. The League hired me because they knew I'd be less dangerous as an ally." I said, not bothering to look in his direction, instead looking out of the helicopter, viewing all the scenery we passed by.

"It seems weird that the Pokemon League would hire someone with no experience with pokemon." He said, then I smiled.

"I know all there is about pokemon... Including how to communicate with them. You think the League is just a bunch of brats that do a fine job tossing their little balls around?" I asked, then Mathew chuckled.

"No. I know the League also answers like a special agency. They handle all the international problems & mostly handle espionage, correct?" He asked.

"Pretty much... They've also been recruting mercenaries as permanent agents. It pays well enough, so no complaints there." I said, then lifted the left sleeve on my coat, revealing not only the umbreon tattoo on my wrist, but a special tattoo close to my shoulder.

"That the League's insignia. No doubt they used some experimental ink on that." He said, noticing the small writing on the tattoo.

"Yup. The only way to get rid of this tat is to cut off the skin it was printed on." I said, then lowered my sleeve.

"The umbreon... Is that another of your pokemon?" He asked.

"Not anymore..." I said, then closed my eyes & crossed my arms, giving him enough of a hint to make him stop talking...

The rest of the trip was uneventful, with the occasional chatter from the pilot, most likely connected to an open channel, to recieve any updates.

"We're here." Said Mathew, looking to his right, to see who I assumed was prof. Sycamore... His hair reminded me of my hair before I became a mercenary. He had on a traditional lab coat, with rolled up sleeves. He had a blue sweater & avarage work pants with dress shoes.

"Glad you could make it, Cross." Said the professor as he extended his left hand. I shook it & smiled, waiting for an explanation.

"So, what exactly am I getting myself into?" I asked, then his smile faded. He nodded at Mathew, who saluted & took off with the pilot to... Hell, I don't know.

"You're the best the League has to offer... I know investigation is not your bread & butter, but we've been getting very alarming distress signals from a nearby archipelago. I want you to go to the 4th island in that region, which is where the messages were coming from. Strangely enough, the messages stopped 1 week after we sent a team to investigate... The team hasn't called in, and that was 5 months ago. We would've called for you sooner, but you're extremely slippery & thus, hard to track. Even your dental records were erased." He stopped to let me process all the info.

"Alright... What now?" I asked.

"The trip to the island has been delayed... Something about an electric plant incident that cost the lives of a few scientists & team Galactic units..." He said, then put his right hand to his chin & left hand to his pocket.

"Any survivors?" I asked.

"Yes... The pokemon gym leader Watson & a young adult trainer by the name of Aman... Other than them, the other survivors were just pokemon skulking around the compound. This has caused your mission to be delayed, so I would suggest two things: Be ready for anything. And start training your pokemon. You leave in three days." He said, before going in a compound, which is most likely a lab or research center.

"Alright." I said, then started walking away.

"Wait!" He said, halting me.

"I've got a spare room in my research center. It has two beds, a bath tub & a nice window." He told me.

"No need to advertise, mate. Fine. I'll crash at your's, alright?" I said, then he nodded & we walked in. It was like any other research center I've seen, but it had an extra door which was labeled 'Mega Evolution (Authorized personel only)'.

"So, feel free to look around. Here..." He said then gave me a 'Official League Investigator' card.

"This'll give you access to any part of the facility, just don't interfere with any other researchers, ok?" He told me, then headed to an experiment table where there were two other scientists waiting for him.

I walked around for a few minutes, then checked out a few rooms...

'Genetic Coding'

"Oh hello there. You're with the League, right?" Asked a female researcher, who was taking notes on a pokemon egg... It didn't look like any of the eggs in my poke-dex. She had on the traditional lab coat, a tank top & jeans. With black crocs. Her hair was weaved into a ponytail. Her eyes were green.

"Correct... So, what is it that you're doing here?" I asked, then pointed at the egg.

"Oh, I was simply taking a few notes from the readings of this special pokemon egg... It's very rare, indeed." She said, then we walked up to it. I suddenly felt a small surge of energy, then it dissappeared.

"What makes it so rare?" I asked.

"Well... The egg has the properties of a ralts egg... But... The other half of DNA sequence is unknown... There's no data on it, whatsoever..." She said, with furrowed brows.

"Have you tried asking the nearest breeding centers?" I said, now looking at the egg. Strange... This egg does look like a ralts egg, but there's something else... It feels, familiar, but weird...

"Yes. None of them have any new info on this." She said, then let out a small sigh.

"Where did you find it?" I asked.

"We found this egg in the Kanto region, near the mountains... More specifically, it was in an old cabin. We found a dead gardevoir cradling the egg. Then we found a man's body. Both bodies presented bullet wounds & broken vertebreae..." She said, with a hint of sadness...

"I know this sounds unorthodox, but... Did you cross reference the man's... well... genetic coding agents?" I asked, then she looked at me with a surprised look & then walked up to a computer. After three minutes of typing, the computer let out a small 'beep', then showed a message: 'DNA sequence match located. DNA Gene splicing complete...'

"Complete... No way..." The scientist looked at the egg, then at the computer.

"Something wrong?" I asked, then the scientist looked at me & then, before I knew it, she was squeezing the life out of me with a severe bear hug.

"Can't breath... Passing out..." I choked out loud enough for her to release me.

"Sorry... It's just... I've been trying to finish my report on this experiment for a few weeks now... I must say, that was a very bold thing to suggest..." She said, then looked at the egg.

"Hmm... Maybe it's true what they say..." I thought out loud.

"What?"

"That pokemon have compatible DNA with humans, albeit only when the whole mating issue is presented, but still... This could mean a tremendous breakthrough in human/pokemon relations.." I said, though I already knew that pokemon & human DNA were highly compatible, though I never knew how that was possible.

"Thank you so much for this discovery. I'm sure professor Sycamore will enjoy these news... But... This is a little unsettling." She said, getting a little nervous. I might've noticed a small blush.

"What is?" I asked.

"Well... If that's true, then... If a human & a pokemon were to mate... More specifically, if a male pokemon & female human were to mate..." She cut herself off by putting her hands to her stomach.

"Woah... You ok?" I asked, before she flew past me into the bathroom nearby... I don't know why, but I looked around & found a box of cigars. I opened it & took out one of them...

"Yes! Yes! I can't believe it! This is the best day of my life!" I heard from the bathroom, then the researcher came out of the bathroom & pulled out a poke-ball. She whispered something to it, causing it to shake vigorously. She saw me with the cigar, then she took it, shoved it in my mouth & hugged me softly...

"Thank you... Thank you so much." She said, with tears in her eyes. She stopped hugging me & smiled.

"You're welcome... Uh, with what?" I asked, not knowing what was happening.

"This discovery led to... another discovery... I thank you for helping me with this experiment. I'm sure my partner would like to know you." She said, then unleashed a typlosion from a poke-ball. I took my poke-dex & scanned it... Male, typically proud & yet very humble. Of an exuberant nature.

"Hello there. I'm Cross. And you are?" I asked, stretching out my right hand. The typlosion shook it & stood next to the researcher.

"You're the one who helped Rachel with this experiment?" He asked, looking at my access card, which was hanging around my neck.

"Indeed. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said. He then looked at me with a hint of surprise.

"Well, you have my respect & thanks. Now, all there's to do is wait." I heard him say, as he leaned to Rachel & they kissed, then released, with the typlosion now caressing her stomach...

"Oh... Now I see what's going on here." I said, trying my hardest not to sound unimpressed.

"Hold on... What region are you from?" Said Rachel, now looking at the fire axe six feet away to her left. I picked up on this & threw my hands up.

"Relax... Kanto can burn in the deepest darkest shit hole of hell... You're not the only one, anyways." I said, then showed them my left wrist, which had an umbreon tattoo, then showed them my neck, which had a small scar on the right side. They noticed this & settled down. I then noticed Rachel's neck... It had a scar on the left side.

"By the way... Congratulations, you two." I said, then walked away, not before tossing the cigar in my mouth to a nearby trash can.

Well, that was an interesting twenty minutes... What's next? Hmm...

'Mess Hall'

I walked in & released both my pokemon.

"Hey guys. How've you been?" I asked with a slight sarcastic tone...

"You could at least warn us before you withdraw us, you know." Said Mia, who crossed her wings, followed by a small growl from poochy.

"Fine, fine. So, wanna eat?" I asked, being responded by two small tummy grumbles.

I laughed, then the three of us sat on a benched table, near a water fountain. I saw that there was a small device on the table; upon further examination, it's used to place orders... I kept it simple: I ordered the canine-suited kibble for poochy, then an avian-based snack bowl for Mia. For me, I decided to have some dog food & hot chocolate. It's strange, but since I was a mercenary, all the field rations we've had were either dog food or poke-chow, which honestly tastes worsee than dog food, but I can't complain. five minutes later, a man wearing simple cafeteria garments took the three bowls to the table & set them... He gave me an extremely worried look when I placed the bowl with ground dog food in front of me. I simply smiled at him. I downed my meal slowly, knowing that dog food never sits right if ingested with hurry, no matter who or what ingests it. I finally finished my food, then looked at Mia & poochy: Poochy was done with his food & now sat, looking around, as if guarding our pack from any threat. Mia however, was taking her time with the food, and I can't say I'm surprised.

"What ya doing, buddy?" I asked the poochyena, to which he responded with a low howl.

"Right... Um... So, do you want me to name you?" I asked, causing him to jump & bark.

"Alright. That I can about... Tobias." I said, which made him growl.

"No? Ok... Rick?" I asked, he looked away.

"Hmm... Hades?" I said, to which his ears perked up & he wagged his tail.

"Hades it is!" I said, then he barked & yipped. I turned to Mia, to see that she finished eating.

"What's this?" She asked, grabbing my cup with both claws.

"That's my hot cocoa. Not much left, I'm afraid." I said, crossing my arms & looking very pleased with my meal.

"Can I try some?" She asked.

"Sure, just save some for Hades." I said, then petted Hades' head, causing him to whimper in content. Mia took a sip, then..

"Oh my... This is the best drink I've ever had. Co-co, is it?" She said, now licking her beak.

"Yup. Cocoa. Of course, this is the liquid form. The solid form is called chocolate." I said, then poured the remaining contents on Hades' bowl. He sniffed it, then took an experimental lick. To my surprise, he actually liked it... I'm amazd his body can actually process chocolate... Guess poochyena's have less in common with dogs than I thought. Once he finished, he returned to his 'guarding' position.

"Choco? Sounds delicious." Said Mia, then she got off the bench we were sitting at & stretched a bit.

"Well, it's geting late... C'mon, let's hit the hay." I said, then looked at my watch (8:55 pm).

"Yeah, I guess we did spend allot of time travelling." She said, then I motioned Hades to follow us, then we walked to the Main Hall, which is from where I entered the center, and from there, we headed to my assigned room...

Then there's the same routine of bathing Mia, bathing myself, then bathing Hades. Mia & I slept on the same bed, while Hades kept the little bed all to himself, much to his liking. It was very uneventful. All in all, a good day... But, I can't help but wonder... How was I able to see Wolf Sanchez in the pokemon center, if he was at Sandgem Town, not Pewter City... Could it be the Aura connection his lucario transmitted?

"Impossible... No lucario, not even in mega evolution has enough aura to leave a spectral manifestation, especially in such a vast distance... Unless... Wolf..." I said, then slowly fell asleep, with Mia cradling my waist on the left side.

'If this Wolf Sanchez possesses such powerful aura... I shudder to imagine the full extent of his power... That aside, what the fuck happened at the power plant... More importantly, why has it delayed any ferries through that area? Whatever it is, someone's going through huge trouble just to keep it hidden.' These were my last conscious thoughts.

 **And so, another day comes to a close. Now that our hero has arrived at Kalos, what awaits him at the 4th island of the Alola region? More importantly, what will become of this man now known as Wolf Sanchez? Only time will tell, for another day comes, and with it, progress...**

 **A/N: Hey guys. First off, let me say how happy I am to be writing this Story... For those of you that don't know, Aman is the name of a trainer protagonist from a Story known as Nefastum... It's a nice story overall with very nice character development. When does the fighting start? Soon... All in do time. Until then, Ciao.**  
 **-Blood Moons**


	6. Chapter 5

**Torn chapter 5: Training**

 **Our hero wakes up, early in the morning, keen on starting his training with his two pokemon. Meanwhile, Sycamore awaits, with news that may interest 'Riley' & his newly formed pack...**

I woke up from my deep sleep... It's almost strange: I've yet to dream since my botched mission... Although, it feels like something is trying to get in my head... If I've no dreams, then whatever it is, it won't be able to cling onto anything... I sat up on my bed & looked at my watch, which was on a small table near my bed (6:30 am), then put it on. I got off the bed & put on the rest of my clothes & weaponry. I lightly tapped Mia on the shoulder, causing her to stir. I then carressed Hades' snout, elicting a small sneeze as a response.

"Good morning, everyone." I said, with a small smile... I hate to admit it, but these two are getting me to open up again. At least that's not necessarilly a bad thing...

"Good morning, master Riley." I heard Hades say. I was impressed... Maybe hearing us speak allot allowed him to learn speach at a faster rate.

"Just Riley, Hades. I may be your master, but deep down, I look at you both as my equals. So no sense in calling me that, alright?" I said, then Hades nodded, then stretched slightly while yawning. He then walked up to me & put his forepaws on my right leg, lifting half his body.

"What are we going to do today, Riley?" He asked, as he wagged his tail. Mia was now sitting on the bed, stretching, with a small 'poof' of her feathers.

"Since we're all rested & well, I thought it'd be a good idea to start your training." I said, which made both of my companions nod in agreement.

"It's settled, then. Onward." I said as I put on all my gear & we walked straight to the main hall. Before we could get to the front door, I saw Sycamore by the edge of my right eye...

"Proffesor. You're up early." I said, looking at my watch (7:10 am).

"Nonsense. Science never sleeps, so that means the best I can do is get a beauty nap." He said, then we both laughed... It's strange, I haven't laughed in so long, it feels so weird.

"Well, I know you're not here to torment us with more quips like that so..." I trailed off, but the proffesor caught on...

"You remember what I said about the incident at the power plant? Well, as it turns out, it was team Aqua that raided the plant... But the fact that we did find some Galactic brand tech is still fairly alarming..." He said with a tone of both worry & intrigue.

"If those two groups are working together, that just means more trouble for any newbie trainer thinking themselves to be Arceus' fucking gift to this world. I tell ya, nothing pisses me off more than a hotshot." I said, then crossed my arms.

"Hmm... Still, if they ARE weorking together, then their goals are somehow linked." He spoke again, seemingly sinking deeper in thought.

"Don't count on it." I told him, which was loud enough to snap him back.

"What do you mean?" He asked, clearly not getting the bigger picture.

"Look at it this way: Both seek to rule the world, as stupid as that seems, but by their own twisted versions... I've read allot about different corporations. Enough to know that Galactic will NOT deviate from their plans, not even in the slightest... Even if it means killing a few of their own." I said, then the proffesor finally understood.

"With a mindset like that, they'll end up destroying each other just to make their own ends meet first." He said, clapping his hands lightly in this discovery.

"Still... If they're 'together' for now, I'll make a note of caution." I said, then the proffesor nodded.

"Stay safe Cross... You don't know how much this world depends on it." He said, staring off into the distance.

"Will do." I said, as I waved goodbye. The gang (which is just Hades & Mia for now) & I walked off into a nice public beach, which was kind of secluded by shrubbery. I saw something natural: Trainers resting, battling & even exploring with their pokemon at the shore, palm fronds & a few clearings. All in all, it was a very nice sight. Since I was taller than any other trainer I saw (standing at 5'11"), I decided to take off my trench coat & place it on a fairly sized pouch, which housed my tank top. I removed the top from the bag & put it on, then packing the trench coat inside.

"Looks like fun. Hopefully, some noob will challenge you, Hades." I said, which made Hades laugh slightly.

"C'mon Riley, I can take on anyone on this beach." He said... Jackpot..

"Alright then... How about me?" I asked him, which made him stop laughing immediately.

"Umm... Is that a smart thing to do, Riley? I don't want to hurt you or anything." He said, which made Mia chuckle.

"Don't wory about me. You just prepare yourself..." I said, as I removed my equipment, leaving only my tank top & cargo pants. I removed my boots, mostly because they were a bother to use in battle.

"Alright then. Let's do this, Riley!" He said, as he stood looking with determination at me, to which I responded by getting in my Krav Maga stance (which consists of lifting one's weak leg, in my case the left one, to the tip of the foot, as if one's wearing a heel, then raising both arms to form a basic shield on the shoulders & face). I pulled out my Poke-dex...

 _'Poochyena: Commonly known as the Bite Pokemon. Known to be tenacious of nature, a poochyena will chase it's target until exhaustion, but might flee if struck back.'_

 _Poochyena (Hades), Level 1, Male; STATS:_  
 _HP: 40_  
 _ATK: 85_  
 _DEF: 50_  
 _SP. ATK: 45_  
 _SP. DEF: 50_  
 _SPEED: 55_

"Interesting..." I mused under my breath, realizing Hades' stats were higher than usual... This was impressive. Must've been bred for it...

"Hey look! That guy's gonna beat up that poochyena!" I heard say, then I smiled. I genuinely enjoyed the ignorance of others. Many of the trainers at the beach were now making a small crowd, pulling out their poke-dex, presumably recording the events that will transpire.

"Are you ready, Hades?" I called to my poochyena, to which he nodded. We were 15 feet apart, preparing ourselves for this moment.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" He half-barked, with a hint of impatience.

"Well then. Let's give these people a good show." I said, throwing my hands up slightly, then repositioning my stance.

"Take this!" He yelled, as he charged at me; Tackle. I put both my arms in an 'X', aptly blocking the tackle head-on. To my surprise, we both bounced off the impact, sending us back five feet. I looked at my arms, which were feeling slightly sore from the impact. Everyone around watched in awe, mouths agape, as they've just witnessed a pokemon attack their trainer for seemingly no reason.

"Good job Hades. Now it's my turn." I said, as I sprinted towards him, with my right hand already cocked back. I jumped four feet off the ground & conected the hit, striking the ground, as Hades dodged that attack with only slight effort. I looked for him, only to see a shadow abovehead. I instinctively reached up & managed to catch Hades mid-air. Instead of throwing him far, I decided to slam him to the ground. The fact that it was sand dampened the hit, but I could tell Hades felt that attack, promptly wheezing, as it left him without air for only a moment. I seized the oportunity & pinned him with my left hand & raised my right hand, curling it into a fist.

"Focus! This isn't over yet!" I yelled at him, which made him react abruptly: He bit on my hand, HARD. I let him go instantly & looked at my left hand, which started drawing blood from the thumb & wrist joint.

"Riley! I'm so sorry... Please, don't..." I stopped Hades' ramblings with a 'thumbs up' from my right hand & got back into position. Hades noticed this & decided to do the same.

"Well then. Prepare yourself!" He said, then opened his mouth, exposing his fangs. I just barely made out the small current of electricity forming on them; Thunder Fang...

With his electric charge, Hades sped up exponentially. He charged at me with astounding speed. I had no choice, so I lifted my right arm, to which he planted both his fangs firmly, drawing blood. The electric shock surged through my whole body. I just barely stood up, then, while Hades was still connected, I put my left palm flat against his now dangling chest & shoved with great speed, which, to my surprise, glowed a light shade of blue, causing my attack to deal more damage than usual. I had used Force Palm on Hades, sending him flying with a miniscule chunck of my arm. I held it with my left hand, stopping the blood from pouring out, for the moment.

"Hades... You alright?" I asked him, as he was lying down at least eight feet away from me. I tried walking over, but fell to my knees in pain, still recovering from the Thunder Fang. Hades moved slightly, then grunted as he now lay on his hindquarters, panting & bleeding from his mouth...

"Shit..." I said softly, looking at Hades, who was struggling slightly to breath. He looked at me, then he smiled.

"Good job Hades. You deserve the rest." I said, as I took out his luxury ball (to which all the people who had gathered around gasped when they saw it.) & withdrew him.

"Riley! Are you ok?" Asked Mia, now running towards me, with all my stuff in tow. It was heavy, so her paces were slowed.

"Hey Mia. Enjoy the show?" I asked, as I forced myself to stand up, only to buckle & land on my knees, now cringing at the pain.

"Why did you let Hades deal so much damage?" She asked, with tears forming in their eyes. I took my right hand & wiped her tears while smiling.

"Because... He's still young. I've got to teach him to hold back. Still. This was some good training..." I trailed off, looking at my poke-dex, noticing that Hades was now level 7. Very impressive...

"Promise me you'll be more careful." Said Mia, snapping me out of my astonishment with the poke-dex.

"Alright, I promise..." I said, but she didn't look convinced. She folded her wings & looked away from me. The perfect oportunity. I leaned in & whispered her name, which made her turn her head with her eyes still closed. I closed my eyes & planted my lips directly on her beak. She opened her eyes abruptly & blushed profusely, then melting into the kiss by placing both her wings behind my head. We released after eight seconds, looking at each other's penetrating gaze.

"I promise I'll be more careful... For you..." I said, which made her blush a little harder & smile.

"C'mon. Let's head back. I'm sure there's a trainer or two who'd be willing to fight you." I said, now standing up, feeling no more traces of the Thunder Fang. The gash on my right arm sealed after I placed my left hand on it & concentrated. I picked up my gear & put it on, eager to leave the scene Hades & I just formed.

"That's very interesting." I said, as I felt the pain subside. I let go of my right arm, only to see that the gash was almost completely healed.

"Is that... Aura?" Asked Mia, now looking at my right arm.

"Guess so... At least I'm getting the hang of it." I said, now concentrating on my left hand, making it glow the same light shade of blue.

Mia & I walked back to the main road, making idle chit-chat, until we saw a girl, probably 19, heading our way. From her look, I could tell she was a trainer.

"Hey you!" She yelled pointing at me & at Mia.

"What up?" I asked, placing my hands in the pockets of my trench coat. This girl... She had silvery eyes, with long blonde hair. She was holding a medium sized purse, decorated with a few glitter sploshes. She had on a green tank top & a pair of jogging shorts, with hiking boots. She also had on a wrist band on her left hand & a watch on her right.

"I challenge your pokemon to a duel." She said, pointing at Mia.

"Stakes?" I asked, now rubbing my hands together & letting them slump to my sides.

"The usual." She said, holding up 35 poke-dollars. I reached in my bag & took out the other 35. We placed that money in our pockets.

"You ready, Mia?" I asked my combusken, who simply nodded in determination, then stood in front of me. The girl released a persian, who mewed softly, with a hint of venom in it.

"Mia, get ready." I said, taking out my poke-dex. I examined Mia first, to see what I was working with...

 _Combusken (Mia), Level 32, Female; STATS:_  
 _HP:75_  
 _ATK: 95_  
 _DEF: 70_  
 _SP. ATK: 90_  
 _SP. DEF: 65_  
 _SPEED: 75_

'Now for you.' I thought, as I pointed my poke-dex to the persian.

 _Persian, Level 31, Male; STATS:_  
 _HP: 68_  
 _ATK: 85_  
 _DEF: 55_  
 _SP. ATK: 70_  
 _SP. DEF: 55_  
 _SPEED: 95_

"...Sacrificed speed for power... Hmm..." I mused, then stashed my poke-dex.

"You ready?" The girl asked, now getting pumped up. The persian looked at me straight in the eye & cowered slightly, then regained his posture after looking at Mia.

"Best of luck, combusken." He said with an eerieely calm voice. Mia shuddered slightly as she heard it, then recomposed herself.

"Likewise." She said, now getting ready to fight.

"All set over here." I said, then the girl looked at me & smiled with determination.

"Alright! Percy, use Swift!" She ordered, then the persian jumped high up & swung his tail, releasing various stars.

"Dodge it with quick attack!" I ordered, then Mia nodded & dodged all the projectiles with the speed of Quick Attack.

"Now use Ember, aiming at Percy's feet!" She did just that, catching the trainer off guard, causing her persian to take damage to his feet.

"That should slow you down more." I said under my breath.

"Use Fury Wipes, Percy!" The girl said, then Percy nodded, extending the claws on all four of his paws. He winced audibly due to his burned fur & exposed claws, then he jumped up & started spinning, forming a vertical cylinder of spikes.

"Mia! Use Double kick on the center, but not yet..." I said, then she nodded, concentrating her legs with the energy to pull the move off. Percy was making great progress, even though he was already hurting from the flame to his paws. He was within five feet from Mia...

"Now!" I said, then Mia quickly jumped slightly, then swung her talons in a backflip motion, connecting directly with the center of the cylinder. The result: Percy missed his fury swipes & Mia's right talon connected directly with his lower chin. The impact was sufficient to send him high up.

"Mia. Finish this with peck!" I said, then she jumped while twirling, causing a small cone of air to encase her, as if she was a drill. The attack made direct contact with Percy's upper body, sending him spiraling to the ground, to where he landed with a loud thud. When the smoke cleared up, Percy was barely moving & was now bleeding slightly from his burn wounds.

"Percy! Oh no..." Said the girl, now crouching next to the persian, who was looking at the girl with regret.

"Forgive me, mistress. I've failed you.." He said, then I pulled out a small bottle from my bag & gave it to the girl.

"Burn ointment. Use it thoroughly." I said, then she nodded & rubbed it on the persian's paws. He winced loudly, then sighed, seeing as the wounds were no longer bleading.

"Best of luck to you in your travels." I said to the girl, then walked away, not accepting her money. I knew fully well she'd need it more than me.

"That was so cool, Riley! I hope I can someday fight you." Said Mia, now skipping playfully at my right side. I simply rolled my eyes while smiling. I took out my poke-dex & investigated on Mia. She's now level 33.

"Alright... Let's head back." I said out loud, then Mia stopped skipping & walked by my side. After about five minutes of painful silence, Mia broke the silence by sighing.

"Something up?" I asked her, to which she recoiled slightly, then sighed again...

"Riley... I've been thinking too... About my feelings... And you... I... I love..." She stopped herself from speaking, then looked at me. I was looking at her intently, which was a little weird, since I was much taller than her. For now, at least.

"Yeah... I love you too." I said, with a small blush... It happened. It finally happened. She loves me. And I love her, back.

"Really?! Oh, Riley! I could just... just..." She was at a loss for words, on the verge of crying.

"Don't worry. Just know, that as long as I'm here, nothing will ever cut between us... I promise." I told her as I picked her up, so we were at eye level. She was staring at my eyes, with the same depth that I was using to stare into hers...

"Having a little fun, huh?" Asked a familiar voice. At that moment, my pupils shrunk at an alarming speed, while Mia turned beet red & I released her from my grasp. She then covered her face with her wings, while I looked at Sycamore, who was standing just outside of his research center, arms crossed, with a small smile on his face.

"Hey proffesor. Any news about the power plant? Or anything else, for that matter?" I asked, clearly avoiding the subject.

"Actually yes. The freighter will take you to Poni Island. From there, you'll head to an abandoned base, near the northwest coast. I'd be careful if I were you. Whatever it is that cut transmissions in & out of the island must somehow be related to the incident." He said, then looked at Mia, who was now smiling cheepishly & scratching the back of her head with her left wing.

"Where's Hades?" He asked, which made me mentally face-palm.

"Fuck..." I said, then released Hades from his luxury ball & started concentrating my energy on my left hand. I approached him & he wagged his tail while smiling.

"Riley. You look better than ever." He said with a weak smile.

"Don't worry, lil' buddy. I'll make this go away." I said, then placed my left hand on his abdomen. He groaned slightly & winced, then sighed in relief.

"Ahhh... Thanks, Riley." He said, now wagging his tail more prominently & now jumping up slightly.

"All better." I said, then the aura surrounding my left hand dissipated. Sycamore noticed this, but paid it no attention.

"So, how was the training?" He said, now putting his hands in his lab coat pockets.

"It went along exceptionally well. Thanks for asking." I said, with a small, but genuine smile. I looked over to Mia, who was now making idle chit-chat with Hades.

"Alright guys. Time to call it in." I said, then they both stopped talking & now stood next to me. We headed into the center...

"I hope you know what you're getting into..." Said Sycamore, now wiping his forehead, since he was holding in a deep sigh. Since he spoke under his breath, I didn't hear what he said. I then walked into the main hall with Hades & Mia, both of them looking rather dirty, most likely from the training we went through.

"Hey guys, how's about a nice bath?" I asked them, then they both looked at each other & nodded to themselves...

"Alright." they both said in unison.

The three of us walked into the guest room & I locked the door. I looked at my watch (6:45 pm), then nodded, noticing it was strangely sunny for this hour. I then removed my equipment, leaving me only in my boxers.

"So, who's first?" I asked, then Mia jumped from behind Hades & lifted her right wing.

"Alrighty then..." I said, then Mia & I stepped into the bathroom. A simple tub, shielded by curtains. There was a small window on the top right corner on the wall the tub was built beside, most likely just used for lighting. I motioned for Mia to get in.

"Can we... shower together?" She asked, now practically blood red, while caresssing her right wing with her left.

"Hmm... Before we do, I have to come straight with you... No more secrets." I said, then knelt down to her hieght. She looked at me & waited patiently.

"I've been using this pseudonim for so long... But I trust you & Hades enough to tell you..." I trailed off, then Mia was now listening with more intent.

"My name is not Riley... I adopted that name after witnessing a man by the same name & his lucario... They were inseparable. Some say, they were like brothers: Always there for each other, no matter what. I started using that name when I met Chelsey, an umbreon. I feared that if she knew my real name, she'd leave me. I've regretted not telling her my real name ever since our first day as a couple..." I trailed off, this time on purpose, letting Mia process this info... Meanwhile, the water in the tub rose until it was at waist-length with Mia.

"Before you keep going... I have to know... Was Chelsey your first?" She asked, which shocked me slightly.

"Yes... We had devoted our lives for one another, but that all changed when I arrived at Kanto for a family meeting." I told her, now with small water droplets forming in my eyes.

"Your family... What happened?" She saked, showing keen interest.

"I went to the meeting... But, my feelings clouded my judgement that day... Most of my family is Kanto-born, me included. When I arrived at our old house, Chelsey asked me if she could meet all my family. I agreed... We went inside, and were greeted with a very friendly sight: My mother, my two sisters, my three cousins, my grandparents &, for the first time in five years, my father. He was always traveling, so he never had time to stick around long. The first thing he did was run up to me & crush me... In a massive bear hug. I hugged him back, but something in his face changed. He looked, distant. He then asked me about Chelsey, to which I responded in a cloaked manner, hiding any seriousness in our relationship. He bought it... At least until he saw it..." I said, now with the tears forming vividly.

"Saw what?" Asked Mia, now aware that the tub was full enough. She turned the knobs one way, causing the water to stop.

I gestured to the left side of my ear. She saw it & looked in shock. She never noticed that I was missing a small part of my ear.

"What happened? Did your father do this?" She asked, now caressing my ear with her right wing, which elicted an involuntary moan from me. I blushed slightly, then removed her wing from the aforementioned area, while smiling.

"No... Chelsey did this. But so did I." I told her.

"I don't understand... If you loved each other, why did she bite off a piece of your ear &... Did you say, you did, too?" She asked, now genuinely confused.

"I'll show you later... But first, we should finish up here. Hades is most likely half-asleep by now... I'll leave this conversation at: Pokemon mark their mates after the first act of consumation. Not only is it as a sign on transcendence of purity, it is also a mark of belonging..." I said to her, which made her blush wildly, then nod, understanding now what it meant.

"But, didn't it hurt?" She asked, getting a little nervous.

"Not really... We were both too lost in passion to notice. Hell, I only noticed the morning after, because I tasted the blood, which made its way to my lips somehow..." I said, now looking back & smiling fully. It seemed, or at least sounded, like I was ready to leave the past behind.

"Do you love me, as much as you loved her?" Asked Mia, now looking away, expecting to be rejected.

"I do love you. As much as Chelsey... I love you more, in fact... My real name is Ryder." I said, which made her look my way & hug me tightly. I returned the embrace, then got up & stretched, before removing my boxers & stepping into the tub, causing the water to rise slightly. Mia blushed profusely, after having seen a loose flagpole, before looking away, towards the shower head.

"Sorry... I'm not really used to this." She said, then I sat down criss-cross & patted her head from behind.

"Don't worry... If we're going to do this... I'll let you take the initiative." I said, then began massaging her lower head, then her shoulders. She practically melted in my hands.

"Oh... Ryder, that feels so nice..." She half-said, half-moaned. I then started massaging her upper back with my thumbs. She was now cooing lightly, which didn't surprise me.

'Figures... She IS part bird.' I thought to myself, now getting her lower back. Mia accidentaly released a 'chirp' from her beak. I laughed lightly, causing her to laugh as well.

"Is this what true love feels like?" She asked, turning her head to look at me. A look, not of passion, nor of want, but of utter & complete realization. Her eyes were practically glimmering with the same burning soul I once saw in Chelsey. I let loose a single tear & smiled at her.

"This is only the beginning. I recommend we wait until you evolve. Just as a precaution." I told her, to which she seemed to understand, given that she simply smiled & nodded. She turned her head so she was facing the shower head again, implying that I continue.

I then proceeded to massage her thighs, making sure not to touch were I wasn't allowed to. I made quick, but effective, work of her thighs. I then reached her talons. It was hard, mainly because talons have certain pressure points that are extremely unique for each race/species...

"Ahhh... That's the spot..." Mia cooed, now arching her head slightly back. I noticed she was blushing, so I knew I was doing a good job.

"Alright, time to rinse off." I said when I finished massaging her talons. She didn't notice, but I was using soap as lather. A massage is a very effective & thorough way to bathe someone (take that however you will).

"I'll get it." I said, stretching my hand to the knob. The water pouring out was very hot, but it had to be that way, given that fire-types weren't very fond of it. I got used to it quickly enough, then began lathering myself. I was done with that rather quickly as well. Once I began using the shower head to rinse myself off, Mia stepped out of the shower. Before I could say anything, she grabbed one of the towels & began drying herself off... It seemed strange that, everytime she'd dry off a specific part of her body, she'd extend that part over to me. I was blushing, yes, but I had a smile on my face that was completely plastered. No amount of force could make it fade away.

"Enjoying the view, Ryder?" Asked Mia, now bent over as she washed her talons. She stopped just to look at me from that very compromising angle. She then gasped lightly & bit her lower lip. I knew what it was she was looking at, but I dared not move. I feared that, if I did move, it would be towards her, and I'd never be able to live it down... Who could blame me, though? With her beautifully colored feathers, her steady & maintained frame, which will look much better when she evolves, and her personality.

"If you keep this up, you might end up regretting it..." I said, as a small, sinister smile crept onto my face. She clearly ignored me, swaying her hips slightly from left to right, as she 'dried' her talons. She looked away from me & began to talk.

"Oh, please don't do anything to me. I'm just a poor, defenseless combusk-aahhhnn~" She stopped her sentece when she realized there was something slightly rough & wet that suddenly caressed her slit from top to bottom. She blushed heavily & looked back at me. I had the stupidest innocent smile on, being in the same position I was when she started 'drying' her talons.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, giving in to my inner chid, who just loved to play innocent.

"I thought you said you'd wait." Said Mia, now fully drying herself off, with a look that said 'I hate you' & 'Stay with me forever' at the same time. She grabbed the handle on the bathroom door. Before she headed out, she shot me a small glare, followed by a smile that could melt blue ice.

"Good night~" She nearly sang, closing the door.

I finished bathing & stepped outside, with my boxers on (I've gotta go buy more crap to wear under my gear).

"Alright Hades, you're up." I told the poochyena, who was sitting in a corner, not once stopping his 'scan' of the room.

"Ok." He said, with a big smile & got in the bathroom.

"Hop in." I told him when I readied the tub. He did just that. The water reached just below his neck.

"Alright, so I guess I should tell you something very important..." I said, while scrubbing him in all the right places (the phrasing in these sentences, tho). He was whimpering in reilef, then perked his ears up.

"Important?" He asked, letting me know that he was listening.

"I've come to trust you enough with a secret. Not many people know this outside of my family... My real name is Ryder. I chose Riley in honor of a man & his lucario partner. They were like brothers. I guess I used the name as subterfuge, thinking that using it was likely to give me the same level of compassion as him. But I was wrong. I now know, that compassion is built upon earth-shattering truth, not another blatant lie." As I said this, Hades was processing this whole thing. I actually finished lathering him & rising him off. He was so lost in thought, he didn't even notice me picking him up & rinsing him off with the shower head, which was collapsable.

"Well... It doesn't matter. You say we're equals, but you're clearly the alpha male in this pack. Not just for your strength, but for your loyalty to your pack, your sense of protection towards us & your courage, which would scare a tyranitar if you stared one down with it." He said. This worked my heartstrings like fucking magic.

"Thank you, Hades. Nobody ever told me those words." I said, now hugging the small dog-like creature. He responded by wagging his tail & licking my right cheek.

"C'mon, let's get ready for bed." I told him, then emptied the tub. I dried Hades off & he walked out of the bathrom when I opened the door. I should really leave it open, but I guess old habits really DO die hard.

Hades jumped up to the small bed & after ten-orso seconds, fell asleep, curled up into a ball.

"Sweet dreams." I said, standing over his bed. I pecked his forehead with a small kiss & then laid down on my bed, next to Mia, who was snoring lightly.

'Must've been a rough fight. She barely took any hits, but I could tell she was exhausted.' I thought to myself, now spooning the lovely combusken with my right arm. She shifted slightly, now grabbing my arm & hugging it rather tightly. I smiled & closed my eyes, waiting for the chance to dream once more...

 **A/N: Hello everyone. You must be wondering why I suddenly changed Ryder's name. 1: I kept getting pm's that say that there was a confusion with the name. 2: This also has some 'mystical & wonderous meaning, linked just enough to the plot to warrant attention'. I understand that my descritpion of Ryder made him look like Riley, especially when he had longer hair.**  
 **DISCLAIMER: Riley is by no means associated with Ryder. Ryder tapped into his aura because certain conditions were met. It is, in fact, canon that people would unlock the capability of manifesting & wielding aura as both a tool & a weapon, like any other riolu/lucario.**

 **PS: Big shoutout to RandomReader42 for following/favoring this story. I'm also considering adding an aditional OC to pose as one of Ryder's sisters... This means, whoever wants ( gets this position) will deicde: What she looks like, how she acts, what kinda pokemon she has, is she a pokephile, shit like that. Well, as always, this story is so much fun to write (though mentally taxing). C Y'all in the next chapter. Ciao,**  
 **-Blood Moons**


	7. Chapter 6 (part 1)

**Torn chapter 6: Day off**

 **We catch our hero in an uncomfortable situation. It seems that, even though he can't dream, the only subconcsious thoughts that cross his mind are nightmare-ish...**

 _ **Location: Unknown**_  
 _ **Time: Unknown**_

I looked around, trying to figure out where I was, when the realiztion hit me oddly fast...

"I can't remember waking up today." I said, as I scanned the dark room, trying hopelessly to get my bearings. I then heard a door creaking, but I dared not move, lest I fall into the abyss of nothingness all around me. If I was floating or standing I couldn't tell...

"Well, well, well. It looks like the bait worked." I heard a vaguely familiar voice say behind me.

"Bait?" I was shocked... Never had a bait worked on me before... What was this man talking about.

Just then, the 'room' lit up, revealing the man's face... It was the same man that died... That regrettable night.

"You... I thought people couldn't breath with a slashed jugular..." I said, making the man laugh. When he did so, I noticed a large gash across his neck.

"You're something else, you know that, Riley?" Asked the man, now pulling out the very same knife he had that night.

"I made the mistake of letting you live that night... Now I know... As long as you live, your soul will remain corrupt. But first..." He trailed off, stepping aside. I looked to where he pointed, then my pupils shrunk.

"Mia..." I whispered, still dumbfounded at what I saw: Mia was tied up to a post, with her wings above her head, bound by a very strong rope to the post... She had bruises all over her body... The feathers on her wings appeared to have an eeriee shine, as well as looking sticky. Her talons were all bloodied & I could make out a dried trail of blood from her inner thighs... I was crying, not from anger, but from failure...

"Mia, I'm so sorry... If I'd known that this was going to happen..." I was stopped by the man, who shived me in the gut, causing me to grunt & wince.

"Now, now... Don't be so surprised, Riley... We gave you a chance & you repaid us by letting another _beast_ into your life." At the moment the man said 'beast' I tried to grab him, but my arms were bound behind my back, at the same time, my feet were bound to the floor. I could do nothing but scream & look around.

"I made the mistake of not gutting you completely... Rest assured, I'm going to stomp you until you're nothing more than a puddle at my feet." I told him, now staring daggers the man, who just laughed calmly.

"R... Ryder..." I heard Mia... She sounded so tired, so weak, so... used...

"Oh, the bitch's awake... Good. I wouldn't want you to miss this..." Said the man, now approaching Mia. I flailed around, trying to get free, but to no avail.

"I'm going to murder you... You can count on that." I told him, fighting back the pain of my wound, as it was now bleeding slowly... I didn't notice until then, but the stab wound was rather deep. I started feeling light-headed.

"Ryder... I'm sorry..." Said Mia, as the man approached her & placed his knife (tip first) on her left thigh. He slowly started pushing it in, causing her to moan in pain... She was so weak, that she couldn't scream anymore..

"Stop! Leave her alone... Kill me! Kill me, instead of her.." I said, now crying with my head lowered. Something from behind me raised my head & opened my eyes. I was being forced to watch my companion get tortured...

"Oh... Ryder... That's your real name, I wager... Well, don't worry about that. I'm just about done here." Said the man, immediately pulling out his knife out of Mia's thigh. He then looks at her intently & strokes her face with his left hand, enjoying how much she shivered at his touch.

"Leave her... Alone..." I said groggily, now feeling the effect of blood loss. Whatever was grabbing my head started squeezing, making me wince in pain. Clearly, they wanted me to stay concsious for this...

"If you say so..." He replied calmly, putting his hand away.

"Thank you... Now... Let her g-" I stopped talking & just left my mouth wide open, unable to muster up any words. The moment I said 'Let', the man swiftly slashed his knife on Mia's neck, from left to right, causing Mia to suddenly gasp for air. In a matter of seconds, all I could hear were here gurgled gasps for air, as the blood seeping-no, gushing, from her neck & mouth made it nearly impossible to take in air.

"Mia! No... NO, NO, NO! You FUCKING MONSTERS!" I started yelling & jerking my head, which was still being held onto..

"Us... Monsters? HA! Says the pokephile... We are SAVIORS! You're supposed to THANK us." Said the man, now hysterically laughing.

"My life has no more meaning... Save one... I will live on, until you no longer draw breath." I said, with every last ounce of my strength. He simply laughed & stated:

"Sorry... But I don't really like it when people involve me in their promises." He said, now approaching me. He then placed the knife to my lips, cutting them slightly. I was forced to taste the blood on the knife. I was crying now, unable to believe that my loved one has left this world yet again. After forcing me to lap up the steel-flavored liquid from his blade, the man stood up...

"Well... Goodbye... I sincerely hope we never see each other again..." He said, then took the knife & plunged it into my chest. The pain was unbearable, causing me to yell out in agony... As soon as I stopped yelling, the grip on my head was gone & I let my body down, resting on my knees. I couldn't speak anymore... My body was feeling cold, my limbs were going numb, my heart was slowing down greatly... Soon, I found myself on the floor, just barely concsious, when I heard a whisper-like voice behind me...

"I'll find you, Ryder... Mark my words..." I heard a strangely feminine voice say, before I closed my eyes & fell to darkness...

 _ **"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"**_

"What the fuck?!" I scram, startling everyone in the guest room. My watch had somehow set off an alarm... I looked at it intently (8:45 am), then put it on & looked around. I saw Sycamore & Mia, with worried expressions, at the left side of the bed, while Hades was sitting on his bed, with the same look. I sat up on my bed & looked at them.

"What's up? Did I miss something?" I asked, now Sycamore & Mia looked at each other, then at me...

"Cross, you... You had no pulse..." Said Sycamore, which caught me by surprise...

"He's right. When I felt you, you were extremely cold to the touch. I tried waking you up, but nothing was working... We all thought you..." Mia choked on the last word, but I understood the message just fine.

"Why... Why did that happen?" I asked, now confused.

"Not sure, but I had an assistant check your brain waves... Somehow, you were consious, but dead..." He stated, now scratching his chin with his right hand. He then looked like he remembered something & gave me what looked like a key-card.

"What's this for?" I asked the proffesor, then he sighed, with content or regret, I'll never know.

"This is for a cruise-liner... Th freighter we were going to send you in was hijacked... The issue was solved, but we suspect that someone knows what we're up to. So, a cruise might be our only chance of getting you to Poni Island. But first, I want you to be completely honest with me. Are you sure you can handle this?" He finished talking, putting both his hands in his pockets... I'm actually not surprised, given that he thought I died in my sleep, more or less.

"Trust me... I don't feel 100%, but I'm raring to go." I said, then got off the bed & put on all my gear. Thankfully, I was immune to the malignant curse known as morning wood.

"Well, meet me outside when you're ready." He said, then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Hades, Mia & I in an extremely awkward position...

"What happened? I thought you actually... died..." Mia whispered, tears forming in her eyes. I knelt down, now getting used to her being practically half my height. I stroke away her tears with my left hand & held her chin (which I realize is still non-existent, so just imagine, I placed my right hand about 2 inches lower to her beak). I kissed her cheek & she smiled.

"I'm not like those other trainers, that depend too much on their pokemon... I can defend myself just fine. But, if the day would come, that I might be in too much trouble, I wan you to run... You too, Hades." I said, now standing up & looking at both of them.

"What are you saying? We'd never leave your side, Ryder." Said Hades, making me smile, but also sigh.

"Look, in a few hours, we'll be heading out to sea... Wherever it is we'll go, I know there _will_ be danger. So promise me... Promise me, that if you can't fight anymore, you'll run... You'll run & you won't look back." I told them, making them look at each other, then at me.

"Ryder... We're a pack now... Like it or not, we stick together. Now stop beating yourself up, I'm sure whatevr we're up agaisnt will handle that." Said Hades. The three of us chuckeld, but I couldn't help but feal the hint of fear & nervousness he & Mia felt.

"Hades is right. You're not a pokemon, but you're our leader, our alpha. Even if it counts as disobeying an order, we'll stick by you, no matter what." Said Mia, now smiling. I sighed in defeat, knowing full well it was hopeless trying to convince them.

"At least promise me that you'll stop & run if you can no longer fight." I said with a serious tone. Mia & Hades nodded, which made me smile lightly.

"Alright, let's go see what Sycamore wants." I said, then the three of us exited the room. I stopped at the mess hall to get Mia & Hades a snack. I settled for a few bacon strips, while Mia & Hades had standard issue poke-chow... Even though it's generalized for any type of pokemon, it was still pretty chewy... We finished our food & headed out of the main hall. I bumped into the same female researcher I met before. She waved at me & motioned for me to get closer.

"Hey... Rachel, was it? How's it going?" I asked her, then she responded after sighing, a smile across her face.

"I still can't think of a way of repaying you for both bringing my hopes up & aiding in my experiment." She said, then wiped her 'nerd glasses' on her lab coat, then placed them back on. For some reason, that just made her look happier.

"You've nothing to thank me for... After all... I'm not the one who did all the 'work', right?" I said with a small wink, causing Rachel to turn beet red & smile with her eyes closed.

"No, I guess not... Still...I can't thank you enough for your aid in the experiment. But, if it's not too much to ask, what happened to the umbreon?" She asked, noticing my happy expression shift ever so slightly.

"She's gone... But, I know she's in a better place." I said, which made Rachel & Hades gasp. Mia, who knew about Chelsey, simply grabbed my left arm with both her wings, comforting me in the process. I sighed, then smiled.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know..." Rachel looked like she was about to cry, but I stopped her with a small nod, which she noticed right away.

"Listen... I think it's actually nice talking about the past, even if it's not savory at all..." I said, then Rachel nodded, understanding what I meant.

"Ryder... You never told me about the umbreon." Said Hades.

"Well, sorry... Her name was Chelsey. She was my mate before I became a mercenary. She died one fateful night. I can't help but think it was my fault... I knew Kanto was _stingy_ about this sort of thing, but I never expected them to..." I trailed off, now a deeply sad tone cloaking my speech. Rachel spoke up, albeit in a low volume...

"She's in a better place now, right? I know how it feels to lose someone you love..." She said, then I looked at her. She had tears in her eyes, but she smiled at me. She wiped off her tears & re-adjusted her glasses.

"Thanks for your concern... Well, I guess I shouldn't keep Sycamore waiting." I said, then waved goodbye to Rachel as I walked out of the building with Mia & Hades following closely behind. we saw Sycamore at the dock entrance.

"There you are. Well, ready to head out?" He asked, then crossed his amrs & smiled.

"Sure... This'll be fun, I guess." I said, then pulled out the key-card he gave me.

"That is for a VIP room in the cruise-liner. Show it to the greeter. He'll take you to your room so you'll get settled. The liner will stop in Unova. From there, it'll head to Poni Island. Nobody suspects anything's wrong in the island, as the incident that occured was far from any civilization, as far as we know... This operation is off the books... Also, you have two days to finish the investigation. By then, the cruise will leave and we may not have another way to get you out without raising suspicion." He handed me the key-card after he finished talking. I nodded & prepared to withdraw Mia & Hades. Sycamore noticed & spoke again.

"Don't worry. This cruise-liner accepts pokemon patrons... Well, guests, in this case." He told me, then I fit the luxury balls back in the pouch I had.

"Well guys... Let's go. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts..." I told my pokemon, which made them both jump up & cheer. I went through the dock entrance, to see this massive liner. I walked up the stairs to board, then...

"Ticket, sir." Said a man, wearing all white (like the typical cruise-liner employee getup, short pants included).

"What about this?" I asked, showing him the key-card. He looked at it, then spoke.

"This way, sir." He motioned me to follow him, so the gang & I did just that. We then stopped at a door. It seemed like any other door, except that it was fairly seperated by either side from any other door, hinting that the room inside was fairly big.

"Here you are, sir." The employee said, handing me the key-card & pointed at the locking slide. He then waved us goobye as he left, to resume his greeting post, no doubt. While we walked to get to the room, there was a fairly big amount of people & pokémon walking around the deck & boughs.

"Let's see what we got here..." I said, then opened the door with my key-card.

The room was **BIG**... To the left, in the middle, a queen-sized bed, with curtains lightly flowing in the wind (there weren't any windows, so I assumed it was because of the AC unit in front of us). To the right of the bed was a small coffee table with a lamp  & a book. To the left, there was a sliding door. It was opened, so from where we were standing, I could tell it was a closet, albeit empty. In front of us, closer to the wall, was a dining table, looking like it could fit six patrons. On top of the table, on the wall was a large AC unit, which made the room feel incredibly cool. To our right, in the middle, was a wide drawer, which seemed to be polished recently. On top of the drawer was a plasma-screen TV, which was at least 45 inches. To the left of the drawer was another open door. From where we were standing, I could see a sink, so I knew that was the bathroom. To the right of the drawer was a large chair, padded with what looked like wool & eupholstry.

"Wow..." Was all I could say after scanning the room. Hades immediately zoomed past us, landing on the chair & gasping in delight.

"This is so comfy, Ryder. What is it?" He asked, now jumping on the chair.

"That's a couch... It looks expensive, so you might want to hold back on the claws, alright?" I told Hades. He nodded & took some precaution while moving on it.

"That bed looks huge, Ryder." Said Mia, now approaching & then sitting on the bed, with her talons dangling off the right side of it. She beemed now, enjoying the comfort from it.

"You guys behave. I'll see if there's anything fun or at least enjoyable to do here." I said, then left, but not before I showed Mia how to use the remote & the TV. I also warned Hades not to break anything 'too much', and that Mia was in charge while I was gone. I closed the door & headed to the promenade deck. I was at the side deck, so I took the path through the bridge, then I used an elevator, reached the deck & found many other patrons & their pokemon. There were pokemon from across the region: Lopunny, Gengar, Machamp, Garchomp, Raichu, some riolus & lucarios, Gallades & Gardevoirs, Zoroarks, even. I could stay & name at least fifteen more, but I realy didn't bother. I saw a woman with the same employee clothes I've seen on a few poeple & approached her. She had shades on, so I couldn't tell her eye color. She had long pig tails (the hairstyle... for those of you who are slow XD).

"Excuse me." I told her, then she looked at me & smiled.

"Yes, sir, how can I help?" She asked, now paying full attention to me.

"I'm looking for the promenade. Which way to that?" I asked, then she pointed at the door on the floor below.

"Thanks." I said, then headed down a flight of stairs & went through the door. There was yet another door, which seemed kind of pointless really. Just a way to waste space, if you ask me. Once the door opened, I saw a corridor that led only right. I followed it & was greeted with yet another fucking door... I opened it & was immediately greeted by another employee, this one wearing a black turtleneck sweater under his uniform. I noticed that the promenade was full, but not to the point were anyone would trip up constantly. It had a nice little bar to my left, right next to the door. It even had a shader, which was weird, probably for flare.

"Welcome to the Queen Zenobia, sir (zombies not included). Do you have your key-card?" He asked.

"Why?" I retorted, then he seemed to understand my confusion.

"It's just to offer any additional treatment, should the case be." He said, then I nodded.

"Alright... Here." I showed him my VIP key-card. He beemed & motioned me to follow him. We went up a flight of stairs to our right & then he brought me to a white door. This one was prety normal compared to the rest.

"Here's the VIP Lounge. If you get tired, simply wave your card on the magnetic lock on top of the handle. The people currently using it are..." He stopped talking, checked a small list in his shirt pocket.

"There's Cynthia, Diantha, some guy that goes by the name Red, Lusamine & Wallace." He said, then jogged back to his spot in front of the door. I could see him, since this floor was just this Lounge & a recreation area to the other end of the corridor, next to the flight of stairs. The 'door' behind me was closed, probably to keep out any non-VIP members. I could swear the music playing to be very familiar...

"Krewella... Hmm, not a bad choice." I said, then waved the key-card at the strip, opening the door.

"Well, that's who's left." Said who I assumed was Red, given that he was wearing a red shirt with black sleeves, a red ball cap, with a poke-ball logo at the front. He also had red & blue shoes. He had brown eyes, but I wouldn't suspect if he had red contacts with him, ready to put them on. He was holding what looked like cream soda in a wine glass.

"Well, make yourself comfortable. Hi, I'm Diantha." Said the woman who was dressed in all white.

"I know, I've seen your face every now & then. Cross." I said, then extended my right hand, which she shook firmly.

"Name's Cynthia, but you already knew that." Said the woman with blonde, long hair. She was sitting in one of the chairs (which were placed in a revolving manner) facing a round table. Her attire was completely black, which contrasted with Diantha's clothing, in almost every way.

"Hi, I'm Wallace. You knew that, too." Said a man with bright green hair & some interestingly moddled clothing. He had shades on. We shook hands, then he sat down on a chair to Cynthia's right. Diantha sat next to Red, who sat to Cynthia's left. Then there was a blonde girl with emerald eyes. Compared to everyone, her dress was fairly simple, with a green jewel on the upper body of the dress. She sat to Wallace's right. I then sat, in between Lusamine & Diantha. From left to right (in a revolving manner), it was: Me, Lusamine, Wallace, Cynthia, Red, Diantha, then back to me.

"So, you got a VIP invitation... That means, either you stole it, or you did someone a huge favor." Said Cynthia, now pouring cream soda on her glass & taking a sip. I couldn't smell the smallest trace of alcohol eminating from anywhere, then again, I wasn't really a dog. I crossed my hands & smiled.

"Neither, in fact." I said, then Wallace & Diantha looked at me, then at Cynthia. If I had to guess, Cynthia did feel like the most _leader-ish_ type, so it would seem that everyone else agreed on that.

"So... It's League work, then..." Said Wallace, now crossing his arms & appearing to lose himself in thought.

"What gives? I thought the League was done hiring Freelancers." Said Diantha, now sounding concerned.

"But, he's not a Freelancer. He's a League Agent. Correct me if I'm wrong." Said Cynthia, now looking at all of us with a smile.

"If he's a League agent, where's his pokemon?" Asked Lusamine, eyeing me in a way that said 'I will not be convinced easily'.

"Back at my room. I actually went out to find some entertainment we'd all enjoy..." I said, then Cynthia chuckled.

"An agent... Looking for fun... With their POKEMON?!" Bwaaaaahaaahaa!" Cynthia was now laughing, but I could tell it was a fake laugh.

"Alright... This is starting to get interesting... Either you're lying, or you're the strangest League Agent I've ever met." Diantha spoke up.

"I've never met any other League Agents, so I wouldn't be able to say otherwise." I said, then saw Red. He has his left hand to his chin & his right hand lazily holding his wine glass, which was empty. He hadn't said another word...

"What do you think about this, Red?" Said Cynthia.

"..." Red was lost in thought, and it seemed that nothing was gonna make him talk. He opened his eyes, then shrugged at Cynthia, resuming his mental conondrum.

"Well, I'm relatively new at this, so don't ask me." We heard Lusamine speak.

"Hey, I've yet to know what region you're from. Care to shed a little light on that?" I asked Lusamine, then she smiled slihgtly.

"Sure. If you can tell me what region you're from, that is." She said, then evryone stared at me.

"Believe it or not, I'm Kanto-born." I said, which made everyone gasp, Red included. Lusamine, after having straightened up, spoke.

"A... Alola..." She said with difficulty, the shock of my words still lingering within her.

"No way... There's no way someone from Kanto would treat their pokemon as well as you claim, especially if they're League Agents." Said Wallace, now getting on edge with being in the same room I was in, at least that's what it looked like.

"I understand the League Agents only see pokemon as just tools or weapons... I did too, until..." I should've chosen a better way to say this.

"Until what, you fell in love with one?" Asked Cynthia, which caused all of us to chuckle. As soon as there was silence, I spoke up.

"Yes... That's exactly what happened." I said, which earned a spit-take from Lusamine, a gasp from Diantha, Wallace's shades to crack for some reason, Cynthia to almost choke on the swig of cream soda she had & Red to open his eyes abruptly & just stare at me in what could be considered utter disbelief. I just sat there & lifted my coat's left sleeve, revealing my umbreon tattoo on my left wrist.

"Damn... That's permanent, no doubt." Said Wallace, then he re-adjusted his shades, ignoring the fact that they're cracked now.

"It is..." I said, then lowered my sleeve & picked up the glass in front of me & poured in the cream soda. I took a sip... It wasn't cream soda, it was Sparkling Whiskey. I swigged allot & almost coughed, realizing my mistake. I then proceeded to take a smaller sip.

"So, what's a guy gotta do for fun around here?" Asked Wallace, now crossing his arms & facing Red. Again, the trainer did not respond.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" I asked Red, who simply nodded.

"There's a karaoke machine, but it's on the other end of the promenade, so we'll never make it." Said Cynthia, sighing, followed by the rest of them. I simply blinked twice.

"I take it: The fans would _crush_ you before we got there..." I said, then everyone except me laughed.

"Hmm... Well, let's give it a try. It's boring here, as it is. So, Cross... Know anything about crowd control?" Asked Lusamine, with a smile plastered on her face.

"Sure do." I said, as I pulled out a small cattle prod. Everyone looked at me like I was insane.

"Well, as long as we don't get sued..." Said Diantha, now getting up & stretching, the rest of us followed suit.

"I'll get that." I said, as I approached the door & opened it, holding it for everyone to get out. Once we were outside, we were greeted with a very worrysome sight: A raichu was standing near the stairs to our right & saw us, then ran down with breakneck speed.

"I can handle this." I said, then grabbed my cattle prod & stood in front of the group.

"Lead the way... It's on the balcony." Said Diantha.

I opened the 'door' in front of us with Wallace's aid, then closed it when the rest of us were on the other side.

"Right through this corridor to the left. We just follow the path." As soon as Cynthia stopped talking, we were literally bombarded by camera flashes. We just barely managed to get to the balcony. The machine was there, but someone else was using it.

"I can wait, how about you guys?" I asked the crew of pokemon Masters.

"Sure... As long as you sing something first..." Said Lusamine...

 **As our hero hears these fateful words, his heart explodes in a frenzy of emotions... Had it really been that long since he had any kind of fun..?**

 **A/N: Hey my peeps, Blood Moons here. Just a quick heads up: I'm doind a small collaboration with another writer known as xX-xeXeeD-Xx. You should check out his story, it's actually pretty good, plot-wise. Have patience, though. It is after all his FIRST story. I decided to divide this chapter in two parts, mostly for plot expansion, but also to focus on his characters, which will make a cameo appearance &, if need be, a sort of 'partner' bond with Ryder. But that's in the 2nd part of this chapter, so catch you then.**  
 **-Blood Moons**


	8. Chapter 6 (part 2)

**Torn chapter 6 (part 2)**

"...never heard a voice like that... How bout you guys?" Cynthia finished asking, drawing head-shakes from all of us.

Once the two girls stepped down from the small podium on the balcony, I walked to it, then started scrolling through the songs... Two minutes in, I hear someone scream 'Quit stalling, wanker!'. Then I found it...

"I hope y'all haveing a good time, cuz it's about to get so much better..." I said, then started the machine...

 _"Yeah-ah... Let's do it right now~!"_ Everyone's jaw just dropped off their hinges. I simply smiled & continued the song...

 _ **Everybody's looking for love... Oh-oh. Ain't that the reason you're at this club..? Oh-oh.**_  
 _ **You ain't gone find a dance with him... No-hoh~! I got a beta solution for you girl, Oh-oh.**_

 _ **Just leave with me now, say the word & we'll go. I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known. I can see it going down, going down...**_

 _ **In my head; I see you all over me.**_  
 _ **In my head; you fulfill my fantasy.**_  
 _ **In my head-you'll be screaming mo-o-o-ore~!**_  
 _ **In my head, it's goin' down.**_  
 _ **My head (going down).**_  
 _ **In my head.**_

 _ **Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah~!**_

 _ **Some dudes know all the right things to say. Ee-ey. When it comes down to it, s'all just game.**_  
 _ **Instead of talkin', lemme demonstrate. Yea-hah~! Get down to business & skip foreplay. eya~**_

 _ **Just leave with me now, say the word & we'll go. I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes.**_  
 _ **You'll see a side of love you've never known. I can see it going down, going down...**_

 _ **In my head; I see you all over me.**_  
 _ **In my head; you fulfill my fantasy.**_  
 _ **In my head-you'll be screaming mo-o-o-ore~!**_  
 _ **In my head, it's goin' down.**_  
 _ **My head (going down).**_  
 _ **In my head.**_

 _ **Break it down~! Eyo-oh. C'mon, Eyo-o-o-oh~! Let's go. Eyo-oh.**_  
 _ **You're singing to me baby in my head right now. Eyo-oh. Eyo-o-o-oh~! Eyo-oh.**_  
 _ **She'll be screaming out when it all goes down...**_

 _ **Just leave with me now, say the word & we'll go. I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes.**_  
 _ **You'll see a side of love you've never known. I can see it going down, going down...**_

 _ **In my head; I see you all over me.**_  
 _ **In my head; you fulfill my fantasy.**_  
 _ **In my head-you'll be screaming mo-o-o-ore~!**_  
 _ **In my head, it's goin' down.**_  
 _ **My head (going down)-**_  
 _ **In my head; I see you all over me.**_  
 _ **In my head; you fulfill my fantasy.**_  
 _ **In my head-you'll be screaming mo-o-o-ore~!**_  
 _ **In my head, it's goin' down.**_  
 _ **My head (going down)**_

 _ **In my head~!**_

The deadly silence was soon interrupted by a multitude of claps & cheers.

"That was so fucking hot & awesome!" I heard someone scream.

"Totally worth the price of admission on this liner~!" I heard someone else say.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" The crowd was now going wild. I simply smiled & waved at them, then stepped down from the podium. I then looked at my watch (9:37 pm), then sighed, realizing I lost track of time & reason, since I also forgot why I went out.

"That was... amazing..." Said Diantha, trying desperately not to scream all fangirl-ish.

"Impressive." Said Wallace, with a new pair of shades... Seriously, it's already dark as fuck in here, why does he need shades?

"Nice job. I hope your targets are as easy to handle as the mike." Said Cynthia, chuckling at her own remark. I nodded with a genuine smile, then began to walk away.

"We're ya goin'? The party just got _good."_ Said Lusamine.

I stopped, turned around, then gave the pokemon Masters a thumbs up, then kept walking. I couldn't tell them my mission. As far as I'm concerned, I didn't come here to 'have fun' or 'enjoy myself'... In fact, the only reason I wanted to do so is because I wanted something...

"...Me & my pack could do together..." I thought out loud, revealing what I suspected to be true: I don't just see them as a pack...

'They're my family.' That thought stayed, rebounding in my head until I reached the door to my room. I opened it &, to my surprise, Hades was laying down on the bed, his head raised towards the TV, which was on. Mi was next to Hades, petting him as gently as she could with those claws of her's. They were watching the 'news' network. I was about to say something, but the reporter spoke up, interrupting me.

".. **That's right, Paul. There's been semingly no end to the brutal murders occuring at the Kanto region... Recent reports & evidence have stated that they're all connected to a mysterious cult that, to this day, is unknown if they act under the jurisdiction of the Kanto government. What we do know is that they've been known to brutally murder anyone who is engaged in a 'relationship' with their pokemon. Almost all cases are similar: The person is tied to a wooden post, then forced to watch, as their pokemon are 'purged' in front of them, with a massive bonfire... What are your thoughts on this, Paul?" **The reporter now looks at the man to her left.

 **"Frankly, I don't support the idea of a Trainer being 'in love' with their pokemon. First thing's first: Using a living creature for pleasure, adding to the fact that they belong to you, falls under 'rape by proxy'... However, I would advise caution, as there HAVE been cases where the pokemon are, in fact, bound by love to their Trainer, not by ownership... Secondly, this is all a very fragile case. On one hand, you've got the extremists, how always think more is better. On the other hand, you've got the conservatives, with their painfully narrow view of the world. Then there's the liberals, who often exploit who & what they are, which is just as worse as both of the other ways. All in all, I guess my opinion is: Make sure it's not rape, then arrest them if necessary. Back to you, Arlene." **Said Paul, now straightening out a paper sheet which literally has no use whatsoever.

 **"Coming up: Half-Breeds... The race you never knew existed..."**

I shut off the TV, which caused Mia & Hades to come out of their stupor.

"Ryder, you're back!" Said Hades, now jumping at my feet. I picked him up, smiled & scratched behind his ears. He licked me on the left cheek, then he jumped off my grasp, his tail still wagging.

"Ryder... Was it them? The humans from that cult..." Asked Mia, sitting in a criss cross position. I sighed, knowing full well that this question was going to pop up. I sat next to Mia. She then got closer to me & grabbed my right arm. I sighed contently.

'Can't wait for her to grow up a bit more... Then I'll know if this isn't just mild Stockholm Syndrome' I thought to myself, which made my heart ache...

"Yes... They were the ones responsible for Chelsey's death." As I said this, Hades went to his couch & fell asleep shortly. Figures. By pokemon standards, he's still pretty young...

Mia looked into my eyes, the same way that she's been doing ever since we became companions...

"Ryder... Why do humans not like the thought of a pokemon loving a human?" She asked, with small tears forming in her eyes. I stopped her tears almost immediately after my small speach.

"Because this world is fucked up... Some people would be willing to give a trial to new experiences, while others are willing to kill those who even suggest such an 'atrocity'... There's one thing that the news were right about, though: A relationship through ownership is wrong... So, I'll ask you: Do you really love me, or do you still think of me as your master?" The words I used stung... They stung so much, they hurt me.

Mia looked baffled...

"I... Um... I don't know what to say... What about those times we showered..." She retorted, trying to get the easy way out...

"You do know I could smell your hormones, right? But that just means you're close to evolving... Still... You can hardly remember those days yourself. I only remember them, because I truly love you." I said, which made Mia cry. She lunged at me with a crushing hug, which I returned.

"Shhh... I'm here... And I'll never let anything hurt you. Even if you don't know your feelings, I won't hold you to anthing. It's neither my place, or my authority..." When I said this, Mia went from crying, to lightly sobbing. She lifted her head form my chest, then began staring again at my eyes.

"But... I do love you. I've made up my mind... Please... Stay with me... Forever..." She finished that sentece, then all of a sudden, an intense white flash shone right in front of me. I closed my eyes quickly, though the birghtness was so much, I could still make it out clearly. As soon as I knew the flash stopped, I opened my eyes. I saw her: Her curved body, lean & firm. Her claws were replaced by bird talons, which were a nice sandy brown color. Her beak had expanded, now looking more bird-like. Her golden locks flowed freely, down to her chest tuft, which was blocking any insensitive thoughts. Her legs grew feathers, which closely resembled pants. But her eyes... Like the moist pools of heaven, they shone in their aquamarine splendor. Truly, no other was more beautiful.

"Mia..." I could only muster a whisper, as I was simply mesmerized by her figure... I was probably more mesmerized by her than I was by pumpkin pie.

"Ryder..." Oh god, her voiced changed too... It was no longer the voice of a seventeen year old, no. It was the voice of a woman. Like the soft clinging of wall bells, as the breeze gently kisses them. A voice that would melt hearts in an instant...

"How do you feel?" I asked her, then she got off the bed & started eyeing herself.

"Taller... Stronger... Faster..." She trailed off, then stated touching her arms. Yes, they could be call arms now.

"I feel... Firmer." She said, as she was now touching her face & shoulders. She then stopped on her chst tuft & that's when I recieved a nice nose bleed.

"Ryder, are you hurt?" She asked, snapping me out of my trance. I grabbed a tissue & placed it on my face, holding it with my left hand. I gave Mia a thumbs up with my right hand.

"Wow... This is, different." She said, now exposing her magnificent bossom, even though she was a 'B' cup. I swear, my heart stopped for at least three seconds. She then grabbed both of her breasts & moaned, blushing when she realizd I was still there.

"Oh Arceus, I'm so sorry Ryder." She said, covering her chest with her arms. I knew that was pointless, because her breasts retreated back into their tuft.

"Apology accepted..." I said, thanking Arceus quietly for not worsening my nosebleed. It stopped bleeding, in fact, so I removed the tissue & dumped it in a small trash can that I didn't see when we first saw the room, thankful for it being in here, regardless (It was under the table to the right of the bed).

Mia smiled, then sat down to my left, her talons now able to reach the floor. I was 5'11", so I found it odd that she was smaller than me, reaching at 5'9". It was strange, because blaziken are generally over 6 feet in height.

'Must be the writer's excuse for plot reasoning.' I thought to myself, then smirked.

"At least now we're on eye-level." Said Mia, then I smiled.

"I love you, Mia. I won't ever let anything bad happen to you." I said while smiling, then I hugged her. She returned the hug quickly enough, then the embrace was interrupted by a loud yawn. I stopped hugging Mia, who just looked at me with a shep grin & a blush.

"Guess somebody's tired." I said, adding a yawn of my own to the remark.

Mia smiled at me, to which I returned by kissing her left cheek. She blushed, but continued her smile.

"C'mon, let's get some sleep. We've got a long road ahead of us..." I said, then Mia & I fit ourselves onto the bed. It was still spacious, even with Mia's new form. I laid on the left of the bed, with Mia to my right. She spooned my side, which I returned by draping my right arm around her. We just fell asleep in that embrace.

'I am a very lucky man... Thank you, Arceus.' I thanks the Creator, as I now fell into another dreamles sleep, this one being absolutely blank...

 ******** 1 day later *******

 _ **Location: Poni Island (Alola)**_  
 _ **Time: 7:51 pm**_

The rest of the cruise trip went by smoothly. Mia, Hades & I went about with any random activity the liner offered. The stop in Unova was uneventful, save for some guy that wanted to remain on the ship & was literally dragged out by security. When we reached Poni Island, we ran into Mathew, who set accomodations for my pack with relative ease.

I was now chatting over my poke-dex with proffesor Sycamore...

"I'm telling you, he's just skipping uninteresting events. Why else would he skip to this scene?" I told Sycamore, who sounded convinced.

"Yeah, I guess you're right... Still, I hope he actually gets you to tell what happened at Unova." Said the proffesor through his phone line.

"Hopefully. I'd actually enjoy knowing what I did. Anyways... I found some intel on the incident here. It seems there was a frequency algorithm disruptor. No lines could get through. The rescue team is still MIA... Their last transmission placed them in Poni Canyon. I'll search there right away." I told Sycamore, to which he sighed.

"Hury up. You leave tomorrow. If you miss that flight..." He stopped talking.

"I know... Don't worry, I'll be back to tell you all about my journey." I said.

"Understood. Sycamore out." After he said it, the poke-dex released small static, then nothing. I placed it in my pocket, then walked out of the small cabin Mathew set up for me. I looked back, only to see Mia, snoring lightly, legs & arms sprawled about on the bed. She was definitely out cold. I couldn't help but chuckle at her antics.

"Where are you going?" I heard Hades at my feet. He looked concerned.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'll be back soon. Just, look after the house while I'm out, ok?" I told him, then exited the house before he could give an answer...

"Ok... Fastest route to Poni Canyon." I thought out loud, given that noboy else was around. I heard a beeping from my poke-dex, then opened it, to reveal a route through the forest.

"Thanks..." I muttered to the poke-dex, which beeped in a weird pattern (Think chocobo, from Final Fantasy Series), then turned off.

I followed the path, which was mostly clear of any debris... I decided to go along the path, but not on it, since taking a clear path was always a bad idea. When I reachd the end of the path, I saw a clearing, with a few rocks, marking a path to a (duh) Canyon. I followed this path, since it was the only path that lead up to the Canyon. I met a few wolf-like creatures, which seemed to be unbothered by me. I used my poke-dex to scan them...

 _ **Lycanroc (Midday Form) Also known as the 'Wolf Pokemon'.**_

 _ **'When properly raised from a young age, it will become a trustworthy partner that will never betray its trainer.'**_

'Yeah, until you break their pokemon bindings." I said out loud, which caused the lycanroc to turn their heads at me. They all looked intently at me, then continued their path. I waited for them to be out of my range of sight, then proceeded to go through a cave. After a few minutes of walking through a two-visibility moist cavern, I heard a pained whisper.

"Help..." It came from my right. I reached where the sound came from, then found a disturbing sight.

There were six bodies on the ground (excluding the pokemon). One had a massive hole on the chest area. Two had their heads visibly blown off. The third looked like it was eviscerated by some very sharp, nimble & precise claw swipes. The fourth & fifth one were both missing their arms, with a puddle of dried blood & bone, hinting that something melted their arms. The six one was in a sitting position, legs spread outwards, leaning against the wall of the cave.

"Hello?" I asked, then the figure leaning against the wall of the cave moved slightly.

"Oh shit... Stand still..." I approached the man... He had green hair & his eyes had a natural red tint. His arms seemed to be portruding spikes from the elbows. He looked too human...

"Are you an agent?" He said, with his head lifted slighty.

"Yes... Sycamore sent me. Hold on, I'm gonna get you out of here." I said, then lifted him. I noticed that his body was badly bruised. I also saw a small puddle of blood under him. But the blood was a light shade of purple, like the blood of the dead arcanines near the rest of the bodies. He was propped on my left shoulder. I pulled out my SAA with my right hand & pointed it to the entrance of the cave.

"We were ambushed... Found an anomaly... Skull..." He was stuttering like crazy.

"Conserve your strength... You'll need it." I told him. He nodded slowly, then we hobbled our way out of the cave. When we got out, I saw what seemed like the same group of the four lycanroc, but it looked like they were protecting a smaller version of them. They were standing in a line (from left to right). In front of them was a man & a woman. They looked to be in their early 20's. They were wearing black & white clothing, with a black bandana covering their faces. They also had skull caps, fitting as they also wore necklaces with a small skull for decoration.

"Help them..." I heard the man say. I nodded, then we slowly made our way to the commotion.

"Oy! What's this, another punk thinkin' he can give us what for?!" Said the man, now looking at me.

"Can you stand?" I asked the man, then he nodded. I didn't notice before, but even through his armor, I could tell he had a strong build. His combat pants were black & his boots as well. The only thing covering his chest was the body armor, meaning his arms & shoulders were exposed. I noticed he had a small red stone sticking out of his armor. This man was a Hybrid...

"Stay here. I'll be right back." I told him, then jumped from behind the lycanroc group. They ignored me, in fact, focusing on the two weirdos.

"Ha! Y'know it! What say we show him what happens when y'mess with Team Skull." Said the woman, waving her arms in a very childish manner.

"Great, another one of these stupid Region gangs..." I said, then holstered my SAA, cracking my knuckles, completely unfazed by thier 'menacing' attitude.

"If y'know what's good & wrong, yer gonna get lost, aiight?!" Said the man. I sighed, then entered my battle stance, not saying a word, my silence only making the man & woman uncomfortable.

"Alright! You asked fer it!" Said the woman, releasing a small lizard-like pokemon.

"Let's give 'em hell, Zorua.!" Said the man, now unleashing a strange black & red puppy like creature. Both pokemon looked exhausted. The man & woman had their poke-balls still showing. I quickly took aim with my SAA & shot twice, shattering both the poke-balls in the process.

"Fuck!" Said the man. I noticed the bullet also clipped his hand.

Both pokemon stood there, bewildered. Then they looked at each other & ran off, to Arceus-knows-where.

"You two are coming with me." I said, waving my gun at them. They put their hands up & got on thir knees.

"Yer gonna pay for humiliating us like this." Said the woman. I removed her & the man's bandana. They looked awful: their eyes were baggy, their lips were dry & they simply looked like the haven't eaten in days. I cuffed both of them with some coiling wire I had with me.

"Where do you two live, by the way?" I asked, then th man abruptly spoke.

"Don't tell him anything, Sarah." He said.

"Dammit Ymir, what did I say about usin' my name?" Asked the woman, clearly angry at the man.

"Well... I take it you two know each other." I said, which made them both look away from each other.

"Lemme guess, a brother & a sister, trying to make a name for themselves, because their parents were either never there, or worse than scum..." I stopped, then looked at both of them. They simply had angry expressions.

"You don't know shit about us, punk!" Said the man. I looked at him with a cold stare. He even shivered slightly, then looked away. The woman simply began to sob... I guess I won't have to break their spirit.

"Please... Don't take us to the slammer... We'd never hear the end of it from our boss." She said. I sighed, then motioned for both of them to get up. They did so, then I removed their makeshift cuffs.

"Look, I'm not here to kill anyone, or capture anyone... I'd just like to know where you two live, if it's not too much to ask." I said, then the man & woman crossed their arms.

"Alright, let's chat over some food. You guys look famished." I said, then pulled out two cans of dried roast beef. I even started a small bonfire & motioned them to sit by it. They joined in the fire, as well as the gallade hybrid. I gave him some poke-chow, which he had no objections about. We sat there & ate in complete silence. The lycanroc pack left pretty quickly. Then the woman spoke up.

"Why are you treating us this way?" She asked. I had since finished my meal, keeping watch to distract myself slightly.

"I thought you two could do with a friend or two." I said in a laughing matter, but she picked up on the seriousness behind it.

"Shouldn't you question us or somethin'?" Asked the man.

"No... I take it you know nothing about the cave yonder." I said, pointing at said cave. They both shook their heads & I could tell they were being honest.

"Well, that's that... Listen, if either of you are in trouble, call this number & ask for Cross... I'm sure we can come to an agreement. If I'm ever in the area, I get the feeling we'll see each other again." I said, then put out the fire. I gave Ymir & Sarah their bandanas. They put them on, but not before smiling at me. I handed them a small paper slip, with a number code on it.

"You ain't so bad, dude. What's yer name?" Said Ymir.

"Cross. now, if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way..." I said, then helped the gallade hybrid up, then we hobbled our way back through the path I followed.

"Do ya think we'l meet him again, Ymir?" Asked Sarah, now looking at her brother.

"Maybe... If things get worse, I wager he'll be back. Hopefully, under better terms." Said Ymir, now walking back to his poke-ball remains & sighing.

"We can always get new ones." Said Sarah, now looking at the remains of the poke-balls.

"Yeah..." Ymir said loud enough for Sarah to hear.

I managed to get the hybrid to my cabin, then I yelled out to Mia & Hades, who bound out of the cabin. they gasped when they saw the injured man.

"What happened?" Asked Mia in concern. Hades was looking around, scanning for any unsavory happenings.

"We were ambushed... I thought it was Team Skull... But I was wrong... There's no way that a bunch of people like that were capable of this much destruction." He said, then he let go of me & stood just fine, though he was holding his stomach with his left arm.

"Can you walk?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Good... We're leaving. Mia, Hades: On me!" I said, then they positioned themselves... Hades was at the back, keeping watch as we jogged to the rendezvous of the plane that would take us back to Kalos. Mia was next to me, looking back at the hybrid every few seconds.

"Over there." I pointed to a man with shades.

"Mathew. Damn it's good to see you." I told the man as he saw me & smirked. He looked at the small group I was with & chuckled.

"Can't fit everyone in." He said.

"Alright guys, I'll bring you out when we get to Kalos." I told Mia & Hades. They both nodded & I withdrew them in my luxury balls.

"Let's go..." Said the gallade-man.

"What's your name, by the way?" I asked him as the three of us got in the plane, Mathew at the captain's seat.

"It's Chris." He said, as he let go of his side, now wincing. He closed his eyes, obviously drained from everything that happened. The plane ride was mostly quiet.

"This is where you jump!" I heard Mathew scream. I unbuckled from my seat & Chris did the same. We each grabbed a parachute & jumped. We both opened our parachutes at 1,250 feet. With some resistance, we were able to land close to the proffesor's building.

"Alright, let's go." I told Chris, but he wasn't moving from where he was standing. I snapped my fingers twice in front of him.

"First jump?" I ask. He silently nods & follows me to the building.

"You're here early." We heard Sycamore say. He was in his pajamas, but still had the lab coat on. His hands were crossed & he was smiling.

"Nice to see you again, proffesor." Said Chris, now shaking the professor's hand.

"Nice to see you too, Chris. Hey Cross, you still 'Raring to go'?" Asked the professor.

"How'd you guess?" I told him, which made the three of us laugh. I looked at my watch, then sighed (10:23 pm).

"Well. You've gotta go to a motel near Lumiose City... Someone of importance is there..." He said, then I shrugged knowing full well what 'importance' meant in my books.

"Alright... Who's the target?" I asked, then pulled out a small notebook & pen.

"His braixen might get in the way, so..." I stopped him with my left index finger, then opened the notebook & placed my pen ready to write.

"Who..." I took a deep breath & then exhaled deeply. I know it was my job, but these things get to you very quickly...  
"...Is MY target?" I put emphasis on 'My'.

The professor looked like he was holding his breath as well. It's as if he knew the person whose name he was about to say.

"...Zane Ashtin."

 **As our hero hears these words, the professor's heart skips a beat... Will Ryder be able to pull off one more kill, like he used to; Or will his willpower finally falter, after having witnessed the grave reality of the world for so long..?**

 **A/N: Alright, part 2 is complete. For those of you who were wondering, the song at the beginning was 'In My Head', performed by Jason Derulo. I hold no rights to this song.**

 **Finally, in chapter seven, we will see how Ryder's path will begin to entangle with Zane's... Hopefully, there'll be a bloodless resolution to this, if any...**

 **I had so much fun writing this chapter. The reason I skipped the liner's whole trip was because it wasn't actually necessary for any part of the plot whatsoever. What do you people think of Mathew? How about Chris? Anyways, as always, review if you want, follow or favorite this crap, if you want to... And I'll see you all next time, on dragon ball... Fuck, wrong franchise...**


	9. Chapter 7

**Torn chapter 7: The trainer**

 **As our hero arrives at the Lumiose Motel, he is greetd by the key-holder... Will his mission go as smoothly as the rest?**

 _ **Location: Lumiose City, Motel, Near Central Plaza**_  
 _ **Time: 11:45 pm, December 21.**_

I arrived ahead of schedule. I walked into the motel, then almost covered my nose...

"How the fuck do these people not smell that..?" I asked myself, now getting the full waft of the motel... I then approached the receptionist. She had on a simple white sweater & tarnished-style jeans, with sneakers.

"Um, hi. You wanna rent a room. You're in luck. Only two left..." She said rather dejectedly.

"Sure... How much?" I asked, then pulled out my wallet. Money was never an issue.

"15 for one night." She said. I handed her the money, she gave me the keys & pointed me to the room which had the same number the keys had.

"Alright, 503... Let's get this over with..." I said, then walked into the room. Nothing fancy: One bed (medium)to the left, one medium chair & a small TV to the right (held up by a coffee table). A small bathtub through a door to the left, next to the bed. I released Hades & Mia.

"Well... Here we are." I said, then Mia & Hades scanned the room. Hades immediately climbed onto the chair & fell asleep. Mia looked at the bed, then at me.

"It's a little small..." She noted, which made me smirk...

"I thougt you enjoyed my closeness..." I said with mock sadness. Mia smiled & nudged me on the left shoulder with her right arm. We then walked up to the bed & affixed ourselves the best we could. After ten minutes, we finally made it work. I laid on my back & Mia laid on top of me, nesttled warmly on my embrace.

"I don't want this to ever end. How bout you?" I said, which caused Mia to giggle.

"I'm surprised you'd actually ask me that at this point..." She paused, then hugged me slightly tighter...

"I'll take that as a 'yes', then." I said, then we closed our eyes, enjoying the absolute warmness our bodies gave off.

 _ **Location: Unknown**_  
 _ **Time: Unknown**_

I opened my eyes slowly, only to see a very hideous sight. There was a boy, maybe 15 years old. His head was partially blown off courtesy of a bullet wound that came from me, since I noticed my magnum was releasing smoke. There was a braixen kneeling down, staring at the boy with teary eyes.

I close my eyes...

I open them, then I'm greeted by a delphox. This one looked angry at me for some reason.

"Who are you?" I ask, then the delphox slaps me... Normally, I would've grabbed her arm & snapped it at least three times, however, something was stopping me from doing so...

"How could you've done something like this?" The delphox asked... I was either insane, high, both, or that delphox just spoke in PERFECT ENGLISH... She was now in tears, holding her paws to her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." I said, then the delphox took a wooden stick from her tail & shot a small ember at me. I winced in pain, as it left a burning impression on my chest. I was glad I didn't have a shirt, but the trench coat had no resistance to fire whatsoever, but it was removed from me, as far as I could tell.

"We were supposed to spend our whole lives together... But now..." She said as her tears now flowed freely. She removed the stick from my chest, which left a severe burn mark where it was.

"So... Go ahead & kill me, then." I said, then spat at her. She wiped it with her left paw, then slapped me with it... I smiled. I'd finished my mission... Nothing this bitch does will change that...

The delphox grabbed my SAA with both her paws & placed it to my forehead. I simply chuckled, mouthing the words 'do it'. She stood there now, paws firmly gripping the revolver to my template. There was the sound of thunder as I closed my eyes one last time...

 _ **Location: Lumiose City**_  
 _ **Time: 11:23 am, December 22**_

I woke up with a loud gasp. Thankfully, it was just loud enough to make my blaziken sweetheart stir slightly... I sighed contently, glad to be out of the psychological prison I call my mind. I loosened my hug on Mia, to which she responded by releasing me from her bear hug, then craddling my neck with both her arms.

"Mmmmhh... I could get used to this~" Mia spoke, just barely awake.

"Heh... Forgive me if I withdraw my enthusiasm." I said in monotone. Mia slowly opened her eyes, then looked up to my face. She chuckled at the slightly goofy smile I had.

"So... Anything planned for today, Ryder?" She asked, now getting up from my grasp & stretching, positioning herself so she was sitting on me, cowgirl-style. She arched her back slightly as she stretched, elicting an 'oh shit' from me, in the form of a whisper.

"I can tell you like that." She said, now looking at me straght in the eyes. She placed her arms on my chest & smiled... It wasn't an innocent smile, no. It was a smile that gave away so much passion... And also, love. It's been so long, that I almost forgot what it was like to feel that.

As if on cue, to ruin everything, my poke-dex recieves an incoming transmission. I pick it up with my right hand.

"This better be fucking important..." I say, then the voice spoke up.

"Glad to see you're awake." It was Sycamore.

"Change your mind yet?" I asked him. I heard a sigh.

"Nothing's changed... Ashtin will be at the Christmas Celebration... you might want to get there early to scope out any good places to... you know..." Sycamore hesitated... I knew that if I was gonna go through with this, He had to come clean first.

"Tell me something, professor... You don't want this kid to die... Why?" I asked, then Mia was paying close attention to the call.

"Sometimes I think the League just wants a dystopia more than anything... Zane Ashtin is a fifteen year old trainer. I'm the one that gave him the fennekin he's with, which is now a braixen, so I've heard. But if this is what the League wants..." Sycamore trailed off, a clear hint of sadness showing through his voice.

"Just another name on a list... Make's things easier to handle." I said, then Sycamore sighed.

"Y-yeah... I just hope Arceus can forgive the League for all the people whose lives they've destroyed." He said.

"Take one life, maybe ten are saved... Take a thousand lives, and you've started a revolution." I said, then Sycamore actually laughed, but it clearly sounded forced.

"Sycamore out." -Static, silence.

"What's wrong, Ryder? You're heartbeat increased." Said Mia, which caused my heart to control itself shortly after.

"The reason we came here was to kill a young trainer by the name of Zane Ashtin... I don't care what the League's way of thinking is, but if they consider him a threat, so be it..." I said, but I could tell I was hesitant. Mia simply leaned forward & kissed me on the lips. I returned the kiss, feeling her new beak for the first time... Slightly rough, with an oddly smooth texture. We broke the kiss, then she spoke.

"I don't know you completely, Ryder... But I do know that you'll make the best descision when the time comes." She said with a weak smile. You'd never know it, but she was afraid, too. Not for me, but for how many innocents could be caught in the middle.

"You know what? Yeah... I'm sure I'll know what's best. For now, let's just have fun." I said, in a very suggestive tone. Mia raised an eyebrow with a small chuckle, then she remembered something...

"What about Hades?" She said, then I looked at the couch. Hades was still asleep, with his body slowly rising & falling rythmically. I insitnctively grabbed my bag from the small table, then pulled out Hades' luxury ball. I withdrew him, whispering 'sorry', then placing the ball back in my pouch.

"Now then... Shall we?" Asked Mia, now with a look that exuded love, passion & lust.

"Alright... But first..." I trailed off, then got Mia off me. I walked to the door & locked it, then removed my boxers, earning a small gasp from Mia.

"I never knew humans could be so... powerful." She said, staring straight at my not-so-little 'friend'. I smirked, then got a confused look when Mia laid face down/ass up. She then sighed contently.

"Well, let's go. I'm ready for you." She said, swaying her hips slightly. As badly as I wanted to simply ravage her until she lost consiousness, my mind suggested otherwise.

"Hold on there... This is your first time, so... I have a better idea. Do you trust me?" I asked Mia, who then repositioned herself so she was sitting on the bed.

"Of course... If I didn't , this wouldn't be happening." She said.

"Alright. Lay on your back & relax." I instructed her. She nodded, then laid on her back, her legs dangling slightly off the bed.

"Good. Now... Don't think, feel." I said, then approached her. I made my way until my hips were on par with hers. I then knelt down & smiled.

"Ryder, what are you do-iinnng~?" Mia moaned, as she'd just felt my tongue brush her slit.

"Trust me. This'll be really fun." I said, then stuck my tongue out, then gently began licking her inner thighs. Her moans were immensly cute, as she was also slightly gasping for air.

'Damn, I had no idea she'd be this much of a virgin'. My thoughts wondered, then I started licking the outskirts of her folds. Another cute moan, plus her legs now around my shoulders meant that I was doing a god job.

"Ahhnnn... Ryder... Please, be... careful." Mia was short on breath. but that was to be expected. I looked up to her, then smiled, resuming my tongue-play. Then, my right hand, as if on instinct, placed my right thumb right were her clit was. Mia gasped from the sudden shock of pleasure to her most sensitive pearl.

Ryder... oohhh~" I was now in full force, pushing my tongue past her folds, entering her. That's when she started shaking slightly, with her moans getting louder. I picked up the pace, using my right thumb to stroke her clit, while my left hand was caressing her stomach.

"Ryder, don't stahap... I'm, I'm-aaahhhh~!" She now scram, spraying her love juices. My mouth was in just the right spot to lap up the whole current. I greedily lapped up whatever was left, then swallowed the spicy-sweet fluid.

"Well?" I ask to a now panting Mia, who was at a loss for words.

"Ryder... That was... amazing..." She said in between pants, now slowly catching her breath...

"Ready now?" I asked her, then she nodded silently. She was about to get pack into her original position, but I stopped her by wavng my right hand.

"I can make this work..." I said, then she resumed her position on the bed, except she receded, drawing her whole body to the bed. I then laid on top of her, with our hips intertwined. We then began kissing. I broke the kiss, then proceeded to kiss her cheek, then made my way down to her neck. Mia shuddered at my lips to her neck. I then responded by licking it slightly, then nibbling on it, causing her to start squealing in a mix of happiness & pleasure.

"Ryder... I trust you enough for this..." She said, then I looked into her eyes.

"The neck is a very vulnerable area. Exposing it to your mate is the ultimate act of trust." When she finished talking, I nodded, then resumed my small 'snack'. Her soft moans/giggles caused me to get aroused rather quickly.

"Ryder... I can feel you, aahhnn~" She said, then I stopped nibbling on her neck & smiled.

"Just a litttle longer. We're not done yet." I whispered to her left ear, which caused her to shudder slightly. I then lowered my head to her chest...

"May I?" I asked her, then she giggled & blushed while nodding. She then removed her breasts from their hiding spot. The nipples were a bright pink, which complimented her maroon complexion near-perfectly. I couldn't hold back completely, so I instinctively grabbed her left breast with my left hand, cupping it lightly, then started kissing her right breast all along the mound. She was now putty in my hands, moaning whenever I'd graze her nipple with my tounge, or lightly squeeze the other.

"Aaahnnn... Ryder... I love you, so much..." She said, which made me smile, even with a nipple in my mouth.

"Thass gwead, Bia." I spoke with her right breast still getting attention from my mouth. She then gasped & smiled, clearly not expecting me to have done that. I finished my treatment by kissing her left nipple, then repositioned myself on her, my 7.3 incher's tip grazing her entrance.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked Mia, who simply nodded, then I began whispering to her right ear.

"Just relax. Trust me." I said, then started slowly entering her. She winced, then I started going in a little slower. That's when my friend hit a familiar wall...

"No going back after this..." I said, then Mia reacted by grabbing the back of my neck with both her arms, then kissing me. I knew then, that it was now or never. With a descisive thrust, Mia's barrier had been finally shattered. I felt her gasp sharply in our kiss, which she broke.

"Ooooh... ow.." She had small tears in her eyes. I decided to play the part, so I licked up her tears, then smiled at her.

"I'll take it slow." I said, then we resumed the kiss. She was now moaning lightly, while I carefully slid my length further inside her. Her walls were like if heaven had a sauna. A very slick & tight sauna at that. I finally reahced the maximum length of me inside her. She looked down to our nethers & gasped lightly, feeling me pulsing inside her.

"Ryder... I don't ever want to leave you..." She whispered to my right ear, then I felt something boiling inside me... The passion I'd once lost, it's back & stronger than ever.

Mia then let go of my neck, falling bakc to the pillow on the bed. I simply winked at her, then slid my way out of her, elicting a gasping moan from her. I smirked, then built a very slow pace, which Mia seemed to adore.

"Mmmhh... Yeah, keep that up." She said, which gave me more than just a hint. I picked up my pace slowly, feeling the fire inside me burn strongly & persistently. Mia's chest rythmically raised & lowered, her legs now craddling my hips, which started moving ever-so-slightly faster.

"Alright. I can tell you're... mmhh... ready." I said, my breath now starting to get labored.

"Ready for wh-aaahhhht~?" I caught Mia completely by surprise, pulling out to my tip, then lancing her with my entire length... I swear, I could feel a small entrance... I think I just slammed against her cervix...

"Ryder!... Wow..." Mia was at a complete loss. I then took the initiative & began thrusting at a medium pace, which at this point, was driving Mia wild...

"Oh... f-fuck... Sweet holy Arceus, that's godly..." I was smirking now. Then I picked up the pace, sensing the same shaking that Mia had.

"It's... It's time to... pick up the act." I said, then started picking up the pace even more, to the point were Mia was screaming out my name, her mind on absoulte Nirvana from all the sudden pleasure.

"Mia... I'm about to cum... Where..?" I was stopped by Mia kissing me & now timing her hips to match my thrusts... Oh, I know where she wants it...

I then started going at a speed only fathomable by the pokemon race. Mia was now nearly speechless, almost quietly whining out in pleasure. I then felt it: My muscles tensed up, then I gave one final, extra hard thrust, sending Mia into an orgasm. The moment I felt her walls clench on to me made me go over the edge. I pulled out, then slammed my rod deep into her, sending me into Nirvana as well. I could feel my, our heartbeats. Then my dick pulsed, shootng rope on rope of my love juices straight into her cervix. Mia seemed to moan at every pulse my rod made within her walls.

"That was..." Mia was now at a complete loss for words. I simply looked intently at her, pecked her cheek, then collapsed on her, smiling warmly.

"Shh... Let's just savor the moment." I said, then hugged her by her neck. She returned the loving embrace & we both fell asleep, exhausted but happy all the same...

 _ **Time: 9:55 pm**_

I woke up groggily. I still remembered what happened. I then smiled widely, then eyed my watch...

"Holy fucking shit, how long were we doing it. And how long were we out?" I asked myself in a hushed tone. I then got off of Mia, but not before hearing a significant popping sound from where our crotches were. Mia moned, then started to wake up.

"Where... **yawn** , are you going?" She asked, as I put my boxers back on. I looked back to her, then proceeded to quietly put on all my equipment.

"It's almost time." I told her, then she looked at a wall clock which the writer neglected to mention up until this moment, and then she gasped.

"Please Ryder... Be careful." She said, then sat up on the bed. She tried getting up, but her legs just wobbled. I helped her back to the bed, then kissed her forehead.

"I'll be fine... Let's see if I can say the same for this Zane kid..." I said, then left the room & closed the door before Mia could reply. I sighed, then heard a familiar tone.

"Now what?" I ask as I talk into my poke-dex.

"He'll be at the Christmas Festival... No mistakes, no regrets..." I heard a female voice from the other end of the line. I knew this woman... She was the same person that gave me & my squad orders, before Triad stepped in... I hung up, then walked to the Center...

"This place is fucking loaded... How the hell am I supposed to-hmm? Oh well shit, that's convenient." I recieved a picture of the boy & his braixen. The braixen photo wasn't necessary, though...

I spent the next hour-or so- skulking about, sticking to the shadows. I then spotted Zane, making a line for the ferris wheel with...

"Chelsey?!" I half yelled-half whispered... For a moment, the braixen had shifted to look like an umbreon... I shook my head, then scanned the area. I found a small hill. It had just enough incline to keep me out of sight, while giving me a perfect vantage point.

"Alright, let's get this over with." I said to myself, then left to the woods. I made it to the clearing in about two minutes... I pulled out my SAA & pointed it to the ferris wheel, sighing when I saw the boy & his braixen through my sights. I then pulled the hammer back...

"Does this look familiar?" I heard a voice behind me, which caused me to instinctively grab my knife with my left hand, then I turned around, slashing at nothing.

"Chelsey..." I was now bordering on crying... She was there. She looked just as beautiful as I remembered her, with the exception of her stomach. It was lean, plus her fur appeared singed. She smiled at me, then saw my gun on my right hand...

"Still writing names on your notebook, I see." She said in a calm tone. She then sighed & approached me. I was speechless. I knelt down, then she hugged me... I could feel it. Feel her... I sobbed quietly for a few seconds until Chelsey spoke up.

"I won't stop you, Riley... This is your choice..." She whispered contently, then she dissappeared.

"... I'm Ryder..." I said, then resumed to point my gun at the gondola where the boy/braixen were. That's exactly the moment when I heard the fireworks to my left. Then, I coudn't take it anymore. I holstered my gun & sheathed my blade. I then clutched my chest & took a dep breath.

"To hell with this..." I said, then walked back out of the woods. When I got back to the Festival, I actually looked around. Everyone looked so happy. So ignorant, so... peaceful.

"To hell with the League..." I whispered, then walked back to my motel room.

I just stood there, leaning against the door to my room. I sighed, crossed my arms, then closed my eyes. I needed to think all of this through...

'One future is avoided... But to which end?' I thought, then I heard foot steps. I looked to my far left, to see none other than the very boy I spared, with the braixen leaning against him as they walked into their room, oblivious to the fact that they were allowed to live on a measly whim...

"Better this way... I'm sure of it." I said to myself, when I noticed how close they were... Not even being subtle about it...

I mentally chuckled, then headed into my room.

"I made the right choice..."

 _ **As our hero now spares for the first time the individual target he recieved, what lies in store for our hero. And what of the boy & braixen..? Where do they fit in all of this?**_

 _ **A/N: What's there to say about this chapter? three things, I guess.**_

 _ **1: This is STILL so much fun to write. I can't wait to see what I come up with.**_

 _ **2: Zane Ashtin belongs to xX-xeXeeD-Xx, from his story 'Forbidden Love'.**_

 _ **3: A colab in the making, that's all I'm gonna say about that.**_

 _ **Alright. One more chapter, one more step engraved in stone. Let's see how far we can take this story.**_  
 _ **Until next time,**_  
 _ **-Blood Moons**_


	10. Chapter 8

**Torn chapter 8: Revelations?**

 **As our hero awakens in the motel room next to his beloved blaziken, his new descision will have him traveling across the Kalos Region... But, to what end..?**

 _ **Location: Lumiose City**_  
 _ **Time: 7:32 am, december 23**_

I stirred slightly, then fluttered my eyes, taking in the gorgeous view on top of me: Mia was once again cradlling my neck, her head on my chest, with a very warm smile on her face. Her silvery-yellow locks slightly frizzled.

"Good morning, Ryder... You slept well..." She said, now pulling herself closer, causing our eyes to meet.

"Yeah, well... I made the right choice." I told her, which made her expression change to a worried one. Luckily, I picked up on it.

"Don't worry... As of right now, the League can go fuck themselves." I told her. Now she was confused.

"I've a feeling that we'll see Zane pretty soon. C'mon, let's go, before someone kicks us out." I said, then Mia insisted that we shower first.

After our shower, I got dressed, then Mia & I headed out of the motel room. I handed the keys to the receptionist, then waved goodbye.

"Now what?" I heard Mia ask, her face showing a pensative expression.

"Hang on..." I told her, then used my poke-dex.

"Hello?" I heard a voice from the other end.

"Sycamore, I need some help..." I told the professor.

"With what?" He asked.

"Zane left... I couldn't get a clear shot. Any idea where he lives?" I said, then winked at Mia, who simply nodded with a smile.

"Not exactly, but the sources indicate he lives in Vaniville Town...Cross... Zane is the only target... Don't take down anyone else..." The professor then sighed & hung up.

"Now we know where we're headed. I bet we can get there through route 1." I said, mentally mapping the cities, thanks to the Mapp on my poke-dex.

"Why are you still after Zane..?" Asked Mia, showing concern, but I don't blame her.

"He reminds me of, well, me. But when I was younger... Also, if he's a target for the League, I doubt that they'll just leave me to handle this situation... I should've reported his death, but since he's alive, the League will most likely send someone else." I finished explaining, then Mia slowly nodded.

"Alright, so... I guess we should go there right away." She said with determination...

"A little bit of warning... If we do run into him, we have to hide our presence. There's no need to let him know we're on his tail... Not yet, at least." I retorted. Mia & I started making our way to route 1, when we saw a cloaked man standing by the entrance to said route.

"Hey... Long time no see, Cross." Said the man, now approaching Mia & I.

"Broker... You still around these parts?" I asked, then the man shushed me.

"Listen... There's not much time... In two days, the cult, or Saviors, as they call themselves, will arrive at Vaniville Town. If you can get there beforehand, you might be able to get more information out of them. You better hurry, though... They're after someone you know..." He said, then he stepped back into the shadows...

"Fuck... Mia, we have to hurry." I told her, as I got ready to run.

"A-alright... Can you keep up?" She asked, not in a cocky tone, but in a caring way.

"Sure thing... Now, let's go..." I said, then Mia & I began sprinting... To Mia's surprise, I was actually as fast as her.

We ran for about two hours, before we had to catch our breath.

"Shit... We might not make it in time..." I said as I checked my watch (12:24 pm).

"Ryder... Who's at Vaniville that the man said that you knew?" Mia asked, now stretching & flexing. I did the same, trying to re-establish my tempo...

"A trainer, by the name of Anna... At least, that's the name she told me... She had a very powerful greninja. We met before I became a mercenary, when Chelsey & I were just 'Trainer & Pokemon'." I said, then looked off into the distance...

"Was she a good trainer? Does she still have her pokemon?" Mia asked. I sighed...

"No... The last I heard, she ran into a few complications, which made her quit her trainer career. She even released all her pokemon back into the wild... At least, that's what I heard." I pointed out. Mia then crossed her arms & closed her eyes.

"Then we're running out of time... We need to find a faster way to Vaniville Town..." She said, then I heard a loud bang, as if someone broke a window... I told Mia to follow me, but to stay quiet. I saw a biker pub, with an unconcsious man, cut up with glass, next to the entrance.

"There's our chance..." I told Mia, then motioned her to stand guard by one of the vehicles, a humvee. I entered the bar, immediately being blasted by loud bar music. I took a seat on one of the stools, then tapped on the bar table.

"What'll it be?" I heard the bartender ask. She had her hair braided into a simple Pony...

"Absinthe..." I said, which made everyone give me strange looks...

"Sir... That is a very strange request..." She said, then I handed her 250 poke-dollars.

"But... Who am I to judge? Here you are sir. You didn't get that from me." She said, handed me a 12oz. bottle with clear liquid, then waved me out.

"Did you get a key?" I heard Mia ask as she was leaning against the humvee.

"Why would I need a key?" I asked her, which made her facepalm. I chuckled, then motioned her to get in the humvee. I opened the panel under the steering wheel, then found the right cable. I snapped it, then began reconnecting it. With little effort, the humvee purred to life.

"Let's ride." I said, then took the humvee to the road & we headed down route 1.

The ride took us about seven hours. How Zane got here so quickly eludes me...

We arrived at the outskirts of Vaniville Town. I saw a fairly sized bush, then drove into it slowly.

"If we need a quick escape, we know where it is." I told Mia.

"We're going on foot, then?" She asked.

"Of course. The goal to espionage is to draw as little attention to youself as possible." I said, then released Hades from his luxury ball.

"Wow... Those balls are very comfy." He said, now stretching.

"Hades... We need your help. A... friend of mine is in danger... I need you find her." I said, then pulled out my bottle of absinthe...

"Why did you buy that?" Asked Mia, now looking at the bottle.

"Most perfumes use a small trace of absinthe... If we can identify it, it'll be easier to track her." I said, then used a small branch to lightly soak the absinthe on it. Hades took a whiff, then shook his head.

"That is strong... But, I got the scent. Let's go!" He said, then ran into the woods. I looked at Mia, then shrugged. We then headed into the woods, following Hades.

We ran for about ten minutes, when Hades started slowing down...

"We're close... But, there's something else..." He said, with a hint of fear.

"What is... Oh, I smell it too." Said Mia. I took a whiff at the air, then recoiled slightly.

"Charred corpse..." I muttered, which made Mia & Hades gulp. I then took the front.

"Both of you... Stay low & follow me." I ordered, then they did just that. We found a clearing after a while, which had a sight that brought back nasty memories: There was a greninja corpse, completely scorched. It looked like it didn't put up much resistance...

"No way..." I said under my breath, then approached the greninja. It still had a small silver locket clutched in what remained of its chest. Clouds started to form, which meant time was running out. I grabbed the locket, then inspected it. Seems the greninja did a good job protecting it. I looked inside the locket, then removed the small picture of a young woman.

"Hades, here." I said, then Hades sniffed the photo. He then began to run again, this time in the direction of the town. Mia & I followed suit. We then stopped when we got to a small Print & Press building.

"In there." Said Hades. I caressed the top of his head, then gave him a pecha berry. He ate it, then licked his lips.

"Good job, Hades. Let's go in. Act casual." I told both of them. We headed in & were greeted by an old woman with a worker's apron. Her skin was tanned & she was wearing glasses. Her eyes were green & her hair was bound by a small drape. She had on a plain purple T & a long blue skirt.

"Welcome to this humble Print & Press... Now, what'll it be? Anything in particular you want, or are you just browsing?" Asked the kind woman who shook my hand. I smiled at her.

"I'm looking for this girl... I fear she may be in danger." I said, then I showed the old woman the picture. She looked at it, then frowned, her expression weary.

"This is Annabelle Ashtin... Where'd you get this photo?" She said, then it hit me. Zane is Anna's brother. That's why he looked vaguely familiar...

"I got it from a greninja." I told the woman, then she chuckled.

"You must've traded it for one of your legs, cuz that feller would never give you the locket where this picture was." She said, then she eyed me & my pokemon suspiciously.

"That's because the greninja is dead. Looked like it was murdered a few days ago." I said, then shifted my right hand behind me... If this woman had a gun...

"That's terrible news... If it was death by fire, then I know who it was... Those people are really bad news... I hope you can keep Anna & her family safe... Anna doesn't live too far from here. But you better hurry. If these sick people found her greninja, there's no telling how far they'll go." She said, then waved me goodbye.

I then headed in the direction she pointed me to. I ran with Hades & Mia by my sides. We reached the house.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." I told them. They nodded, then started scanning for any intruders. I noticed that there were two cars in front of the house. I took a peek through the window. The snow was a good cover, since nobody noticed my shady appearance at the house.

I saw Zane, his sister & two grown-ups, most likely parents, at a table. They looked like they were enjoying themselves.

"Guess I'll make camp somewhere secluded." I said, then motioned at Mia & Hades to follow me until we reached a secluded area at the woods near the house...

"We'll stay here until we can enter without any distractions... I'm out of bounds as it is. I will not jeopardize anyone else's life..." I told them, then Hades spoke up.

"So, we're just gonna wait here until Anna is alone?" He asked. I sighed, knowing it was a bad descicion. But I had no choice... If the League already knows I've gone rogue, who knows what they'll do to anyone I meet...

"That's the plan. Mia, set these up." I said, then tossed her two sleeping bags. She prepped them, then laid inside one. Hades took the other one, laying inside it, then falling asleep almost too quickly. I made a small campfire, which only glowed slightly; no objections there, though.

"You're not coming?" Asked Mia, looking at me with a worried expression.

"No... I have to keep watch." I said, then climbed a nearby tree before Mia could object. I tied myself to the tree at the branch I found. It was thick enough to support me, so I just sat there, looking at the house. Sleep took over me, however, as I drifted away...

 _ **Location: Vaniville Town**_  
 _ **Time: 8:43 am, december 25**_

I woke up with a slightly warm feeling on my head. I gazed up without moving, to see a starly sleeping soundly on my head.

"Well, damn... Guess my head isn't as thick as I thought." I whispered, which only made the starly stir ever so lightly. I then looked at the house, to see no cars in front of it.

"...Must've left early." I said, as the snow lessend lightly. I then shifted my body, then used my right hand to move the starly quietly from my head to the branch. I got down from the tree, then was greeted by Mia & Hades.

"Everyone sleep well?" I asked. Mia nodded then yawned. Hades simply barked, which startled the starly above us. It flew away.

"Nice going, Hades..." I said in a sarcastic tone, while Hades smiled cheepishly.

"Sorry." He said, then laid down on his sleeping bag.

"She's not here... Probably went off to buy something." I said, then sat down criss-crossed.

"Should we scout the house?" Asked Mia, now fully awake & stretching.

"No... We should only approach when Anna gets here." As if on cue, a car pulls up, revealing a splitting image of the photo I had.

"That's her... We should wait until it gets dark... That way, only Anna will notice us when we knock on her door." I said. It was a sound idea, so Mia & Hades nodded.

I looked at my watch (10:49 am), then sighed.

"Something's wrong..." I said, which caused Mia & Hades to look my way.

"Why? What do you mean?" Asked Mia.

"There hasn't been any activity at the house. No noises, no lights, the windows are still closed... But..." I said, then mentally cursed myself, as I just now noticed that the blinds were drawn...

"Fuck! We gotta get in there... don't touch anything, though. Wouldn't want to give the police any bad leads..." I said, then unholstered my SAA. Mia & Hades gulpped, then followed me quietly. I reached the door, then turned the knob.

"Locked..." I said, then pulled out two pieces of wire... I fiddled with the lock for about two minutes before it opened. What we saw next was beyond shocking: There was a body, completely mutilated. The face was stomped in to the point of no recognition... The chest was split wide open, with entrails slightly showing from our position. There was a small note stuck to the left thigh of the body with a knife. I tried my damned hardest to not cringe, but to no avail... Mia ran about three feet & puked on the snow. Hades passed out, the smell being too overwhelming for him... I withdrew him, then looked at Mia, who was clutching her stomach slightly with her right arm & her face with her left. She was on the verge of tears.

"Stay by the door. You don't have to see this." I told her. She nodded, then stood by the door, her eyes not once gazing inside the house.

I looked around to find any evidence of... anything, really. I removed the note from her thigh by ripping it off. No way I'm touching that knife.

 **Note to the police:**

 _ **Dear officers, the woman you see before you has sinned beyond compare... We know you would do nothing to correct her for her weakness, so we've done it for you. We, as Saviors, have done justice to this Kalos whore. We've evidence that she was, at some point in her life, engaging in depraving acts of horrendous notice, involving a greninja. By the time you recieve this card, the aforementioned greninja will have been purified completely. We have purged the world of yet another monster to society. No reward or thanks will be needed. Just the satisfaction of cleansing the world will be more than enough for us...**_  
 _ **Sincerely,**_  
 _ **-The Saviors**_

I couldn't believe what I was reading... The same people that killed Chelsey all those years ago... I'm going to make them pay.

"Ryder, we've got company." I heard Mia say. I stashed the note, then headed out of the living room, to the front of the house. There was a cop car, but it looked diferent...

"Good morning, officers. What can I help you with?" I asked, then the two uniformed men looked at each other. I took a chance to look at my watch (1:10 pm).

"There's been a notice of a break-in. Mind if we inspect the house?" Said one of the cops. The other cop was eyeing Mia, rather suggestively. I caught on to this & clenched my fist. The cop noticed this.

"What's up with you?" He asked, then approached me.

"Eyes off, mate. She's taken." I told him, in a manner that actually made him step away from me.

"Enough, Carl... Let's just see the house." Said the fellow officer. The man that responded to the name looked at the other officer, then nodded. They both passed me as they tipped their police hats. I looked back at them, then noticed a small engraving on the back of their necks. I instinctively pulled out my SAA, then shot them both in the head. One of the officers' head burst from the impact, while the other shit whipped straight to the ground. Their blood quickly painted the snow around them.

"What was that for?" Asked Mia, now looking scared.

"They weren't actual police... They were with the League." I told her as I dragged both bodies to the back of the cop car. I took the keys off of one of them, then opened the trunk. I placed both bodies in the trunk, then closed it.

"Let's go." I told Mia, then she looked at me in disbelief...

"How can you be so calm?" She asked, now showing a great deal of concern.

"You get used to this..." I said, then motioned for her to get in the car. I got in the driver seat, then started driving into the woods after Mia settled in her seat. We reached a very secluded area, then we got off the car. I found a small gas can at the back of the car, then poured it on the car. I left a small trail to the road which I paved.

"One less obstacle." I said, then used a flint to set the gas trail on fire, which went quickly to the car. Mia watched in astonishment, surprised at my actions. In a matter of seconds, the car was enveloped by a bright flame, ensuring that all the traces of the car will vanish...

"You learned all this when you were a mercenary... Did you have to do things like this allot?" She asked, now looking at me.

"I had to do whatever it took to complete my missions." I said, then sighed. The actions I've done so far have not been exemplary. I looked at my watch, then sighed.

"It's getting late." I said, then frowned... Things were getting out of hand already. Will I be able to keep my pack safe from harm?

"We should head back..." Said Mia.

"No... If they find us near the incident, fingers will point rather quickly. We'll pick up the sleeping bags, then head out to a nearby motel." I said, then she nodded. The path back to the house was long, but thanks to our speed, Mia & I made it there quickly. We found our spot & picked up our bags. We then headed to town. We found a nice motel & stayed there for the rest of the day. We stayed for yet another day, deciding to wait out the incident.

 _ **Location: Vaniville Town**_  
 _ **Time: 9:46 am, december 27**_

"Thank you for choosing us." Said the receptionist.

"Alright. See ya." I said, then made my way out of the motel, with Mia next to me. We were grabbing each other's hand, smiling... I'm glad that Mia wasn't heavily affected by what she saw at that house two days ago.

"Let's look around. I'm sure there's something we can do around here..." She said, now leaning against my left shoulder. I chuckled, then sighed.

"We should probably stay here until tomorrow. They might host a funeral soon. That'll be my best chance to contact Zane." I said, then continued to walk with Mia to the poke-park. We saw some trainers running around with their pokemon. Some were fighting, while others were making use of the park's various attractions.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Asked Mia, who was now looking straight at my eyes... If I didn't know how to swim, I'd drown in those aquamarine jewels she has...

"The situation has changed now... If I have to stand by Zane to keep him safe, so be it. I just hope that braixen of his won't cause more problems than we can afford to have." I said, reminiscing about the strange vision I had...

"Why do you say this?" Mia retorted, snapping me out of one of my very famous trances.

"I had a vision... There was a boy, his face was almost erased, so I couldn't find out who he was... There was also a braixen. She was crying, kneeling down next to the body..." I refrained from telling Mia the next part... Mostly for two reasons: The delphox could've been different & she spoke HUMAN ENGLISH... I was able to understand pokemon language through training, but she really spoke, like a person.

"Do you think the braixen was the same?" She asked, then I rubbed my template with my right hand.

"Not sure... We'll find out soon enough, I guess." I said, then I saw a trainer waving at me. He looked to be 18-19... He was wearing a simple AUSCAM hoodie, with olive green jeans & brown snow shoes. He was wearing black wool gloves that looked a little too big for him.

"Hey you! You wanna battle?" He said, with his mienshao staring at me & Mia with a sincere smile.

"I'm raring to go, master Kendrick." Said the mienshao. A female, eh?

"Hold up..." I said, then opened my poke-dex:

 _Mienshao, the Martial Arts pokemon. (Level 65, female)_

 _STATS:_  
 _HP: 78_  
 _ATK: 150_  
 _DEF: 75_  
 _SP. ATK: 120_  
 _SP. DEF: 85_  
 _SPEED: 165_

"Impressive. But I can do better..." I said, then removed my trench coat & equipment. Mia put on the trench coat & held my equipment.

"You're seriously going to fight my mienshao? You're crazier than you look." Said the trainer, now entering a ready stance.

"Let's make the stakes well earned, then. If I win, I get to keep your gloves." I told him. He looked at his gloves, then back at me.

"How about if I win?" He asks, then I pull an empty luxury ball from my pouch & expand it. The trainer saw it & nearly drooled. He then re-adjusted himself.

"Deal!" He said, then I smirked. Now everyone was looking at us.

"He's gonna fight that mienshao? He's dead..."

"Someone's walking out of this with a broken limb..."

"So, feeling scared yet?" Asked the trainer. I then smiled warmly. This was going to be a good fight. I then got into my Krav Maga stance.

"Ready when you are." I said, eager to test this mienshao's strength.

"I'm not gonna hold back. Mienshao, use Aura Sphere!" Yelled the trainer. The mienshao then charged the Aura Sphere & fired it. The speed almost took me by surprise. I was able to deflect it with Force Palm... It exploded in the air. I dropped a bead of sweat, seeing the intensity of the explosion. I then charged up my right fist as I ran to the mienshao. My fist began surging small electric currents. I learned Thunder Punch. The mienshao was caught completely off guard, taking the hit directly in the chest.

"Sorry!" I said, as the mienshao was now panting from the impact.

"Mienshao, use Force Palm!" Ordered the trainer, then the mienshao's left paw glowed a silver white.

"Let's compare power!" I said as I charged up another Force Palm with my left hand... We stayed motionless for a few seconds, until we both charged our Force Palms to their maximum...

"Eat this!" I heard the mienshao scream, as she sped towards me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the right moment...

1... 2... 3!

I used my Force Palm at the same time she connected hers. We both hit each other square in the chest. Both of us again stood completely still, as time was beginning to return to normal. Then the mienshao collapsed, unable to breath, losing consciousness shortly after. I then knelt down & clutched my chest with my right hand.

"That's gonna leave a mark..." I panted, feeling a white hot burning sensation where my hand was clutching...

"Mienshao, return." Said the trainer, withdrawing his mienshao, then removing his gloves...

"It was a very close match." He said, then handed me the gloves after I was able to catch my breath.

"You did very well... Keep training with your mienshao & you'll reach levels others could only dream of reaching." I said, as I put on the wool gloves. We shook hands, then he left to the nearest pokemon center.

"That was beautiful, Ryder. Think you could teach me some moves?" Said Mia, now removing the trench coat. I put it on, along with the rest of my equipment, then stretched out.

"Damn... I don't think I'll ever get used to this." I said, as my left hand glowed once more with my Aura... I placed it on my chest &, in ten seconds, I could feel nothing from the fight I was in.

"Alright. So, would you mind teaching me?" Mia asked once more, thinking I've ignored her previous request.

"I will... But not yet... First, I should make contact with Zane... Then, I'll take the oportunity & train both of you." I stated, then pecked Mia's beak. She smiled, then we walked out of the park. The winter breeze was mild, leaving the town in what seemed like a permanent 'cool'.

The sun was going down fairly fast, so I decided to treat Mia & Hades to something nice. We walked around town, then I saw a nice restaraunt with a small sign that said 'Now serving for pokemon'.

"You know, you & Hades have been a tremendous help to me. So, let's go eat." I told Mia, as we approached the food joint, hands intertwined once more. I released Hades from his luxury ball. He looked completely refreshed.

"What's up, Ryder? Need more help?" He asked. I smiled, then knelt down to his level & scratched behind his ears.

"Nah... I thought I'd treat you guys to some dinner, since you've both been so helpful." When I finished the sentence, Hades whined contently, then barked.

"That would be awesome!" He said, then stood by my left, since Mia, it seemed, already claimed my right.

We went into the joint, noting that it was a fairly busy one. There were allot of people, but more than enough room to move about & still empty tables.

"Can I help you & your pokemon?" Asked a waiter. He was bald & had this look that screamed 'I can blend in anywhere'.

"Yes, table for three. I'm in no rush." I said, then checked my watch (3:19 pm).

"Turn's out we've got one available. Right this way, sir." He said, then we were lead to a small round table, with three chairs. Hades jumped up to his chair, then placed his forepaws on the table just to be able to get to his food, when it gets here that is.

"What will you all have?" Said the kind waiter, with a pen & paper at hand.

"Well, how about it?" I asked, then Mia & Hades pouted, pondering their descision.

"The fettuccini sounds good. How about you, Hades?" Mia said, then I told the waiter to write down Mia's order, since I'm the only one that can understand them.

"What's a ... porter house?" Hades asked, then I smiled.

"Trust me when I say, you'll enjoy that." I told Hades, then he smiled back & nodded.

"Alright, Hades is gonna have the porter house. I'll have the penne with rissoto. Mia & I will have Sinnoh #1. For Hades, the cream soda." I told the waiter, he wrote down the orders then left after bowing to us.

"What's the Sinnoh #1? Is it any good?" Asked Mia. I then chuckled & leaned onto the table.

"It's an amzaing drink... If I recall the last time I drank gin, this one is very sweet." I said, then leaned back onto my chair. Hades was just sitting on his hindquarters, wagging his tail slowly. Mia crossed her arms & closed her eyes while smiling. I was deep in thought until I recieved a call.

"Who's this?" I said, then the voice spoke up.

"Time's up, Cross... Is the target dead?" I heard the same female voice from before...

I hung up, then took out the phone chip from my poke-dex & crushed it with my left hand. I sweeped the pieces with my left foot under the small rug next to me. I then sighed.

'And so my life as a Freelancer begins once more...' I ran this thought through my mind until our food arrived.

"Alright, let's eat!" Said Hades, tail wagging happily at the sight of his food.

"Well, dig in." I said, then we proceeded to eat our food...

"That was a nice dinner. Thanks, Ryder." Said Mia. I took my right arm & draped it from behind her. I was now holding her from the waist. She responded by kissing me on the cheek & placing her left arm behind me. Hades was happily walking in front of us.

"...-as it really them? What if it was that strange cult?" I overheard a man speaking...

"you mean these so called Saviors? Peh... If it was them, the police would've found a pokemon's body at the scene... So, that aside, are you going to the funeral?" The other man asked.

"Why would I? I mean, sure, everyone knows each other in this small town, but I'm very busy. How about you?"

"Of course. Well, if you decide to come, it's tomorrow at the Funeral Home. Then we move to the local cemetery."

"that's all I wanted to hear..." I then spoke up lightly, then motioned Mia & Hades to follow me. We got to the cemetery. It was already night, so it was closed off.

"What are we doing here?" Said Hades, axiously pacing around.

"This is where Anna will be buried tomorrow... We have to find a good place to hide until then." I said, then Mia spoke up.

"How about there?" She pointed to the pokemon center a few houses to my left away.

"Good idea. We'll be here early, just in case anyone decides to ruin the solemn moment. Any objections?" I heard none, as the gang & I headed to the pokemon center to spend the night...

 **Our hero now knows the name of the mysterious cult responsible for the numerous murder cases. But, is anyone behind all this bloodshed, or is this just another glorified, delusional band of missfits..?**

 **A/N: Aiight, eight chapter complete, now for the ninth one... This is officialy a colab with my good friend & co-writer xX-xeXeeD-Xx. This chapter was sort of a 'Meanwhile', since in the story Forbidden Love, Zane has already met with Ryder. This chapter tells what was happening with Ryder up until that moment, which will be mentioned in my ninth chapter.**  
 **Until then, Ciao.**  
 **-Blood Moons**


	11. Chapter 9

**Torn chapter 9: Confrontation**

 **Our hero awakens in the pokemon center, his mind still dead-set on locating Zane, perhaps if only to warn him of the danger he & his family could be in...**

 _ **Location: Vaniville Town**_  
 _ **Time: 10:00 am, december 28**_

As my eyes flutter open, I'm suddenly struck with a minor headache. I hear what seems like static, then it fades... I look at my hands, to notice they were glowing once more. The brightness woke up my blaziken mate, who was laying beside me on the couch we slept on. Hades had to be withdrawn into his luxury ball, since there was no other place apart from the floor that he could sleep on.

"What is it?" Mia asks me, then I looked at her with a warm smile.

"I think I'm trying to tell _myself_ something... It sounded vaguely like a voice in my head." I told her, then nuzzled her neck. Mia sighed contently, kissing my forehead shortly after.

"What did it say? The voice..." She then asks, curious about this voice. Truth be told, it sounded so... familiar. No... It went beyond familiar.

"I think it was... me... but, not me... Does that make any sense?" I told Mia. She looked at me with the biggest pokerface I could've ever seen.

"Not even a little..." She retorted , then I sighed.

"Maybe it's just my nerves... Anyways, we should head out. Zane's gonna be at the cemetery in a few... hours." I said, after checking my watch...

I made a habit of stripping to my boxers, but today I kept my pants on, because we were at the visitors' room. I got off the couch & put my gear on. Mia was still sitting on the couch, stretching lightly. She looked at me, then smiled.

"Well, let me get ready." She said, then moved to the bathroom near the visitors' area. She exited, then we went out of the center, waving goodbye to the nurse at the reception desk.

"Let's look around. See if we can find a good place to hang while the mourners get here." I told to Mia. She nodded, then we walked back to the park that was a few blocks away.

"That's right, stay down!" I heard, then looked, to see a trainer on his knees. From the looks of it, he was 16-ish. He was crying. There was another trainer, probably 18, who had her arms to her hips, smiling with an air of victory. Her liepard looked very beat & exhausted. The boy's riolu, however, was passed out, sprawled on the ground, with a small trickle of blood coming from its mouth.

"What's going on here?!" I yelled, which caused the female trainer to flinch. She looked at me with a cold stare, which I returned doubly. She flinched once more, but stood her ground.

"Mind your own business, creep! I won this fight fair & square." She boasted, then withdrew her liepard with a poke-ball. The boy was still kneeling down, now craddling his riolu. I walked up to him, then placed my left hand on the rioul's chest. My hand glowed & almost instantly, I felt a small heart beat on it.

"You almost killed this boy's riolu... Why?" I asked the girl, who I was now facing, standing in front of the boy, who was now hugging his riolu.

"I saw him! That... that, freak! He was holding hands with the riolu. They were even whispering to each other. That's disgusting!" She said, then crossed her arms & looked away.

I stared at the boy, then mouthed the word 'run'. He got up, then ran, with his riolu still in his arms, to the pokemon center.

"Great, you let him get away! I should report you for letting a sick-o like him escape." She said, then stood there, eyeing me with a hint of annoyance.

At that moment, I just lost it. In what seemed like nothing, I was holding the girl by her neck, her feet off the ground. She was too shocked to talk. Even I was trying to process what happened.

"...I'll let you live, because you don't know any better... Next time, don't butt into another person's relationship." I whispered to her. She then nodded slowly, with tears forming in her eyes. I released her, then, after coughing about three times, she then ran away.

"Ryder... Are you alright?" I heard Mia ask, then I turned around to see her.

"Just a little light headed... What just happened?" I asked her, then she shrugged.

"One second, you were standing about five feet away from her. The next, you're choking her... It looked like a blur..."

'Extreme Speed... But, how? I thought the human body would be crushed under so much atmospheric pressure...' I was lost in thought, but was interrupted by a sound. There were various cars behind a funeral car. They were headed to the cemetery.

"Ryder, the mourners are here." Said Mia. I nodded, then we mad our way out of the park.

"I'll have to withdraw you, to avoid any suspicion." I said, then withdrew Mia to her luxury ball before Mia could protest. I then walked on to the cemetery. It was a thirty minute walk from the park to the cemetery...

 _ **Location: Vaniville Cemetery**_  
 _ **Time: 2:55 pm**_

After they placed the coffin six feet under, I approached the crowd. Thanks to the situation, nobody noticed that I wasn't here until just now. I just stood there, staring at the grave.

'Sorry I'm late, Anna... I should've been there to help you.' My thoughts raged, the intense hatred I felt being expertly masked by a gloomy expression my face was showing. All my clothes were dark, so nobody could tell the difference between me & the rest of the mourners.

I was there, watching the grave workers dig from a large pile of dirt, slowly but surely completely sealing the pine box with the huge mound they used. Once the grave was completed & the tombstone set, people from the crowd placed flowers & trinkets...

'Damn it, where is he? Can't find him...' I thought as I looked around... I thought that, at this point, I'd at least find his braixen amongst the mourners. No such luck, it seems...

I then realized, everyone was silent, but I could still hear something. It was like a hum... I closed my eyes & the sound got louder...

'Empty your thoughts... Clear your mind...' I heard myself say those words. Rather than typically screaming: 'Holy shit, I just heard my thoughts!', I obeyed, clearing my mind of any distraction.

Suddenly, everything dark began to glow... I saw the shapes of the people around me. I could feel them... Their Aura... is gloomy. I opened my eyes, to see that some mourners were already leaving.

"That's it." I mutter under my breath, then close my eyes once more. I looked beyond all the glowing shapes, until I found two shapes: One looked like a braixen, while the other looked like a young man. The young man was on his knees, next to the grave. I opened my eyes.

"He's not going anywhere for a while..." I said, then walked away, hiding behind a small wall. I waited until the only presence near the grave were Zane & the braixen. I walked up to them & heard the braixen... speaking...

"I'm sorry you had to go through this, Zane." I heard the braixen say. But, she didn't use pokemon dialect. She spoke english. There's no mistake...

'Shit... It _IS_ her.' I thought as I approached them. I then placed my left hand on Zane's right shoulder.

"Who are you?" Zane asked in confusion, his eyes still affixed on the grave.

"I'm a... friend of Annabelle's. We met once, when she was still on her journey as a trainer... We met when her greninja was still a frogadier. But, man did she love him so much..." I trailed off, reminiscing on the day we met, four years ago.

Zane & the braixen now turned their heads to face me, both with shocked expressions on their faces.

"How did you know that?" I heard Zane say. I was still looking at Anna's grave. I guess the priest was right... She's going to leave a huge void in her presence. I chuckled at Zane's remark, then sighed.

"You'd be surprised to know how many people actually knew... And I guess you can say the past had finally caught up with her." As I said this, Zane & the braixen still looked at me in shock.

"What do you mean by that?" Zane asked. I could tell that he was now genuinely interested in my tale...

But, should I continue? Should I tell him about my disposition... I hate lying, even though I'm a natural at it... I shouldn't even be talking to him right now... Then again, if it were up to the League, Zane wouldn't be here right now...

'If Id'... If I'd pulled the trigger that night... Would Anna be alive right now? Would I still be working for the League? Shit, this is so confusing.' My thoughts were indecisive. On one hand, I'd come completely clean to Zane... but, then what? He'd think I was insane. or lying... I should at least lead him on to his sister's killers... But, he can't go alone. The Saviors would make a worse example out of him if... Unless... If he's not in a relationship with that braixen, then the Saviors might ease off... But, I can't take that chance...

"Fuck..." I muttered under my breath. Luckily, they didn't hear me. I then cleared my throat. I needed to tell him... Not everything, but just enough that he'll trust me. Or at least want revenge...

"Son, I think I have a good idea as to who killed your sister." At these words, the shocked expressions on thier faces were now ones of utter disbelief...

'Fuck...' I thought, thinking I may have overdone myself...

"Wait... What's your name?" Zane asked. Thank Arceus he was still interested in my story...

"I'm sorry to say that's classified." I said this, then Zane's expression now showed confussion. So, before he could mutter another word, I decided to continue my little speech.

"Son, do you want justice? Do you want to... avenge your sister?" Once I grew silent, Zane stared at Anna's grave. I closed my eyes to sense his aura... It was troubled. He knew he wanted justice, but was he willing to dish it out himself? I opened my eyes, then crossed my arms. My eyes now fell upon the braixen & Zane... They did look rather close, but that could mean anything... Maybe...

The snow grew thicker, as time seemed to slow down. This moment was very descisive. Part of me wanted to just leave Zane behind. Not because I didn't care, but because he'd be better off dissappearing into the mountains, never to be seen again, but hopefully alive. And then, just as my mind began to drift, so too it was stopped by Zane's answer.

"Of course I do. I want to bring justice onto whoever did this." He spoke with severe mettle. I can tell this kid won't get on my nerves. That's good. That means he won't cause any trouble in our training... But I can't train him alone... Maybe it's time I go back home. Hopefully, I can also get some training... I looked into the distance & sighed. This was necessary to make ends meet. I've done this before, so... Why am I hesitating..?

"I can't believe I'm doing this... What the hell will the League think? More importantly, what will Mia think? Guess it's almost like adopting a fucking fifteen year old kid..." I was trailing off, which no doubt confused Zane & the braixen.

"What are you talking about?" I heard Zane asking.

'This is it. If I don't turn back now, there'll be no going back. Triad, the Saviors & now the League will be after me... After us... I sighed once more, knowing that my path was locked the moment I didn't pull the trigger at the Christmas Festival...

"Well, I guess the jig is up... Son, I'm a mercenary for the Pokemon League... Well, ex-mercenary. My code name is Cross." I spoke, which made Zane realize where I fit in all this, but something still seemed to be bothering him.

"Why would you ever say this to me? I thought that was classified." His skepticism was noted, rightfully so. I guess nothing goes over his head. I laughed lightly.

"Oh, it is... And I'm getting way out of line here... So, I'm going to make this quick... I feel really sorry for your loss. And, to be honest... you remind me of myself when I was your age. Zane Ashtin." I said his name... Now I know there was absolutely no way this doesn't end without any kind of conflict. If this kid wants to survive, he better learn quickly.

'Is the target dead?' That question was now buzzing like a beedrill on mating season & let me tell you... That's one of the most disturbing things you can EVER witness... Believe me...

"How do you know my name?" He asked, his resolve unwavering, but his doubts, rising. I then laughed again, this time more notably.

"I guess you could say a mercenary has his ways. But anyways, what I'm trying to ask you is... Would you like to join me & become a merce-" I was cut off by his abrupt answer...

"Where do I sign up? I'll do anything if it means bringing justice to my sister's killer." He spoke, then he got off his knees. I then looked at him intently.

"Just so you know, you may never see your parents again... Make your peace now, just in case we don't come back from this journey." I told him. Zane gulped, then eased his breathing. I somehow knew his answer.

"Whatever it takes to avenge my sister." He then puffed out his chest slightly. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Good. Keep that enthusiasm. Because, as of right now: The only rule is survival. Anything goes... You're both coming with me to my home..." I said, then turned around & began to walk away from the grave. The sound of footsteps behind me gave me the answer I wanted. The three of us headed to the outskirts of the town. We were now on route 1, close to a familiar batch of shrubbery. I motioned them to stop, then released Mia from her luxury ball.

"Oh Ryder... Who's this?" She asked, looking at Zane & the braixen intently.

"Mia, this is Zane Ashtin & his braixen companion." I told her, then she nodded.

"What did you need me for?" She asked, then smiled.

"Just thought you might make good company on this trip... Also, it'll give me a chance to warn all three of you..." I said wearily. Mia looked perplexed, while Zane & his braixen just looked at each other, confused.

"Warn us about what?" Said the braixen. I swear, my mind is registered so strictly to hear pokemon speak in their wierd mixes of their name...

"She... She just spoke..." Said Mia, now looking slightly shocked.

"You'll get used to... No, nevermind. I don't think I'll get used to it either..." I said. Then Zane spoke up.

"Get used to what now?" He asked. I then decided to test him...

"You can't hear my blaziken?" I asked him. He simply shook his head.

"Hmm... Don't worry. My part time job as a mercenary was translation..." I told him, then ruffled his hair. Zane huffed, then straightened his hair out.

"What was your full time job?" The braixen asks, then I rub my chin with my left hand.

"First, what's your name?" I ask her, then extend my right hand, seemingly pocketing my left. She extended her right paw & shook my hand. I then smirked, but it happened quickly...

"Ruby. Pleaure to meet you." She said, then I pulled out my SAA with my left hand & pointed it to her face. Both her & Zane froze up. I then holstered my gun & chuckled, Mia following my lead.

"Click, Boom, Cash. That was my full time job." I said, then sighed, having my good share of laughs for the day. Mia & I head into the bush & came back with the humvee we left there.

"Get in." I told Zane & Ruby. They nodded & sat at the back. I got on the driver seat & put on my seat belt. I looked at the rear view mirror, then saw Zane & Ruby, her left paw joined with his right hand...

"Young love..." I said under my breath, then looked at Mia. She smiled warmly, then pecked me on the right cheek. I smiled, then looked through the rear view mirror, only to see the shocked epression on Zane & Ruby's faces. They were blushing, too! I laughed, then honked the horn on the humvee twice. I then sighed, figuring I'd tell them the warning...

"You guys are lucky... But, where we're going, you need to act like you're not completely fucking smitten... You may be safe here, but not at home... Luckily, I live a little far from nosy neighbours, but you'll have to restrain yourselves until we get to my house..." I said, then my three passengers looked at me, not knowing what I was talking about.

"But why? It's not like our love is illegal..." Said Ruby, then I sighed.

"...It is... At least, in Kanto... You can blame the conservative SOB called 'the mayor'..." I trailed off, then Mia grabbed my right hand. I looked into her eyes & gave her a reassuring smile. She sighed, then let go of my hand, now looking out the window.

"We'll only be passing on... Still, don't draw attention to yourselves." I said, then ignited the humvee. I then slowly stepped on the acccelerator & we were off...

"Next stop... Home..." I muttered under my breath...

'I wonder if Venus is still around that area...' I think to myself, while only getting a blurred mental image of a lizard-like creature...

 **As our heroes make their way to the mountains of Kanto, what dangers & threats will await them at this city..? More importantly, now that Ryder revealed himself to Zane: Will he tell him how exactly he got all the information on Zane..?**

 **A/N: S'up. I wonder if anyone actually reads these? If not, then what the fuck am I doing with my life, wasting my time writing this shit just so you cock-munching, pussy lip breakers skip it? Fuck no! I have a life! A life that is thankfully spent doing something that I frankly enjoy doing. Lucky you, I guess. Still, if everyone REALLY skips this, then what's the fucking point..? I might as well write down the names of all the dogs I've shagged right here & nobody would ever fucking know... Regardless, for those of you who actually read this shit storm, THANK YOU! At least someone has just as much time to waste as me!**

 **Ok, emotionally disturbed moment aside, this story is making a turn for GREATNESS. I can feel it. Again, thanks to you, the readers of this humble story, I'm able to continue writing this. So, I guess your job is to keep reading, eh? Reviews, follows & favorites are HUGELY appreciated. Anyways, catch you all on the next chapter,**  
 **-Blood Moons**


	12. Chapter 10

**Torn chapter 10: Memory Lane**

 **Our heroes are driving through route 1, with their minds dead-set on reaching Ryder's home, in the mountains of Kanto, where Ryder has promised refuge, rest & hopefully, answers...**

 _ **Location: Route 1, En route to Lumiose City**_  
 _ **Time: 4:13 pm, December 28**_

We were at an impass, completely silent as I drove through the road, ocassionaly taking a few turns. The gas on the humvee was gonna last us at least 8 more hours, but I knew I had to ditch it. I am in no mood to begin a fight with whoever it is I stole it from. Just then, Zane decides to break the thick silenece we established during the car ride.

"So, um... Let's get to know each other. Does she have a name?" He asked, oblivious to the fact that I've already said Mia's name. Maybe he didn't hear me... I glanced at the rear view mirror, to see Zane pointing at Mia. I the glanced at Mia, then back to the road ahead.

"Oh, that's Mia. I also have a poochyena named Hades... I guess it's my turn to ask. Hmm... How long have you two been together?" I asked him. It was probably not my business to ask, but the words just formed themselves, I guess.

"Since December 22... Why?" He told me, then I had a small moment of realization. I luckily glanced to see Zane's perplexed expression, given that he picked up on my face gesture.

"Oh, no reason." I corrected myself. Zane's face shifted slightly, but I could tell he was still suspicious of me, which, I can't blame him for.

"How old are you?" He added. I may look slightly older than I lead on, mostly because of my shady clothing & handlebar. So, I decided to answer him truthfully.

"Twenty-four." I added. I then glanced on the mirror, to see that Zane had finally settled, for now at least.

There was another silence. I sighed mentally, then cursed myself. I have to be extremely careful as to what I tell Zane, or Ruby for that matter. One wrong word & it's all over. So, I decided to break the ice with Ruby.

"So here's a personal question. Are you ready..? Ruby... Do you have any idea on how you're able to speak?" I asked her, then she gave me this awkward glance, then stared off...

"My parents taught me how." She said, not even bothering to look at me, or simply lost in thought... This is sounding interesting.

"Do you have any idea who they were?" I asked her, but her expression didn't change... She's gonna be a tough one to read.

"I don't remember much. I was really little when they all of a sudden disappeared one day..." She trailed off. I couldn't tell if I'd struck a nerve, so I did something that comes naturally.

"Oh, I'm sorry if that was a little too personal. I didn't mean to-" I was cut off by Ruby.

"No, it's fine." She said, as if she didn't mind. I tried to sense any shift to her aura, but no such luck. I guess I need to focus on just that for it to work. For now, I'll just take her word for it.

We were driving in utter silence once more. Honestly I didn't mind it. Being a sniper meant being in complete silence & near-perfect stillness & focus. The silence was like a trip to the past. We passed a billboard that read 'Santalune City'. After a few minutes of having passed said City, Zane spoke up.

"So, why are we going to your home exactly? What's the reason?" He asked. I glanced at him through the mirror once more & sighed. I knew I had to seem convincing enough for him to trust me.

"Let's start out with this... I believe the person that killed your sister was more than just one person. I have reason to suspect that a secret cult called 'The Saviors' had something to do with this. And well... We're going to be venturing into the very heart of it all... Kanto..." I caught my breath slightly, then continued.

"But, they aren't limited to _just_ Kanto. I think they're spreading, like a _virus_." I cringed at the word 'virus', but I knew that word represented them as such. Another word could've been cowardly, stuck up, piss-drinking, bushwacking, cock goblling slut waffles. So yeah... Virus...

"Wait... Kanto is almost half-way across the world... We're not going to-" I interrupted Zane, since I anticipated that someone was bound to ask me this.

"No, we're not going to drive all the way there... It's going to be risky, but we're gonna have to board a flight. But, I'm gonna need both of you to trust me. I know it seems like I'm a creepy dude & all. And going this far away from your home sounds extremely suspicious... But I'm going to NEED your trust. You want justice for your sister, right?" I then stopped talking, knowing full well I've said more than enough. After a few seconds, Zane spoke up, but the suspicion not once left his voice.

"I do... I trust you." He said, then I noticed he was looking over to Ruby, who was deep in thought as she looked at him.

"Look, you can just ask Mia. She trusts me." I said, then Mia spoke up. I knew Zane couldn't understand her, but Ruby could. Also, I kind of missed her voice...

"Of course! But I think our situation goes beyond trust, Ryder." She said happily, I couldn't help but glance her way slightly, to see a small blush on her beak. I noticed Mia's words were enough to convince Ruby. I then sighed in relief.

"Well okay then... Okay, so when we get to Lumiose Airport, you're gonna have to restrain yourselves from each other. Although, yes, it IS legal around here, you have to remember that we're getting tickets to a place that doesn't legalize it. It's gonna be a long flight, so just prepare yourselves." I said then began preparing myself. It wasn't hard for me, since Chelsey & I used to travel often.

'Oh good, we're here.' I thought to myself as we saw the 'Welcome to Lumiose City' billboard. I then stopped the car near a dirt path close to the main road & told everyone to get out. We then began to walk. I was slightly amused by the weird looks people would give us as they watched from their cars, seeing the four of us as we walked to town. I looked at my watch (4:26 pm). Then, Ruby spoke up.

So, why exactly did we leave the car?" She asks... Man, Zane's really rubbing off on her... That... sounded very wrong. But I doubt the writer's going to bother himself to fix it.

"Uhh... Well, you see, I kind of... stole it..." I said, then mentally facepalmed. Ruby & Zane both looked at me with obvious shock. Ruby, clearly the most baffled by my answer, retorted.

Seriously..? And you want me to trust you?" She asks, which makes me chuckle nervously.

"Well, I needed some way to get to..." I stopped myself, then thought otherwise about telling them anything. Not yet... Not yet.

"It's a long story... And I don't feel like talking about it." I said, which caused her to sigh. I then glance at Mia, who was looking at me with a worried expression. I smiled at her. We had to go to my home, because it's the only place where we can be hidden from anyone nosy enough to come look for us.

We were now at the city. There were a few good restaurants & shops, but I decided against going into any of them, just in case we run into any trouble. Then, we come across two female trainers to our right. One had brown, short hair & was wearing a simpe white T, with olive green pants & white/black shoes. The other one was blonde, with a black fleece jacket & purple biker shorts. She was also wearing hiking boots. They both seemed to be in between 16-18. Blondie had a gengar, who was triumphantly standing over a fallen gallade, the brunnete's pokemon no doubt, who had lost concsiousness & looked to be in very bad shape.

"Gengar, use shadow ball!" I heard the blonde say, then I knew exactly what was going on here. But, I knew we had to remain low. I noticed Mia was about to step in, but I stopped her by blocking her way with my right arm. I noticed Ruby was confused at what she was looking at.

"Noo! Stop! Please..." Said the brunnete, as she now stood in front of her gallade. Her tears were clearly visible. The blonde just looked annoyed by this.

"You better get out of the way, or you're going down with him!" She said, then grew a smile that reaked of fake innocence. It nearly sent a chill up my spine. I saw that the gengar was almost finished charging its dark energy sphere. I instinctively placed my left hand on my blade, but was still contemplating wether or not to cause a scene... Just then, I hear Zane speak up.

"What's going on here?!" He almost screams. I was taken aback by this, to say the least.

"None of your business!" Blondie retorts, then Zane runs up to Bunnete & her gallade. I then sigh...

"Again..? In one day?" I mutter under my breath, but I could tell both Mia & Ruby heard me. Blondie then withdrew her gengar.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You could've killed them both!" Zane yelled at the blonde trainer, who simply smirked.

"Serves them right... That freak-a-zoid and her gallade were _kissing_!" She said, as Brunnete was now on her knees, craddling the gallade's head  & shoulders as she cried softly.

"See? I told you! She deserved what was coming to her." It was unsure to me if Blondie was gonna keep talking but that was irrelevant. I instantly noticed an extreme shift in aura, then saw that Zane was now standing within a foot of Blondie, who fell to her backside. Zane then squats, to get on her eye level, I presume. I was baffled to say the least. I actualy unsheathed my blade upon feeling that intense shift of aura, but I sheathed it, realizing it was Zane. However, I could just barely fathom what I saw...

'It wasn't Extreme Speed... There was no blur...' I thought to myself. Mia looked surprised as well.

"Don't you ever criticize someone that isn't like you... Now, you can either go over there & apologize to her... Or, I can kick your ass. Which is it?" I heard Zane speak. There it is... There's that determination I was looking for. I couldn't help but smirk lightly, as Zane's image shifted momentarily into a younger version of me. I noticed that Blondie was now crying, then she got up & walked slowly to Brunnete. I watched intently, not knowing what Blondie would do. Dear Arceus, she could barely form a single word, let alone a sentence.

"...I'm sorry..." She stutters out, then Zane turns to face her.

"Great... Now, get lost." He said, then Blondie runs away, passing Mia, Ruby & me. I was about to walk to the gallade with my left hand glowing, but this time, Mia stopped me. She knew just as well as me, that now wasn't the time. My hand stopped glowing, then I crossed my arms, watching Zane approach Brunnete & her gallade, who was now stirring lightly. I sighed, thanking Arceus mentally, since I knew the gallade wasn't permanently damaged.

"Is he okay?" He asks, then Brunnete nods slowly.

"Sorry I couldn't come sooner." Said Zane, then I whispered 'That's what he said.' to Mia, who looked at me in slight shock, blushing. She then nudged me on the right shoulder & shook her head slowly.

"No, it wasn't your fault." Said Brunnete, shaking her head for emphasis.

I don't know why, but I entered a focus with Aura, causing my eyes to glow slightly. I scanned my surroundings, only to see nothing important... I came back from the focus, to see Brunnete walking with the gallade now hobbling next to her, probably too stunned to utter a word still. Then, Zane turned around before heading to us, because Brunnete called to him.

"Wait! What's your name?" She asks.

"Zane. If you really wanna know..." He said, then walked back to us, waving goodbye as he did so.

'Well... That happened.' I thought to myself, as we resumed our walk. I then felt a slight tugging sensation, then moved my head around, scanning around me for anything out of the ordinary. I found nothing... Then, I noticed how Zane was smiling as he held Ruby's left paw, which made her smile. I looked at Mia, who was still slightly surprised at what we saw. I had to talk to her in priavte about it. But, I have to confront Zane right now.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I whispered, so as to not draw unnecessary attention. Zane looked at me, confused.

"What do you mean? Do you think I should've just let that trainer get her way?" He whispered back, with annoyance in his voice.

"You could've been more subtle about it... If we weren't trying to keep a low profile, I would've simply shot the trainer right between the eyes. I could've done allot of things. We all could've. But I decided against it... Now, thanks to you, that trainer might be a problem later on. I'm not saying what you did was wrong. I'm merely telling you to process HOW to handle a situation like that." I told him, then he sighed. I could tell he knew I spoke truthfully.

"I just... Don't know what came over me. But, I'll be more careful next time." He said, then we resumed our walk. I then noticed that Zane stopped holding Ruby's paw. I sighed mentally, knowing that the flight was going to be hell for them...

 _ **Location: Lumiose City (airport)**_  
 _ **Time: 6:25 pm**_

We arrived at the airport. I took out my poke-dex, then searched for a flight to Kanto. I looked around then spoke.

"Good news... There's a flight headed to Kanto in about twenty five minutes..." I said, then evryone looked happy.

"Bad news... They don't allow pokemon to board, so we need to withdraw our pokemon until we exit the Kanto airport." I spoke with a higher tone, so everyone could hear me.

"Aww... Do we really have to go back in our poke-balls?" Asked Ruby, visibly pouting. Mia simply smiled & chuckled.

"This one's going to be insufferable, Ryder." She told me, then I looked at her & chuckled. I then crossed my arms & looked at Zane.

"Well, let's head out. The sooner this flight leaves, the sooner we can take our mates out of their sphirical cages." I told him, then he nodded. I noticed a small blush on Ruby & Zane's faces when I said the word 'mate'. He pointed his poke-ball at Ruby, but nothing was happening... I then sighed. Neglection of a poke-ball can cause it to de-activate.

"Tap her forehead." I told Zane, then Ruby faced me & squinted. Zane then lightly bonked the back of her head with his poke-ball, then she glowed red & dissappeared into said poke-ball.

"Sorry..." I heard Zane say. I then pulled out one of my luxury balls. Zane looked at it & gasped lightly.

"Where did you get that?" He said, pointing at the luxury ball. I pointed it at Mia, who smiled & was withdrawn without trouble.

"It was given to me by my father. He had pokemon too. Once he knew his pokemon served their purpose, he released them, then gave me three of the seven luxury balls he had. He sold the other four in a black market & after that, we were able to live drowning in money. These things are highly coveted in the black market. There's been news about fake ones running around in the black market, but that only seemed to increase the value of a real one." I told Zane, he nodded, then pocketed his poke-ball. I pocketed my luxury ball, then walked with Zane to one of the terminals. We were about to cross a guard checkpoint...

"Say business & show the guards this. I'm gonna take a little while. Wait for me at the terminal." I told Zane, then gave him a copy of my 'League Investigator' card. I took mine out & waited for Zane to cross the checkpoint. With no effort, Zane made it through. I then walked up to the checkpoint.

"Passport." Said one of the guards. I showed him my card. He then nodded, then left. He came back shortly, with a metal case.

"For your weapons..." He said, then gave me the metal case & a silver key. I unsheathed my blade & unholstered my SAA. I placed them both in the case, fastened them, then locked the case with the key.

"Have a nice flight." Another guard said. I waved them goodbye, then headed to the terminal, to see Zane staring at the massive window next to the entrance.

"Everything alright?" I ask him. He turns to face me, then sits on a bench. I sit next to him, a fair distance away.

"Are you sure we should be going to Kanto?" He asks, a slight panic in his voice.

"Don't worry... As soon as we get there, we're heading to my home. It'll all be worth it, since there's never a shortage of food to be had. My mother sometimes goes & re-stocks anything at the cabin." I told him, which cheered him up.

"Hey, what's in the case?" He then asks, pointing at the metal case to my feet.

"My gear. Can't use it on the plane." I said, then opened my pouch. I rummaged through it, then found what I was looking for.

"Here, take one." I told Zane, as I handed him two small yellow gum strips. He took one & started chewing.

"Mmmm... What flavor is it?" He asks, as he was now making bubbles. I then smirk & begin to chew mine.

"Beedrill vaginal fluid..." I said, then closed my eyes a I chewed..

"Mu... I... the... what..?" He was now speaking in gibberish. I stiffled a laugh & sighed contently.

"Relax. It's just banana flavored. It's called pika-chew. Any gum is great for a plane flight. Clears the mind..." I said, then we heard a communication through the terminal's speakers.

"Attention soon-to-be passengers of Kanto Airlines... The flight leaves in four minutes. Passengers can now start boarding." The transmission ended, then everyone at the termianl started boarding. We got on the plane with no truoble, then found two seats. Zane sat on the left window seat, while I sat next to him, then picked up a magazine from behind the chair in front of me. I was very interested in the contents of the magazine, which the writer will leave in obscurity so you people can guess what it was that I was looking at. The plane started & I could feel, if only for a split second, my troubles, as I flew away from them. But, the reality of it was that we were headed straight into more trouble. I couldn't help but sigh at this realization, but Zane didn't seem to notice.

'At least I know that Venus keeps everyone away... Nobody would want to fall under a salanddit's Attact.' I thought to myself, then chuckled, remembering the times Venus & I would play around when I was younger...

 _ **Flashback**_

"...Not fair! I'm telling mom!" I yelled at a salanddit, who was laughing hysterically.

"Sal! Salanddit." I couldn't understand what she meant. She then smiled & closed her eyes, looking triumphantly at me.

"C'mon Venus, leave Ryder alone... He's had a rough day at school." I heard my mom say. She had long black hair & was tanned. She was wearing a simple blue tank top & black sweat pants. She had a necklace with a small rose on it. The salanddit looked at her, then laughed lightly.

"Salan...Salanddit, sal!" She said to my mom, who simply nodded. Then, Venus stood up & helped me off the ground & bowed. I knew what this meant at least.

"Apology accepted." I said, then I hugged her. Not like a 15 year old hugs his first girlfriend, but like a brother hugs his sister: With care & gumption...

 _ **End of Flashback**_

I shook my head slightly, coming back to my senses. We were still on the plane, so I simply re-adjusted my sitting position & closed my eyes.

'Long flight.' I thought to myself as I drifted into a deep sleep...

 **And so, our heroes embark on what could very well be their most important mission. Will they rise to the occasion, or simply crumble under all that pressure..?**

 **A/N: Hello to all the people who STILL waste their time reading this (seriously, you people are awesome). This colab with xX-xeXeeD-Xx is turning into something outright brilliant. To those that may or may not be confused: We're simply using our perspectives at our own stories. But, they both relate, so reading both stories is NOT a bad idea. Do you HAVE to? No. Just a suggestion. Still, credits to xX-xeXeeD-Xx for completing one of his chapters without my aid, to which I apologize humbly. Also, thanks to Lol7908 for Favoriting this story & thanks to avidreader-everafter for following & reviewing this story. It means so much to me, you two. Thank you. I guess that's it, so I'll see you all on the next chapter. Until next time,**  
 **-Blood Moons**


	13. Chapter 11

**Torn chapter 11: Memory Lane**

 **Our heroes arrive at Kanto. What awaits them as they continue their journey to Ryder's haven? More importantly, what awaits Ryder as he walks down these all too familiar streets..?**

 _ **Location: Kanto Airport (Outside)**_  
 _ **Time: 9:41pm, December 28**_

We exited the airport with very little difficulty. I could tell that Zane was tired, but we had to keep going. I looked at him, but he was focused on his poke-ball, which contained Ruby. I then decided to test his mettle.

"Do you know why I said 'our pokemon' before we got here?" I told him, then he looked at me with a worried expression, then withdrew the poke-ball.

"No... But, I don't really like that concept of ownership..." He told me, then crossed his arms. I smirked.

"That's great & all, but the only way you'll be able to truly understand that the relationships we're in are NOT forced... is to come to terms with that ownership. Understand that, even if you want to deny it, nothing is going to change that fact. And then you have to forget about it. Make it like breathing: You have to do it, regardless of the situation... Once you grasp that concept, I believe you will be an amazing Alpha Male." I told him, then he squinted his eyes in thought.

"An alpha male..?" He repeated to himself.

"Pokemon see their Trainer as their Alpha Male. The alpha male has to be strong, decisive, brave, corageous & caring... But, that would apply to trainers who have more than three pokemon..." As I said these words, Zane began to calm down.

"Now c'mon. The quickest way to my house is here." I told him as I headed to a dirt path that only had a few houses & shops.

We walked for a few minutes, before Zane spoke up.

"What's it like being the aplha male on your team?" He said. I sighed contently, but didn't stop walking until I reached a familiar store.

"It's not bad. But, the pressure you place yourself under is great. Your pokemon see you as their leader... And, it is your will & mind who have to be sharpened to a point, just to expell any feelings & concern during a battle. You must NOT let your feelings or worries cloud you in the midst of battle. That's what a leader is about: Learning when to let go & when to hold on..." I said this, then let out a tear. The truth is sad, but it is also just.

"That sounds... terrible." Said Zane, then he looked at the shop we were standing in front of.

"I know... But, I've lived long enough to not forsake myself with needless suffering. I will cry for my pokemon, but I will not suffer... I will pray for my pokemon, but I will not mourn them... I will miss my pokemon, but I will not yearn for them." I said, then motioned him to accompany me to the shop. Once inside, we were blasted by mild country music. There was a variety of motorcycles & choppers. We approached the man at the counter, who was wearing a left eyepatch & a baseball cap. He had a simple red T, & black slacks. Couldn't see his shoes.

"Ah... If it isn't Riley. Last time you were here, you cost me half a leg." Said the man, now looking at me.

"You sure it wasn't half your sight?" I told him, then smirked. We had a little stand off, then we both laughed. He walked out of the counter & we both hugged it out.

"Damn... It's been too long, man... So, what can I do for my regular?" He said, then put his arms to his waist.

"My little brother's looking for something nice... Not too strong, but also more than just functional. Isn't that right?" I said, then looked at Zane. He was still shocked from the small death stare me & the man shared, so I spoke up to draw away attention.

"He's still impressed... Gotta say, that's a nice collection." I told him, pointing at five choppers standing side by side.

"You want one?" He said, then looked at me intently. I smiled, then nodded.

"Sure why not... Maybe next time I come back, mute over here might actually pick one." I said, then we both laughed. I noticed Zane was just annoyed.

"Alright... Normally, I'd charge full price for one of those, but you're my regular. How about a 20% discount?" The man told us. I smirked & extended my left hand. He shook it.

"Deal." I told him, then we walked back to the counter. Zane was still silent, which actually worked to our advantage.

"How much is it?" I finally heard Zane speak. I looked at him, then chuckled.

"So, let's have it." I told the man. He then crossed his arms & smiled.

"That'll be 700 poke-dollars, mates." He said, then looked at Zane & I. I took out my wallet & handed him the money. With a twenty in there as well. He beamed & gave me the keys. I took the chopper outside while thanking the man. I then placed it on the dirt path & got on.

"C'mon... There's no time to waste..." I told Zane, who was slightly embarrased to sit behind someone in a motorcycle.

"Uhh... I don't really like being in-" I cut him off with a glare that could cut through steel.

"Unless you can drive a high-end chopper with 450 rapidash power, I suggest you simply stow it & get on..." I told him, then he sighed in defeat.

I started the chopper, told Zane to hold on, then we left, with the geat feeling of the wind in our faces. Along the way, I could see a fair amount of houses, people, pokemon, stores, etc...

We stopped at a gas station. I told Zane that we needed a full tank to get to my house.

"Hey, you want something from the store?" I told Zane, then gave him ten poke-dollars.

"If your family is rich, why did you become a mercenary?" He asked me, then I sighed.

"I wanted to explore the world, but I also wanted to get revenge..." I said, which made Zane look interested.

"Revenge on who?" He asks, then I finish filling up the chopper's tank & stow the oil pump.

"On the Saviors... I thought that if I kept doing these missions for the League, I'd eventually come across those fucking life-wreckers... Until I was betrayed... The man wasn't with the League at all, he was using us from the beginning..." I said these things & Zane began to understand.

"Are you... like this, because you no longer trust anyone? Because, your life has been ruined before?" He asks, then I chuckle, not happily, but sarcastically.

"I could not have said it better myself... But, it's getting late & we need to get home before the traps kick in..." I said, then Zane gulped.

"You never said anything about traps..." He told me, the nervousness clearly showing in his voice.

"Don't worry, the traps are fairly simple... But, simplicity is their strength... Let's go... You can keep the ten dolars. For now, let's just focus on getting home..." I said, sighing at the word 'home'...

We got on the chopper, then I began to drive once more. We reached a gate ten minutes later. We got off the chopper & I looked at the gate nostalgically.

"I'm home..." I say under my breath... I was about to open the gate (which was one of those double door gates that you open from the middle), when Zane & I heard a noise from some near shrubbery.

"Stay by the chopper." I told Zane, then pulled out my blade. Then, we felt these tremendously strong steps coming from the shrubbery.

"It cant' be..." I said in a low tone. I think Zane heard me, though. Then, a tyranitar comes out from the shrubbery & looks at us intently. It then walks slowly towards the gate & stands in front of it. He turns to face us & growls in a menacing tone.

"This is private property... State your business." He said... I do remember that voice...

"That may not be your concern..." I told the tyranitar, who looked annoyed by my remark, then approached me. If this was really 'him', he'd know me, but if it wasn't... I cast the fear of death aside, to stare this behemoth of a pokemon down. Given that he was standing at 7'0", I had to look up, so it must've been very ridiculous for Zane to see. I looked back at Zane, to see that he was holding his poke-ball. I slowly mouthed 'no' to him.

"You've got guts, to speak to me like that." Said the tyranitar, now four inches away from me. I simply had on a bored expression & put both my hands behind my back after sheathing my blade.

"You're not going to harm me or my guest." I told him, which made him smirk. He then placed his right claw on my head.

"You've got a very big imagination... If I'm NOT going to hurt you, I'd like to know why." He said, then let go of my head. I simply shrugged & began to speak...

"What would Beatrice think of you, if you simply attacked anyone trying to say hi..?" I told him, then he looked genuinely surprised...

"Nobody speaks my master's name without her consent..." He said, then gave me a menacing look.

The three of us then heard the gates open, only to see a 50-ish woman with blonde hair, bound in a ponytail, walking up to the tyranitar, who took a few steps back away from me.

The woman had on a black sweater, white slacks & red girl boots. She was using a blue headband. She had on blue fingerless wool gloves.

"Now now, Apophus, I've told you about scaring away the guests... Now, let's have a look, alright?" She said, then pulled out a pair of glasses, then looked at me & Zane, who was now walking up to me.

"Hello there, miss Beatrice." I said, then she looked at me intently.

"Hmm... I don't recognize you, but you know my name... So, you're either here to kill me... Or you're someone I should remember..." She said, then crossed her arms. My height was from my father, so this woman was three inches smaller than me.

"I'm sorry Cross, but, who's this?" Asks Zane, pointing at Beatrice. The tyranitar known as Apophus snarled at Zane, who withdrew his hand like it was suddenly shocked. I then noticed how Zane lost some of his colors. I chuckled.

"You sure are calm for an assassin..." Said Beatrice, causing me to look at her.

"That's because I'm not here to kill you..." I said, then Beatrice smiled. She then stood closer to Apophus & put her left arm (most of it, anyway) behind his back.

"Well Apophus, it looks like we have guests... But, before we go to my house... What's your names, kid-o's?" She said, then chuckled. Apophus simply smiled & walked towards a cabin in the distance, leaving me, Beatrice & Zane to speak.

"Well, my name is Zane. This is Cross." Said Zane with confidence. Beatrice laughed & then crossed her arms, her smile still not fading.

"I only believe half that statement." She said, then looked at me. I then smiled & shed a single tear.

"You always had a keen ear... mom..." I said, then Beatrice smiled. Her smile then faded...

"My son died on a mission in Kanto-" I cut her off...

"To eliminate a target known as HUNK... But, the mission was a failure, yet your son's body was not found..." I said, then showed her my SAA... She gasped & held both her hands to her mouth.

"...Ryder..." She whispered, then we both hugged. I let loose a few tears, then smiled.

"It's been way too long... I should've called you, but you told me to never call unless I was in trouble..." I told her, then she half-chuckled, half-cried...

"You always were a stubborn sonuvabitch like your father... But, that's what I loved about him..." We then released from the embrace & looked at Zane.

"Well... Mom, this is Zane... He's my... apprentice, as it were..." I said, then she laughed.

"At this age, he might just be your brother... Or your son... Which reminds me, where's Chelsey?" She asks, then I sigh... She looks at me to see a very pained expression.

"...No... Ryder, please don't tell me..." I silenced her with a small hug & sighed. She wiped her tears & wiped away mine as well.

"It must've been hard for you to let go... But, we can talk about this more later. Let's go..." She said, then released a garchomp from one of her poke-balls. It looks at me with a serious glare & then proceeds to give me a bear hug...

"It's aghh... Good to seeeeee~ you too, Midnight!" I said, trying to catch my breath. The garchomp released me & then got down, letting my mom get on it.

"She's missed you so much... We'll continue this at home." She said, then took off with Midnight to the cabin. I walked to the chopper & told Zane to get on.

"That's you're mother?" He asks, then I chuckle.

"You were expecting a pokemon?" I ask him, then he coughs lightly. I could tell he had a small blush from embarassment.

"N-no... No... Just, she looks so... young." He said. I smile, then drive my chopper to the house after closing the gate.

"That's what a wild berry diet will do to you. Also, about my name..." I said, then Zane began to speak...

"Whatever your reasons to not tell me your real name, I don't care... As long as I get to kill some saviors, it doesn't matter what happens..." He said with so much venom & determination in his voice. Again, it's time for me to test his resolve...

"Let's see how long you can keep that attitude up..." I said, then we both got off the chopper in front of a nice & comfy looking cabin.

"Home, sweet home..." I said, then was smacked from the left of my face by what appeared to be a paw... I recompose myself & see an angry looking lucario...

"That's for the White Elephant, asshole!" He says in perfect english. There are pokemon capable of learning human speech, so this didn't surprise me.

"Nice to see you too, Dante..." I said, then extended my right hand. The lucario huffed, then smiled & shook it. I caressed my left cheek & smirked.

"Solid hit, dude. How long has it been?" I ask him. He then smiles & looks at Zane, who was still bafled by what happned.

"About ten years... But, who's counting?" He said, then we fist bump.

Glad to be back..." I said, then walked up to Zane.

"Zane, this is Dante... My brother, if you will." I said, then Zane looked even more confused.

"Not actual brothers, we just grew up together... I was actually his father's starter & best friend." He said, then waved goodbye at us, saying he had 'unfinished business' with Midnight... I dreaded to think what kind of business he meant, but I tarnished the thought. I then motioned for Zane to follow me, then we entered the cabin.

It was fairly large, having two floors & an attic. It had five rooms: The master, two guest rooms, a training room for pokemon & people alike, which was the biggest room in the house, and a meditation room, mostly used by psychic pokemon & Dante, whenever he feels like it...

"Well... You must be exhausted... We can begin training tomorrow... Right now, I just want to rest up..." I said, then looked at my watch (10:26 pm). I then released Mia & Hades...

"You're right, Hades... Those luxxury balls are simply divine... But they don't beat a nice bed." Said Mia, who looked at me, smiled, then looked around...

"What is this place?" Asks Hades. He then looks up to me.

"This is my childhood home... We'll be staying here for a while..." I said, then got no objections from either of them, then I remembered...

"Zane, this is Hades. Don't let the fangs fool you, though. He's a softy." I said, then Hades blushed...

"Am not! Also, Hi Zane. You look pretty cool." He said to Zane.

"Hi, I guess... Ryder, you said you learned to understand pokemon?" Zane asks me.

"Tomorrow I'll show you another trick to understand them... Dante's gonna help with that... In the meantime, let's just relax." I said, then headed to the upstairs guest room with Mia. Hades stayed behind & fell asleep by the fireplace, which was in the living room, along with a few sofas...

"Do you think Zane is really willing to train?" Asked Mia, as we went in the room & laid on the bed after I locked the door. We were snuggling with our eyes closed.

"Not sure... But he'll have to be willing... Otherwise, this is going to be a very short quest for his revenge..." I said, then fell asleep...

Outside of the cabin, a strange, bipedal lizard creature crouched under some bushes near her nest, which consisted of sticks, grass & mud.

"...I can't believe Oni-chan is back after all these years... I can't wait 'til tomorrow..." She said in a very innocent sounding voice. This creature then laid on her nest & closed her eyes, her thoughts yearning for the boy she once knew...

 **As our heroes take a well deserved brake, what will become of Zane, once his training starts? And, who is this creature that is seemingly stalking Ryder..?**

 **A/N: Hello everyone... Here's a little heads up: Me & my co-writer have decided to release pov chapters... Basically two chapters: The fist one will contain Zane or Ryder's point of view on the other's actions, while the second chater will be original... It's kinda like a 'catch up' on the stories... Example, this would be the official line for that, so now my co-writer will publish two chapters: The first one using Zane's pov on these events & the second one being an entirely new chapter. I'm sure you can understand... Still, it sounded like a good idea, so I'm following through with it. Be sure to check out 'Forbidden Love' by xX-xeXeeD-Xx. It's linked to this story, as many of you already know. Also thanks to all the readers of this story, it means allot that you spend your time reading this.**

 **Peace, eh, for my dudes in Canada.**  
 **A holler, for my bros in the US.**  
 **Q pasa, para mis amigos en PR.**

 **And, I will see you all in the next chapter,**  
 **-Blood Moons**


	14. Chapter 12

**Torn chapter 12: Darkness**

 **Today marks the beginning of Zane's training under Ryder's wing... Can Zane live up to the expectations placed before him..?**

 _ **Location: Unknown (Kanto)**_  
 _ **Time: 6:30 am, December 29**_

I wake up, feeling as refreshed as ever... I look to my left, to see Mia snoring ever so lightly, her claw-like arms still draped around me. I smiled...

"What did I do to have an angel as my mate?" I ask in a low tone to, myself really. Mia shifts slightly and, to my luck, she releases me from her grasp. I quietly walk out of the room & head downstairs, only bothering to put on my jeans...

'Today isn't going to be so challenging...' I thought to myself, trailing off as I went downstairs to the living room. I noticed that Zane & Ruby were still sleeping, so I let them be.

'I know we should begin training as soon as possible, but I'll let Zane enjoy this while it lasts...' I thought to myself once more. I then felt something odd tugging at the back of my head... I looked, to notice that it was Ruby who was giving off that lingering feeling...

"I wonder..." I said lowly, then placed my left hand to her forehead, being careful not to wake up either of them. Everything suddenly went dark, as I could hear some voices in the distance...

"I can't see it, but I can hear it..." I said to myself, as I kept listening to the echoes in the shadows...

I was abruptly brought back to reality...

"Damn... Some nightmare..." I spoke in a hushed tone, then looked at Zane...

'Not a care in the world, yet he still looks worried...' I thought, then left them alone. I headed to the meditation room, to see that it was as good as ever: The space was ample, there was a single mat at the middle of the floor, the candles were burning dimly & the room still retained some coolness...

"Perfect..." I muttered to myself, as I exited the room. I then heard some strange noises from the guest room next to the meditation room... I decided to test something out.

"Wonder if this works..." I muttered once more, then my eyes began to glow dimly... I was then using my Focus to see beyond the door, which was locked... I then almost immediately regretted that descision, noting that the ones in the room were Dante & Midnight.

"Either Dante lost a bet, or Midnight is very sly..." I said to myself, then waited around the kitchen, which was in front of the living room, being only separated by a counter.

"Damn... How long was I lost for?" I asked nobody in particular, as the clock on the wall near the door read 9:55. Light was now beginning to form & spill inside, the blinds being unable to detain its radiance. I decided to sit on the counter... I wonder if they'll mention the plethura of scars I have across my body. Maybe they won't bother, seeing as my ex-profession was deadly.

"Just who the hell is Marcus..?" I asked myself, then noticed that the lovebirds on the couch were waking up. I decided to keep any dream related questions to myself... Zane said something, but I was either too far to hear, or too distracted... I noticed how... frisky... their advances were getting, so I decided to speak up, before shit got any weirder. To be honest, I would not mind, if they cleaned up afterwards, but Zane needs to be at 100%, not lower...

"Mornin' you two..! Glad to see you're awake, because Zane has a long day ahead of him." When I finished talking, I stood up from the kitchen-side counter & I hear Zane sigh & stumble to the counter, with Ruby following him.

"So, what are we doing today?" Asked Zane, not sounding too eager, but I think it's just the morning coma talking... I decided to lead him on, since I was already very good at that. Zane sat at the counter, so I took my oportunity & smirked.

"Well, it's sort of a surprise... I can't really say anything yet. You'll just have to wait until we start. But I know you're going to like what I'm going to tell you." I told him, then he sighs...

'Why do I feel like we just switched roles..?' I thought & laughed internally. I head over to a coffee machine, then prepare a nicely ground blend & pour a mug for me. I then get a second mug & place it on the counter, taking a sip from my own mug.

"Drink up! You're gonna need it." I tell Zane, who just looks at the coffee, rather dejectedly.

"Yeah... Sorry to tell you... But, coffee does the exact opposite to me..." I hear him say & I responded with some enthousiasm.

"Well, all the more reason to drink it." Zane looked confused at me for saying that.

"Seriously, what are we doing today?" He asks rather sternly, which frankly caused me to chuckle.

"You'll see... Oh! And you probably need something to eat!" I said, then Zane's expression lit up.

"Yes..! I'm starving! What's on the Menu?" I heard him ask, but it fell upon deaf ears, as I already knew what to give him... I remembered how surprised I was when I had to do this for the first time. I get a box of generalized (for any type of pokemon) box of poke-chow from a bottom cabinet, then pick up a bowl from another cabinet. I then place the chow in the bowl & place it on the counter...

"Pokemon food! Breakfast for champions, am I right?" I couldn't help but chuckle at my lame joke. Zane had just the best poker face I've ever seen on a person, staring at the bowl, then back at me...

"You can't be serious... right? This is a joke, right?" He asked, then I smirked.

Nope. I'm serious... When you're a mercenary, this is probably going to be the best meal you'll get when you're in the field. So... Beter get used to it." I say, then, without Zane noticing, I pick up a pecha berry from the berry bowl on the counter & scarf it down. Zane sighs, directing his attention to the bowl of poke-chow. I then notice Dante coming out of the room I focused on earlier...

'I got half a mind to ask him why he's porking my mom's starter, but I guess I'll just settle for the perpetual innocence that literally won't fool anyone.' I thought to myself, as I tried to keep a straight face, only to have it turn into an awkward smile.

"Morning, Dante. How was last night?" I ask him, with as much smoothness as goodra skin. I could tell he was up all night, then waking up early, just to continue... This mofo's got more stamina than me!

"It was okay, I guess..." He said, failing miserably to cover up any hint of suspicion to his voice...

'What? Dragon pussy not good enough, dude..?' I fought back hell's temptation to ask him this, but I thought against it, using the whole "there are children present" excuse in my head, just so I could find justification. I noticed Ruby's perplexed look, so I broke the small silence after throwing Dante a pecha berry & an enigma berry.

"Oh Ruby. This is Dante... He will be helping me train Zane." I explain to Ruby, who seemed to understand.

"Um... Hi, I'm Ruby." She said, then Dante looked shocked, but quickly let the subject drop. He then began to walk over to the meditation room.

"Okay, great! Now that we're all acquainted with each other... Zane, I want you to meet me & Dante in the meditation room just down the hall. And make sure you eat up." I said, then caught up to Dante who was now walking slowly as we headed to the door of the aforementioned room...

"You can feel it too, huh?" Dante asks me, not bothering to direct his look my way. I don't bother either.

"It's faint... Like an echo... Felt it for the first time about a week ago... And then, again, at a cemetery, just yesterday..." I trailed off, then Dante & I entered the meditation room. Dante took the left wall & leaned against it, crossing his paws & closing his eyes, his feelers waving slowly, giving me the assumption that he was meditating. I took the right wall & did the same, except you couldn't tell with me, since I had no feelers. About a minute later, Zane walks in, with that damned determined look that I still doubted he could keep...

"Welcome, Zane. Ready for your training?" I ask him, then Dante gets off the wall & walks until he's next to me.

"Yes... I'm ready." Said Zane.

"Well, let's start off with this... I believe that there's a certain... power, that resides in you. But the only way I can prove this is by asking you a few questions..." I say, then wait for Zane to respond.

"Okay..." He lets out, then sits on the mat in the middle of the room.

"Do you have any unexplained abilities? For example, you can kind of see in the dark or maybe you're able to hear sounds that no one else around you can..." I say, then Zane pauses for a second...

"Well... I do have the weird thing where I was always able to anticipate something happening just a few seconds before it happens. But it rarely happens." He said.

"Great! Next question... What number is this?" I ask him, then show him a piece of special paper that can only be understood by aura wielders. Zane looked confused, then answered.

"Forty." He says, then I glance at Dante, who was glancing back at me, but only for a second.

"Alright, last question... Have you experienced any... unexplained nosebleeds and strange static noise?" I ask him, but at this point, I'm fully expecting him to say yes...

"Yes. Almost more than a month ago." He replies, which makes me clear my throat lightly to begin explaining.

"Well, that's a dead giveaway... Zane, I'm happy to inform you that you have the ability of aura. And the moment you understand how your aura works, you'll be able to understand pokemon as well..." I said, then let the information sink in before continuing.

"Wait... Hold on... What? I have the ability of aura..." I knew he'd be surprised, but I should've brought a camera to take a picture of his face right now.

"That day I met you at the cemetery, I felt a strange connection to you... And that was the connection of aura. And your answers to my questions prove it even further. Those nosebleeds & the strange static noise was your aura activating. And the number you saw on the paper was something only people with aura can see. And your strange ability of anticipation is something only someone with aura can own." I finished explaining, then waited for Zane to respond.

"So... Do you have it too?" He asks, to which I respond by simply nodding.

"Dante & i can teach you the arts of aura." I told him, but he seemed reluctant.

"This is just so sudden... I would've never guessed it." I half-expected Zane to say this.

"Well, there is something else we have to do before we start... You see, humans with aura are a lot more different than pokemon with aura. Unlike pokemon, humans are able to imbue our type into aura." I stated.

"wait... Did you just say 'type'?" He asked, but I knew he was already perplexed. I nod, then explain.

"Yep. But it's another thing that only people with aura have. So now comes the next step. To find out what type you will be focusing on, we have to appraise you... That means we will have to connect our auras. Which you have no idea on how to do. But it's simpe. So, are you taking this all in? Does your mind need to take a second to grasp this subject?" I stop, then Zane nods reassuringly.

"Yeah, I think I understand it. It's just... I always thought olny certain pokemon had this. But now apparently some people do too." His speculations are well noted.

"I know... I thought the same thing too. That is until Dante here noticed it in me. Anyways, it's time to teach you how to aura connect. It's really easy. All you have to do is focus on one emotion and nothing else... Set your mind completely on that emotion..." I stated, as I prepared to meditate with Dante, who finally spoke up.

"Here's a helpful tip... What makes you want to do this the most? What emotion got you here in the first place? Set your mind on that emotion..." He calmly stated, then he & I sat next to Zane, crisscrossed, putting our hands in the correct position...

"Tell me something Ryder... What were you doing at a Christmas Festival when you found Zane..?" I heard Dante ask me...

"I happened to be enjoying myself, until I felt the disturbance..." I said, but Dante was not convinced.

"Right, & I was a squirtle in a past life..." He said. I shrugged it off by stating:

"Right now isn't the time to talk about this... We're doing Zane a disservice.." Dante settled, then we were able to focus on our auras...

Suddenly, the entire room goes sub-zero... I open my eyes, only to see a vast litter of bodies... I also saw Zane, who was completely covered in blood, but I somehow knew it was not his...

"Wrath..." I heard Dante say, then everything was back to normal... I begin to stand up.

"Okay... Zane, you will be training to master yourself in the arts of darkness. You will be mostly using dark type moves." I told him, which only made the fifteen year old smirk.

"I'm a dark type, huh?" There he goes with his omnipresent determination. I then get a wicked idea.

"Well, now that we have that all out of the way, time to do the fun stuff!" I said, which made Zane's expression shift ever so slightly. I seemingly glance at Dante, who had a stern look about him...

'Don't worry...' I mouthed to him, to which he responded by nodding slowly...

At the outside, a silvery white, bipedal lizard like creature waited, her burning passion showing brightly in her grape colored eyes...

"The time has come, onii-chan..." she said, in her low, beautiful, humming voice, which was very contradictory to her 4 foot form...

 **Our heroes have unlocked Zane's true potential... Now, Zane is ready to begin his training... But, what tribulations await Ryder once he begins training both his prodegee and his mate..?**

 **A/N: Alright, new chapter... Not much to say about this, except that I did find a good way to end it. Very soon, Venus is going to become a slight obstacle for Ryder... But, I honestly have no idea how her character should be played out... I'll figure it out eventually... Also, be sure to check out 'Forbidden Love' by xX-xeXeeD-Xx, he's a good writer, to be honest. Well, guess I'll see you all in the next chapter,**  
 **-Blood Moons**


	15. Chapter 13

**Torn chapter 13: Sessions**

 **Our heroes exit their haven, some more eager than others, to begin Ryder's training plan...**

 _ **Location: Unknown (Kanto)**_  
 _ **Time: 11:27 am, December 29**_

We stepped outisde of the cabin & headed to the right, which was a mostly empty field, with a few burned patches of grass & some scattered & small trees. We walked until we heard a cry from behind us...

"Wait! What about me?" I heard Mia's voice. I turn around, to see my beautiful blaziken, with her claws to her hips. Zane & Dante also turned their heads, but Zane was confused...

"Hang on... I just heard a woman... Where is she?" He asks, then Mia & I chuckle.

"Well, I suppose I should properly introduce you... Zane, this is Mia." I say, but Zane's perplexion doesn't change. So, I wink at Mia, who caught on quickly enough.

"Hello there, Zane. It's a pleasure to meet you." Says Mia, now stretching her right claw to greet Zane. Zane looked completely baffled, to say the least...

"You... You're talking... And, I can..." I decided to explain, before Zane's 'extreme' thinking skills give him an aneurism...

"Well, looks like the first step is already bearing results..." I say, then Zane looks at me, then at Mia, who walks up to me & places both her claws behind my neck, locking me in a passionate kiss for about ten seconds. I release, then smirk at her. Mia simply winks while smiling. Dante clears his throat, while Zane is just blushing & rubbing his left arm with his right hand.

"I can tell this is awkward, so let's clear the air a bit. I promised Mia that I'd train her in hand-to-hand combat, so I guess we should start there." I spoke up, then Zane & Dante looked at Mia & I, who released ftom the embrace.

"Sounds like a plan... Maybe Zane wll find more uses for aura..." Said Dante, then he reached a fairly sized tree & sat on one of the branches crisscrossed & closed his eyes. Zane looked at Dante, then at me.

"So, who's going to train me..?" He asks, then I sigh contently.

"Me... Dante's going to be keeping an eye on the field... If anything seems off, he'll notify me. Isn't that right, Dante?" I ask my lucario brother, who I could only see shrugging.

"Also, don't be scared to ask for some help... I've seen a few things Ryder can do, so I think I have an idea as to what his style is." Said Mia to Zane, who nodded.

"Alright... Let's begin... This training is simple. Use any fighting techniques to land a hit on me... But, be tactiful... Learn from your mistakes, while trying to anticipate what I'm going to do... Also, try using any techniques I use, so you get a feel of what you're up against." I say, then Mia & Zane nod, before entering familiar stances. Zane was in a boxing pose, while Mia was in a Ba-Ji-Quan stance... I thought for a second, then decided to use Judo, with some Tae-Kwon-Do... I enter the Tae-Kwon-Do stance to throw Mia & Zane off... Mia recognizes this stance & steps away from me, with Zane following closely, until both of them were at least five meters away from me.

"Well... Shall we begin?" I ask, then transition to my Judo stance & hold my ground. Zane suddenly starts running around, ducking behind trees & some shrubs... Mia, on the other hand, was slowly walking toward me. I caught on to their plan, but I decided to lull them in... I stood perfectly still & closed my eyes, my aura being able to sense where Zane was. Mia saw that my eyes, though closed, were giving off a faint glow, but only too late.

"Zane, wait!" She scram, then Zane defiantly jumped from behind me, aiming to punch my back with a left haymaker. I duck, then sweep 360 degrees, causing Zane to not only fail his attack, but also fall down. I took the oportunity & dashed towards Mia. I had a right hook primed, but before Mia could block it properly, I transitioned my hook into a grab, using my left hand to latch onto her right shoulder, spin her around & knock her down with a swift left kick to her right charliehorse. She grunted in pain, but rolled out, effectively stopping me from following up. I looked behind me, to see Zane staring at us while he was still sitting. I then face him & get into a Judo stance.

"Don't think that trick of yours is gonna work again." Zane said, then got up & jogged towards me. He was about to strike, when he dissappeared... My pupils shrunk, realizing he was the distraction...

"Now!" I heard Zane say from behind me, then I felt something grab both my shoulders & jerk me to the floor... first mistake... I use my hands & momentum to shift into a handstand & I manage to windmill kick both of them. Zane blocked the attack with both his arms, but was still thrown mildly back. Mia blocked it with her left arm while standing her ground, then used her right claw in an attempt to chop at my left leg, which I just narrowly retreated after repositioning myself & entering a Judo stance once more...

"Zane, we'll never win if we take the first strike... We have to force him to attack us... Any ideas?" I hear Mia ask Zane, who was now scratching his head... Then he spoke.

"Let's try to choke him out... Use flamethrower behind him!" He said, then Mia paused.

"Didn't Ryder say we could only use techniques?" Mia asks, then I interrupt them.

"I did say that, but you're not attacking me with the Move... That's what we call a loophole." I state, then get ready.

"Very well done, Zane... Now, let's see how this plays out. Zane, try focusing on each strike, as if it were a different entity..." Said Dante, who's eyes were still closed. Zane didn't exactly comprehend what that meant, but he tried as far as he understood. Mia, who was patiently waiting, decided to jump high, then used flamethrower behind me, creating a wall of fire on my flank...

"Guess I can't run away from this one..." I say, as I inch closer to the flame wall, until I could feel the embers caressing my back skin. I started to sweat from the radiated heat. However, despite the intense temperature spike, I only walked towards my targets slowly, trying to find any clue to their plan...

"Alright... Let's see what you've got!" I hear Zane yell, as he wound up a right hook... I then noticed that his hand was glowing midnight blue. That was Zane's aura... I then stood completely still, mentally & physically preparing myself for what was coming next... Zane teleported in front of me, but I expected this, so I used my extreme speed to dodge his aura-infused punch, then drop kicking him square in the chest. Zane somehow managed to block my kick with his left arm, but I knew I'd delt some damage regardless. I got up from my kick, but immediately buckled down, coughing up a small trace of blood. My lungs felt like they were attacked by a vacuum...

"Fuck... I knew that was a bad idea..." I muttered under my breath, then wiped my lips clean of any blood, then stood up slowly... I was holding my stomach slightly, the pressure of such speed having taken more than just my breath...

"Had enough?" I heard Zane ask, then Mia approached him, then stood by his side, her stance unwavering. I cracked my neck, then used extreme speed once more, knowing fully well that I had to finish this right now... I managed to get behind both of them, then used their distance to my advantage: I used both my elbows to smack them square in the middle of their backs. I heard both of them hit the floor, but the moment they did, so did I. I was done... If I dared to move, I'd probably lose consciousness...

"Oowww... Looks like you win Ryder... Ryder?" I heard Mia, who was rubbing her back tenderly while looking at me. I was already on all fours, desperately gasping for air...

"Onii-chan!" I heard in the distance... I dreaded that voice so much, but she might just be what I need to walk out of this...

"What the hell?" I hear Zane ask, looking in the direction of the random voice, which originated from a shiny salazzle, who ran to my side & flipped me onto my back, then got on top of me & gave me a high pheromone dosage at the same time that she gave me cpr (mouth to mouth, in this case).

I awoke, then sat up slowly, being weary of the massive headache I was experiencing... The last thing I remember was fighting Zane & Mia, then I got a stroke from using extreme speed... Then... That's when it hit me...

"Where's Venus..?" I ask, looking around, only to see Zane & Mia looking down on me. I hold up both my hands & they help me up.

"That's her name..? She's in the house... One question... How is a salazzle all the way out here?" I hear Zane say, then I sigh...

"She was rescued by my father back when she was a salandit. Then she, along with Dante, became like my family... C'mon, the least I can do is introduce you to her... She did save me from permanent brain damage after all..." I finish, then Mia & Zane express their confusion with a synchronized 'wha..'.

"If someone loses consciousness, they risk recieving permanent brain damage, since the breain isn't recieving the proper amount of oxigen to keep it functioning completely..." I state, then Mia says...

"What was that weird purple-ish puff of smog that she secreted?" She asks, then I smirk.

"That was a special pheromone that only salandit & salazzle can secrete... Word to the wise, do NOT breathe it in... I've got a sick feeling in the back of my head, telling me that it won't be the last time we'll see that... Wait... Ruby's in the house..." I say, then even I could feel Zane's heartbeat drop...

"Ryder... Exactly what do those pheromones do to pokemon..?" He asks, with a hint of fear in his voice...

"To Ruby... Nothing... To you, however..." I trailed off, but Zane didn't seem to grasp the concept...

"What the hell does that even mean?" He asks, then Mia gave me a stern look, as we walked towards the house... On the way, I noticed that Dante wasn't on the tree branch...

"Oh fuck no, Dante... You better not be..." I mutter, but only Mia hears me.

"What is it, Ryder?" She asks me, then I look at her & sigh...

"If Dante's in the house... And he breathes in Venus' pheromones... There's no telling how horny that bastard's gonna get... For some reason, aura-sensitive pokemon, psychic types included, are doubly affected by those pheromones... So, we better hurry..." I trailed off, then the three of us started jogging, with me at the back, just barely catching up.

"Ryder... What happens if I inhale the fumes?" I hear Zane ask, our speed not diminishing in the slightest.

"If you, or any male, period, inhales the fumes... It's a clusterfuck of side effects... First, your sperm counts literally sky-rockets, then you'll feel incredibly horny, followed by ultra sensitivity to touch... Then there's a burning sensation in your loins that will only be relieved by shooting a few rounds, if you catch my meaning... But, jerking it isn't going to be enough... Let's just pray it's Venus & Ruby in the house right now..." I stop when we reach the door. Zane shoves me out of the way & flings the door open... The next scene caused three things to happen: Zane blushed to god-like levels, Mia was covering her mouth, trying terribly not to laugh, while I was awestruck, my lower jaw hanging low enough to cup my nuts... Venus was at the living room, laying on the couch spread eagle style, being absolutely PLOWED by Dante, who was now barking lightly with every thrust, his red eyes now vaguely heart-shaped... Meanwhile, Hades was unconsious on the floor. Whatever Dante & Venus did, they knocked him out cold. I could see the pheromones twirling around both Dante & Venus, as they lock in a passionate kiss, Venus' pheromones seen lightly escaping Dante's mouth... Ruby was at a corner of the living room, rocking back & forth under a small yet tall table, repeating 'this is just a nightmare' in a very low tone, with her eyes being the equivalent of small white plates.

I slowly approached the absolute mind destruction occuring right in front of me, then tap Dante on the left shoulder...

"Huh..? Oh Ryder, you want in on thi-" He was immediately cut off by a jab of my index & middle finger to his throat, which made him pass out, albeit painfully. Once Dante went limp, I tossed him aside, then grabbed Venus by her left arm, dragging her to the outside of the house.

"Ryder... That was so f-fucking funny.." Said Mia, as I walked by her & Zane, who was now heading to comfort Ruby.

"You & I are gonna have a very friendly talk on why you don't PORK your FUCKING BROTHER!" I say in a loud voice, not bothering to look at Venus' pleading face. I then tossed her lightly to the front porch, then took two small chairs & placed one in front of the door, then threw the other one near Venus... She got the chair ready & sat on it, with a slightly audible shlick which made me shudder visibly.

"What? It's not like I did anything wrong..." She said. I couldn't help but sigh...

'You have grown, Venus...' I thought to myself, then spoke, albeit slowly.

"You were supposed to be gone... Mom told you to leave after that incident with Apophus..." I stopped, but only to get an answer from her... Venus looked away & blushed lightly. Her lavender eyes filled with slight regret...

"Why did you leave, onii-chan?" She muttered out...

"Don't change the subject, Venus... Look, if something's bothering you, don't be afraid to tell me." I said, then she recoiled, not at the words I said, but at the level of confidence I had in them...

"I... I don't have to tell you anything... Baka..." She said sternly, then crossed her arms. I noticed that her blush was still present...

"Venus... Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I say, then get slightly distracted by a familiar smell... Shit... Well, that explains it.

"D-don't pretend like you care, onii-chan... I know you..." She said, but she couldn't even stare me in the eye for more than three seconds..

"Venus... Please, answer me... I'm not mad that you're still here, y'know..." I said, which made her gasp slightly.

"B-baka... Why did you leave?" She said, then she had small tears in her eyes...

"I'm not going to answer you... Not until I hear from your words exactly what you were doing with Dante..." I said in a rather serious tone..

"Don't make me say that.. It's so... lewd..." She said in a low voice. I sighed, knowing that this was diffcult, even for me...

"Look... I can smell what's wrong... What I want to know is why you were using Dante to satisfy your urges..." I said, then Venus huffed.

"As if I had to tell you anything, baka... You never cared for me anyways... You always said I was annoying..." She said. Though the words were clearly fabricated, they stung me no less... I got up from the chair & walked towards Venus... Since she was 4'0", I had to crouch slightly to get on her eye level...

"You realize I HAD to leave, right..? I never intended to hurt anyone with my departure... But, I had to leave..." I said, then picked her off the chair, which was soaked slightly from... past events. I then hugged her tightly... She wasn't expecting this, because she didn't hug back for a good twenty seconds...

"B-baka..." Was all she was able to say. I then released her from the embrace, then crossed my arms...

"Now... You've got some serious apologies to make. Let's go..." I said, then headed for the house... Venus then grabbed my left arm & pulled me with enough force that caused me to fall on top of her... I had my eyes closed, but I could tell where I was... More specifically, where my head was... I lifted my head, with my eyes still closed, then opened them, to see Venus under me, with a blush on her face & an innocent smile...

"Your... Your spheres... They're so big..." Said Venus under her breath, as I could feel her tail inside my pants... I took this oportunity, knowing fully well that, even though she was in heat, Venus was exhausted.

"They get bigger when I push this..." I said, but Venus was too lost in her own passion to notice. I expanded the empty luxury ball I had in my pocket. I tapped Venus' forehead, which caused her pupils to shrink, only realizing too late that she was had... The white flash on the poke-ball sucked Venus in, then clicked almost instantly.

"Sorry... We'll continue this later... But, not without a certain someone's consent..." I whispered to the ball, which wiggled slightly... I then headed through my cabin's door, to see Dante now sitting crisscrossed, his face equal to that of a broken man, with Zane yelling gibberish at him, most likely some type of scold, while Ruby was simply crestfallen with a blush spread on her cheeks... Mia on the other hand, was still laughing at the transpired events... She looked at me, then wiped away her laughter tears...

"Ryder... Where's Venus? Did you kick her out or something?" She asks, now sounding somewhat worried...

"I did... a couple of years ago, actually... My mother kicked her out, but she stayed for some reason... We've got to talk to her... I don't think she'll leave us alone until we do..." I said, then Mia nodded silently. I was going to call Zane & the rest of us, but they were still busy... Oh Arceus, I hope I don't have to clean the damn couch...

Mia & I head to my room, which is the upstairs guest room. I released Venus from her new poke-ball, which had somehow cleaned her up... Good, since it was getting awkward trying to avoid/ignore the schlopping noise that she made when she moved around covered in Dante's spunk.

"Why'd you trick me, onii-chan?" She said, then crossed her arms & huffed.

"Venus... This is Mia... She's my mate. And you'd do well to remember that..." I said, then Mia approached me & placed her right arm behind me. Venus sighed sadly...

"So it's true, onii-chan? Y-you never cared for me... B-baka..." Said Venus, who was now glaring at Mia, who simply grinned sheepishly.

"Maybe we could come into an agreement..." Mia spoke up, breaking the tension between her & Venus, who looked at her intently.

"Yeah... What kind of agreement?" Said Venus, then I spoke up...

"Well, before either of you say anything else, maybe you should bring me in the loop first, Mia..." I said, then Mia, without hesitating, whispered something into my ear, which made me blush & made my pupils srhink slightly. I cleared my throat, then spoke...

"Is that what you want, Mia..? Are you sure about it?" I ask my blaziken mate, who simply resonds by nuzzling the small gash on the left side of my neck...

"As long as Venus agrees to my... terms..." She said, then Venus looked confused...

"What terms...?" Venus asks, then Mia turns my head to look at her, then nods slowly.

"Well... Mia has agreed to... allow you to stay with me... As long as you promise two things..." I said, then Venus looked happy, but was still rather hesitant.

"Number one... You will NOT be impregnated by Ryder... Understand?" Said Mia, who completely stole my thunder. I blushed lightly at this remark. Venus contemplated this & responded.

"Okay... Fine... I didn't want onii-chan's seed to get stuck in my flower anyway..." She said, blushing while crossing her arms, her back feelers moving ever so lightly...

"Second... Mia has agreed to... share me..." I said, which made Venus gasp & blush, then look at Mia, who simpy smiled while blushing...

"Onii-chan... You... You..." Venus was at a loss for words, so I whispered something to Mia, then she giggled. I distracted Venus by talking to her...

"Venus... You're still calling me brother... Why is that?" I ask her while walking towards her, then she responded, unaware that Mia was behind her already.

"Becasue you're always there for me, onii-chan... But, don't get any bright ideas, baka!" She says, which makes me wink my left eye. Before Venus knew what was happening, Mia grabbed her from behind, her left claw on Venus' chest, while her right claw were somewhere... lower...

"Ahh! W-wait...B-baka... Let m-me go... I d-don't like this..!" Said Venus, her expression clearly being one of shock, but not one that looked disturbed. Venus' tail instinctively wrapped around Mia's right leg loosely.

"You seem to be enjoying it." Said Mia to Venus' right ear hole, which was nearly microscopic, but had better tuning than a human ear.

"Welcome to the pack, Venus." I say once I'm two inches away from her, then lock my lips to hers, while Mia slowly stroked her nether regions... We released from the kiss, to see that Mia was smiling & blushing behind Venus.

"I can tell you liked that." I said, then looked at Mia. Venus was already sighing contently, but Mia was caught off guard & looked away, her blush growing slightly more crimson...

"W-who... me? No..." I could easily tell Mia was lying... Then Venus' tail uncoiled from Mia's leg. I noticed the tip of Venus' tail was slightly soaked...

"C'mon... There will be plenty of time to discuss this... arrangement, later... Let's make sure Zane doesn't cave Dante's face in... Sure, Dante could easily snap Zane in two, but there's no telling how confused he is after falling for your trickery, Venus..." I say, then wink to Venus, who blushes & calls me a moron once more...

"Kua ngaro au ki a koe, e taku teina..." I just barely hear Venus say these words, which make me smile...

"I missed you too, Venus..." I say, then I place my arms around both my beautiful pack mates, then we head down the stairs, not knowing what to expect...

 **It seems that Ryder has a new addition to his pack... Will this affect his love for his soul mate, or only strenghten it..? Tune in next time, to see where this goes..!**

 **A/N: Woohoo! Yet another chapter I somehow crapped out. Hooray! So, since Ryder uses the 'pack' concept for his pokemon team, he's very open about these situations. But he never got the chance until now... Anyways, have I got a treat for the readers. Keep up reading, you magnificent bastards. It's you people who inspire me to continue writing. Also, I'd like ot thank xX-xeXeeD-Xx for this colab. It's been a very wild ride so far, and it's only gonna get wilder. Also, Major thanks to DiablosSpawn, OhMyGevalt, PokeGamma54 & dunstann for following my story. Even bigger shout-out to Lol7908, PokeGamma54 & dunstann for making this a favorite. I am forever grateful.**  
 **-Blood Moons**


	16. Chapter 14

**Torn chapter 14**

 **Ryder has added a salazzle to his pack... Wether this will hinder or boost his progress as both a mentor & a person has yet to be seen...**

 _ **Location: (Kanto)**_  
 _ **Time: 6:00 pm, December 29**_

I walked down to the living room, with Mia & Venus in tow... Suddenly, mom appears & takes a whiff in the air, then she glares at Venus & Dante, then at the couch... I think she whispered something about 'afecting the lease', but it wasn't important, since she grabbed Venus out of my grasp, then grabbed Dante & started berrating them... This lasted for a few minutes, amongst that time I kept a straight face, while Mia's looked ranged from awestruck to baffled.

"You two are GOING to clean the couch... And I don't want to hear any complaints..." My mom said, sternly, but the look in her eyes gave off such an eerie feel, that even I slightly shivered at her sight... Everyone calms down to an extent, then I head out with Mia & Venus. Hades' head pops out & walks behind us... We were simply walking about, when Hades spoke up.

"Ryder, where we goin'?" He asked, which made me turn my head back & look at him.

"It's a nice place to relax... I know we may not have the time to do so often, so I thought this might be a good change of pace..." I said, then Hades huffed slightly.

"But, you still haven't told us where, onii-chan." I heard Venus say, then I faced her, which made her turn away slightly, blushing as she did so.

"It's a nice, quiet surprise... Let's just follow this path..." I said, then pointed at a dirt path, which lead visibly nowhere, since it ended at a wall made of tall bushes.

"Are you sure, Ryder?" I heard Mia ask. I turned to her & smiled warmly...

"Best to make the leap, before you're strapped down for good..." I said in a philosofical tone, then the four of us headed down the path... I started hearing the melody of waves crashing on a shore ever so lightly... Hades sniffed the air mildly, then spoke up...

"There's salt in the air..." He trailed off, but I simply ignored him...

"Now, let's try to enjoy this while it lasts..." I said, then slashed the bush in front of me with a purple-ish glowing left hand. I used Poison Jab on the bush, which made all the leaves on it crumble & wither away...

"Onii-chan... This is..." Venus trailed off, looking at what was only to be known as a secluded beach, only sixty, or so, feet away from the path, leading it to be a mere two hundred feet away from the house, secluded by bushes, trees and a few rocks. I extended my arms, then sighed contently...

"I truly am home, now..." I said, then lowered my arms. Mia craddled my left arm, while Venus craddled my right. Hades jumped down to the sand & ran to the edge of the water, playing with the tide. I smiled warmly, then found a nice, shaded spot & sat down, my legs spread forward & my arms crossed, as I leaned against a curved palm tree. I looked at the sunset, then let loose a single tear... Mia picked up on it, then she washed it away with a small lick, which made my smile widen ever so slightly. Venus then used her tongue to lick my right cheek. But she did so with a hint of nervousness & insecurity... The three of us sat there for a while, just admiring the beautiful sun, as its colors painted the ocean water a bright and beautiful orange...

"This is beautiful, onii-chan..." I heard Venus say, then I noticed that she & Mia were at my sides, comfortably leaning on me, so I draped my arms around them & closed my eyes as I smiled... I opened them slightly, to notice Hades walking up to my feet & laying down on top of them, yawning ever so cutely, then falling asleep with small, cute snores.

'This is the best family I could ever ask for...' This thought ran through my mind. Something tugged on it once more, then I opened my eyes, to see a dark shape resting on my abdomen. It shifted slightly, allowing me to see its golden rings, which reflected the shine of my golden eyes... I smiled, with a few tears streaming down my face...

'Be at peace, my love... We are both bound, together and forever, as Arceus intended... If it takes me forever to reach you once more, promise me you'll wait twice as much... If it takes me forever to embrace you once more, promise me you'll wait twice as much...' I thought to myself these lines, my smile not once fading... I know naught for the time we spent, but the unmoving sun made it seem like eternity was here, with me, allowing me to enjoy this moment for as long as I wished... Then Chelsey spoke up... She said the same words the day before we were caught by the damned Saviors. She sat up & stared into my eyes, her blood red eyes only serving to bring me enlightment, rather than hate. Her voice was only a whisper in the wind, but to me, it felt like she was really here, if only for as long as I wanted to believe...

"So long we were away, So long with nowhere to stay... So long we must roam... So long, with no home... So long we must venture; So long of an adventure. So long we must yearn... So long... Must we return..?" As she spoke, Mia & Venus stirred slightly, then opened their eyes. They gazed upon the umbreon, who felt very well known to them, but they dared not speak, not at this moment...

"Goodbye my love... I shall wait for you forever, and forever more..." With these last words, the umbreon dissappeared into thin air slowly, leaving no imprint upon my body... Hades woke up shortly after, yawning, then looking at the three of us curiously.

"Are you guys ok?" He asked, then I instinctively wiped the tears formed at my eyes, while the girls did the same...

"I never knew she sounded like that..." I heard Mia say, then I pecked her right cheek & smiled warmly.

"I'm sure we'll meet her again... Or maybe that's just wishful thinking... Either way... I'm glad that she's still watching over me... over us..." I said, then the four of us stretched lightly, then moved out of the secluded beach, taking the path back to the cabin... I checked my watch & was somewhat baffled...

"It's only been forty minutes..." I say in disbelief. Mia & Venus look at each other, then at Hades, who seemingly shrugged.

"It felt like an eternity..." I trailed off, then the four of us walked back into the cabin.

The dinner table was set. I motioned Hades to the living room, then set a small bowl of poke-chow, intended for dark types. He sniffed it, then ate it heartedly. I sat at the dinner table, waving hi to my mother, as she set the dishes up with some nice Tauros steak. I knew most pokemon ate meat, so I wasn't worried that anyone woukd burst out. I sat next to Mia, who had Zane to her right, with Ruby to his right, followed by my mom, sitting perpendicular to Mia. Venus & Dante sat at the counter, awkwardly looking away from each other. We began eating in silence, that is until after a few minutes, when my mom decided to speak up. The thing about my mom is that she knows when a subject is touchy... So if she sounds hesitant, it's because of that gut feeling she gets that warns her to a degree of how sensitive some subjects are. This was definitely no exception...

So, Zane... Would it... be okay, if you could tell us why you joined Ryder?" She said this, then, out of the glimpse of my eye, I could see that Ruby had slight disgust about her face.

"I don't think that Zane doesn't really want-" She spoke, but Zane interrupted her. I smiled slightly, knowing that Zane was taking control of his emotions. Which was the best thing one could do. I sat straight, then noticed how Mia was paying attention, so I decided to listen in this time. I noticed that Hades was laying under my chair, ears perked up, listening to the conversation as well.

"Well, it's a long story... But I guess i'll try to explain it as best as I can... It all started when my sister was sixteen... She had come home early from her pokemon journey through Kalos. All she had told me was that she had 'complications' with her pokemon, so she had to quit early & come home..." He paused slightly. I looked around, to notice that Venus & Dante were slowly looking over to Zane, then I noticed how Hades was now sitting on my lap, with his head poking out from under the table, looking intently as Zane began his speech once more.

"Two years later, I start my own journey with Ruby. Ruby wasn't meant to be my starter, but that's a different story for another time... Anyways, I spent two months wandering the region, seeing different places, discovering many unique & different pokemon. And at the same time, a feeling was growing inside of me. It grew to the point where I just couldn't ignore it anymore. That feeling was my love for Ruby... I just couldn't help myself but think about everything about her. So I just had to accept the fact that I was in love with her. But I took into consideration what people would think of me. I thought that if I didn't keep it a secret, everyone would hate me & criticize me..." He stopped, allowing himself to recover his breath slowly, as Ruby embraced him tenderly. Mom had a preplexed look about her, but who could blame her... Zane was taking the long route, but it did serve for me to gain some sympathy towards him.

"But, what does that have to do with joining Ryder?" She asks... I sighed, barely audibly, mind you, because I thought my mom wasn't going to be THIS curious... Regardless, it was a fair question. Zane clears his throat ever so slightly, then speaks up again.

"Well, I'm about to get to that... December 22... That was the day Ruby & I confessed our undying love for each other. So I told myself that I had to tell my family. I couldn't keep this a secret from them forever... So I go back home to break the news to my family. And surprise, surprise: my sister, Annabelle, went through the exact same thing I did. She had fallen in love with her pokemon, just like I had with Ruby... But, the only difference between me & her was that she abandoned her love. Apparently, there were rumors of an organization that executed people who weren't like the majority. People who were gay, transgender, or... in love with a pokemon. It didn't matter: if you weren't normal, it was a death sentence. So she got scared & selfish, so she left him. She explained to me that these were those 'complications' she had. In the end, they didn't care who I was in love with. They had just accepted me for who I was... So, we spent Christmas Eve as a whole, loving family. After Christmas, I set off for another adventure to spend with Ruby..." He stopped, letting tears form on his eyes... I knew what was coming next. The memory of Anna's emaciated corpse still lingers on my mind. I kept my face straight, though an expert at body language could tell I was hiding something in the folds of my mind. Something I wasn't ready to part with. Then, Zane bgan speaking after a clearing of his throat.

"Two...days later... after Christmas Eve... I got a call from my mother... She had told me the worst news I would ever recieve in my whole life. My idol... the person who I had looked up to... the most caring sister in the whole wide world... the sister that meant so much to me... was murdered..." I noticed how he was crying... I wish I could make it stop... I could give him the pendant, yes, the pendant that I still carried... But, it's still too early... there's no telling how his emotions will shift...

"They tortured & raped her..." He choaked out. I knew better. though... I was there, looking at the body. I still have the note those tallywhacking, bushlighting, dickthumping pussy lips left... But, not yet... Not yet... The body showed no signs of perversion, as far as I could tell...

"They had killed the person that inspired m my entire life. So, I wanted to avenge her. But, I wanted more than that. I wanted to make the Saviors beg for mercy & forgiveness as I slowly kill them off. And I joined Ryder, so that I can protect Ruby from anyone that ever wants to harm her. To bring anyone who is stupid enough to deprive me of my choice in love, to their knees..." He finished, his look of determination being switched by an all too familiar look... It was the same look I bore once... The look of never ending blood lust... It is the first step to absolute perdition... I couldn't form words, since the unnerving feeling of that look never once left my psyche...

"I'm sorry you had to go through that..." I heard my mom say. She looked, concerned, to say the least... We spent the rest of the dinner in silence...

After the whole dinner thing, I decided to take a small walk around the cabin... I checked for anything out of the ordinary, to find nothing... I then sighed...

"Zane... What are we going to do with you..?" I asked in a hushed tone, unable to make an answer of this, as I usually do out of any other question my mind makes up... I then heard someone tripping slightly, then opened the door to the cabin, to reveal none other than Zane, who was busy contemplating a poke-ball, Ruby's, no doubt... I then spoke.

"Hey Zane..! Hope you're ready for tomorrow... You're gonna be training with Dante to master your aura... Uh, what're you doing?" I state, but I could tell he didn't hear me, as he walked past me, probably to the shed near the cabin.

"Shit..." I said to myself, then followed Zane to the outside of the cabin. It was already nighttime, but the sky was clear.

'If he does this, there will never be a way to turn back... He'll go down the dark & desolate path I once led...' I tarnished this thought... Maybe I was wrong... Maybe, this has to happen, but I can't just let it happen so easily... I spoke to Zane, who was only ten feet away from the shed.

"Wait a second, Zane... You're not about to do what I think you're about to do, are you?" I asked, with a hint of well governed concern... I sensed Ruby's presence next to me, but I was determined to confront Zane, nobody else. He turned around, glancing at Ruby for an instant, then he looked at me.

"Listen, I have to do this... You won't understand why..." He says, and I could see a small tear just from the corner of his left eye... I jogged over to him, then speak my mind.

"Maybe... But I can at least try to change your mind... Look, I know... it's hard to accept this... I went through the same thing. But if you don't accept reality, I promise it's gonna come back to bite you in the ass... So, please... just think about what you're doing..." I stayed silent, and so did Ruby, letting Zane process this with no interruption or further influence. He then spoke up, while clenching the ball tighter than before.

"Ryder... I'm not doing this for my own sake... I'm doing it to end this slavery... I want to free her of these... hindering shackles... You & I have different beliefs & views on this world. And you don't see Ruby the way I see her. So please, let me do this to relieve this lingering annoyance..." He stated, then stilled his tongue as I thought of a response... I sighed mentally.

'You're wrong... I know exactly what it's like to look at the one you love... And see only the chains of rapture & subjugation... They rattle only in our minds, yet they serve as a reminder of how the world expects us to be... It is pain... Unbearable pain... But it is pain we MUST endure...' I wanted to tell him this... To dissuade him so badly from making my past mistake... But, I couldn't... I couldn't bear to crush another soul with MY past... So, I simply smirked at Zane...

"Well, I guess I can't stop you then... You are your own person... And, the sledgehammer's to the right of the doorway when you walk in..." I state, then Zane smiled.

"Thank you for understanding..." He says as he turns around & walks to the front of the shed. He reached for the knob & turned it, but it was locked, much to my amusement.

"Dammit..!" I hear Zane say, then I laugh. I know I'll miss moments like these, so I better enjoy them. After the laughing fit I had, I spoke up.

"You didn't think it was gonna be that easy, did you?" I say, then Zane sighs slightly in frustration, then walks away from the door, still facing it, then prepares himself...

'Fuck... Please, no...' I thought, then spoke up, albeit confused.

"Wait, you're not gonna-" I was cut off by the distinct crunching noise a no longer locked door makes, then caught the knob & held it with my left hand.

"Oh ok, you're gonna do that... damn..." I said, then Zane walked out of the shed with the sledgehammer.

"Well, I really can't chage your mind at this point... Just hurry up & do it." I added, then crossed my ams, waiting for this definitive moment. Zane placed the ball on the floor & lined up the hammer... It took him two hits to burst the damned lil' cage into pieces... Ruby then walks from beside me to kneel down next to Zane, who was knelt down as well, picking up the remnants of the ball... She whispered something into his ear, but I didn't quite catch it... I then had this smug idea cross my mind...

"Well that's great & all, but... Looks like you have a door to repair tomorrow..." I said, which caught Zane's attention, as he moaned in sorrow.

"Awwww... Why did you have to go & ruin the mood?" He said, then I chuckled...

'There was hardly a mood to begin with...' I thought to myself, then headed back to the cabin...

 **Zane has just destroyed Ruby's poke-ball... Ryder's motives for not doing so to his spherical jails is rightfully justified. But, what'll happen to Zane & Ruby, now that there's nothing to bind Zane's braixen to him..?**

 **A/N: Well, hello there everyone... let me just say, I'm friggin' LOVING these shared chapters. So, the next one will be my take... I suppose I'll start with everyone going to sleep, since I can't really leave it implied here... Anyways, I wanna give a BIG shoutout to Arrowkid13 for following me, following my story AND making it one of his favorites. Also, HUGE shoutout to fghooo for not only following me & my story, but for also making both me & my story Favorites. you guys are awesome. I'd give you cookies, but, you know, the internet... So, credit goes to my co-writer xX-xeXeeD-Xx for making part of the dialogue here. Also, big thanks to you, the readers for sticking with this stroy... My college life begins tomorrow, so now my piublishing time's WILL vary... Please don't get upset if you get anxious, I do apologize in anticipation. Anyways, I'll catch you all in the next chapter. Ciao.**  
 **-Blood Moons**


	17. Chapter 15

**Torn chapter 15: Break, or some other bullshit that's meant to have a deep meaning to it, but I didn't even bother to notice...**

 **Our heroes have been through a very hectic day, so Ryder decides to call it in, despite it being very early by his standards.**

 _ **Location: (Kanto)**_  
 _ **Time: 8:00 pm, December 29**_

I walked back into the cabin, with Zane & Ruby walking somewhat closely behind... I noticed that they were hugging while walking, so I picked up the pace. I waved them goodnight, then went upstairs. I opened the door to my room, then saw Hades on the small carpet, already sleeping with his back to the floor. I chuckled lightly, then looked at the bed, to see both of my guardian angels, who turned to look at the door, to see me smiling at them...

"Hello... I could've sworn this room was empty when I left it..." I said, which made Mia smile & roll her eyes. Venus just blushed & avoided eye contact.

"I-i can go back into my ball, if you want..." She whispered, then I sighed contently, laying down in between them after I removed my pants, but kept my boxers. Venus' tail instinctively wrapped around my right leg, which was close enough to Mia's left leg, so we were both locked in her tail's grip. I smiled at Mia, who returned the smile, then we looked at Venus.

"It's okay, Venus... You've nothing to be ashamed of... I'd rather you stopped calling me brother, but if it keeps you calm, then so be it." I said, then Veuns smiled lightly, before kissing my left cheek, while her blush remained.

"He po pai, e toku hapu. Kia manaakitia e Mae Arceus te moe." She said in a slight whisper, then I smiled warmly, kissing her on the forehead for such a nice statement.

"Indeed." I said, then both girls put their arms on my chest. I wrapped around them & closed my eyes...

'Maybe this time, Arceus will bless me with a dream... But if that's too much to ask, then another blank state would also be appreciated...' I half thought, half prayed... In truth, I didn't mind having no dreams... There was never anything good to dream about, anyways...

 _ **Location: (Kanto)**_  
 _ **Time: 6:25 am, December 30**_

I woke up, feeling the familiar heat of my beloved blaziken, while experiencing for the first time, the chilled temperature of our salazzle pack mate... Maybe I should find Hades somebody to hang out with... Nah... I should wait until he's older... I surveyed the room, then put my head back into the large pillow that housed three now...

'Just a little longer... Zane doesn't get up for another... Fuck, does he ever get up early..?' I ask myself, then chuckle to myself, careful not to wake up my sleeping beauties. I just stayed there, staring blankly at the ceiling, then remembered what I told Zane...

'Dante's gonna train him with aura... Hopefully, there won't be a giant crater on the floor... And if there will be, please let it be outside this time...' I mentally sighed, knowing how dangerous this training segment was without the added fact of someone being a Dark type...

I then decided to get up, which slowly woke up my angels...

"Where are you going, onii-chan?" I heard Venus say, as I put on my pants & opened the door.

"I'm gonna be watching over Dante's training session... You girls are welcomed to watch, so long as you stay out of the way, of course... I mean no disrespect, but this is very important to Zane..." I said, then both girls got out of the bed & dusted themselves off. I gave a special brush to Mia, who thanked me. Then I gave Venus a whetstone.

"What's thias for?" She asks.

"Thought you wanted to polish your scales a bit..." I said, then Venus blushed slightly, as a smile crept up her face.

"I usually do it for a special occasion... So... What's the special occasion?" She asks again...

"Tomorrow is New Year's Eve. I'll go get Dante ready to train Zane. I'll also leave a note for him to read. Once that's done, I'll get the house ready. I am a huge fan of the new year, after all..." I trailed off, but Mia & venus simply nodded. We left, leaving the door slightly open, in case Hades wanted to go outside, or play at the front yard. We crept down the stairs, to hear some faint snoring. We then looked at the couch to the left, to see Zane & Ruby, embracing lovingly in their sleep. The three of us couldn't help but stare, then Mia jokingly quipped in a whisper.

"I wish you did that with me, Ryder..." Said Mia to my left ear, which made me shiver slightly... I looked to my left, then spoke.

"You're gonna envy their silence tomorrow... For now, let's just focus on getting through the day without another incident, alright?" I say loud enough for both girls to hear me. We reach the counter, then I motion for both of my girls to sit at it. they oblige, then I pull out two plates & set them on the table... I found some paprika infused sunflower seeds & placed them in Mia's bowl, with some avain fire type birdseed. Mia looked at it intently, then started eating it slowly & quietly. She moaned in delight, enjoying the hot taste. I then found some special seeds & flowers, which I set on Venus' bowl... Mia glanced at the bowl & sighed.

"Those plants are poisonous, Ryder... You can't expect Venus to eat these." She said, then I turned around, with the same seeds & flowers in a bowl, crushed into a nice paste. I picked up a spoon & stuck it in the paste. I grabbed a stool & sat perpendicular to them. I then motioned Venus to her plate, as I took a spoonful of my paste & ate it with no trouble.

"Baka... That's going to kill you..." I heard Venus whisper in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Yes... It will... Unless I'm a poison type..." I said, then continued to eat my paste. Venus sighed & ate her mix of poisonous herbs, enjoying the bitter sweet taste they produced. We finished our meal, then I wrote down a note for Zane...

 **To Zane:**

 **Hi, it's Ryder... I just wrote this note for two reasons: The first being that the writer has decided to cuck this conversation until this chapter reaches a certain point... The second reason is that I still refuse to wake you up early... You either learn to do that yourself, or I will shoot my SAA right next to whichever eardrum of yours is visible to me at the time I finally work up the courage to do so, which won't take TOO long... Anyways, Dante's training session begins at 13:00, at the training room, in the glass room, so I expect you to be there. I'll be there too as an observer, so don't delay... Also, food's on either top cabinet... I recommend the honeyed dates, they are simply divine for dark types, or so I've heard... I can't personally stand them, but they do have a very high antioxidant count. I also wanna say that I'll be busy making preparations for tomorrow, since the new year is just around the corner... If I don't see you after your session, then happy early new year.**  
 **PS: "An empty mind makes things difficult... An open mind clears all availabe paths..."**

After being satisfied with the note, I left it on the kitchen counter & walked up to Dante's room. I nocked, then some shuffling could be heard from my side of the door. Dante opened it with a look of annoyance...

"What do you want, Ryder... Can't you see I'm busy?" He states, then I clear my throat.

"Yes, I can clearly see beyond the narrow opening you used to pop your head out, inside the room, where Midnight is undoubtedly laying on your bed, sleeping like an angel..." I said, which mad Dante sigh...

"I still don't know why you haven't told mom about it..." He said, then a wicked idea came to mind...

"Because it'd be all the more fun, knowing Midnight somehow got knocked up, then the first egg she has is a riolu egg. I'd love to see mom's face if that happens... Also, you're gonna hepl Zane work on his aura mainpulation in the training room. I'll come over to watch, but I'll also be taking care of a few things in the house... Once you're done with Zane, tell him to meet me outside of the house. With any luck, I'll be done making house preparations, so he'll help me fix the tool shed's door." I finished speaking, which made Dante nod, then look back inside his room. If I had to take a wild guess, I'd say he looked at his bed. Then he looked back at me.

"Just... Please don't tell mom about this..." He pleaded.

"I don't really care what your affairs involve... So, I won't spill the beans. Anyways, I said the session at 1 pm, so you've got some free time. I'll see you at the training room..." I said, then walked back, hearing a door close behind me. I reached the counter, where my two angels were having a nice converation... I used my aura to eavesdrop on them...

"I'm telling you... This big, and then some..." Said Mia, gesturing with her arm length...

"N-no... That's not possible..." Venus spoke out, then covered her mouth lightly.

"No lie... But, you've got nothing to worry about... He's a real softy... Except down there..." Mia added, which made Venus blush wildly, then smile awkwardly. I stepped out of the shadows, with a small smile on my face.

"Nice to see my girls getting along..." I said, which made them turn to face me.

"So, what's the plan, Ryder?" I heard Mia ask... I sighed, then spoke.

"Well, everything's set for Zane, so I suggest we hang in the training room. There's no shortage of equipment, so I'm sure you'll find something useful." I stated, then both of them shrugged & got off the counter seats. We headed to the training room. We went inside, to see that the room was slightly dusty, but any dust wasn't on the machinery... Treadmills, rope, weights, punching bags. There was a separated room, which had matting on the floor. This room was separated by a glass wall, allowing for anyone to see through. The three of us picked up water bottles & proceeded to use the facilities with no problems. I hit the punching bag section, then used some weights. Mia went for the treadmill, specifically the one intended for speedy pokemon. Venus used some weights, while using the rope for her dodging abilities. After a few hours, we heard the door open, to reveal Zane, Ruby & Dante. They all looked refreshed. I smiled & waved at them, then finished my bag sparring by giving the bag a nasty left hook, which knocked the bag off its hinges...

"Look who's finally awake!" I hear Dante exclaim, as Zane looks at him in slight annoyance. Ruby giggles, while Mia & Venus simply rolled their eyes.

"Well, I'd order you to begin, but you already read the note I left you..." I told Zane as he approached me.

"Is this the last step?" He asks, sounding somewhat anxious. I sighed, but immediately smirked afterwards.

"Patience, Zane... Before you know it, you'll be just as able, if not more, to take on other pokemon in battle." Said Dante enthusiastically. Zane perked up at this, but I could still feel like he wanted to end these sessions rather quickly...

"Where will we be?" I heard Ruby ask, then I faced her.

"Well, you can stay next to my girls, on the other side of the wall. This session is somewhat dangerous, so I'm telling you as a precaution. Mia, Venus... Refrain from any lewd comments, please." I said, as I turned to see my girls. Mia simply chuckled, while Venus blushed & smiled nervously. Ruby walked up to their spot at the wall, then I entered & sat in the left corner near the door. I crossed both my legs & arms, then stared intently, as Zane began his aura training.

"Alright, first lesson: Aura shift... The basis of this equals to forming a weapon, any weapon, out of aura. Requires a calm mind, yet focus on exactly what you want... Like so..." Said Dante, as he held both his arms out & formed two blue shining blades, each one glowing with aura. He then dissipated them & wated for Zane. It took Zane two tries, but he was able to form a shiv... I smirked, knowing that it wasn't that easy for me...

Dante covered various tricks: How to clear your mind, focusing aura on a strike, healing & hiding...

After about three hours of the session, I could tell it was almost over. I stood up & walked out of the room, followed by Mia & Venus. I then felt the all too familiar tugging at the back of my head... I followed the sensation, which led the three of us to the attic. Once we climbed the stairs to said attic, I looked around, then found a medium piano.

"What is that, Ryder?" I heard Mia ask, as I gently placed my left hand on the top of the piano.

"This is a piano... It's used primarily by humans... I'll show you..." I said, then sat at the front of the piano. Before long, I started to play a very solemn & beautiful tone (After Life, Story of a Sentry)... After I finished, I noticed that everyone was at the attic, excluding Apophus & Midnight, but I know they were in the house, listening.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" I heard Ruby ask me. My mother walked up to me & placed her left hand on my right shoulder. I smiled at her, then slowly began playing another tune... This one was a little more sentimental than the other one (Remember Me [Thomas Bergersen])... Unknowingly, I was forming a bright blue puff of smoke, that engulfed everyone in the attic...

I looked at myself, to see that I had on a white suit & tie. I looked around, then saw everyone, but I also saw Chelsey... She was wearing a white braid & bow, with a few yellow laces around her body. She walked up to me & sat at my side.

"So, what's the surprise?" I hear her ask... I wanted to say something else, but my mind just couldn't let me...

"I'll show you..." I said, as I instinctively started hitting the keys to the song... It started slow, yet had a very elegant pace. I closed my eyes, seemingly knowing the song by heart... I continued to play, as I cold hear small murmurs behind me, but paid them no mind. Then, the small organ that was in front of the piano I was using began to harmonize with my notes... I smiled, remembering the bauty of this day. The chorus started chanting, as I could feel all the emotion being poured into this one moment... Nothing could ever ruin this... Then, we slowed the pace... Chelsey began to harmonize... I had forgotten how beautiful her voice was until she began her chants, timed perfectly to the song... The song picked up slowly & evenly. Truly, there was nothing that could ever separate Chelsey & I... The song reached its climax, with the organ blasting & the keys striking as fluent as an ocean... Then, the aftermath, with the song now dying down... Chelsey looked to me before her final chant, then smiled. I ended the song, then everyone started to clap around me...

As I opened my eyes, my tux vanished, the piano grew dust once more & we were back in the attic... I sighed, then stood up, smiling, as a single tear from my right eye fell on one of the keys. I turned around & hugged my mother.

"You'll see her again someday..." She whispered, then my smile grew bigger.

"I know... I just hope it's not TOO soon." I said, which made her chuckle. Mia & Venus approached me.

"You must be his new mate." Said my mom.

"Yes." I hard both Mia & Venus say... I looked at my mom, who looked flabberghasted to say the least...

"Surprise?" I state, shrugging. My mom then hugs me tghtly.

"Well, i hope they bring you as much happiness as Chelsey did." I heard her say.

"Don't worry... We'll make sure he feels really loved." I heard Mia say in a coy tone. My mom blushed slightly, while Venus covered her face in embarassment.

"Well, look at the time. I really must be going... You're not coming for dinner, are you?" Said my mom.

"Nah... But, it's not what you think. I'll be fixing the shed along with Zane... Right, Zane?" I yell, which made an almost escaped Zane freeze completely.

"Y-yeah.. I was just, gonna meet you there!" He said, before bolting out of the attic, followed by Dante & Ruby. My mom then headed out the attic, but not before hugging both Mia & Venus. I then spoke.

"Interesting day, huh?" I ask, which makes both my girls look at me.

"You could say that again... Also, why does the shed need to be fixed, onii-chan?" Venus said.

"Zane broke it trying to get a sledgehammer... Not important... I'll meet you girls at my room. Feel free to chill anywhere. I'll be out by the shed, ok?" I said, then they both nodded. I stepped out of the attic, then headed out the house, making my way to the shed. I saw Zane, who had begun, albeit clumsily, to fix the shed. Without saying a word, I took down the door, then replaced the hinges, as well as the locks & knob. We took about ten minutes, but it was already night time.

"Hey Zane, pass the flat screw driver..." I said, then stretched out my left hand... After geting no screw driver for ten seconds, i look to my left, to Zane, but he had on a thoughtful stare... I picked up the screw driver from the floor, adding the final touch to fix the door.

"Earth to Zane... Come in, Zane..." I said loud enough to snap Zane out of the trance he seemingly induced upon himself.

"Oh... Sorry... I've just been... thinking..." He was trailing off & I couldn't catch what he was thinking of...

"Thinking?" I ask, then Zane sighs.

"How do you do it..? How do you, just... I dunno..." I can't beieve how reluctant he is...

"Look... You can ask me about anything, aiight? Just speak your mind..." I said, then he finally sighed in defeat.

"Look... I know you're super busy almost every time, but... I was wondering if you could... give me a few tips... or tricks... in, um..." He trailed off again... This time, I knew what he meant, which made me smirk internally, but I kept a straight face & sat crisscrossed.

"Well, if you have the patience, I'l tell you... But, what eactly would you like to know..?" I ask Zane, who blushes mildly & scratches his head. He sits down in front of me & sighs.

"If it's not too much trouble... Everything..." He said, then I chuckled lightly. I cleared my throat.

"Well... the first thing, right off the bat, is that it hurts... But... Not you..." I said, then Zane looked confused...

"Trust me on that... Second: You might want to try to set the mood... Also, there might be too much eagerness... No matter what you hear, take it easy... Nothing is better than making something like that last as long as YOU want..." I said, then Zane slowly nodded.

"And... Relax... That way, you can focus your attention on what you want... And, a little bit of determination can go a long way..." I continued to speak. Zane looked like he was taking all this info to heart... Then, he looked worried. I guessed as to what he was thinking, however.

"And don't worry about any... 'unexpected bloating'... That's a bridge we can cross when we get to it... By the way, I think you might need this... Gotta go like a champ, right?" I said, then handed him an enigma berry.

"What's this for..?" He asks me, as his cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

"Not the way your thinking of right now... You just eat it. That's it... Whenever you feel tired, or out of breath... Eat this thing & you'll be good for another half hour... Just, don't eat the whole thing in one bite... The body takes time to get used to a boost that big..." I said, then Zane got up & stretched lightly, so I did the same. We walked back to the house & I looked at the clock on top of the fire place (7:45 pm).

"Shower's at the end of the hall... Good luck..." I whisper to Zane's right ear, as I notice him pocket the enigma berry & gulp, then he walked to the living room, where Ruby was, petting a now asleep Hades, who snored ever so lightly. I decided that my job was done, so I headed to my room. Inside were Mia & Venus, waiting for me on the bed. Venus bit her lip slightly, then sighed happily.

"B-baka... You were gone for too long." I heard her say. I smiled, then looked at Mia, who blew a kiss my way. I chuckled, then laid down in between them.

"No worries... I'll make it up to both of you tomorrow... I promise..." I said, then kissed Venus on her lips, which made her pupils shrink. She then parted from the kiss & looked flustered.

"Warn me before you do that, baka!" She says, which causes me to laugh slightly. Mia leans to my face, so I turn & kiss her on the beak.

"Love is natural, Venus... You can't warn somebody about love..." I say, then drape both of my girls & whisper good night to them.

"Good night, Ryder... May your dreams be wholesome." I hear Mia say.

"Y-yeah... Goodnight Ryder... Mia..." I heard Venus say.

"Goodnight, my love birds... I'll treasure both of you until my last breath, and more..." I whisper, then the three of us drift off, knowing that the next morning was to be a peaceful one...

 **Our heroes call it in for the night... Well, Ryder has called it in... But, what of Zane? Has he decided to take actions on Ryder's words, or did he simply wish to acquire such knowledge..?**

 **A/N: Hey there my peeps. I'm gonna go ahead & say that I've started college. Not even a fucking week & I'm already being restricted of my free time by 75%, at least! Still, I'm not going to let this be a burden. I'll do everything in my power to keep this story alive! So, peace, until the next chapter!**  
 **-Blood Moons**  
 **PS: Huge thanks to xX-xeXeeD-Xx for making it this far with me. I'm very happy to work with him & I think he feels the same. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter...**


	18. Chapter 16

**Torn chapter 16: First Blood**

 **Our heroes have just taken a breather the day before under reccomendation from Ryder. Now, Zane's trials are about to begin... Exactly what is in store for our young hero..?**

 _ **Location: (Kanto)**_  
 _ **Time: 10:10 am, December 31**_

I woke up, ready to begin this day correctly. Ever since I was a tyke, I always celebrated even the smallest goals in the world. This day was no exception. I got up from the bed, then looked back, to see Mia & Venus embracing each other in a loving hug. My heart melted a little, then I chuchkled, noticing that Hades was sprawled on the room's carpet, snoring away. Luckily, Mia & Venus didn't wake up, so I hastily put my cargo pants on & exited the room.

'If there were anything I could do to get rid of these...' I think to myself, as I gaze upon my reflection in the bathroom. After I brushed my teeth, I went to the living room to make myself some coffee... Suddenly, I whiffed a very particular smell. I walked slowly around my kitchen, unable to detect it. I looked at the clock on the wall (10:22), then noticed the sheets on one of the couches was shifting... I took an experimental whiff in that direction, then a smile planted across my lips.

'Is it weird that I want to tell him how proud I am..? Yeah, I think so...' I thought to myself, then heard Zane & Ruby speaking in a hushed tone. I waited for a few seconds before speaking up.

"Hey..! You're up." I said as I walked into the living room & looked at the adorable couple, laying there on the couch... I swear, I almost stepped on some compression shorts. I had a very awkward smile about me.

"So, neither me or Dante have any time to do anything with you, so I guess you have a free day. Do whatever you want." I said, which made Zane grow a smile that made me feel like somewhat of a bad teacher, but I quickly got over it.

"So, why exactly do I have a free day?" Asked the probably naked Zane, which caused me to chuckle.

"You seriously don't know..? Today's New Year's Eve. It's my favorite time of the year & I usually prepare a party for it." At this, both Zane & Ruby perked up.

"Hmm... I'm not sure what I should do in the mean time..." Zane spoke, which caused me to brainstorm mildly, then I drew a conclusion.

"Maybe you can do some execise or, maybe... meditate." I said, with a somewhat stern look. I always kept myself busy, so time off was sometimes a conundrum...

"Lifting weights sounds like a good idea." Said Zane with an air of confidence, which caused me to smile.

"Okay then... The room's all yours." I say, before exiting the house, giving Zane the privacy he needed to get dressed.

I breathed in the fresh morning air & walked to the shed. Inside were more than just a few common house & lawn tools. This was also a small storage. I removed a box from a pile, labeled 'NYE', then took it outside of the shed. I went back in to get some tape. I recovered it from a small workbench, but it dragged something out as well: a photo. I bent over to pick it up, then gazed upon it, which was grasped by my left hand. I smiled warmly, looking at the familiar faces.

From the left to the right, there was Trick, Snip, Neko, Me & Green. All of us were wearing casual getup, and we looked like we were having a good time...

'This was Valentaine's Day, two years ago... Snip invited us to his house. Naturally, since he never recieved a Valentine...' These thoughts made me laugh lightly.

"What's all this, oni-chaan?" I hear Venus say, so I turn around, pocketing the photo & stepping out of the shed, tape in hand.

"just a few things for the party today. Knowing our mom, she's probably gonna make some nice orderbs." I said, which caught Venus' attention.

"A party? What's the occasion?" She asks.

"It's the verge of a new year, sis... It's a grand reason to celebrate." I said in a confident tone, mostly because it was my favorite holiday.

"I see... By the way, did you call me sis? As in, sister?" She asks, then blushes & hides her gaze from mine, which causes me to chuckle. I walk behind her & wrap my arms on her waist, resting my head on her left shoulder. It felt a little weird, since I'm two feet taller than her. I noticed a smile on Venus' face, then she pecked me on the right cheek & disconnected from our embrace.

"Well, I hope it's a good party... I'm not exactly social, oni-chaan." She says this, then I smile warmly.

"It's just a family party, y'know? Just us & the rest of the gang, mom, Dante, Midnight, Apophus, Zane & Ruby... Not much, right?" I said, which made Venus calm down.

"Well, as long as there's nobody new, I'll be fine... By the way, do you need help with all... that?" She pointed at the box out of the shed. I closed the shed's door & approached the box, with Venus close by.

"Now that you mention it, I do. Because the writer decided that you needed a little more character development, so let's see what the fuck he can come up with..." I said, which made Venus look at me, confused...

We walked around the house, putting up a few spread decorations along the way. Once the house was done from the outside, I set the box down & stretched, yawning subsequently.

"So, what did you do while I was gone?" I asked, not bothering to look at Venus, who sighed.

"I waited for you to return... Sometimes, I'd help mother with house chores... Until she kicked me, that is." She said, then stayed silent.

"Mom told me she kicked you, but didn't bother to tell me why... Care to shed some light on that?" I asked, then Apophus walked by. He waved at me, then froze completely when he saw Venus, his face becoming pale. He then slowly walked away, not even bothering to turn around to do so... I look at Venus, who simply stood there, chuckling nervously...

"Point taken... I guess... We really should go to a Centre to see what to do about your pheromones..." I said, to which Venus huffed & crossed her arms, her tail loosely waving horizontally across the ground.

"It's not like I can help it..! You know that, oni-chaan..." She said, then sighed. I smiled warmly, then approached her & kissed her on the left cheek...

"Hey, as long as you keep them away from Zane, Dante or Apophus, then I don't mind... Mostly because your pheromones don't affect other poison types. Your venom, however..." I trailed off, then Venus hissed slightly, then covered her mouth, blushing madly.

"That's adorable!" I said, trying not to laugh. Venus nudges my left shoulder with her tail, rather hardly.

"Enough of that, let's get the inside now..." I said, then picked the box up. Venus & I entered the cabin, then walked to the living room. I noticed that the lingering smell was gone, to which I sighed internally in relief. We set a few candles & a timer on the main living room table. I rumaged through the box, then found a blank picture frame. Venus looked at me sternly, since she noticed that I shed a tear.

"Is everything okay?" I hear her say. I looked at her, wiped my tear off, then smiled.

"It's okay now..." I said, then took the picture out of my pocket & placed it in the frame, placing that at the very center of the living room table. Venus took some large cloth from the box, then I took the other end & we set it vertically on the dining table. Mia walked in & embraced me from behind, nuzzling the right side of my neck, until she accidentaly nuzzled a bite mark I had, which caused me to moan quietly, then smile at her...

"When did I mark you, Ryder?" She asked me, then I turned around & kissed her on her beak. Venus was rumaging through the fridge, while mom was already cooking for the New Year. I look at the wall clock (1:26 pm), then spoke to Mia.

"That day at the hotel... I thought you knew, since you have the same mark..." I said, then Mia touched the right side of her neck, then discovered it: the Mating Mark. She then smiled warmly & hugged me. I heard mom swoon, while Venus chuckled slightly, then approached us.

"You two are as annoying as you are inseparable, you know that?" She says, then Mia & I look at each other, smile, then we plant a kiss on Venus' cheeks, causing her to blush.

"How's that for annoying?" Said Mia. Venus smiled awkwardly, then crossed her arms, avoiding eye contact with either of us, which caused both Mia & I to chuckle.

"That's enough, you three... I don't want anybody mysteriously slipping on 'water' during the party... Understand?" I hear mom say, which just causes me to chuckle.

"Don't worry... I'll try not to make a huge mess this time..." I say in a somewhat evil tone, making both Mia & Venus gulp. Mom simply blushed lightly & sighed...

"What am I going to do with you, Ryder..?" She asked jokingly.

"I'll probably tell you in a few years..." I said, then mom looked at me, huffed & went back to cooking with a smile on her face...

The rest of the day was fairy uneventful, with me visiting the training room & decorating it, while chatting a bit with Zane & Ruby. Then going to the meditation room & dusting off the tables & books...

 _ **Time: 11:58 pm**_

The house looked perfect. Just the right amount of decorations & food, cleverly separated in two branches: 'With meat' and 'without meat'. Everyone was here in the living room, mingling about. Even with Apophus & Midnight in the house, it was still pretty easy to move about. Hades sat at the center of the living room, under the middle or center table, wagging his tail excitedly. I leaned down to him & caressed his head, enjoying this... sensation...

'I missed this, above everything else... A family to be there for me... At any time, at any place...' I smiled at my thoughts after having spoken with Dante & Midnight... It appears that they're planning on having a child, but that all depended on mom... I hope it goes well for them.

"Y'know, I'm thinking of expanding the cabin a bit... Like, another room, for Zane & Ruby. What do you think, mom?" I told said person, who simply smiled...

"If you're the one going to build it, you might as will kill them now... Save them the horror of your carpentry." She said, then I remembered the time mom was literally swallowed by the ground, cuz I'd cut a few 2x4's too thinly. I chuckled, and so did everyone else.

"I'm thinking about my training... I wanna be done as soon as I can. Gotta be ready for anything, right?" He said, then a few of us nodded. Mom left to the fridge to get some champagne we saved for today. She walked back & looked somewhat crestfallen as she addressed Zane.

"Sorry Zane, we don't have any non-alcoholic." She said, but Zane simply shrugged, which made mom feel better.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just happy I get to spend tonight with all of you." Said Zane, which made us all look at him in anticipation.

'He's already speaking like a man... Fuck...' I think to myself & smile.

"Well, I guess you guys are like my family now. I left a family just to end up in another. And here I thought I had escaped having such a thing ever again... It's like a never ending nightmare of sadness & despair, knowing that someday I'll leave you guys too, just to be in search of another..." He stayed silent, then there were a few murmurs across the room.

'Shit... The writer better come up with something, or this is gonna go really dark, really fast...' As I thought that, Mia spoke up, making me thank the writer's quick thinking mentally.

"You don't have to, though... I think we should all stick together and stay as one (excluding any under the covers action, mind you...)." I smirk at this statement, simply nodding to punctuate my thoughts on the matter.

"Yeah... We've got your back, Zane." I hear Dante say, lifting an already half empty wine glass, except that it was filled with champagne. I laughed internally, secretly praying to Arceus that Dante was at least harder to knock down from drinking. I then clear my throat to speak up after I see Hades point at the timer on the living room table with his snout.

"Well, guess what? There's only one more minute!" That caught the attention of everyone, as we counted down from the last thirty seconds to zero. We welcomed the new year with a scream, bottle 'pop' & music...

 _ **Time: 2:15 am**_

After everything cooled down, I headed to my room upstairs with Mia & Venus following closely, latched unto my arms. They weren't drunk, but were certainly buzzed. We shuffled into the room & I took off my pants, leaving me in my trousers.

"Oni-chaan... Why did we go?... The party still isn't over..." I heard Venus say, then I smiled facing her & Mia, who were both with their arms crossed, sitting on the bed.

"I just thought that Mia & I could finish 'welcoming' you to our pack... So, how about it?" I ask, then Mia smiles, while Venus gets beet red, scratching nervously. I motion to Mia with my eyes, then she gets on her knees on the bed, then gets behind Venus, craddling her waist with her claws. Venus gasped, as she wasn't expecting this. I chuckled & removed my trousers, exposing my body completely. Venus' blush grew bigger, as she struggled slightly to escape Mia's grasp, who was playfully nuzzling her neck from behind.

"Are you ready, Venus?" I ask the pale salazzle, who looks at me nervously, then nods.

"There's your answer, Ryder..." Says Mia, who then spreads her legs behind Venus & leans back, having Venus lean as well, with Venus' legs still dangling from the side of the bed.

'I'm really glad that Hades ins't here right now.' I thought to myself & smiled, approaching Venus, as my shaft was already like stone. I winked at Mia, who nodded & moved her claws gently to Venus' chest, elicting a moan from the cold blooded pokemon. Mia began to play slowly & ever so smoothly with the nubs Venus had, since she was an A-cup. I didn't mind, however. My waist was now on level with Venus', but I decided to play with her first...

"I heard you don't like it when people grab your tail... But, what if I did this..?" I said, as I picked up the apendage with both my hands, causing Venus' back laces to grasp Mia's legs. I chuckled & began licking the tip of Venus' tail, causing the poor lizard to moan loudly, hardly being able to control herself. I then put the tail tip in my mouth, suckling & licking around it periodically. Venus begins to moan out both Mia's & my name. Mia was now kissing Venus' neck, as both her claws were still distracted with Venus' chest. I took the oportunity & started tracing both my hands around Venus' moist entrance, which was a cloaca... What I knew is that there were two entrances in the cloaca... Just gotta choose the right one... maybe. As soon as I started massaging Venus' cloaca, she removed her tail from my mouth & wrapped the tip on my rod, stroking it slowly so as to keep me entertained. I smiled at this & got on my knees. I traced Venus' entrance with my tongue, carefully reaching sensitive spots & memorizing them. Pretty soon, I felt Venus' walls clench my tongue, releasing her fluids on my face. I quickly lapped up the bright purple liquid & left some on my hands. I placed my right hand in front of Mia, who happily cleaned it with her tongue. Venus reluctantly licked my left hand, blushing as she did so, whispering something along the lines of 'lewd' and 'baka'...

"Ready for the main event?" I ask Venus, as I get on the bed & lay on top of her, knees placed firmly on either side of her waist. I smile at Mia, then we kiss. Venus lets go of Mia's legs with her back laces, latching them unto my wrists. She then blushes while smiling.

"I'll take that as a yes..." I say, then line up my cock with her entrance. I teased her, prodding ever so closer to her insides, which only seemed to tighten the grip on my wrists. Mia looked on, with a blush & a smile.

"Here, let me help..." She said, then got to my crotch & grabbed my dick, placing it right on top of Venus' vaginal cavity. I shook my head lazily, hardly believing how wet Venus was already... I then pushed into Venus, causing her to gasp & put her arms around my neck. Mia then got on my back, rubbing her mounds on me softly, getting me to moan.

"Keep that up... And I might not be able to go with you..." I whisper, looking at Mia from my left eye. She smiled & kept rubbing herself on my back.

"Let's go, then..." I said, as I startd to move inside Venus. She was moaning so cutely, clenching & relaxing her insides, timing it with my movements...

"Oni~chaan..." I heard Venus say, as she was now biting her left claw softly, in a somewhat vain attempt to keep herself from screaming. Meanwhile, Mia was now under her, using Venus' tail to pleasure herself, which was also very exciting for Venus. Venus actually began thrusting her tail into Mia almost instinctively. From the look on Venus' face, I could tell she was about to climax. I picked up my speed & began thrusting deeper into her, smacking her cervix, causing her to lean forward, her forehead now planted on mine. In just a few more seconds, Venus experienced her second climax, tighetning so much around me, that it drove me over the edge. I pushed in to my full extent, actually shoving my tip through Venus' cervix, causing her to have a mini orgasm, as I blasted my semen ropes deep into her womb. Once I knew I couldn't shoot anymore, I slowly pulled out of Venus, getting a very prominent pop as a response. I looked at Venus, to see that she passed out from the sheer force of pleasure. Somewhere along there, Mia climaxed as well, since I could smell her juices. I set Venus aside & placed her head on the pillow, where she laid there, with the cutest smile a lizard like her could muster.

"Now, it's your turn." I said to Mia, who looked at me in disbelief... Before she could say anything, I instantly rammed into her, causing her to gasp rather sharply. She didn't last long, as I was going at a very fast pace. She climaxed, then I set her on the left of the bed. I got into position & laid in the middle, where Venus' tail gripped my left leg, as her left claw was lazily placed on my chest. Mia's right leg was on my waist, not that it mattered. Her right claw was on my chest, on top of Venus' claw. I smiled, finally letting exhaustion take me...

'Best day ever...' I think to myself, as yet another blank dream presented itself...

 _ **Two weeks later**_  
 _ **Time: 8:11 pm, January 14**_

...I was on the phone with Broker, who told me about a Savior who was near the outskirts of town...

"You sure I can trust this intel?" I asked Broker.

"Of course... I took this information from the League's private servers... As far as I can tell, they've taken an interest in this cult's progress... I wonder why they haven't done anything about it..." I heard Broker muse on.

"Well, if you get anything else, just call... And if it's Zane, hang up... It's still too early..." I say & sigh.

"Well I'm not sure how you should tell him the truth... It's not something anyone could shrug off, y'know?" I heard him say.

"Right... I'll call you if I get any more intel, to coroborate. Cross out..." I say, then hang up the phone. I noticed Zane exiting the bathroom, so I walked up to him once he was in the living room. I lean on the door seal & speak up.

"Hey Zane... Can I speak with you?" He turns to face me.

"Yeah... Can Ruby listen?" He asks me, then I nod.

Sure, the more the merrier." I said, then we head to the living room. Zane sits next to Ruby, who I notice placing her right paw on his left hand. I sit from across & speak.

"What I'm about to talk to you about is serious, and I need you to focus on what I say."

"I'm all ears." Zane says, then I take a dep breath. This marks the beginning of Zane's real challenge.

"Wel let's start out with this. You see, your training consists of more than just training sessions & work outs. There's more to it... Every now and then, I will make an important task for you to do. But... Don't begin to think these will be ordinary tasks. These tasks are like trials that you must go through... and they will test your skill, mind & body... And, today will be your first task. They will gradually get tougher as you progress through them... Your first trial will be a little dark, though... I need you to..." I suddenly got a frog in my throat, so I cleared my throat, knowing very well why I hesitated...

"...I need you to kill someone..." I noticed that Zane shivered slightly at the very thought.

"What..? You, want ME..? To KILL someone?" He asked in a rather exaggerated tone. I then began to speak again, so as to clear any doubts.

"Not just an ordinary person, though... I have reason to believe that this person is clearly a Savior. He has openly expressed the insignia everywhere he goes. He has also been seen with a few others that strongly support his ideals. And, not only that, but he's also shown up at the same place every night..." I stopeed speaking, since Zane looked confused.

"Wait, so how do you have this information?" I hear Ruby ask, so I face her.

"There are a few things you don't know about me that I should just keep quiet about, and let's leave it at that." I looked over to Zane, who no longer looked confused. I speak yet again.

"He shows up at an abandoned warehouse, every night... I've no idea why, though. I'll send the coordinates to your poke-dex, but first..." I trail off, then stand up. I walk over to the bookshelf & search for the 'T' section... Then I pull out three books: 'The Lusty Argonian', 'Temptaion: an MLP FanFic' and 'Torn: The Novelization', respectively. I stick my hand behind the shelf, until I push a small button, getting a small click in response. The wall moves out with the bookshelf, showing an impressive array of weapons & explosives. Zane looked shocked, to say the least.

"Okay, so that's been there this entire time?" I smirk & look over to him.

"Yeah, and..? Stop screwing around & choose something already..." I said, which made him perk up.

"...I get to choose what I get to kill that Savior with..?" He asks as he walks over to the arsenal wall, eyeing the various guns & rifles. He mulls over for a few seconds, then picks up a nice one...

"A beretta 92 vertec... Perfect choice..." I say, then close the compartment, then place the books back in the same order that I removed them, making it look like nothing happened. I sent the coordinates to Zane's poke-dex, then crossed my arms, waiting for him to leave.

"Wait, can Ruby come along?" He asks me... I should say no, but...

"I don't see why not... Just be careful, okay..? Come back in one piece, alright?" I said, looking worried, with good reason to be so.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Said Zane, showing off his unending determination. He exits the cabin & I sigh. I see Dante standing in the corridor.

"Dante, tell the rest of us to set a perimeter... Nobody gets in our out without my say, got it?" I spoke, to which Dante nodded.

"Wait, were are you going?" He asked me, as I was about to exit the cabin with just my pants & boots on. I also had my 12 inch blade & my SAA holstered to my belt.

"I fear I may have sent Zane into a trap..." I say, then exit the cabin, running after the chopper, which was too far to notice me...

After what seemed like an hour, I was able to get to the warehouse... I saw a man get off the radio with someone... This man wore a cloak, the same cloak that the people at my 'purging' were wearing... Before the man could enter, I got behind him & placed my blade very close to his neck...

"Where's your boss?" I ask him, then he laughs...

"You think he'd waste his time coming to these reunions? Bah! Kill me, see if it'll solve anything..." He said, then I swiftly removed my blade from his neck, only to impale him shortly after, holding his mouth to avoid any noise. Once he went limp, I dragged him to some bushes, then removed his cloak, cleaning it so as to not show any blood. I put it on and, thankfully, it fit me rather well. I put the hood up & prayed that everyone else would wear it... I noticed other people in robes come, so I slipped in between them. Once I was inside, the dim lighting reflected everything. I saw Ruby to my left, her paws tied to a roof support column. She looked exhausted. Zane was to my right, bound in a chair, already beat up.

'Shit... I have to time this right, or I won't hear the end of it...' I thought to myself, as I lazily walked amongst the group. I heard the man close to Zane reveal his name: Amos. I walked outside, then used my poke-dex.

"Broker... Know anyone by the name of Amos?" I asked, then I heard a spit take.

"Amos... That's one of Triad's personal lap dogs... He'd be very upset if Amos failed. Even more if Amos turned up, head only, at his doorstep..." I heard him say.

"Thanks for the tip." I say, then hang up.

I re-enter the warehouse, only to see Zane being phsycically tortured by a reuniclus. After a few seconds, he passed out. I wen to the outside of the warehouse, then someone came with.

"What're you doing out here... Ain't enjoyin' the show..?" I heard a southern feminine voice say... Then, I feel a hand touch my left shoulder, so I grabbed it with my right hand, twisted it until I heard it pop, then unsheathed my blade, stabbing the woman square in the chest. She gasped, but was in too much pain to scream. She dropped down, dead. I caved in her head with a swift stomp, just for good measure. I walked back in, then noticed that Zane was now on the verge of death... I could tell he started blacking out, after having his left cheek lacerated... I used my Aura to reach out to him... Unkown to the people here, I was able to keep him from bleeding out, but he was so covered with his own blod, nobody noticed that all the injuries he had were sealed. I recieved a major migrane, then looked to Amos, who had a lighter & was next to Ruby, who had a ring of gasoline surrounding her.

"Well, I Truly enjoyed our time together, Zane... Now say goodbye to her..." He said, as he turned on the lighter... In a flash, I approached Amos, then kicked away his lighter, then his face, leaving him groggy, and close to the door. Everyone else saw this, then they charged at me with knives. I pulled out my own blade & held it back-handed on my right hand. The first Savior swung at me, but I caught his left arm, cut it off, then stabbed him in the neck with my blade, throwing the Savior's knife into the face of another Savior, who died almost instantly. At noticing this, all the other Saviors put their knives down & begged for me to spare them...

"I'll quit this bullshit, just leave me be..." A man said, then I took out my SAA & shot him in between the eyes, releasing his brain matter unto the walls. I looked to my right, to notice Amos, who gave me the double bird, then left, locking the door behind him...

"It's just us now..." I say, then see a groveling Savior at my feet. I gently pick him up & grab his neck with both my hands. I squeeze until a deafening crack coud be heard, then I dropped his body. I saw two other Saviors, cowering in a corner. I throw my blade at one, sticking it directly in her traquea. I then run up to the other one, break his arm for swinging at me, then headbutt him.. He drops to the floor, then I stomp him out until the only recognizable thing from his face were his teeth. The Savior to my left was still standing, so I grabbed my blade, which was still attached to her, and pushed us into the wall, where the blade went completely through her. Then, I smack the grip while holding the blade, causing it to slide downwards, slicing the Savior in half. I was about to free Ruby, when I heard a savior fidgetting at the door. I looked to him calmly, then slowly began walking towards him...

"No... Please... Not me, mate... Not me..." He said, then he removed his cloak, revealing a blonde, short haired man, wearing nothing but slacks & fingerless gloves. He raised his hands up in surrender.

I took one step.

"Don't come any closer!" He said scared, then he walked back, tripping up, with his back to the door.

Two steps.

"Come on... I've got a wife... A-and k-kids..." He said, as he put his arms in front of him, getting up from the ground, with his whole back to the door.

Three steps...

"N-no... Please!" He was now sobbing lightly, clenching his eyes shut & stretching his arms out lightly.

Four steps...

"I'm going to kill you... And, there's nothing you can say that'll change my mind..." I said with a calm that sent chills up the man's spine.

Five steps...

"This is for hurting my family..." I whisper loudly enough for him to hear me.

Without warning, I lift my blade up & swing it down, landing it in the man's left collarbone. I gradually smack my blade, making it go deeper, until I was able to go completely through the man, exiting through the right side of his abdomen.

"You're not... Human..." Were his last words, as he collapsed onto the floor, his blood spilling out almost completely.

I walked up to Ruby, who was petrified after witnessing all that...

"It's alright... I'm here..." I say, as I cut her loose. Then, she ran to Zane's side & craddled his head, sobbing lightly.

"Get up... If we wait any longer, he'll die... We have to get him home, so mom can patch him up..." I said ,then Ruby looked at me, still crying.

"Please... I don't want to lose him..." She said, then I nodded. I picked up Zane, and Ruby climbed on my back. The weight was going to slow me down...

"Hang on..." I said, then used Extreme Speed... The combined weight was nothing, except in the aftershock... We arrived at the cabin in four, maybe five minutes...

Mom was already outside, with a horrified expression. I set Zane down on the living room table once I entered the house, then Ruby got off me. My mom looked at me & nodded. I went back out of the house & collapsed on my knees, puking out my dinner.

"F-fuck..." I groaned, then I passed out due to intense exhaustion...

 **Zane has been tortured to the brink of death by the Saviors... Ryder unknowingly lead Zane into a trap... How will this affect their 'standing'..? More importantly, how will this be seen in Ruby's eyes, who witnessed just how deadly Ryder can be..? Find out in the next installment of 'Torn'.**

 **A/N: Hey guys & gals. Long chapter for being a same day release, eh? Well, I'm just taking the full advantage of my free time. So you better enjoy it! Anyways, shoutout to supertyranitar for Following & Favoriting my story. You rock, you denizen of the internet, you! Also, shoutout to Arrowkid13 for following. Thanks, dude and or girl! lol.**  
 **So, this is my new chapter & I hope you enjoy it.**  
 **Till next time,**  
 **-Blood Moons**

 **PS: Thanks to xX-xeXeeD-Xx for setting up this chapter for me. It fit too perfectly & I just can't get over it without letting everyone know that.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Torn chapter 17: Something Missing**

 **Ryder awakens in a hospital, unsure of the reality of the situation... Will he be able to help his young friend, or will Zane be trapped in limbo..?**

 _ **Location: Kanto, General Hospital**_  
 _ **Time: 3:17 am, January 15**_

"...Fuck." I groaned, sitting up in a bed which I didn't recognize immediately... The dim light on the roof lamp, plus the fact that I was in a gown gave away where I was... I looked around the room, to se Mia & Venus, huddled up together on a big sofa for warmth, while Hades was sleeping at the feet of the bed, snoring lightly as usual. The door clicked, so I instinctively reached behind me to no avail, seeing that my gear was on the small shelf to the right of the sofa.

"So, you're awake... That's... surprising..." Said the female doctor, judging by her clothes.

"What happened..?" I asked, loud enough to rouse everyone in the room.

"You were brought here by a garchomp, unconcsious... We suplemented you with an IV, as we noticed that you were dehydrated... Other than that, there's nothing else wrong... If you feel fine, then you're free to leave..." Said the doctor, looking through her clipboard.

"I wasn't talking about me..." I said, then the doctor looked at me quizically, then came to a conclusion.

"The young trainer that was brought here as well is in the ER... He's stable, thanks to some preemptive stitch work, but he's not getting out of there for two more days... Followed by a one week re-hab of resting & natural healing." She said, then straightened out her glasses, which got caught in her dark blue hair, revealing her green eyes.

"Thank you... Now, an I spend some time with my pack? I'd appreciate it..." I told the doctor, who nodded, before exiting the room.

Hades looked at me with a big smile, then jumped to my chest, bedding me, while he licked my face...

"I missed you too, buddy..." I said, embracing the small canine, while I noticed that he was sobbing. I motioned Mia & Venus to join in, so they did just that. We were there, embraced together...

"This pack is still complete..." Said Venus, crying on my left shoulder, while Mia took my right shoulder, somewhat crushing Hades in the middle, but I don't think he cared, as he was licking my neck now.

"And as long as I draw breath, I will make sure it stays complete..." I said, then we released from the embrace. Venus looked at the left side of my neck & gasped. I touched around, then found another mark...

"That's new..." I said, teasing around the sensitive area, while Venus felt her neck, finding a mark surely enough.

"What now, Ryder?" Said Mia. I stretched lightly, then looked at her.

"I'm getting out of this room, then I'm going to wait for Zane... You guys are welocomed to stay home in the meantime." I said, then, by the look of their faces, I could tell my pack was not about to leave me.

"Forget it! You may be the alpha, but you're not strong yet... We'll be here with you, no matter what you say..." I turned to look at Hades, who's zeal was made clear. I smiled warmly at him, then peted his head. I then got off the bed & removed the IV from my right hand. I put my gear on, but I knew I didn't have my trench coat here.

"Shit..." I said, shuddering slightly at the low temperature. Mia hugged me, warming me up almost instantly... If we weren't in Kanto, I'd allow her to proceed, but I seperated from her embrace, feeling a small part of me die in the process...

"We're still in Kanto, girls... Not here... Please." I said, then crossed my arms, focusing my aura to keep me warm... It worked, but I couldn't keep this focus up for long...

"May I come in?" I heard the doctor through the door.

"Sure..." I said, then the same doctor entered with a stethescope. I stretched my arms, then the doctor put the insanely cold disc on my chest...

"Well, your vitals are normal... Pressure is slightly lower than usual, but that's to be expected... Very well, sir. You're able to check out, but I suspect you'll be here until the boy exits the ER... I'll leave you this room until then... For now, you should stretch out... Also, you might want to keep an eye on that braixen of his... She's been overly worked up..." Said the doctor, before exiting the room. I picked up my poke-dex & pocketed it.

"You guys stay here... I'll got check on Ruby." I said, recieving no objections. I walk out of the room, then look around, to see Ruby sitting in the visitors' area, with her paws covering her face. I approached slowly, hearing the poor fennec's light sobs. I sit on the chair in front of her's, patiently waiting for her to notice me, which didn't take too long.

"Ryder... Why did those people attack Zane..?" She asked me, which tore my heart, since I didn't have the answer... Not entirely, at least.

"All I know is that Zane is in danger... And it's up to us to keep him safe... Until he's able to do so himself... I'm sorry this had to happen. I thought my informant could be trusted... Fuck!" I blurted out, stomping the ground, blaming myself for this mess. Ruby looks at me, her bloodshot eyes only expressing sorrow.

"Did you know that this would happen, Ryder..? Tell me the truth... Please... No more secrets." She said... I don't know what the fuck went through my mind at that moment... But, if I wanted Ruby & Zane to stay, I had to come clean... Even if it was still early.

"Ruby... Truth is, I didn't know it was an ambush... And, I'm not sure if we can trust my informant anymore..." I said, which seemed to calm Ruby down...

"There's allot about you we don't know, Ryder... I'd feel safer if I knew more, if only a little more..." She told me, with those pleading eyes most fox pokemon were capable of... I had to do it... Now...

I took a deep breath, then scratched the back of my neck, not believing I was about to reveal this so soon...

"As you know, I used to kill targets for the League... Well, apart from Anna, the League was the second source from where I knew Zane... What I wasn't counting on is that I failed... A moment of weakness, and all of our lives were forever changed..." I spoke, but Ruby seemed perplexed...

"I don't get it... What does that have to do with anything now?" She asked, so I dropped another hint.

"If I'd been stronger, none of this would've happened... But, I decided instead to abandon the League & my target..." I said, but I sounded somewhat irritated.

"Ryder... Was your target... Zane?" Ruby finally put the pieces together...

"Yes... But, I knew there was something wrong with this assignment... So, I spared Zane, on a whim... Because I knew it was fucked up... More fucked up than my usual cup of tea, mind you..." I stopped talking, noticing that Ruby had a blank stare now... Her tears were welling up... Before I could process what hapened, Ruby tackled me & picked up the stick from her tail, setting it on fire & putting it dangerously close to my face.

"I won't let you hurt him, Ryder... If you even try, I'll kill you..." She whispered in an angry tone. I sighed, then looked at her straight in the eyes.

"If I wanted both of you dead, you'de be six feet under... But, I see something else for you & Zane... Oportunity... Once Zane leaves the hospital, we'll go back home & resume his training... But please... Don't tell him just yet... He needs time to heal. I fear that he won't be able to handle it..." I pleaded to Ruby, who calmed down. She got off me, sheathed the stick & crossed her arms.

"If you were supposed to kill him, why didn't you..?" She asked me, this time with a hint of sadness.

"...I had a vision... I was in a dank & small room. I was bruised & groggy, bound to the wall. After a few seconds, a delphox appears..." Ruby's ears perk up, so now she's paying full attention at me.

"This delphox sounded female... Not only that, she spoke perfect english... We exchanged some words, but in the end, she killed me... And I woke up..." I spoke, then Ruby put the pieces together.

"That delphox was me... I evolve out of hatred, then kill you..?" She sounded confused, so I filled in the rest of the blanks.

"Maybe... If I'd taken that path... Then, what could've happened afterwards... None of us would be alive right now..." I said, then crossed my arms. Ruby sighed, finally giving in to the truth.

"So... Zane's going to be alright?" She asks.

"Of course... He'd only be better off in a Johto hospital, but this is a close second... As soon as I get cleared, I'm heading home... You'll have to come with, since they don'y allow pokemon to roam around..." I said, then Ruby sighed & crossed her arms, visibly pouting.

"It's okay... We'll come back in a week. For now, just be ready for when he comes back... I doubt he'll be the same after this..." I say, then sigh. The doctor from before walks up to us.

"Well, you're all set, sir. Unfortunately, we insist that you leave... It's the rules... Which I hate, by the way..." She said, rather dejectedly. I looked at Ruby, who silently nodded.

"I'll get the rest of my pack & leave... Just make sure the boy is alright." I said, then the doctor nodded.

"By the way, what's your kinship with him?" She asks me, then I stare at her.

"Brother... Why do you need to know that?" I ask her, then she shifts her glasses.

"Apologies... Proceed to take your... pack mates." Spurred out the doctor, then she left in somewhat of a haste.

I entered my room with Ruby, then saw my three pack mates sound asleep on the bed. I reached into my bag, then got out my three luxury balls. I recalled all three of them, then walked out of the hospital with Ruby in tow. I noticed that my chopper was there, luckily. I got on the chopper & started it. The ride back home was mostly quiet, with Ruby trying to make idle chitchat, but I only wished to go home & think on this matter. We arrived, but everything was quiet.

"Why does the house look... dead?" I heard Ruby ask, as we got off the chopper & proceeded to head inside.

"It's at least four in the morning... The only one who's up at this hour is that damned seviper that lives near the beach... He's not really dangerous, just very fastidious..." I trailed off, then stared at the living room. I sighed, then released Hades. He slumped almost immediately unto the carpetting.

"At least he'll keep you company... Nothing is more loyal than a poochyena, except a mightyena..." I said quietly, then Ruby smiled lightly at that statement.

"Get some rest, Ruby... Before you know it, your mate's gonna be back. And you'll have your own room, too." I said this, then was caught off guard by a surprise hug from Ruby. Being half my height, her head only reached my middle stimach, so I leaned in slightly, to hug her.

"Thank you... For everything you've done..." She whispered, then I released from her hug, then got on one knee...

"No... I should be the one thanking you... Before I met you guys, my life was miserable... So now, I'm gonna make sure your lives are full, so I can keep my happiness... It sounds selfish, but at least you're both still here... Something I'll thank Arceus for... There's allot I need to make up for, but I know we'll be a great family." I said, then got up & started heading upstairs.

"Family?" I heard Ruby say.

"We're family... All of us... I'll do anything to keep my family safe... In this, I swear..." And with that, I was finished for the day. I waved Ruby goodbye, as she headed to the living room to sleep. I can't blame her, since she looked worse than me. I headed into my room, then released Mia & Venus, who then walked up to the bed, followed by me, after I was only in my trousers. We got into our usual position.

"Goodnight, you two..." I said, then Mia & Venus kissed my cheeks, then laid their heads on the pillow. I smiled, then closed my eyes...

 _ **Location: Unknown**_

The walls were dimly lit... A feint ruckus could be heard coming from a small building. In a certain room, there was a man with red hair. fidgetting his thumbs, looking at a person sitting in an office chair...

"...They escaped... How, exactly?" The man in the chair asked.

"Some vigilantee or whatever swooped in & fucked up everyone in there. I barely made it in one piece." Said Amos, looking directly at the bald man in front of him. The man stands up & crosses his arms...

"This vigilantee... Who are they?" The man asked, clearly intrigued by this turn of events.

"No fucking clure, and why SHOULD I care? The man is gonna bite it as soon as we catch him." Said Amos, to which the man responded by banging his desk brutally hard...

"What the blody hell did this bloke look like, wanker?!" He asked, not happy in the slightest.

"He had scars all across his body... There was one on his back that resembled a cross, or X... He also had short brown hair & a handlebar, I think..." Said Amos, scratching his head. The man looked like he flinched at the word cross, but maintained composure. He sat down & turned his chair around, looking outside of the large window he now faced.

"You are dismissed, Amos..." He said, which caused the cloaked man to sneer.

"But boss, what about this man-" He was cut off by the man in the chair to turn around, gun pointed at him.

"I said... Dismissed." The man ordered, causing Amos to back away slowly...

"Whatever... I'll get him next time..." As Amos said this, the man fired a round, clipping Amos' arm just barely. Amos gripped his left arm, looking at the small graze, which trickled small amounts of blood.

"I will NOT tolerate failure, Amos... I let you live now, becasue I was once in your shoes... Disrespect me again, however... And we've got a serious problem... Understand?" Said the man, then Amos nodded, exiting the room shortly after.

"What are you up to, Cross..? And why are you with that brat..?" The man asked himself. He then looked at the desk he had, then picked up a picture... It was a Valentine's Day picture, which showed five casually dressed people having a good time... The fourth (from the left) man was the only face without a red 'X' on it.

"I'll kill you, Cross... That, I promise..." He said, staring at the picture, which he knew Cross had another one of.

 **Zane is stable, but still under intensive care... What will become of Ruby, as she's left alone in Ryder's cabin... Will she be able to keep her sanity, with all that's been going on..? Is she still afraid of what Ryder is capable of doing to her or Zane..?**

 **A/N: Hello everyone, just here to say hi. So, I'm really liking how this is turning out. With any luck, me & my awesome co-writer can keep this story going until we finally run out of ideas... Until then, Welcome to the Rice Fields, Mother Fuckers!**

 **PS: HUGE shoutout to Kuroko-AfteMage for giving me the 'fourway' special: Following/Favorite Story + Following/Favorite Author. This is the pinnacle of awesomeness! Thank you so much. Also, thanks to you, the readers, who've put up with my randomness & just plain bullshit. You people deserve a medal! Anyways, catch y'all on the next chapter.**  
 **Till next time,**  
 **-Blood Moons**


	20. Chapter 18

**Torn chapter 18: Zane...**

 **Our heroes are at the hospital, patiently waiting for Zane's greenlight for visits...**

 _ **Location: Kanto, Cerulean City, Hospital**_  
 _ **Time: January 16, 11:25 am**_

I was sitting at the waiting room with Ruby. I couldn't tell if she was either eager or nervous, since she wasn't talking...

'Maybe she's still weary of me...' I thought to myself, as a nurse in a navy blue uniform greeted us.

"Ryder... Please follow me." She said, then I got up & did so, with Ruby following closely. We reached a door, which was most likely Zane's door room. Before we walked in, the nurse spoke up.

"This is Zane's room... His condition has become stable physically, but... I'm afraid that his mind isn't... complete. He doesn't ever talk. He barely sleeps... And he refused to eat breakfast this morning..." As the nurse finished that sentence, I felt an extreme pang of guilt &... familiarity. I glanced at the door, concerned, and rightfully so...

'Zane... This is a path you do NOT want to follow...' I thought, then the nurse broke my line of thought...

Ryder, if you don't mind me asking... Just, what in the name of Arceus happened to this boy..? There have been traces of poison in his bloodstream that messed up his nervous system a little. A puncture wound in one of his lungs. And a laceration in his left cheek, which by the way, took two surgeries to correct... There have also been clues of forced drowning. So, what happened?" She stopped talking, then I got a little defensive...

"Why does this matter? Why can't you people just leave us alone..?" I asked in an agitated tone, which was unlike me in more ways than one... The nurse spoke, then replied.

"Because it's pretty obvious what actually happened here. There have been numerous cases all around the world like this... But some are a bit more... severe. Like death, for example. I'd say it's a miracle that he's alive right now..." Sh said, then I noticed how she glanced at Ruby.

"And it's a miracle you're alive as well... I can't believe someone would do such a thing to a boy at such a young age. I feel really sorry for him." The nurse finished stating.

"So I'm guessing you know what happened..." I spoke, then the nurse smirks... I've been tricked.

"No. But thanks for giving confirmation to my theory..." She chuckles & I sigh in defeat.

"But don't worry. I already spoke with Dr. Hira about the situation. Your secret is safe with us... Oh, and don't worry about the hospital bill, it's all been covered. Now let me go in & tell Zane..." She walks into the room, clipboard in hand.

'I want to tell Rubt how sorry I am about all of this, but that won't fix anything... There are no words...' I thought to myself, then the nurse walks out to speak to us.

"Well... I'll see you in a couple of days." And with that, she was gone. I glanced at Ruby when I held the doorknob, then she glanced back at me. I slowly opened the door. The room was actually nicer than your avarage hospital rom, but I always expectd this from Kanto... Good thing Hira is a good friend of mine... I wonder how she's doing... Zane's face was the first thing that caught my attention... It was like staring at myself, the days after Chelsey died... I had to snap him out, I just hope I can...

"Hey Zane... How've you been..?" I said.

"..." No response.

"So... Is everything okay? Are your wounds healing properly?" I ask in vain once more... Then , Ruby decides to speak.

"Zane, I-" She was interrupted by Zane...

Ryder, don't worry about me or Ruby anymore. We'll just go back to Kalos & get out of your hair. There's no point in trying to teach someone as useless as me..." He said, which caught me, not only off guard, but also expectedly. I walked over to Zane & lifted my left hand...

 _*SMACK!*_ I hit Zane square in the face, followed by a "Shut up..."

"Ryder, I'm a failure... I couldn't even kill one person to protect Ruby. Just go." He sounded defeated, which enfuriated me to no end.

"Shut up! Don't you ever tell me to leave you... You may think you're just a student of mine, but you're more than that... Remember at the NYE party? You said it yourself. We're a family... I don't think you know how important you are to me... Before you & Ruby came into the equation, my life was next to pointless...It's like you filled in a gap & you became my brother. You made my life worth living. And I wil train you, until I have nothing to teach you. And then on that point, we can both learn new things together... And, what did you say? You're a filure, seriously? Failure isn't real. There's no such thing as failure. You either win or you learn..." I stopped, to notice Zane staring in awe. Then, I continued...

After more of my ranting, I remembered I had something...

'It is time that I give this to its proper owner...' I thought, as I pulled out the silver locket I had, then gave it to Zane. He opened it & shed a few tears, as his left hand covered his mouth. Ruby gazed at the locket as well...

"Remember your purpouse." He read the ingraving out loud.

"What would Anna want you to do? She would want you to keep moving forward..." I say this, then Zane shifts out of bed. I help him get out of it, then he speakes, with a weak smile.

"Thank you, Ryder..." He spoke, which made me sight internally in relief. I then propped him back to bed.

"Alright, now get back in bed. You have a lot of resting to do." I say, then Zane shifts back to his bed, then Ruby walks over to him, embracing him tightly. I smile, then turn my head, having heard the knob turn. It was another nurse.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?" She asks.

"No, you're fine..." I say, then she walks out.

"I need to use the restroom, I'll be right back..." I state. Once in the secluded area, I began to ponder my thoughts, while slowly making my way back. Along the way, I bump into Dr. Hira.

"Ryder, long time no see." She says, then I nod.

"It's been too long, Hira... Ho're the kids?" I ask, then she smiles.

"They're doing fine... But, I actually wanted to see you..." She says, then her smile fades...

"What's this about?" I ask, then she gives me a card.

'To those Heiwa consider worthy' I read the words on the card.

"It's dangerous to talk now... When you're done with your apprentice, meet me at Unova in these coordinates... Good luck." She said & walked away. I pocketed the card & headed to Zane's room, now more lost in thought than usual...

"...Ryder..." I heard, which snapped me back.

"Hmm... Oh, sorry. What is it?" I ask.

"So... Do you know when I'm going to leave?" He asks me, impatience already becoming his strong suit...

"I'm pretty sure you're gonna stay here for two weeks." I said.

"Ugghhh... Two weeks?" He asked again, to which I smirked.

"It's not that bad. I've been at a hospital longer." I said, to which Zane sighed.

"So, how long was your hospital stay?" I heard Ruby ask. I decided it was time to share more of my past with them.

"Three months... I remember, at Johto, that Chelsey got hurt badly... We stayed longer because the doctor found an abnormality in Chelsey... That was the day we found out she was pregnant..." I trailed off, smiling. I wanted to cry, but I felt like the tears were already spent... Only happiness from my memories with Chelsey now.

"What?! Wait... You're telling me that... it's possible for humans to... impregnate pokemon? This is a joke, right?" I noticed Zane quivered at the word 'impregnate'... I responded by laughing hysterically.

"Good Mew, that's priceless..! It's only possibl if she's in heat... Which only happens two weeks after her final evolution." I stated.

"Well, thank Arceus..." Zane responded with a sigh...

'Does he not want a child? No... It's too soon to ask that...' I thought to myself, then the nurse from before walked in...

"Alright... Sorry to say that visiting hours are over." She says, then grabs the clipboard the past nurse left.

"Don't worry, we'll be out in a second." I turn to Zane, then speak.

"Well... We'll be back next Monday." I said, then walked out the door. I headed for the exit, then waited for Ruby, since the chopper was our main transport.

'I wonder if Mia wants a child... Hmm...' I thought to myslef & felt that linger, then looked to my left leg, to see Chelsey sitting there, smiling at me.

"You'd make an amazing father..." She said, before dissipating... I smiled as a tear slid down my face. I wiped it, then noticed that Ruby exited the room. We got on the chopper & I drove us home...

'I hope Ruby doesn't go mad all alone in home... She's got Hades, at least. I don't need to worry about him.' I thought to myself, then sighed, the motor of the chopper making it inaudible. This is going to be a long two weeks, for all of us...

 **Our heroes have discovered something called Heiwa... Will Ryder follow through with his training, as he promised..?**

 **A/N: First up: I'm not fully active yet... The amount of hell I had to go through just to get this chapter out doesn't exist in our numeric estimates... That aside, everything is going fine in Puerto Rico, even without power... Though, I wouldn't mind some, tbh... Thanks to my Stupendous co-writer for being so understanding of my precarious situation. And thanks to all my viewers... Stay strong, for my sake at least... I'll see what I can do about my next chapter... No promises, cuz that would be claiming a miracle...**


	21. Chapter 19

**Torn chapter 19: Meanwhile**

 **Location: Kanto, Cabin in the Woods**  
 **Time: January 22, 6:30am**

It's been six days since I last saw Zane, which hasn't been too easy on Ruby... For some reason, she still seems to get anxious whenever I draw near, which I can't blame her for. Not too many people would enjoy living with their murderer...

I got off the bed, somehow not waking up my two angels, then put on my pants & headed down. When I got to the living room, I noticed Ruby was still sleeping, which wasn't weird. Her face looked worried, plus I could notice some dried up tears, giving me the idea that she was sad... Because she was alone, or because she was having a nightmare I honestly couldn't tell...

'Better let her rest for now...' I thought, as I headed to the kitchen & grabbed an oran berry from the fridge. I heard footsteps behind me, but I paid them no mind, knowing from the sensation that it was Dante...

"So, what're we gonna do about Zane?" He asked me in a hushed tone. I tunred around to face him. He looked like he slept well, but his grim expression belied it very well. I sighed & reached out with my aura. By doing that, I realized Ruby was awake, but she wasn't moving.

"What do you mean?" I ask, then take a bite from the berry, which was in my left hand.

"His aura is naturally unstable... Thee must be a way to counter that, before it's too late..." He said, then crossed his arms. I sighed, then took another bite.

"Right now, we need that instability... As long as Zane shows self control, we won't have to worry about that." I stated, which seemed to convince Dante. He closed his eyes & felt around with his aura. He then opened them & looked at me in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me she was awake?" He asked me, then Ruby walked into the kitchen, still not speaking.

"Because I'm tired of keeping secrets, that's why... I brought them here with a personal masquarade, so if they're staying here, I'd just as sooner drop my mask & come clean." I said, then looked at Ruby, who had her paws crossed.

"So... Zane is unstable?" She asks, with clear worry showing in her voice. I sigh, then kneel down to get on her eye level.

"Zane's aura is infused with the Dark type of pokemon... This means he possesses great power, but at a price. If he abuses his power, it becomes... intoxicating..." I shuddered at that word, then sighed.

"But Zane would never hurt anyone excessively..." She said, then I glanced at her intently.

"Are you sure about that, Ruby? You're saying he'd show mercy to a Savior?" I asked her, which caused her to flinch & ponder her response for a good five seconds. All the while, Dante had his eyes closed, listening to the conversation very closely.

'I need to know if she has her facts all straightened out, just to be sure...' I thuought to myself, before Ruby's voice snapped me back.

"What about you? Would you show mercy to a Savior?" She asked me, then I frowned.

"Despite everything they did to me, I'd spare them, if they gave up..." I said, then Ruby got angry with my response.

"You're not being honest! You only saw a part of what those... those, monsters did to him..!" She almost yellled, then huffed.

"You're right..." I said, which surprised her.

"I only saw a part of what they did to him... But neither of you endured what I did... Until that day comes, you can't win this argument..." I said, then got up from my kneeling position. Ruby looked at me intently & asked something I dreaded.

"What exactly did you endure?" As soon as she finished this sentence, I moved to the living room & dismissed Dante, who responded by nodding silently & exiting the cabin. I sat on a couch & Ruby sat opposite to me.

"I'll tell you... So you can acknowledge my pain... And understand why I'd give my life for my mate. And for my family..." I said, then Ruby got comfortable & listened on, silently nodding.

"Years ago, when I exited the hospital with Chelsey, we decided to celebrate. It was still morning by then, so we headed to the nearest pokemon center. I had called them in advance to give Chelsey a surprise. It was great, especially her reaction. We partied for almost fifteen hours. Of course, Chelsey took it easy, given her condition... The problem was that anyone could get in the center, since it was still active, and we were only occupying two rooms for the party. Nothing happened for the first three days. Then we headed out, walking to another city. I was carrying Chelsey in my arms, because she was tired. I thought we were in the clear, because we were no longer in any of Kanto's city limits, so we kissed..." I paused to catch my breath & saw that Ruby's complexion didn't change, which told me that she was still listening.

"Well, the next thing happened very quickly: A cloaked man appeared before us & whistled. The next thing we knew, I was on the ground, bleeding from a few cuts & bruises, while Chesley was being tied up & bound to a wooden post. It was nighttime by then, so there weren't any people passing by or patrols coming through the path... I begged to those sick mother fuckers to kil me instead, while they insisted that it wasn't me who 'has tainted my sacred vow', whatever that meant... Then they set Chelsey on fire, as I'm bound to another wooden post, being forced to hear her agonized screams as the flames slwoly but surely consumed every centimeter of her fur & flesh. All the while, these fuckwits were HAPPY! They danced, scram in ecstasy, laughed & cheered as Chelsey's screams rang in my ears with such a clarity that I could still hear them until two years ago, while I could feel her suffering, as our souls were bound by our mating. I cried, mourning her for at least a year... I only killed one of the Saviors that day, before I was knocked out by something from behind. The next thing i knew, I was at a police station, where an officer & his mightyena were, watching over me until I came to. I told them everything, except the part about me & Chelsey being an item... To this day, the police have done nothing..." I finished my story, then looked to see Ruby, crying...

"You alright?" I aske her, then she wipes her tears & looks at me, distraught.

"I should be the one to ask you that... So, Chelsey was pregnant by then, right?" She asked me, then I nodded silently. She got up from her seat & hugged me, something she hasn't done for the past few days. I returned the hug & whispered to her.

"I'll keep all of you safe, if only to atone for my past mistakes." I said, then released from the hug. Then an idea came to mind.

"You know, I was going to save this for when Zane came back, but I'll let you usher him. So, that way, it's just the two of you..." I said, then headed outside, motioning Ruby to follow me. She did so, with a quizical look. We were outside of the house, then I began walking to a familiar path. Well, familiar to me at least. We walked by Dante, who was practicing his Tai'Chi.

"Dante, your stance isn't stable enough..." I call out to him. He opens his eyes, looks at his feet & adjusts them, feeling his aura flow smoother as a result.

I simply nodded silently & kept walking. After six minutes, since I was walking slowly, Ruby spoke up.

"Where are we going, Ryder?" She asks.

"Just someplace I think you should take Zane to. You two can do allot there, like train, swim, relax..." I said, mentally facepalming myself while smilling at the spoiler I made.

"Wait... Swim..?" She sounded confused, until were within earshot of the smoothly crashing waves. We got to the bush entrance & I parted them, giving Ruby an ample look at the gorgeous secluded beach which was, by all means, my property.

"R-ryder... This is..." She was flabbergasted, which was an understatement, mind you.

"I know... I was going to wait for Zane, like I said. But, it being you the only one to bring him here, it'd be a very meaningful gift... Or maybe that's just wishful thinking on my end..." I trailed off & crossed my arms. For a second, I almost got lost in the scenery too, even though I should be used to it by now. I snapped back to reality by shaking my head & spoke up.

"Well, I'll be in the training room. Feel free to come with. I'll also bring Mia, Venus & Hades. We'd all benefit from the excersize..." I said, then began walking away, leaving Ruby with her thoughts.

I saw that Dante & Midnight were chatting, but I was too far to know about what. I waved to them, earning two waves from them. I headed inside & went to my room. On the way, I picked up Hades, who woke up in my arms & barked happily.

"What're we doing today, Ryder?" He asked me, as his wagging tail tickeld me slightly.

"Just thought we'd train for a bit. You know, get the dust off the bones & such." I said, to which he responded with another bark. We approched my room & I let go of Hades so I could knock on the door, which I proceeded to do so.

"Coming..." I heared from behind the door, which unlocked, revealing a very well rested salazzle. She looked at me with a seemingly annoyed expression, then sighed rather dejectedly before speaking.

"Next time you decide to walk away on us, I'll hurt you real bad, oni-chan." Said Venus, in a tone of mock annoyance. I rolled my eyes & locked lips with her, then smiled soon as I released.

"We're heading over to the training room, you coming?" I asked, then she was tackled by Mia from behind. I jumped out of the way with my reflexes, but poor little Hades...

"Who said you coud get out of bed?!" Said the blaziken in question to Venus, who was still in shock. Mia looked up to me & smiled weakly...

"O-oh... I thought I tackled you, Ryder... Heh, haha..." She laughed sheeply, followed by a whimper from under Venus...

"Oh Arceus... Hades!" I say, then pull both my girls off of the poochyena, who was still in shock from the weight.

"Hades... I'm so sorry..." Said Mia, carrying the unconsious pooch & petting him on the head until he reacted by biting her claw, whish didn't really hurt her.

"What was that for? I could've died..!" Said Hades, clearly irritated.

"Yo, you calling my girls fat, boy?" I ask, then Hades looks at me with a sheep smile & sweat.

"N-no! No... I was just... um... help me out here, Mia..." He said while looking at the blaziken who was still carrying him. She just silently shook her head.

"Ease up, dude. Just a prank..." I say with a smile, then Hades jumps off of Mia's grasp & paws at the floor. Venus laughs & crosses her arms. Mia smirks & I sigh intently.

"Now come on. We're not doing anything in the middle of the hallway..." I said, then the four of us headed to the training room.

I headed for the punching bags again, while Hades took a small treadmill designed for four-legged pokemon. Venus went to the pull up bar & got to work, but with her tail, for some reason. Mia took to the practice dummies & used a few mock kicks, missing on purpose to measure her distance & speed, I presume. I got tired of the punching bags & headed to the training dummies. Mia finished a swing of her left leg & almost hit me. I had to use Extreme Speed for a split second to dodge her strike, which I did. I gasped slightly, feeling the backlash of using that Move.

"Sorry Ryder... You shoud warn me next time..." Said Mia, with beads of sweat on her forehead & along her beak, which she wiped off.

"Just here to give you a few tips..." I said, then removed the training dummie & stood in its place. Mia looked at me, confused.

"You sure about that, Ryder?" She asked me, then I smirked.

"Of course. Proceed." I said, then got in a Tae-Kwon-Do stance. Mia's stance was a Ba-Ji-Quan stance, though she never used her shhoulders or elbows to strike, which was beneficial if she fought anyone familiar with the stance. It'd give her an element of unpredictability.

"Alright, here I come, Ryder!" Said Mia, approaching me in a jog. I stood still & waited for her to strike. She tried to land a left hook, but I reacted by sweeping my left leg. She jumped & did a flip, powering up her right leg when she dropped it on me, which I blocked by crossing my arms in an 'X', catching her leg right in the middle. I smiled & pulled down on her leg, dragging her completely out of momentum, then I let her land on me. We were both still standing, while she was still slightly shocked from her loss of balance.

"You need to keep a chain, even if it doesn't connect, so your opponent can't find an opening." I said, while she hugged me, until she pushed me back. I got back to my stance & smirked.

"You're holding back, aren't you?" She asked me as she resumed her stance.

"I will continue to do so until I see that you improve." I said, then Mia rushed me.

She primed a right hook, but slid to a stop, raising her left leg. I didn't expect this, so I could only block it with my right arm. She hit me with enought force to make me spin, so I rolled out of the spin & got back into my stance...

"Ok, that was an improvement. Keep working on it." I said, then Mia's claws grew faintly. She closed distances quickly & primed both her claws, planting both feet firmly on the ground... She was going to use Bullet Punch. I quickly switched to Krav Maga & braced myself.

"Take this!" Mia said, as I could only see a blur of punches heading for me. I blocked the ones headed for my pressure points & weakest areas, then backed away enough for her to stop her onslaught. My arms were all bruised, just like a few small patches on my face & lower body. I stretched out & got into my Chun-Kuk-Do Stance.

"My turn..." I whispered.

I closed distances quickly as well, then pelted her with a classic left right, then sweeped at her feet with my right leg. She jumped, but not far enough for me to grab her left ankle with my left arm. I pulled her foot to ground with enough force to stun her, then she fell forward. I caught her, but not before placing my right palm pointed to her neck. She closed her eyes, waiting for a strike, then opened them, recieving none. She looked down & saw my palm dangerously close to her neck, with my left hand holding her away from it.

"Damn..." She whispered, as she straightened herself, then extended her right claw. I grabbed it & shook it, then we smiled.

"Didn't expect that, right?" I asked her, as I looked to my right, to see Venus, who was holding Hades in her arms, as they both looked at us in awe.

"You're much better than I thought... I'll give you that much." Said Mia, causing me to laugh, followed by the rest of us. Then Venus spoke up.

"What about me, oni-chan?" She asked, then I looked at her.

"One sec..." I said, then pulled out my pokedex. I noticed Venus' stats & Moves. I noticed she had an empty slot, so she could learn a new move...

"Hmm, we might need Midnight for this... I think you should learn Dragon Pulse. " I said, then Venus smiled & let go of Hades.

"Alright!" She said, eager to learn this powerful attack...

 **As our heroes gather thier strenghts, they get ready for any obstacle that comes their way. But, what of Ruby? Will she learn to defend herself better, or will she be too dependent of Zane, who is still unable to resume his intense training, which is in its final stages...**

 **A/N: Right off the bat, I'd like to say that I might be back... MIGHT... Things are still bad over here, but that doesn't mean I'll stop... I WILL keep up this story, even if it kills me. That aside, I'd like to thank every single one of my readers for sticking by this story. Seriously, it means so much more than you guys/gals think. Also big shoutout to my most recent Favorite/Follower (sorry for not remembering the name, I promise to write it on the next chap, so... yeah...). Also, HUGE thanks to xX-xeXeeD-Xx for being so understanding of the situation... Who knows, maybe he'll outdo himself when the hiatus ends... Until then, please be patient everyone... We promise to keep this story alive, & I for one intend to maintain that promise. This I swear... Well, guess I'll just leave it at that.**  
 **Until Next Time,**  
 **Ciao.**  
 **\- Blood Moons**


	22. Chapter 20

**Torn**  
 **Chapter 20: Evolve**

 _ **Location: Kanto, Cabin in the Woods**_  
 _ **Time: 8:00 am, January 22**_

I'd managed to contact Midnight through the use of my aura, but only because Dante was close to her, so he relayed the message. I'd said for her to come to the gym to help Venus learn a new move several minutes ago. Now we were at the training area, with me, Hades and Mia outside of the glass walls, as we saw Venus' attempts to use Dragon Pulse, each vain attempt resulting in her stamina decreasing greatly.

"She might pass out if we don't help her..." I heard Mia say, as she had her arms crossed. I looked at Venus, then at her.

"If she doesn't figure it out, then she won't be able to master it naturally... Sure, I wouldn't ever mind helping her, but she needs to know... You all need to know that you can't be too reliant of me. I may be your leader, but I'm also your mate. I don't want you to lose your way if something happened to me..." I said to her, then sighed. She smiled sadly and nodded. Our attentions were brought back to the glass room, where a small eruption caused a puff of smoke to kick up. When it cleared, Venus was covered in a few scratches, as I could tell her panting was heavy and ragged. Midnight looked annoyed, but less then she was.

"Looks like Venus is starting to get the hang of this!" Exclaimed Hades. I looked to the hyena pokemon to my left and smiled.

"You're right, she is... I just hope she figures it out completely before she passes out." I said, then sighed... My attention was in blank space for almost an hour, as the sounds in the room and around me in general became nothing more than whispers, until Mia's words brought me back.

"You were holding back, weren't you?" She asks.

"Yes... But it's not because I don't think you're ready... I'm afraid... Afraid I'll hurt any of you... So, please... If it seems like I'm underestimating you, I'm not... I just want you to be in peak health, no matter what. I'd never forgive myself if I ever brought any knid of harm to you-all of you..." I said, then Mia chuckled lightly.

"You're gonna have to do something incredibly stupid or dangerous, or both, in order to hurt us, Ryder... We're tough to kill, just like you." She said, finishing her sentence with a small yawn and a somewhat erotic stretching of her arms, which returned to their crossed over position after the stretch. She smiled and winked at me when she noticed the way I was staring. I grinned like a child, seemingly excusing myself of any thoughts in my head which CLEARLY didn't happen...

"So... How do you think Zane's doing?" I ask Mia. She was surprised by this.

"I honestly thought I'd ask that first... But, I don't know... He was almost killed... I'm not even sure how he survived..." She said with a hint of sadness. I sighed.

"His aura... And also mine... The moment everyone drew attention away from Zane, I patched up some of the minore injuries that still drew blood... But, it was taxing... Had I been more focused, I could've done better... I could've..." I stopped myself from speaking... Fuck, was I actually about to take a second guess..? Mia's words snapped me out.

"Even if you could've saved him and healed him, there's no telling how much damage he's been through... I worry about him, Ryder. I'm sure everyone else does too." She finished speaking with a deep sigh. I crossed my arms.

As if on cue, four seconds before my converstaion with Mia ended, amidst the ruckus of Venus' still ongoing training, I heard the entrance/exit door open. I felt with my aura, seeing the aura of a familiar braixen approach us, so I turned around, but not before shouting to Venus so she'd do better. I shouted because of the glass wall in between us, nothing more.

"Venus, just relax!" I said, then turned to Ruby, grinning somewhat victoriously.

"Hey, Ruby! Come to take me up on that offer?" I asked and she nodded, smiling.

"I don't have anything better to do... But, I think I should train for whenever the time comes that I need it, I'll have the experience." She replied. Smart. I looked her up and down... I know exactly who she has to train with... So, I said to her:

"Alright, I can respect that. It's better to have it and not need it, than need it and not have it, am I right..? But, here's the deal: What would you want to train in?" I finished speaking and waited for her answer.

"Well... My moves are kind of lacking, and I haven't fought since Zane's last gym battle which, if you haven't noticed, was a long time ago." She said... Damn, that is never gonna stop being weird...

"Ahh... Dusting off the old bones, are we? Well, first, I think you should ask my mom for help, then." I said. I'm sure mom could help her understand her innate psychic prowess.

"Um... Beatrice?" She asks in confusion, that confusion being accentuated by a tilting of her head. I swear I heard Mia whisper out a 'D'aww', but I paid it no mind...

'Wait, didn't I tell her about... No, I guess I didn't.' I thought, then had a small moment of realization.

"Yeah... She's psychic." I said, which shocked Ruby. If I wasn't paying attention to her, I would've seen the face of shock on Mia, as well. Of course, I know she'd have a shocked expression as well. I decided to snap Ruby out of her thoughts. ("The mind can only be given so much freedom to wander, before it breaks free from your grasp...")

"I'm sure she would be more than happy to help in any way she can. And then, you can come back and Mia can teach you a little bit about fire." I said, then glanced quickly to Mia, who responded with a 'Thumb's up', which I told her what it meant.

"Well then, I guess I'll go find Beatrice." Said Ruby, then she headed out the door. Coincidentially, Venus and Midnight were done, since there wasn't any ruckus behind the glass wall. I turned around to look at the room, and see Venus on the floor, barely moving. My concern took over, so I jogged inside. Midnight had a few small bruises, but was mostly covered in dust. Venus, on the other hand, was bruised across her body, but nothing some R & R won't fix. I kneel down to the face up lizard pokemon and she looks at me with a weak smile.

"I... I did it..." She said, then yawned. I helped her get up, then I embraced her gently.

"Yes, you did... I'm so proud of you, Venus..." I whispered to her left ear hole. She tightened her embrace as best as she could.

In the back of my head, I felt a familiar pshycic energy, indicating that my mom was already teaching Ruby. Not much time now until she comes back. I took this chance to talk to Mia. I held Venus by the waist, so she wouldn't fall over. I smiled to Midnight, then motioned her with my free left hand to follow us. Mia was there, with her claws to her hips, as she smiled at us both.

"Congratulations, Venus." She said, then Venus got out of my grasp and my two angels hugged... and kissed... Very... Fucking nosebleed!

I wiped the small trickle of blood from my nose and spoke to Mia, who had helped Venus get on a bench, where she was still controlling her breathing, though it wasn't anything serious.

"So... I think Ruby's ready to learn Fire Blast." I said to Mia. She first looked concerned, as if thinking it over. Then, she sighed and smiled.

"You're right, she is... So, how's this going to work? I heard Dante almost destroyed the house when he learned a powerful move." She said. I chuckled lightly, then an idea came to my mind.

"The beach... It's warm, peaceful and the worst thing that could happen is that it turns into a castle of glass." I said. All of us in the room laughed, then I spoke once more.

"Midnight, take Hades and meet us there. I'll get Dante and we'll head there with Ruby." I said.

"Understood." Said Midnight. I was in a bit of shock... It had been years since I've heard her voice...

"Finally opening up, huh?" I said to Midnight. She simply smiled... I think... with a small blush. She took Hades in her scythe-like claws and walked with him out of the room. Shortly after, Ruby came through. Mia immediately walked over to greet her once more.

"So... Ready for your next lesson?" She said to Ruby, who was almost literally radiating happiness.

"Of course!" She commented. Damn, her bubbly attitude really mixes in with Zane's lofty conviction. Mia spoke up. She has a habit of interrupting my thoughts, but it's not like I mind.

"You need to learn a powerful attack... And I know just the one. But, we need to go outside for this one. It isn't exactly a move that we can throw a little water on..." Mia said, with a rightfully smug grin. Fire Blast is no joke, but there are stronger moves... Ruby isn't ready for the top tier, but she will be if she keeps this up. Hell, she might even evolve.

'Bummer... I thought for sure that it'd be Zane to make her evolve... Oh well... Better luck next time, kiddo.' I thought to myself as we walked out of the gym. We went out of the house after I convinced mom to go to the beach with us. We wlaked along the familiar path to it, listening at the growing sound of waves crashing gently at the shore...

We got there, and everyone was here, save for Zane... Damn, I do miss that kid... He's like... a little brother to me, kind of like Dante. We all got in a comfortable spot, with Venus by my left side, Hades to my right lying down with his head up, looking at Ruby and Mia, who were several feet away from us, facing away so as to not hurt anyone. Midnight and Dante were next to each other in a light embrace, while mom was leaning against a palm tree with her arms crossed, as she was paying close attention to Ruby's learning method. Mia spoke up.

"I'm going to warn you, this move has the ability to melt steel beams so just prepare yourself. the move is called Fire Blast, although it isn't the most powerful move..." She stopped talking. Thankfully, she was speaking loud enough for us to hear her. Ruby nodded, acknowledging Mia's words, allowing her to continue.

"So, first you need to take a deep breath before charging up. Just like Flamethrower, you charge your flames before casting them out. But with Fire Blast, you must charge them for a longer period of time..." Said Mia, then she inhaled deeply, followed by a slow exhale, as she put her arms in a 'charge up' state, placing her feet evenly apart and fimrly planted. In as little as an instant, her mouth produced a massive star-shaped flame which impacted against the sand with a near deafening eruption, kicking up sand all the way to where we were. When the sand settled, there was now a car sized glass chunk in the area where Mia hit. I was impressed, but I knew Mia. She was stronger than that... For a moment, I saw Mia... Diferrently. Like, she somehow... evolved again? The image was fleeting, so I didn't get much time to look at it. I snapped back when I heard Ruby' voice.

"Wow... you weren't kidding when you said it was powerful..." She sounded more than astonished, though I didn't know why. She has the capability, she just has to believe...

"Now it's your turn." Said Mia, then she stepped away a little, to give Ruby breathing room.

"Okay..." I hear Ruby say as she nods. Just like Mia, she planted her feet firmly and exhaled slowly. The energy build up was similar to Mia's, but it was unique. No two energies are ever the same... In a matter of seconds, Ruby launched an equal flaming star to its designated spot, next to the other glass chunk. After the other kick of sand subsided, we were greeted by another chunk of glass.

'Do not worry, Zane... Your angel is catching up as fast as she can...' I thought, smiling warmly at how fast these two were actually progressing... Which reminded me: Tomorrow is visiting day... But, I guess I could convince the doctors...

Ruby looked at us very triumphantly, then she was enveloped by white. I started chuckling while I covered my eyes from the intensity. When the glowing died out, Ruby was gone... Vanished... Instead, there was a delphox, standing proudly as she looked at us with the same victory Ruby had. Rather, has... This was Ruby... The new Ruby... We all looked at her in awe. Ruby looked at Mia, who was still in shock.

"What..?" She asks, but Mia did not answer. Ruby's eyes squinted slightly, since she must've realized that she was now at eye level with Mia.

"Hmm..." She hummed, then she looked at herself... Even from this distance, I could notice that her pupils were slowly dilating, meaning that she'd just realized what happened to her...

 **A/N: Alright, follow-up chapter finished. It's hectic, trying to write two stories at once, but I'm doind my best and, trust me, it's enough... Maybe... Anyways, I'm SO glad to be back after a forced hiatus. So, I hope you enjoy Ryder's view... The reason I haven't used different pov's yet is because there's no reason to do so, since I fill in the gaps my stupendous co-writer leaves. It's really an enjoyable experience, so I hope to keep this glorious project of ours in good fruition (is that even a word..?)**

 **After all's been said and done, I know for sure we'll just look back and enjoy the time we spent on this. It's just that much fun to write, at least for me. So, I'll have my take soon. Stay alert everyone reading this. I gave subtle nods to what might happen in the future, but I won't say what. That's for the writers to know and the readers to FUCK OFF! We're not just going to tell you wat's going to happen! figure it out. If you do, congrats. Have a cookie...**

 **Anyways, I hope to see you all in the next chapter of 'Torn'... Fun fact, there's actually a song called 'Torn', made by Renard... It's not the best thing ever, but it sure as hell sends shivers down my spine. Again, that might just be me. Well, nothing more to say, except to thank xX-xeXeeD-Xx for being so patient with me.**  
 **Happy Birthday, you sonuvabitch :P**  
 **Until next time, Ciao.**  
 **-Blood Moons**


	23. Chapter 21

**Torn**  
 **Chapter 21: Fleeting Hope**

 _ **Location: Kanto, Cabin in the Woods**_  
 _ **Time: 9:45 am, January 22**_

We were all staring at Ruby in awe... No longer was she a braixen... No longer was she one step behind...

'...I don't believe this... Ruby has transformed... I sure as hell can't wait to go to the hospital... In fact...' I was thinking enthusiastically, then I crossed my arms as I smiled. I spoke loud enough to snap everyone back to reality.

"Well, this certainly is a cause for celebration... So, how about it Ruby? You wanna give your mate a visit?" I said to the delphox which stood proudly among us. She blushed at my remark, but maintained her smile. Who'd a thunk these two were still nervous about that word... I could bet 50 poke-dollars that he'd knock her up accidentally... Or shit, maybe even on purpose...

"Wait, isn't visiting day tomorrow..?" Asks Ruby, pitting my attention back to her. She had a hint of sadness in her voice, but it was justified. I put my hands to my pockets and started to walk to the house, planning on getting my trench coat to head out.

"I'm sure I can convince them otherwise... I'll be waiting by the chopper when you're ready." I said, then jogged back to the house in less than two minutes.

I wenty in and walked upstairs to my room. I saw the trench coat on the coat rack, so I picked it up, but not before getting my equipment... Sure, hospitals don't like the idea of a cloaked man bearing a gun and a sword in a hospital, but nobody in there has the balls to tell me about it... I put on my coat and walked out the door. When I headed down, Mia, Venus, Hades and mom were at the living room. Hades was on the floor napping, while the rest of them were sitting down, having a nice conversation about... girly things...

"Alright, I'm headed out... Where's Ruby?" I ask, then the three turned their heads to me. Mom spoke up.

"She's in the bathroom, but she siad she'd be done quickly." She said, then she and my angels resumed their chatter. I took the small opportunity and went to the kitchen. I got a nanab berry and a pecha berry from the bowl, then opened the fridge. I picked up a small herb, which I crushed quickly and pasted to the nanab berry.

'Gotta eat these things somehow...' I thought to myself, then ate the nanab berry, feeling satisfied with the resulting taste: Bitter, with an ever so broad sweet aftertaste. I walked out of the house and stood by the chopper, which was facing the road to the exit, seven feet away from the house. I held the pecha berry in my left hand, while my right arm was rested in between the chopper's handlebars. I looked to the path, to find only dirt and trees...

"I just hope Ruby walks in on more than just a boy in his bed..." I said to myslef, then heared the cabin door open. I turned to Ruby and smiled...

"Thankfully, I planned ahead... This baby is good enough to hold our weight, so get on." I said, then ignited the chopper. I tossed Ruby the pecha berry and she caught it with both her paws. She took her time savoring it, because as soon as I got on the chopper, it was at least twenty seconds before the weight on it shifted...

"So, when are you gonna give Zane a byke of his own?" Asked Ruby. I sighed and chuckled.

"Don't tell him, ok? The one we're on is for him... Sure, it lost the 'new-car' shine, but it's still a beast." I said, then throttled the chopper. Ruby put her pwas around my waist, this time managing to circle my waist. I stretched my fingers slightly, then started the chopper. And, we were off... It took about two minutes, but we reached the city. The sound of the engine did little to mask the sounds of our surroundings. I expected to get more strange looks, more than usual anyway, since Ruby wasn't exactly looking like a kid anymore. It was somewhat symbolic, since it looked like she had a skirt when she was a braixen. Now, it looks like a dress. A nicely colored one at that. She gripped me tighter for some reason, then I felt something tingling in my head...

"Ruby..." I somewhat shouted. She snapped back and the lingering sensation was gone.

"S-sorry... What is it?" She asks... So, she didn't do it on purpose...

"Could you practice blocking out brain waves? I don't like it when someone tries to read my thoughts." I said, then Ruby's grip lessend.

"I'm so sorry, Ryder... It's just, you know... I'm still new at this." She said, then I sighed, but the engine didn't let it go heard.

"Fine... At least you didn't mean to do it... But, you might want to talk to mom about that. It'd be rude to read someone's thoughts, even if it wasn't intentional." I said, then the silence between us returned...

'She tried to read my thoughts on the past... Why the past, though? What could be there that she managed to reach?' I thought to myself, then we arrived at the hospital. I got off the chopper and locked it, waiting for Ruby to enter. She wasn't exactly on eye level with Mia, reaching five feet, whereas Mia is 5'9", but she was certainly taller than before.

"Zane's gonna freak out..." I thought out loud, then Ruby looked at my quizically.

"Why do you say that?" She asks. I look down to her and smile with a harty but low chuckle, but I retain my words... All I can say is: Good thing she's got plenty of chest fur like Mia, cuz she's rocking B's, almost C's even...

We got to the reception, and were greeted by an infernape. It was writing something down on the hospital's visiting records, then stopped when it noticed us.

"Oh, didn't think we'd get visitors today... So, what can I help you two with?" He asks, then he places his arms crossed on the desk. I smiled to him warmly and spoke.

"We're here to see a Mr. Zane Ashtin, if you don't mind." I said, then he looked at Ruby, who nodded. He took out the 'Patient Manifest', but Ruby spoke up.

"We know where he is..." She said, rather abruptly, then she blushed in slight embarrasment. The infernape looked up at her and chuckled, placing the manifest back to its place.

"Nah, it's ok. I'm new here, y'know, working on the therapeutic sauna, massages and the like... Well, I'll let you two go on your way, seeing as you're anxious to meet him." He said with a smile, making Ruby blush harder. I couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Will that be all, my friend?" I asked. The infernape's gaze changed to me and he nodded.

"One more thing: This is training day, so he's probably by the gym." He said and pulled out the records, resumign his writing.

"Well, let's go... Thank you very much." I said, leaving to Zane's room, with Ruby following closely. I heard her sigh, then glanced her way as we walked to the room.

"Oh Arceus, that was so embarassing.." She said, then covered her face with her paws in shame... I laughed lightly, then spoke.

"If Chelsey were still here, you'd be surprised at how often she'd embarass me... But, I loved her so much, I never said anything to her. It was... adorable, actually." I said, then I shook my head while I chuckled lightly. Ruby seemed to calm down, then we ran into Dr. Hira. She turned to us and smiled.

"Ryder, it's good to see you again... If you're looking for Zane, and I know you are, I'm headed to the gym to grab some equipment for the bedded patients. Feel free to follow me." She said in a cheery mood...

'Wow, I see someone managed to fix their vibrator.' I thought to myself, stiffling a chuckle. Thankfully, nobody heard it. It was a silent one mintue walk, but we made it. Before Hira opened the door, she turned to us.

"His progress is amazing... If anything, I'd say he's got some kind of energy pushing him ever so faster to full recovery." She said and both of us chuckled. Ruby simply remained silent, my guess is that she didn't want to sound suspicious. Hira walked into the door next to it, then we headed into the gym.

The gym looked fine, and obviously bigger than the one at home. It's too bad my gym isn't sanctioned, or Zane could've stayed at home while he recovers. Let's see: Treadmills, rope, dumbells, bench presses, punching bags... Damn, this place even has miniature pokemon healing stations. We looked around for a bit, then found Zane next to the dumbells. He was using some casual sports wear, plus he looked fine. In fact, if it weren't for the patches and stitches, you'd say he's faking just so he'd stay in the hospital.

"Alright, let's do this..." I said, then Ruby nodded and we headed towards him... But I had to wonder: What was going on in Ruby's head? I was sure she'd be chatting my ear off... Zane looked our way and he smiled. He was about to wave, but he then tilted his head slightly. He walked up to us and he spoke.

"Ryder... It's good to see you." He said and he actually gave me a tight hug. I returned it and chuckled. He then looked to his left, to see Ruby. He was slightly confused.

"I'm sorry, miss... Who're you?" he asks. Ruby gasps lightly, then she smiles.

"Is that any way to talk to your... mate?" She says, with the word 'mate' being hesitated. It took Zane a full two seconds before his gears kicked in and his jaw dropped, with his eyes widening for good measure. He was awestruck, to say the least. I laughed lightly, then spoke.

"i'll leave you two to chat." I said, then headed to the punching bag section of the gym. I found a good one, about a foot off the ground, with a nice leathery cover. I even looked around at the other bags. Not one was as state-of-the-art as this one.

I took a few tentative swings, then I removed my trench coat, stretched out, then began striking at the bag. Of course, it'd look weird for anyone seeing me (thankfully, there was nobody else in this section), but I wasn't using my fists. I was using my fingers to srike at the bag. I aimed at somewhat awkward spots on the bag, feeling the air inside the bag begin to dissappear. I wasn't breaking a sweat, since this was mostly practice, re-runs of something I already knew.

After a full four minutes of strikes, I stopped, put on my coat and walked back, but not before the bag fell off its hinges and broke.

"Oops..." I said to myself, being thankful that there weren't any cameras in the gym. People most likely complained about it being considered perverted to have someone watching them exercise... Regardless, it was yet another opportunity I was willing to explot.

I walked back, to see Zane and Ruby embracing, with their lips locked... I sighed in happiness, being now truly thankful of the absence of cameras... Upon a closer look, I could see that Zane had his left hand in Ruby's chest fur, while the other one was...

'Hey look, a nickle.' I thought to myslef as I looked down... The best part was that there actually was a nickle, so I bent over and picked it up. Then, I cleared my throat, causing the two lovebirds to get startled to the point where they practically shoved each other, both landing on their butts. I laughed at the reaction, then crossed my arms.

"You seemed to forget about what we discussed." I said in a tone of mock annoyance, then crossed my arms, staring at Zane. He was so scared, and at the same time, angry... I then laughed rather loudly, while the two of thrm began to chuckle. I then sighed happily and hepled both of them to their feet. Zane spoke up.

"So, how's Mia?" He asks me casually as he pockets his hands. I decided it'd be a nice moment to screw with him, for old times' sake.

"Oh, thanks for asking... She's still as tight as she was her first time." I said in a severely serious tone with a small smile, extremely unbeffiting of what I just said. Zane's eyes immediately turned to pin pricks, as he had a coughing fit. Ruby simply 'eep'ed in embarrasment, as she covered her snout. I shook my head while I luaghed. It took several minutes before we settled down.

"She's doing very fine, and she worries about you." I said after I managed to calm myself. Zane huffed in annoyance while Ruby had her arms crossed, with a look of... anger? Sorry, it's kind of hard to tell from such an adorable face... Yeah, it was definitely anger...

"Dude... Not cool..." He said, then he crossed his arms. Ruby simply chuckled at his reaction. I rolled my eyes, then looked at my watch (13:45).

"Damn, is it really that late? It's almost two 'o clock..." I said, then Zane looked at Ruby before speaking.

"Time flies when you spend it with family, I suppose." He said, causing Ruby to giggle with a slight blush...

"Oh brother..." I mumbled to myself as I placed a hand on my forehead... Seriously, if I'm not here to watch over them, they'd get themselves in so much shit, even stink would say that stunk... Zane and Ruby laughed at my gesture, then Ruby spoke.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but we have to go." She said, earning a small look of sadness from Zane.

"Why's that?" He asks. I interject.

"We need to get home early, so mom can teach Ruby how to control her psychic prowess." I said. Ruby huffed in annoyance, but then nodded.

"Of course. Ruby's also a pshycic type now... But, why would Beatrice teach her?" He asks... Damn, nothing goes over this kid's head... I guess that makes me feel proud, in a way...

"As much as I'd like to keep this conversation going, the training's going to take a very long time... You wouldn't want Ruby to stay up needlessly late, right?" I said, letting my conversation skills shine true. Zane pondered for a second, then spoke.

"Well, what do you think, Ruby?" He said. I didn't expect him to say that, but I can make that work...

"Um... Well, if Ryder thinks it's a good idea to start early, It's probably for the best." She answered. So Zane nodded and waved us away, not before suddenly embracing Ruby in a hug/kiss combo. I walked out of the room...

"Ngh... What the hell..?" I mumbled, clutching my chest slightly...

'This power... This anger... It's so intense... But, where..?' I thought to myself, as I looked around casually, so as to not warrant any looks. I turned around to face the gym door, feeling this negative energy resonate even stronger. I shuddered slightly...

'I'll have to kep this to myself for the time being... But, needless to say, I have to contact Darkrai about this... Now the question is: How?' These thoughts lingered until I saw the door open, with Ruby exiting it. She looked ecstatic, so I decided to let her keep that attitude...

"It's good to keep a positive outlook, especially in these times..." I said in a low voice, however, Ruby heard me. Damn... Those ears got an upgrade too, I'd imagine...

"I believe being positive can make even the worst things seem less bad." She said. I chuckled while nodding.

"Where were you when my past wife was murdered?" I said jokingly. Ruby must've gotten the wrong idea.

"Ryder, I didn't meant to say..." I stopped her with a hand wave.

"It's nothing... I bare no resentment... Alright, let's go home." I said, then we got on the chopper.

The ride back was mostly uneventful. We did see about two or three trainer battles. Knowing Kanto, everybody here learns from an early age to not develop lasting attachments to their pokemon. It's sad... But, it's reality. Accepting reality is part of growing up... We made it to the cabin and I turned the chopper off. It was now three in the afternoon. I felt... something... in the distance. I glanced at where the feeling was coming from, but I played it off cool.

"Ruby, I hope your training goes well... I'm headed to the beach to meditate. If anyone asks, I'm there. Ok?" I say to her was I pat her on the back. She smiles warmly and hugs me.

"Thank you, Ryder... I'll be able to protect Zane now..." She whispered, with a bit of sadness. I got her off me, then spoke.

"You always could protect him, Ruby... But, you two have to protect each other... No matter what happens, Ruby... I need you to be strong for him. Be his rock and he'll be yours..." I said, then I walked towards the beach, leaving Ruby with her thoughts as I saw her enter the cabin.

I walked for about two minutes, until I heard rustling. Normally, I'd shoot at the area until the movement stopped, but I didn't want anyone to raise any alarm... Judging from the subtlety of it all, there's only one person. I reached with my aura...

"No... It can't be..." I said, loud enough for the rustling to stop. From the rustled bush came a woman. She was tanned, judging by her face, since the cream colored Sneaking Suit (MGS3 Variant) she was wearing concealed most of her body. Her brown hair was dark and shoulder-length, which accentuated her emerald green eyes. She had a holster which carried an M1911 supressed hand gun. She also had a holster belt, which carried ammo, a small kukri and a sheathed quarter staff. she crossed her arms and smiled.

"Of all the people I've been tasked to bring down, you are certainly the most likeable, though that's not saying much..." She said, then she stood 'contra-posto'. I couldn't help but smile.

"And just what is that suposed to mean, Serena?" I said to her. Serena scoffed and looked me straight in the eye.

"The League thinks you're top shit, so they sent me to take you out of the picture... Nothing personal, right?" She says. I know what she's doing, trying to get some sort of reaction. It won't work... I taught her how to do that. I crossed my arms and sigh.

"We're really going through with this, aren't we?" I ask, then Serena chuckles, not once looking away from me.

"Hey, you should consider yourself lucky that I get to take you down personally. I mean, I could just shoot you, but where's the fun in that?" She says, now removing her M1911 and unloading it, holstering it right after. I smile, then I pull out my magnum, remove its bullets, then holster it.

"Tell you what: I'll let you pick where to die. At least then I'll know you went down with a smile." She stated, which made me chuckle ironically.

"Actually, I was heading to the beach. You're welcome to join me." I teased. Serena huffed in annoyance, then threw her arms up slightly.

"Not like I have a choice... Lead on..." She said, then I resumed my walk, with Serena following closely behind. We walked for a few minutes, then reached the sandy shores. I breathed in contently, then sighed, as I made my way to one end of the small, secluded beach. Serena stayed back, geting ready on her end... I was about to start the fight, until...

"Before we begin, Ryder... Since I know this'll be the last time we talk, tell me: Why did you turn your back on us..?" She asked, this time with genuine curiousity. I was surprised that she actually somewhat cared.

"Fine... But let's take a breather, this is a fucking doozy..." I said, getting ready to tell my story to her. I trusted her... We always helped each other when we were just cadets. Shit, we both graduated top of our class even.

"Alright... But you better make my waiting worthwhile..." She said, then sat down comfortably on the sand in her end. Thankfully, we were still somewhat close to each other, so I didn't have to yell or worry if I sat down, which I did...

 **A/N: Yo! This story is the shit, man. I'd forgotten how fun it is to write this. Oh, and writing JP FanFiction, that's fun too. So, yeah, this chapter... Lots of tension going on between Zane and Ruby... Honestly, I just wanted to get a funny reaction out of my co-writer. Don't get me wrong, I love working with this guy. I just love screwing around just as much XD.**

 **Alright, about this chapter... We are introduced to Serena, a hitman agent that works for the Pokemon League, with some major superiority issues. She and Ryder have a history, so it's most likely that the League knew about this, so they sent her in... Was it really to kill Ryder, or something else entirely? Well, you guys will just have to wait and find out. It's been fun writing this, can't wait to write more.**

 **Also, shout out to FuSiOn2039 for hitting that 'Follow Author' button. I wil ldo all in my power to ensure everyone's hapiness... Time to crank out the Ecstasy...**

 **Without further ado, I'll see y'all in the next chapter. Ciao.**  
 **-Blood Moons**


	24. Chapter 22

**Torn**  
 **Chapter 22: A battle of Wits!/Zane returns!**

 _ **Location: Kanto (The secluded beach near the cabin)**_  
 _ **Time: 18:21**_

 **Ryder explains to Serena all the events that have led up to this descisive moment, as she listens intently, in no way distracted by the slow crashing of the waves on the shore. Ryder goes into full detail, being sure not to skip any information, knowing full well Serena wouldn't give it up to anyone else, such is their hidden trust. The conversation dragged on through most of the day, since the sun was almost completely set...**

"...And there you have it. That's the whole truth. What are you gonna do now?" I finished speaking, then sighed.

Serena blinked twice, then stood up and stretched, so I did the same. She walked slowly over to me, so I walked as well.

We were within inches of each other, then she spoke.

"Why do you have such a fixation to these beasts, Ryder?" She asks with genuine curiosity. I swear, I almost saw a tear form from her eyes. I smiled weakly, then answered.

"Because they're living things too, Serena... I fell in love with one because we were drawn to each other. You're saying I should just ignore such a connection?" I asked her, then she huffed.

"You were always weak from your heart, Ryder. You always looked around you for love, yet you never noticed those who were closest to you." She said... Before I could process what she meant, she pushed me away and got into a Tae-Kwon-Do stance. I got into my Krav Maga stance and stared her down. Now I could confirm that she had tears streaming down her face. She smiled, however, shaking them off slightly.

"If you think I'll just let you kill me, you've got another thing coming." She spoke confidently, as we now walked slowly to each other, then she unsheathed her quarter staff, elicting me to unsheathe mine as well. I knew I had a blade, but I decided to fight her on fair grounds.

She charged at me with a low sweep from the left, which I blocked easily. Then she readied a thrust attack, which I parried from the right, then swung by spinning my staff, making her jump back, narrowly dodging my strike as it lands harshly on the sandy ground. We returned to look at each other, but no words were spoken. We just had a demonstration of our prowess, so now the real battle begins.

Serena throws her staff upwards, then sprints to me. I grasp my staff defensively, waiting for her staff to land.

I time it perfectly, hitting the staff just before it impacts the ground, flinging it away, causing Serena to stare in shock. I use a thrusting attack, managing to push her back roughly, to the point where she stumbled back clutching her chest. She then pulls out a kukri and smiles. I remain composed, gripping my staff loosely. She charged once more, at a speed I wasn't expecting. She managed to stick the blade in my right shoulder after I blocked, meaning she would've plunged it deep into my chest had I not blocked. I winced at the pain, but smacked her right arm and left leg before jumping back, since she left herself open to a counter.

Serena knelt down in pain, audibly wincing, as I hear a small crick from her left knee. She stands up with a barely audible pop from her left leg, then she pulls out a gun.

"Fuck this... You had your chance to kill me and you wasted it." She said, then pulled the trigger.

It was an instant, but I used Extreme Speed to dodge the bullet, then smacked her gun away and hit her square in the face with a swing of my staff, causing her to reel backwards in pain. She fell on her back to the floor, then shook her head. She was clearly dazed, and was now bleeding from her forehead injury.

"Serena, please stop... I don't want to kill you..." I said, getting the sickening feeling of the aftershock from using Extreme Speed. I was getting used to it, but that doesn't mean it's not nauseating.

"I won't tell you again..." I said, getting Serena to look at me quizically.

"You speak as if you could end my life at any moment." She says, somewhat struggling as she got to her feet. She had a serious look of determination.

"I don't want to... I really don't... We're friends, remember?" I said, trying to get Serena to stop.

"Friends?! With a sick fuck like you..? Never..." She said, then ran towards me.

I sheathed my staff and ran as well. She went for a right cross, so I matched it, causing our fists to clash...

"Why? Why won't you just die?!" Said Serena, now crying softly. I was shocked at why she was acting like this. It wasn't a ruse, or a bluff. I could feel her sadness, but I didn't know why it was there.

She stepped away and glared at me with tears in her eyes, not once dropping her stance.

Everything was silent, save for the crashing of the waves... I only noticed now how dirty we both were, covered in sand, smelling like sea salt and sweating. We were both exhausted, but neither of us was giving way. My shoulder was stil bleeding slightly, dropping down and mixing in with the sand and sea water, making for a murky red and brown liquid, which was where we both stood, given that Serena's forehead was bleeding as well.

'It must have been a very deep cut' I thought to myself, as we were both panting now. Both of us were trying to end this fight, but we both knew each other too well. We knew each other's moves by heart.

The weather had changed, as I noticed clouds forming overhead. It wasn't long before it started raining. We both stood silently, letting the rain clean any scraps and blood on our bodies.

"It's about time we finish this, don't you think?" Serena said, with her weak smile.

"Agreed." I said, then got into my Judo Stance.

Serena charged at me, sending punch after kick after punch, seemingly aiming for weak spots, which I blocked promptly, before stepping forward, clutching her clothes by the neck and flipping her over. I jumped as well, landing on her, as I smacked her face repeatedly. She blocked a few, but I was punching too fast and furiously for her to stop me.

I kept punching until I slowed down, now only punching every four to five seconds, as I noticed Serena's body go numb.

"Is that the... best you can do?" I heard her say, as her face was completely bruised, with a black eye to boot. Her arms were sprawled out.

"I'm done listening to you..." I said, then primed a Force Palm with my left hand, intent on killing her.

Suddenly, she grabs my face and headbutts me, stunning me long enough for her to get her right foot on my abdomen, pushing me off, causing me to stumble back a couple feet. I had lost a significant amount of blood, so I was groggy. I got to a knelt position, then looked at Serena. She managed to sit up and was staring back.

"You're such an asshole, y'know that, right?" She said, coughing up a bit of blood.

I managed to shrug, despite my injury. I then pulled out the kukri with my left hand and held it loosely.

"This is as far as you go, Serena..." I say, then toss the blade at her. She instinctively falls back down to avoid it, but it manages to scratch her face, almost cutting her right eye. She winces in pain, then sits back up. The rain was pouring harder now, soaking both of us and causing the waves to grow wilder.

"C'mon, Ryder... You should've stayed with us when you had the chance..." She said, as we stared each other down.

"I couldn't... I had better ways of handling this." I said, as I got to my feet carefully, clutching my right shoulder. Serena manged to get up while she held her stomach and forehead.

"That's sweet... But neither of us is going anywhere now... It's over, Ryder..." She said, then buckled to her knees, and so did I... I sighed, then spoke.

"I know... But you still have to answer for what you did all those years back..." I said, now making sure I got up firmly. The waves were crashing agasint our feet, so out footing was off.

"What I did... Was pull you out of the gutter... And allow you to reach your full potential... I taught you about your heritage..." She said, as she now stood.

We both walked in a circle, counter-clockwise, slowly. My hands were now glowing with aura, as I glared with a new anger.

"You don't know anything about my heritage..! If you did... You wouldn't order me to kill innocent civilians... That's not the way of my people." I spat to her, as my glowing hands were clear proof to my point. Serena frowned, as she now let go of her injuries, not once stopping her steps, and neither did I stop.

"I have orders and I follow them... That's the way of my people." She said, pointing to herself as emphasis.

"We respect the chain of command. But YOU..! You let emotions cloud your judgement... That's why you'll never be a true soldier..." She said, as we finally stood still, not once looking away from each other... The weather worsened, as now thunder was striking down at the far sea, its sound resonating to us... I smiled, genuinely.

"Oh, you're right Serena... I'm no soldier... A soldier follows orders. But a warrior follows his heart..." I said proudly.

Without hesitation, Serena pulled out a combat knife, smaller than the kukri, but still dangerous. She held it in her right hand firmly, as we walked closer to each other.

"What's your heart telling you now, Ryder..? Run..? Hide?!" She said, as she sneered.

I reached for my hilt with my right hand, but I found nothing. I looked to my left, to see that the blade was along the forest clearing. It must've gotten there when Serena kicked me off of her...

"What..? No knife?" She said, then swung her knife diagonally up.

I dodged it, then she she punched me with her left hand, I was stunned slightly, but I punched her back with my right hand, causing her to get knocked to my left, but she flipepd the knife on her hand, then thrusted it. I blocked her arm with both my hands, as she trid to get the upper hand.

I swung my left fist, but she grabbed it and kneed me with her left leg, then flipped me over and knelt down, thrusting her knife with both her hands. I just barely managed to block it with my hands, then she pushed downward, both of us clearly trying to end this fight here and now...

With my leverage, I managed to get both my legs to her face, then pushed away. now having her right arm in a lock. I drew her arm towards me, now feeling her lose her grip. I grabbed the knife with my right hand and kicked her away with my left boot. She rolled slightly, then I plunged the knife downward, but she had rolled away, levaing the knife to stab at the watery sand. I didn't let go of the knife, however, as she got up and spun to the right, elbowing my left rib cage. In that moment, I grabbed her from behind as soon as her hit made contact, as I held her arm tightly with my left hand, as I tried to stab her in the chest with my right, the knife now held back handed style.

I managed to push my knife to her chest, but she pushed my hand away. I then spun to the left, tossing her off me, causing her to roll back. I was standing over her and once again plunged down with my right hand, but she was quick enough to block my arm just before the blad made contact with her face. I pushed my arm ever so closer to her neck.

Just before the blade could slash, she moved her head back, narrowly dodging the knife. She punched my chin with her left fist, then grabbed my knife arm. I then kneed her right rib cage and threw her down promptly, landing on top of her as I pushed down with my blade, drawing ever so closer to her.

In what seemed like an eternal struggle, the blade finally made contact with her suit. I heard every piece of fabric break, as I saw the terror in Serena's eyes. Slowly, but surely, the blade was reaching deeper into her chest. I could feel her heartbeat increasing in panic, as she was grunting in pain. I pushed forward more, now seeing blood coming from where the blade was... Then, I felt it. The blade had made it into her chest completely, as I know fekt the dying beat of her heart on my grasps, as it collapsed.

She gasped and grunted. And then, she grabbed my face with her left hand. Before I could register what happened, she planted her lips to mine, then went completely limp, slumping down on the sandy floor with her eyes closed. She even had a small smile on her face...

I was panting hard, my exhaustion now showing completely. I left the blade in her chest, and fell back unto the sand as well, staring up to the stormy sky.

'I did it... I actually did it...' I thought to myself, then heard a rustling in the bushes to my right. I looked, to see that both Zane and Ruby were standing there, with looks of worry and shock...

"Took you long enough... Zane..." I said, as I stared at him and Ruby...

I was too tired to move, so I just smiled weakly, then resumed to stare at the sky...

"Holy fucking Arceus..." I hear Zane mutter, but I don't bother to respond to that.

About a few seconds later, I hear muffled steps, then splashing, as I see Zane and Ruby look over to me. Zane grabs my right arm, careful not to touch my injury, as Ruby grabs my left arm. They both hoist meup as I grunt, then sigh.

"Thanks..." I said, but it was barely audible due to the storm, which died down slightly, but it was still going strong.

"Was that a League Agent, Ryder?" I heard Zane ask... Damn, he looks almost as good as new...

"Yeah... A tough one at that..." I muttered out, then coughed, feeling the full weight of the fight on me.

We made our way back slowly, likely because the rain was making it harder for us to move in the sandy ground, which was now becoming more like mud.

"Damn it... This is ridiculous..." I heard Zane say, as my eyes were now to tired to remain open. I felt like shit, but I had to keep going...

"Can't we just hea him, Zane?" I heard Ruby say.

"We have to get to the cabin first... Who knows how many other dangers are there..." I heard Zane say. He was right... Even if I once trusted Serena, there's no way the Leauge would just send one agent...

With a great struggle, I opened my eyes to see that we made it to the cabin, as I heard Zane and Ruby panting.

"We made it..." I said, then smiled weakly. Ruby and Zane said nothing, then we walked up the small step carefully, because I was still too tired to move by myself.

We made it inside. Zane and Ruby set me down close to the fireplace on my back. Hades immediately jumped on top of me and laid down, alowwing me to absorb his body heatc while I weakly stroked his back with my left hand.. I heard the familiar steps of Mia, as she got closer to me. I swear I heard her gasp before she knelt down. I looked to my left, to see her caring face...

"You're in serious trouble when you get better." She said jokingly with a weak smile, as she used Ember on top of me carefully avoiding Hades, warming me up faster. I also heard a few other sets of steps, then looked down to my chest. I could just barely make out Venus' form, as she sat down on my waist and lowered her body to me, keeping me warmer...

"Baka... You could've died..." I heard Venus mutter out...

"Zane... Ruby..." I muttered.

"Yeah?" I heard Zane's voice.

"Bury her body... Please..." I said, then closed my eyes to regain my strength and sleep.

'Today was a very long day...' I thought to myself, as I slumbered off...

 **Serena has fallen to Ryder... Just how well did they know each other..? Find out next time, on the next installment of Torn!**

 **A/N: Hey! I'm not dead! WOOP WOOP! Also, sorry for the big wait. I've been dealing with some personal shit. But, now that matters ae solved, I'm no longer too busy. Writing has begun! So, not much to say about this chapter... I think I could've made the fight last longer, but meh...**  
 **Anyways, I'll catch y'all later. Ciao.**  
 **-Blood Moons**


	25. Chapter 23

**Torn**  
 **Chapter 23: Final Steps**

 _ **Location: Kanto (The Cabin)**_  
 _ **Time: 20:30**_

 **Ryder awakens in the cabin's living room after having fought his old friend Serena. What does he have in store for Zane once this minor issue has been solved..?**

I awoke with a start, my sweating forehead being more of a cold sweat, like when you have nightmares... But, I've yet to dream ever since... Years ago...

"Feeling better?" I hear Mia ask me, as I now get a feel of my surroundings, realizing my head was on her lap, and there was a slightly scaly body on top of me. I decided to savor the feeling of warmth a little longer...

"V-venus..?" I mutter out, still somewhat tired. I raise my head slightly and, lo and behold, there she was, lying down on me, with the softest snore anyone could ever hear. That is, until she heard me calling for her and she slowly woke up. She rubbed her eyes a bit, then smiled once she laid her velvet eyes on mine.

"Baka..." She stutters out, then punches me playfully on the chest. I smile warmly, then somehow manage to get her off me.

'Good thing I'm still clothed.' I thought to myself, now standing up and stretching. It was a sleepless rest, but a refreshing one nonetheless. I took a quick look around, then it hit me.

"Where are Zane and Ruby?" I ask out loud, then I look at Mia, whose expression was now a nervous one. She sighed, then kissed me on the forehead gently.

"They went to the beach to get the body... Where do you plan on burying her..?" She asked, still somewhat new to the whole 'kill or be killed' thing. I sighed, then placed my right hand on the left side of her beak. She smiled weakly, which made me smile back at her.

"I'm gonna bury her in her home..." I said to Mia, then stretched out and headed out of the door, but not before kissing her and Venus, sharing a hug as well.

The skies cleared, showing a very beautiful full moon, accompanied by many stars. It's almost as if the sky had mourned Serena for a small moment. I headed down the beach path slowly, since I was still recovering from my fight, plus my right shoulder felt numb as hell. My walk was mostly uneventful, with good progress despite how stiff I felt. That is, until I felt like I was being watched from a distance...

"Habunake..! How long has it been?!" I heard an annoyingly familiar voice among the bushes, so I knelt down and stared at them. From said bushes, a seviper emerged, looking rather pleased with himself.

"You look like you caught a beached wailord..." I said to him and he chuckled, curling up slightly, then looking at me with ample curiosity.

"And you look like shit. So, what brought you back?" He asks, clearly not having paid attention to any of the recent events, though I can't blame him.

"Nothing too serious, just had to get a place to lay low and train... I'm leaving to Unova soon... Something about a private Armed Force that's targeting these Saviors." I said, then he nodded and turned around without bothering to ask for further details, almost liek he knew something, slithering into the underbush...

"Stay safe, Habunake... For the sake of your family." He said, before finally being out of sight. I shook my head and sighed, knowing full well that he was now going to drive himself to the ground with worry...

"Don't cause any trouble, Zealot..." I murmured, knowing full well he'd hear me anyway. So, I kept walking, not only eager to meet Zane again, but to also catch up... And bury Serena, of course. That was also important, no doubt.

So, the rest of the walk really was uneventful, with the occasional Flying pokemon chirping or squaking overhead. When I reached the beach, my first reaction was to walk straight to my sword and then strap it to my back. I looked to my left, to see Zane and Ruby crouched down next to the corpse, talking. The waves made it hard to hear, so I began walking towards them. Ruby turned her head first, probably noticing my energy.

"Ryder... You ok?" I heard her ask, then Zane turns his head to me. I look at the scar on my right shoulder, then at them.

"I'll live, don't worry about that..." I said, then knelt down in between Zane and Ruby, grabbing the body and slinging it over my left shoulder, hoisting it as I stood up.

"C'mon... The sooner we bury the body, the sooner we can continue your training..." I said, which seemed to catch Zane off guard. The three of us headed back to the cabin, me walking even slower now thanks to the added weight, but I still took point.

"But... Didn't I fail the first test?" I hear Zane ask after a few seconds of awkward silence. I didn't bother to turn around to speak to him, nor did I slow my step.

"Yes... And no... Your first test wasn't murder. It was faith... Faith in your friends... That faith was tested in the hospital, but you pulled through..." I took a moment of silence for Zane to process his thoughts better. Only the mild crunching of dried leaves could be heard for a while.

"Alright... So, what's next?" He asks, with the determination I was actually beginning to miss.

"Wel... Given that you also passed the second phase, Conviction, we can move to the last phase..." I said, which made Ruby gasp, in delight, I'm guessing.

"Wow, that's impressive Zane. What's you're secret?" I hear her say in a joking manner.

"Ryder... Are you sure you're talking to the right person?" I hear Zane say.

Another crunching of leaves, as we drew closer to the storage shed.

"Of course I am... You showed conviction in many ways... The way you recovered, your 'never say die' attitude, your determination to end the Saviors. All of that shows tremendous Conviction..." Another silence I felt was neccesary. Since Zane didn't speak, I assumed he waited for me to say something more.

"The last phase is the phase of Trust... I actually failed this phase, but the League had accepted me anyways... Because I was a 'Special Case', or so my superiors said..." I said, giving particular emphasis to 'special case'.

"If you failed, what chance do I have?" I heard Zane, in a tone that sounded like defeat.

I knelt down and put the body just outside the shed. I walked into the shed, got three shovels, then walked back out. I handed Ruby and Zane a shovel each, then held mine in my right hand, as I slung the body over my left shoudler again and I walked to the border of the small combat field. I let go of the body, then began digging. Zane ad Ruby followed suit. It was a silent process, until we knew the hole was deep enough, maybe a little too deep. So, I toss the body in and we seal it with no problems.

"I have faith that you'll make the right choice, Zane." I said, then looked at my watch (21:17).

"Looks like it's still early enough for the test... Do you think you're ready, Zane?" I ask him.

He simply nods slowly, but I can feel his nervousness, and also his fighting spirit. I cross my arms and begin to speak...

"Up until now, you've only faced your avarege threat... But, depending on wether you pass this test, we might e leaving to Unova as soon as tomorrow..." I said, then Ruby, who was next to Zane, spoke up.

"Am I gonns go, too?" She asks, and I respond.

"Yes... In fact, almost all of us are. You, Zane, me, Mia, Hades, Venus and Dante... Well, depending on Zane's actions here, that is... We're going to take the fight to the Saviors... With a little something called Heiwa..." I said, and I noticed Zane perk up, almost as if he's heard the name before, but I refused to confront him about it.

"Ok... So what does this test involve?" Zane asks.

'A bit too eager for what's about to happen now...' I thought to myself, then put both hands behind my back. In a quick moment, I pull out my magnum and load it with one round while it was behind me, then I let my arms rest. Zane sees the magnum on my left hand. I walk up to Zane, then slowly raise my hand with the magnum. I cock the hammer, then point the gun at Zane. He doesn't flinch, thinking he can sike me out... I smile, then flip the magnum, leaving the grip facing him. He takes the magnum with his right hand and inspects it slightly.

Since he's too fixated with the magnum, he doesn't notice me glance quickly at Ruby and wink my left eye, as a signal... She merely looks at me quizically, then I look back at Zane...

"Zane..." I said, then he raised his head to look at me. I turn my head to Ruby, then Zane does the same. I point at Ruby with my right hand, then simply speak out.

"Shoot her..." Those two words seemed to echo, then Zane looked at me with a shock unlike ever before. I step back a few times, until me and Ruby were at an equal distance from Zane. I didn't smile, I didn't flinch. I just stood there, waiting for his response...

"Ryder..? What are you doing..?" I hear Zane ask, as his grip on the magnum tightens...

"It's what you're doing, Zane... You want revenge on the Saviors, right?! Are you prepared to lose everything to that end?" I say, and Zane suddenly points his gun at Ruby... He hasn't pulled the trigger, so he's still conflicted...

"It's time to choose, Zane... Your feelings, or your mission... Your love, or your revenge... Your future, or your present..." I say, and Zane looks like he's been robbed of all his colour.

"Zane... Dont' do this... It's what he wants, can't you see? He's still working for the League... He still wants to kill us..!" Ruby blurts out...

'Not how I was expecting my secret to be revealed, but I'll take it.' I thought to myself, as Zane now stared at me, lowering his magnum...

"Ryder... What's Ruby talking about?" I hear him say. I sigh, then cross my arms.

"A few months ago, when I was still working for the League, I got a call... The League wants you dead, Zane... And they had hired me to kill you... I didn't fucking know why, nor did I care... But... That day, at the Christmas Festival... I could've taken the shot... I could've killed you, Zane... All the way up on the Ferris Wheel and I still had a clear shot... But I didn't... And... Here we are... So... What now, Zane?" I said. Zane looked like he was about to throw up now...

"All this time... I've been with the man sent to kill me..." He said, then began to shed a few tears...

"Zane..." I tried to talk to him, but he lifted the magnum and now he had it pointed at me. He opened the chamber and nodded.

"One bullet is all I need..." He said, now staring at me with pain and anger... I decided to keep playing it up.

"Is this how you wanted it to go, Ruby..?" I said, not bothering to look at the stunned delphox. She sighed and walked up to Zane. She placed her right paw on his left shoulder.

"Zane... He told me because he needed me to trust him... Now he needs you to trust him..." I hear Ruby say. Zane shook his head slightly, then continued to stare at me, the grip on the magnum still strong.

"And why should I trust him..? He could've killed me... Or hurt you..!" He said, then placed his left hand under the magnum, keeping it steadily aimed at me. If I were to guess, I'd say he's aming for my chest.

"But I didn't..." I siad, then Zane angered up.

"Shut the hell up! I'm done getting fooled, Ryder... No more... I'm going to end this now..." He said. So, I spread my arms and smiled.

"Go ahead..." I said.

Suddenly, a loud bang is heard, as the gun fumes out the fired projectile... I kneel down, grunting as I do...

"Fucking... Dammit...Zane..." I mutter out, then plant my face on the hard ground. I close my eyes and await the embrace of darkness, but I knew it wouldn't come...

"Zane... What did you do..?" I heard Ruby whisper out.

I reach with my aura, beign able to form a good picture of everything around me. I see that Zane drops the magnum, then falls to his knees...

"I... I thought... He was going to hurt us... Ruby... You have to understand..." I heard him say.

I decided I heard enough, so I began getting up. Both Ruby and Zane gasped, then looked in shock. I got up, then stretched. I walked to Zane, who was now on the ground, crawling away from me slightly. I pick up the magnum, pocket it, then hold out my left hand to Zane...

"You pass... Now... I bet you guys are tired..." I say, then Zane slowly reaches for my hand. I hoist him to his feet and he nods silently, avoiding eye contact with me.

"It was a blank, Zane... Don't worry." I say, then walk to the cabin and enter it, seeing Mia and Venus on the couch. I smile at them and they walk with me upstairs to my room.

The three of us lay down, with me in the middle, as they both spoon me simultaneously and give me a kiss on the cheeks.

"So... How did Zane do?" Asks Mia.

"He passed... Good thing, too... It'd be akward for him and Ruby if he didn't..." I said.

"And why's that?" Venus asks now. I smile at both of them, then stare at the ceiling.

"Because... Shooting someone you love is a hard thing to swallow." I said, then closed my eyes, but not before Mia and Venus gave me a worried look.

"Do I even want to ask..?" I heard Mia say.

"Trust me, you don't..." I respond, then we get comfortable...

'I wonder if Zane will be up for the journey tomorrow...' I think to myself, then doze off, into a sleepless slumber, no doubt...

 **Our heroes have been reunited. And, Zane has finished his training... From now on, he and Ryder are equals... We can't help but wonder what's in store for all of our heroes as soon as they embark on this journey... What exactly awaits them at Unova? How exactly did Ryder fail his last test? Why do we keep asking these questions, if we know the author is going to answer them anyways..?**

 **A/N: Alright, and the torch gets passed yet again! I'd love to see how my co-author tops this. I'd like to thank him too, for being such a good sport.**  
 **Anywyas, big thanks to all of you who keep reading this, plus a huge thanks to the followers/favorites. Thumbs up!**

 **Alright, so I'll catch y'all on the next chap & don't forget to voice your thoughts in the 'Review' section, if you feel inclined to do so, that is. Ciao,**  
 **-Blood Moons**


	26. Chapter 24

**Torn: chapter 24**

 _ **Location: Kanto (The Old Cabin)**_

 _ **Time: January 23, 10:00**_

I was sitting down, meditating on a few things, as I've been doing for the past few hours. On my meditation, I sensed Zane's waking, but decided not to pester him today. I was too busy to delve in something so trivial right now.

"... Of course... That makes sense now..." I mutter to myself, having remembered the words of a close friend of mine that lives between Kanto and Johto.

***Flashback!***

"Darkness is needed to restore light. I trust you heed my advice, young one. Farewell, for now..." I remember her saying, then sprinting away on the river itself, her flowing silver locks matching her aurora like mane rather well. Her blue and purple colorations mixed in with the small ripples of water as she ran, especially with a full moon this late at night. She practically glowed!

I looked around in the field, noticing the dead League agents and a couple empty bulelt shells. My armour was mostly tattered, but my gun was nowhere to be found. I walked up to an almost dead agent as he spoke. His left arm was broken and it looked like he was bleeding internally heavily.

"You won't get away with this... The world will know... what happened here..." He said, then coughed up more blood. I pulled out my knife and place it with the tip touching his lower jaw from below.

"Maybe... But not today. Not tomorrow even. But by then, I'll be ready to meet my maker..." I said, then slowly pushed the blade into his mouth from below, seeing it going fully through in his mouth, then pulling it out harshly, sheathing it shortly after. I take a closer look at myself, noticing deep cuts on my arms and legs, as well as some burned parts of my exposed skin. But it wasn't a regular burn, no. It was freezer burn.

I then buckle down and close my eyes, hearing the rumble of helicopters. I opened my eyes and look into the distance of the river, noticing my four legged comrade one last time before she vanished.

"Good luck... dear friend." I say as I'm hoisted into the ICU on the osprey that picked us up, dozing off due to my injuries...

***We're back to your regularly scheduled dick-fuckery***

I was brought back by noises coming from the gym, which was relatively above the meditation room. I put on a black tank top and stretch in my black sports pants. I then take two white weighted wristbands, five pounds each, and put those on as well, along with my weighted white excersize shoes, twenty pounds each.

I walk by my room when I went up the stairs, so I opened the door, recieved a mayor nose bleed, then closed it...

"What a bad time for Mia to go into heat... Wait, how the fuck is Venus good enough to satisfy Mia without making her scream..?" I thought outloud, feeling somewhat jealous of Venus in that aspect. I shook my head, reminding myself that I had to focus.

I enter the training room, to see none other than Zane, swinging an aura manifested scythe like a wild zigzagoon. He's clearly stumbling about, not knowing how scythes work. I approach silently as usual, my thoughts a little mixed.

'I should thank Venus for helping Mia out, at least... Fuck, seriously, is that how deep her tail went up Mia's ass..? I've got my work cut out for me, then...' I slapped my thoughts away mentally, then spoke up.

"Move with the blade. Don't let the blade move with you." Zane turned around, notcing me inching closer to the glass room.

"So, I suppose your signature weapon is a scythe..." I state, then Zane responds.

"I was just getting some training in before we go to Unova."

"Oh... That? That's postponed for next week." I say, causing Zane to tilt his head.

"What..? Why?"

I then materialize a weapong I've been versly trained to use... Trained by Serena.

It was a slightly thick length of rope, with a shrap barb at the end of it. It was only connected to my left wrist, since I mastered most of the right handed techniques with my left hand as the balance for it, given that the barb had small weights on it. Before Zane could notice, I had switched my wieghted wrist bands, putting both on my left hand, making for a good counter balance and easier transition between throws, feints, lunges, slashes and stabs.

"Like you said... we should get some practice in." I say as we both get into a stance, but I know only I get into it instinctively.

"I see that I didn't teach you how to use your manifested weapon." I say as I resume my technique, only looking back to Zane partially, if only to prevent him from flinging his scythe into the walls. So, I start inching closer to him, aware of my surroundings. Without him realizing it, I manage to coil the dart around my arm, then use the momentum to fling it, effecively wrapping it around Zane's scythe, disarming him shortly after. It dissipates before it could hit the ground, though. I sigh, then give one of my famous 'Battle Scenario' Lectures...

"Looks like you don't get it... Look, our weapons are actually extremely similar. When I say 'Move with the blade, don't let the blade move with you', what I mean is literally move with the blade. I don't just swing my rope dart and hope it lands. I use momentum and the rope to throw the dart at the end. With a scythe, there's a sweeping action behind. And if you don't have any momentum, it will either fly out of your hands or throw you completely. Originally, scythes weren't even meant for fighting, but for farming. Farmers used their momentum to sweep through fields of grass. To use a scythe correctly, you have to be constantly moving, matching the weight at the end so it doesn't throw you off balance... If you knew how, you could easily decapitate me with a single move. You can also counter being wrapped by a rope dart by wrapping it intentionally, stealing the length of rope from my hands and getting into close quarters."

Zane seems to understand, as he took a defensive stance, cuasing our spar to resume.

His swing was more calculated, given that it looked like he wasn't trying to slice, rather to smack with a sledgehammer. I predict the trajectory, wrapping the rope to my hands, using the long dart to stop Zane's scythe from puncturing my head.

Without me having enough time to react, Zane pushes his scythe forward, taking advantage of the fact that our weapons were tangled. My arms go up slightly, then Zane sweeps me off my feet. I land solidly on the padded floor. then chuckle.

"I'm glad you're a fast learner. But, that was just one spar." I say.

We continue for a few hours, allthewhile learning from each other's weapon. I was able to teqach Zane a few techniques, though scythes were not my strong suit. I also learned a few lunges and swipes by watching Zane incorporate those scythe stances...

We stopped. I was catching my breath while bent over slightly. Meanwhile, Zane was on his back, panting slowly.

'I have been pushing him rather hard lately...' I thought to myself, then he spoke up.

"Let's get some lunch." He says. I can't help but smile lightly at that comment.

"That's not a bad idea..." I say, then help Zane get up. I pat his back and nod reassuringly, before we head out of the gym. We caught the scent of a half prepared meal, then headed to the kitchen, seeing none other than Ruby making lunch...

'Looks like chicken wraps.' I think to myself, as the succulent smell reahces my nostrils yet again.

"You know how to cook now?" I hear Zane ask, then Ruby responds slyly.

"Yeah, it's pretty simple if you follow a recipe step by step. It's not rocket science. Oh..! And Beatrice teaches me." As she spoke, I noticed a few ingredients out, next to a boiling pot on the stove.

"Well, what are you cooking?" I ask eagerly, to which she responds with:

"Wraps with broiled chicken." I knew it.

Ruby finishes cooking, then Dante and mom show up. We all get a plate and are served evenly.

'Something about home cooked meals that always hit the spot.' I think to myself as we eat at the dining room table, using idle chit chat in between bites, all around enyoing this moment, like many little things we enjoy. Once we were done and cleaned up, we moved to the living room. Hades was lying down close to the fire place, but seeing his slow breathing confirmed that he was resting.

'Just what the hell does he do to be resting all the time..?' I begin to think, until the program we were watching changed to an urgent report. Needless to say, we were all now fixated on the screen.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you live, in front of the Mayor's hall in Saffron City. A rally rages on but no one is sure what this mass wants. We can confirm that everyone is wearing a strange black and red armband."

'Damn these assholes... They're not even being subtle. It isn't like there's someone running for Mayor that belongs to them... Right?' I thought to myself, dreading the thought until the reporter spoke up again.

"Hold on, there's someone at the podium. I think he's beginning to speak." The reporter fell silent, same as with anyone watching this report, I'd wager.

A bald man in a tan suit began to speak. He too had the Saviours' armband.

"Good people of Kanto... For years our economy has been dwindling on debt and bankruptcy, our working class has been crippled for the past fifty years, and our education system has been incomplete... But, what if I told you that if you lend your hand to me, I can lead you to prosperity?" His speech was met with cheers and adoration. The man clears his throat, obviously unfinished.

"All these problems stem from the same reasons. The number one being how pokephiles, homosexuals and transgenders have completely left our once peaceful society in rubble and ruin. And now it's time they answer for this..!" More applause, more of a reason to wipe the Saviours off this world... The crowd settles and the man talks yet again...

'Where is the remote, anyways?' I aks myself, absentmindedly looking around for it, but still paying attention to the TV.

"Because of them, we have been wasting years discussing what is and what sin't politically correct. No citizen can even carry out a simple conversation anymore without being harassed. Why must the majority suffer so that the minority is compensated..? Together we can break through these chains that limit us and eliminate these pointless parties that leech off of our mental energy. Elect me as Mayor and I will make this all happen. The Saviour party will succeed!"

'So this is how democracy dies... With thunderous applause.' I think to myself, then turn the TV off. Zane looks up to me, so I take the chance.

"Zane... Looks like we're going to Unova a little earlier than expected." I say, then set the remote down and walk to the gym room, train for a couple of hours, then walk to my room.

"Girls?" I ask, then Venus yawns audibly.

"Oni-Chaan... You missed the fun, as always." She said as she rubbed her purple eyes.

One whiff of the room, and I could tell what had been happening for a while.

'I really think mom should thank me for suggesting sound proofing the rooms...' I thought and chuckled.

"Tell Mia that I'll be outside for a bit... I need to clear my head." I said, then closed the door before she could answer. I jogged outside, having only my pants and gear on, boots included.

I was walking towards the training field, to see Dante in the middle of it, meditating.

"Good idea..." I said in a low tone, then sat next to him...

In about an hour, I felt him awaken from his thoughts, then I turned my head to face him.

"Ryder... I've seen something horrendous... But, It's not in my place to say... Not yet..." He said, then got up and started walking away.

"Be strong, Dante... We all need to be." I said loud enough for him to hear.

Once he was out of sight, I got up and walked to Serena's tomb... By now, it was already late, I checked my watch to be sure (18:43).

I said no words, simply getting to my knees and staring at the grave. And so I stayed, until the next morning...

 _ **Time: January 24, 08:50**_

 **Our heroes, after having "rested" a bit to aleviate some awkwardness, are about to mobilize...**

I was staring at Serena's grave. It was still a bit chilly, but I was only wearing my jeans, boots and equipment sash. I clench my fists in anger, then finally speak, to myself.

"This is all my fault, Serena... If I'd conviced you to join my squad... If I'd protected you like a big brother is supposed to... Would you be here with us still..?" I whispered out these words, unable to raise my voice...

A sudden hand on my left shoulder made me spin violently and swing my blade from its hilt. I swung at the air, then dropped to my knees, no longer willing to hold in my tears. My blade dropped near me, but I didn't bother to pick it up yet. I got up, but I refused to look at her grave now...

"I'm so sorry, Serena... I should've stayed with you from the start... Guide you, listen to you, take care of your problems..." I said with a bit more volume, now sobbing quietly.

Mia walks out of the cabin wearing my trench coat. I admit, it gave her more appeal, but this was neither the time or the place...

"Ryder..?" She asked a bit groggily, then walked up to me. She looked behind me, noticed the grave, then sighed.

"Just who was this Agent, Ryder..? you can tell me... right?" She said. I sigh with deep remorse, then I grab a hold of her claws. I hold them in place and speak.

"My sister died recently, Mia..." I said and she gasped, then looked at the grave once more.

"Was that agent your-" I interrupted her by embracing her, which she reciprocated quickly. I sobbed for a good minute or two, then released from her embrace...

"If I told Zane that I knew how he felt, that I have experienced loss, more than him even... Would he quit his vendetta if I tell him that I'd be merciful..?" I say to Mia. She ponders the thought for a few seconds...

"Would you?" She asks, then it clicks in my head...

'Not anymore... Not after this... The Saviours... The League... They'll all burn for this.' I thought to myself, then spoke.

"... I guess I can't try to justify my mercy... So, he doesn't have to justify his anger. Because I know... I know loss..." I said, then sighed.

I picked up my sword, sheathed it, then we walked away from the grave after I placed a nanab berry on it, remembering how those were Serena's favorites.

"Come on... It's cold..." I heard Mia say, as we headed inside.

"I need to make a phone call..." I told Mia, then kissed her forehead, thanked her, then motioned her upstairs, telling her I'd be there shortly.

I dial the familiar number into my Dex, then after two rings, someone answers.

"Cross... Listen, I'm really sor-" I interrupt the man behind the phone by speaking over him.

"You know anything about the Heiwa Regime?" I said, causing the line to be silent for a bit.

"Yes... And there's one thing you should know above everything else... They know your records, man... Your confirmed kills, the unconfirmed ones too. Your dealings with several Legendary Pokemon. And your interest in the Saviours... Don't trust them too much if you meet any of their soldiers. With all the information they have of you, they could easily gain government permission to have you publicly executed." A silence on the line said that he was done talking for now.

I thought the operations the League sent me on to gain information on Legendary Pokemon was off the books... Shit... Nothing is unknown to Broker... If this keeps up, I might have to put his name on my list...

"People like that are better kept close to you... So you know what information they take from you so you can act accordingly... Also, there was this rumor that an intelligence agent was involved with an unknown entity... Heiwa fits the description of the entity and you fit the description of the agent." I said, then heard some coughing.

"... Fine, you got me... I've been with Heiwa for a bit. Which is why they know so much about you." He finally said.

"Some friend you are..." I murmured, then he sighed.

"Well, two point five kay a week looks like a better friend." He said, then I actually chuckled.

"That's so like you... Well, I suppose I'll see you soon." I said, then was about to hang up.

"Wait!" I heard, then put my ear to the Dex.

"There's an anonymous tip for you: A Saviour outpost near you at Cinnabar Island is being used for experiments. Something about bringing back Mewtwo. That's not all, but I have it in good authority that the Saviour who fucked up Zane is overseeing the project." As I heard those last words, I knew I couldn't miss this chance, but there was no way I'd tell Broker thanks... Not yet. Not until he apologizes to Zane. Since he's with Heiwa, we might see more of him now.

"I'll see what I can do about that... Stay safe, Broker. I still need your prowess." I say.

"One more tool in your game, huh Cross..." I heard, then hung up.

"What's your deal, Broker..?" I ask silently, knowing full well the two love birds in the living room were sound asleep.

I shook my head slightly in jest, then headed up to my room.

I plopped down in between my angels, startling both of them. It earned me a small lick on my left ear from Mia, which I actually shuddered from a bit, and a playful slap on the right cheek from Venus. I chuckled.

"You better say you're sorry, onii-chan..!" Said Venus, hissing slightly, causing me and Mia to laugh at her antics. Venus then huffs and turns her head away from us.

"I told you she'd be a handful..." I said to Mia playfully, while pointing with my left hand to Venus, who turned her head to face us to protest, until I planted my lips on her reptilian ones. She blushed wildly, then turned away again, saying 'Baka' as always.

"Yup... Definitely a handful, Ryder." Said Mia and I chuckled. Then I hear a small smack, noticing Mia cringing in pain, rubbing her forehead with her left claw, while Venus' tail was slowly making its way back to her. I shook my head.

"Scratch that... You're both a handful." I say, then both girls face me. I close my eyes, then feel two sets of peckers on either cheek. I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling.

"You two are going to leave me with blue balls before I hit forty." I say, then they both laugh, music to my ears. Mia places her left leg on my lap, while Venus curls her tail around my right leg and Mia's left. We stay there for about an hour, making a bit of small talk but staying mostly silent, until Venus speaks.

"You stink, Onii-chan." I hear those words and am immediately bombraded by the smell of my body.

"I'll go shower, then." I said, then got off the bed. I exit the room with a towel, some underwear and a fresh pair of grey sweatpants. I walk down to the bathroom door, then checked my watch (10:13).

"We might have to leave at night... Better options for cover." I think out loud, then step into the shower.

It was a pretty uneventful bath, save for the part when I stubbed my little toe on the toilet base. I got out of the shower, put on some fresh dark gray jeans and plain black shirt with white words on the back of it, written in times new roman, saying: DEUS VULT, CUNT. I personally didn't know what that meant, but it was an exremely soft shirt, so fuck it.

I walked to the gym and, lo and behold, Zane and Ruby were here.

'So much for the bath this morning.' I thought, then greeted them. They were both busy training, so I decided to join them. A but later, Mia, Venus and Hades joined in. Haded was very close to evolving, if the PokeDex was correct...

Most of the day wen by with the training, but I stopepd the training around Five in the afternoon.

I walked out, with my three companions in tow, en route to the beach. On our way, I looked in the direction of the training field and smiled weakly, but nobody noticed it.

We made it to the beach and I took off my shirt and boots. Luckily, I had underwear, so I switched my jeans for some comfy dragonair patterned swim trunks. I didn't get into the water, however, prefering to lay down.

My three companions joined me and we dozed off. But, as with all great things, our sleep was cut short, when Hades started growling. I opened my eyes, to see a snivy, puffing out its chest in defiance.

"Sni- snivy!" I heard it chant out. I looked at Mia, Venus, then at Hades.

"Beats me... It's probably a hatchling..." Said Mia when I asked what Snivy said. The snivy was irritated, flailing its stubby arms around, now screaming, it seemed...

"Calm down, sheesh. Can't you see we're having a small break?" I say, then extend my arms.

From the Snivy's point of view, Hades was on my lap, staring down at it, shile Venus smiled innocently from my right, as Mia held my left hand, chuckling at the snivy's antics. We looked extremely chill, laying back against a twisted palm tree. Suddenly, a coconut began to fall. It would've killed, or at least severly wounded the snivy, which was caught off guard, like all of us, except Hades, who threw a mini Shadow Ball at it, shattering it in the process, then began to glow.

We all covered our eyes, then opened them, to reveal a mightyena in its full grace. Or should I say, His full grace.

"Hades, look at yourself! You've evolved!" I say, then the former poochyena howls in excitement, then stares at the snivy. It was in shock, to say the least. Mia and Venus were praising the now mightyena, as he puffed out his chest pridefully.

Hades silently picked the snivy up, then plaed it on my lap, as he laid down on my feet. I laughed lightly, then pulled out a regular pokeball from my bag, which was behind the twisted palm tree. I tap the snivy's head, then the pokeball sucks it in. One click later, I have a new addition to my team. I release it, then it goes back to the spot Hades put it in.

"I'll call you... Zinthos." I said, then checked my watch(19:40). The sun was almost completely set, so I got up carefully, placing the sleeping snivy on top of my head, then silently gesturing the rest of my team.

We walked in silence, out of respect for the snoring snivy on my head, then got in the cabin. We walked straight to my room, as I had gestured my team to do so. Once inside, I spoke silently to them, after setting down the snivy on the massive bed in my room, where it instantly grabbed a piece of the large blanket and wrapped itself around with it. I almost had a heart attack because of that...

"Alright... I'm going to see if Zane wants to come with me to Cinnabar Island... You guys stay here... Once I'm finished, we head to Unova. So start saying goodbye..." I say, then leave without second explanation.

I caught up with Zane, who looked to be about to enter the shower. So, I take this chance as well, grabbing his left shoulder.

"Hey, I wanna talk real quick." I say.

"What's up?" He asks. Oh, I know he's not gonna miss this chance...

"Well, I just wanted to say we're leaving to go to Unova on the twenty-sixth... But I just got word of a Saviour Base. A large one, on Cinnabar Island. We can go and sabotage it if you want, or we can just go straight to Unova, your choice. Of course, I'll be going with you this time." I stay silent, leaving Zane to ponder for a bit, until he responds confidently.

"I haven't been able to properly introduce them with my revenge yet." I chuckle at that, then my thoughts drift for a bit, until a finger snap brings me back.

"Oh sorry... We leave to Cinnabar Island after lunch tomorrow then." I say, then walk away and head to the kitchen.

I get myself some nice herbs and mash them up. Then I throw them in the blender, add milk and ice, plus a pecha and nanab berry. I make myself a nice and poisonous smoothie and down in slowly, savouring the spicy taste of the poisonous herb mixing in with the sweet of the nanab and pecha berry.

Shortly after, I begin hearing these weird sounds from the bathroom, then began laughing alone, but silently. Don't wanna look like a loon...

"I just hope Zane pulls out... For both their sakes... That damn smell is still strong in the air." I said, sniffing the air, taking in that all too familiar smell... The smell of Heat... Of, course, I walk out and breath in the fresh air. Thankfully, Mia walked out as well, then hugged me from behind. I smiled and spoke.

"You gotta work on your sneak attacks better." I say. earning a small nudge from her.

"At least I try, y'know..." She said, with a more mischevious tone, then she turns me around and we lock lips passionately for what felt like forever. Unfortunately, forever also ends, so we part from the kiss and we both get back to leaning on the wooden railing, staring at the stars... It was all silent, until Mia spoke up.

"Hey Ryder..." I heard and, without looking away from the beautiful stars, I answered.

"I know... I should thank Venus for taking care of your problem. Also, I'm sorry for not solving it myself..." I said, now looking at her. At first, she looked confused, then, as if someone threw a tomatoe at her face, her beak got a whole new shade of red.

"OH no no no ... I didn't mean that, I... Wait, you saw that..?" She said, then I chuckled and winked at her, causing her to huff out in frustration, then look at the stars yet again. After another awkward silence which lasted for a bout an hour, Mia spoke up again...

"I was actually wondering, Ryder..." She said and, this time, I turned to face her. She spoke very hopefully:

"One day... I want to be a mother..." She said, then looked me straight in the eyes.

I said nothing for a solid minute, then suddenly hugged her warmly. She returned the hug and then I looked her in the eyes, allthewhile smiling.

"No... Not yet... It's too dangerous for now... But, I swear on my life... One day, we'll start a family... If that's what you want." I said and she began to tear up as she smiled. But then, she asked me.

"But what do you want..?" She asks that, then I actually laugh a bit, making her get confused.

"What I want...? What I want is to make you happy. To have you at my side, no matter what." I said, then Mia truly began to cry in joy. We kissed again, but there wasn't anything sloppy about it. It was a kiss that sealed a promise. One that I'd keep, no matter what.

After our wholesome moment, we walked inside, then went to sleep, placing the snivy in the living room, where Hades was sleeping around it, keeping it safe, and warm to boot...

 _ **Time: January 25, 12:00**_

The morning was very interesting, like telling Venus what Mia and I planned. Needless to say that she was thrilled, if only a bit jealous of her. We told Hades and the Snivy, who both congratulated us. I was guessing that the Snivy congratulated, since it still can't properly speak.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna get a boat for me and Zane. We're gonna make a small detour to Cinnabar Island, just tthe both of us, thne we're coming back here, where I'll call in a favor." I said, then Mia asked somewhat confused:

"A favor? You mean, from that bald pilot we met when we were with Sycamore?" She said, and only Hades perked up, since he's the only other one in my team that's actually met the guy.

"Exactly. If all goes according to plan, we should be back by eleven at night, then we all head off a few minutes after that. We should get to Unova in one, two hours, tops." I said, and everyone in my team nodded.

"Just be careful, Onii-chan... Nobody can replace you if you go..." Said Venus, in a more somber tone.

I hugged her fiercely, then nuzzled her left cheek, while whispering:

"It'll all be fine... I swore to keep you all safe. Can't keep that promise if I'm dead, right?" As I say this, my team gets me in a bear hug. We silently hug for a few minutes, then I release.

"I'm off. Oh, and try to keep the noises at a minimum guys..." I said, which made Hades howl in a low tone, the snivy puffed out its chest and smiled proudly, while Mia and Venus just blushed and smiled cheepishly.

I stepped out of my room, put on my equipment and trench coat, then headed out to the beach. A silent walk was definintely not what I needed right now, but at least it gave me a better chance to focus.

So, I reahced the shores and took a whiff of the salty air. It was particularly salty this time...

'Must be a high tide... That, or it saw my Overwatch gameplay...' I thought to myself, then pull out my Dex, dial the number, and wait.

"Hello?" I hear from the other line.

"Broker, I need a boat. Think I could count on you to help me out? You still owe me for Sinnoh, remember?" I said, pulling out my ace now.

"Ugh... Why'd you remind me of that..? Fine... But it's gonna take a while, so sit down and shut the hell up." He said, then hung up.

'Heh... That was some crazy shit we pulled back there, huh...' I think, as I get a flashback of Sinnoh.

***5 years ago***

"Burke, let's go. You gotta pick up the slack..." I said, jogging at a steady, which Burke and I have been doing for the past six hours. But, when I turned around, he wasn't there.

"Burke..?" I said, then looked around, finding a few tracks not far from the road of the large nature reserve we were in. Naturally, I pulled out a karambit knife I keep on me at all times, then follow the path.

Only thirty seconds into it, I begin to hear the noises of a struggle. I crouch down and follow the sounds, which led to a clearing. In said clearing, there was Burke, getting punched by a machamp every time he tried to get up off the ground, while a man in a white suit was standing over him, his hands in his pockets. The man had curly blonde hair, giving him a 'rich aristrocatic douchebag' look.

"Gotta time this right..." I said, now holding the karambit as somone would hold a kunai to throw it...

"It's about time you pay up, Burke... With your life, that is..." The man said in an eeriely calm voice. The machamp snickered after him, then lined up a right haymaker.

'Now...' I said, then flung the knife, hitting the man square in the left side of the neck. He began to scream and gurgle, drawing the machamp's attention, so I ran behind it and jumped on it, grabbing it in a chokehold. It thrashed like crazy, but I was just weighty enough to bring it to its knees, so I sped things up by briskly twisting my arms, causing a very loud 'crick' to come from the machamp's neck, with the machamp collapsing shortly after. I even grabbed my knife from the now dead man and stabbed the machamp about three times, just to be safe.

"Burke. hey, wake up..." I said, now kneeling in front of the downed Burke. His clothes were tattered, plus his face looked almost unrecognizable. He, somehow, put his left hand up and formed a thumbs up, so I grabbed his hand and hoisted him in a fireman's carry.

The rest of our walk was silent, as I slowly jogged to the nearest hospital so he'd be treated...

***We're back, bitches***

I was taken away from my thoughts when a boat horn sounded. There was an elderly man in it, as he waved to me. I approached him and we shook hands.

"You're Cross, right?" He asked.

"That's right. You're to take me and my partner to Cinnabar Island, in about an hour." I said as I stared at my watch.

'Sheesh, how fucking long was I just standing there, looking into the distance?' My thoughts lingered on that brain fart for a bit, then we discussed prices.

"Alright, so that would normally be a hundred fifty per passenger, but I'll leave it at a hundred each. Sound fair?" He said, to which I nodded without second thought.

"That'll be fine." I said, then pulled out the two hundred pokedollars. I withdrew them once the man reahced for them however.

"Get us there first, alright?" I said, and the elderly sailor chuckled gruffly.

"Sure thing. I'll try to get you there in one piece even." Now I chuckled at his ramble, then I headed back to get Zane.

He was alreadty waiting outside of the house, typical of him, I'd say.

"Ready?" I say, as I point at a part of the stairs of the house. Zane opens the step, then pulls out a fairly big duffel bag.

"What's in this?" He asks, as he tosses it to me with some difficulty. I catch it and motion him to follow me.

Along the beach path, I tell him.

"This is our gear. I took the liberty of throwing in here your berreta, two supressors, rations and balaclavas." I said, as the boat was now within eyesight.

"Balaclavas?" He asks me, then I answer.

"Face masks... It's good that you want to murder these guys as much as I do... But, anonimity is key here... Ever wondered why only those closest to me know my real name?" I said to him, then he has a moment of realization.

"I thought you just hated your real name." He admitted. I placed the duffel bag in the boat and me and Zane got on it. I spoke:

"Nah... I just like to keep everyone guessing for a while." I simply stated, that fact not being a lie at all. And with that, we were off...

The boat ride didn't last long, but it was enough for us to unpack our gear and equip it. At long last, we made it...

Once we got off the boat on the single dock, I paid the man and waved him off. Then me and Zane began looking around, though the only thing that stood out was the mansion in the relative middle of the Island.

"Hey Ryder... Where did you say you got that information?" Asks Zane.

'Damn, he is very curious today. I guess his curious behaviour in the bathroom wasn't enough for him.' I think, almost chuckling at that jab, then I spoke.

"Let's just say that's not important. What is important is that we do this cleanly and not alert anyone. Can't have any repeats of last time." I say and Zane shrugs, both of us still walking to the mansion, since the pokemon gym along the shore looked TOO abandoned.

"Whatever you say." He says, then we pick up our slack. That is, until we saw some clearly identifiable Saviour corpses leading to the mansion. Or coming from it, depending on where they were shooting and who...

"What the hell?" Zan mutters, then I get a bit uneasy. Good thing I know how to hide these things.

'Could Heiwa have beaten us to this place?' I thought, then spoke up.

"This is definitely unusual... Who could've done this?" I ask myself. Zane gets my attention before anything else, however.

"Well, do you still want to go and see if there are still Saviours in the mansion?" He asks, to which I remark:

Of course, we should investigate the area." With that, we walked to the mansion, only to stop at the front entrance. I was looking around for an alternative, then Zane spoke up.

"We should get in through there." He says, pointing at a vent shaft that led to the side of the building.

"Good thinking..." I say ,then we head to the vent itself. It was, thanks to plot convenience, just low enough for us to climb in, so we did, making little effort of getting to the other end. Once we got to the other vent, I tried to open it slightly (to no avail), looked around, then ducked quickly, looking at Zane while I pressed my right index finger to my lips. I then smash the vent open with a swift kick, then get down and pull my knife out.

"Who's there..?" Zane and I hear the masculine voice, as the steps got closer to the vent. Now it was a small matter of waiting. Once the man was close enough, I reached, able to push his gun up and get to his neck with my knife, making a swift and clean cut. I'm able, just barely, to grab his mouth as we get out of the vent, muffling his gurgles for help. This man was a Saviour, no doubt, since he had that damned armband.

"How do they possibly not know about the dead soldiers outside?" I hear Zane whisper out, so I answer just as quietly, with a shrug to boot:

"I don't know, but they'll find out real quick when their patrols don't shift out." I said, then Zane nodded in understanding.

We made our way down the hall. I peak a corner, then look back at Zane, giving him the all clear.

'this place is too quiet...' I thought, then, almost like a jinx, helo blades could be heard spinning in the distance. The sounds got closer, making us look up. Thanking Arceus for decomposition, we were able to see two helos overhead of the building. The explosion, followed by gunshots, meant that we weren't the only ones after the Saviours' base. The explosion rocked the entire building, causing several planks to fall down. This building was old indeed.

There was a mssive hole in the wall in front of us, giving us an ample view of ropes tthat came from the helos.

'Well, there goes our silent InFil.' I think, amused that now I was able to make some noise. But...

"Who the hell are they?" I ask silently, as Zane yells out.

"So much for stealth!" He states, then I get a small smile on my face.

"Well, one thing is certain: They aren't fans of the Saviours. Though we should steer clear of them for now..." I reply calmly, as gunshots resounded.

'This brings me back... Damn, I need to see a psychologist if bullet sounds just bring me nostalgia...' I think, then Zane snaps me out with his usual quip to my behaviour.

"I'm trying to figure out how you're handling this situation so well..." I chuckle, as more gunshots and faint yelling could be heard.

"Yeah, well, you get used to it after a while. C'mon, let's go." I say and we round the corners well. Once we reached some stairs, Saviours stopped us in our tracks. Before I could pull out my magnum, Zane teleported behind one, shooting him twice, then throwing him onto the next Saciour. He then throws an Aura Ball at the third guys head, making it pop like a balloon, brain matter included! The fourth one got decapitated by Zane's scythe, while Zane himself finished the second Saviour stabbing through the first one. I whistled in a low tone, as I walked past him with my hands in my pockets. I think I kicked a Saviour's head as I passed.

"Damn, Zane..." I mutter while chuckling, walking down the flight of stairs with Zane quickly on my heels. I ran past a corner, regretted it, then turned back to Zane.

"Hey, what was that?" I heard a soldier's voice.

'Shit.' I think, then whisper to Zane.

"Those aren't Saviours, just act natural and don't be hostile." I say as we both raise our hands and guns, rounding the corner slowly to seem less intimidating.

"Don't shoot, we're not Saviours." I say, as I can feel Zane's nervousness, but this was expected. Hell, I was a bit uneasy. The four soldiers had their guns trained on us.

"Alright then, prove it." Said one of the soldiers.

'A voice modulator... Pretty advanced for your avarege gun for hire.' I thought, as Zane spoke up now.

"We're not wearing armbands." He said... Ok, maybe I should train him in persuasion skills too...

"You could've just taken them off..." Said another of the group, Suddenly, the Lead soldier, as shown by his rank on his right shoulder, spoke up.

"Hold on... Do the two of you go by aliases Cross and Ikari?" He says, as the squadron lower their guns.

'I don't know who this _Ikari_ is...' I thought, as I cam up with something smart and witty.

"Um, we-" But, before I begin, Lead spoke up with more authority.

"Wait, you... Take your mask off." He said, pointing at Zane, who eagerly removes it. The soldier puts his sniper down and actually chuckles. He removes his helmet and I can see blonde hair from here. He then removes his mask...

'This kid looks familiar... Where have I seen him before?' I think to myself, as he hugs Zane (no Homo) firmly.

"How did I know it was you?" He spoke softly, while Zane was still in shock.

"Jett... What are you doing here?" He asks, as the guy I know now as Jett turns to face him.

"That's not important right now. What is important is that we get to the basement..." He pulls out a walkie-talkie.

"The two bystanders are friendly, not foe. I repeat: Friendly, not foe." He talks into it, then Zane talks again. Meanwhile, I'm still thinking on what the writer has in store for my bit of action...

"Why? What's in the basement?" He asks.

'Don't say Foreshadowing, don't say Foreshadowing, don't say Foreshadowing...' I thought to myself, as Jett spoke up. Just in time, too.

"I can't tell you, but if you really want to know, you should follow us. We'll handle the pleasantries later, right now, we need to get to that basement." He says, and I take the time to feel out with my Aura...

'Damn... there's something big down there...' I say, looking past all the Aura signatures to a particularly intense one.

Jett and his squad run, so we follow them. As we're running, I can already hear the rabble of several Saviours. At once, when we made it to the first floor of the mansion, the aforementioned Saviours began to scream, as they were gunned down by me and Jett's team.

'At least I got three of them...' I said, placing new bullets in my SAA. Zane ran past the bodies after a particularly weird looking one...

'The one that got away...' I thought, as Jett's screams for Zane to wait fell upon deaf ears. I turned to the squadron adn spoke.

"C'mon... you guys don't wanna miss this." I say as I head down to the basement, being followed shortly by them.

We reached a locked door, where Zane and that Sorry excuse of a man were on the other side of. I immediately shot the glass, with no effect.

"Blast proof..." I mutter, seeing how my bullets barely made a dent on it. There was a control pad next to the door, but it looked too damaged.

"What now?" I hear one of the soldiers say. I shrug, then begin to concentrate Aura on my left arm.

"We wait..." I said, as I placed mt left arm on the control pad.

'I can't heal it, but maybe i can cause a power surge strong enough to open the door...' I thought to myself, as the four soldiers stood there with mild amazement at my arm.

"Aura...? But... That's impossible... Right?" I hear one of the soldiers say, distracting my chrage, so I have to start over.

"Improbable, maybe..." I mutter, concentrating yet again. Then, we hear a massive rumble, then we looked through the glass, seeing a wounded Zane stuck to the wall.

"That looks like it hurt..." I mutter again.

'He's got this... I know he does.' I think, then begin to concentrate yet again.

"Shit..." I hear Jett say, then I lose my focus again...

"For fuck's sake..." I say, as I begin the painful process yet again, until I begin hearing strong thumps.

From our angle, we could see this... abomination of a pokemon, punching something... No... Someone... Fuck, is that Zane..?

Suddenly, the glass breaks from the vibrations of the attacks, so we can hear what's happening now with crystal clarity. I look at my left arm...

"Fucking plot convinience." I mutter, then look through the now gaping hole where the glass was, along with Jett.

"Get up... Get up..." I hear Jett say, then I chuckle slightly, making Jett look at me like I was crazy.

"He's fine... That kid will never give up. No matter what you throw at him." I say. Honestly, I was worried about Zane, but I knew he'd pull through. He always does...

Just like I said, Zane pushes the beast away, causing the Saviour to curse out in shock and frustration. Judging by the sweat on his brow, I'd say shock is the deciding factor there.

Then, the air itself chilled, and I felt a presence... I haven't felt something like this since my encounter with Darkrai in the Dreamscape... I shuddered at the thought, then something else popped up to my mind.

'Is that why I can't dream properly..?' I thought, then looked down, to see that my shadow was gone, just like the shadow of everything in the room. The Shadows, they were swirling around Zane...

"I don't recall Zane able to do backflips..." I say, paying attention to that small fact, despite the other fact that he was fighting something I'd find in the floor of an abortion clinic.

Speaking of which, every time this beast would try an attack, it was either blocked or reflected with thrice the force back to it by Zane and his scythe. After a small but strong CQC tussle, Zane launches it away with a dropkick. Then... Silence.

"Pwa-ha-ha-ha..! You didn't possibly think it would be that easy, would you? Do you think we would create a second Mewtwo without fabricating its own mega stone as well?" Says the deranged, blood haired Saviours, as he whips out a keystone and puts it on his wrist, then snaps his fingers. The creature is enveloped by a faint pink light, then it emerges...

"Scratch that... An aborted fetus looks beautiful enough to be a wedding gift, compared to that... thing..." I said, causing one of the soldiers to chuckle silently, though I heard it.

Seriously, this creature looked like something even hell rejected for being too demonic...

And then, it screamed. While everyone covered their ears in pain, I recieved a noseblead to make periods look like a droplet of blood... I covered my nose and healed it quickly eith my Aura, though I probably needed more time with it...

Zane was suddenly grabbed and punched, but he kicked the beast away. It rips a console off its hinges, then throws it at Zane. Jett and I managed to duck away from it. Luckily, it was only us two that were close enough to it, since the other three soldiers stood in shock, pointing at the fight. I turned around in time to see Zane's face dragged through the concrete wall...

"That's one way to get your daily allowance of Iron..." I said to myself, as Jett just looked on in shock.

Zane said something, but he said it in a very low tone, so I couldn't understand it...

Suddenly, the shadows grow in size and circle Zane.

"He's gonna end it." I murmur to myself, crossing my fingers.

Zane uses his scythe to attack this abomination, then as an anchor to get close to the creature... In a swift movement, Zane was close enough to get the shadows clsoe to the beast, sending said shadows around and through the creature, making it look like a puppet on strings.

The beast then gets decapitated, sending a few blood splatters across the room, and some even got on the Saviour.

(True, by Akira Yamaoka fits rather well for this next scene.)

'Now his clothes match his hair... But I'm guessing his underwear doesn't match.' I thought, as we approached the scene. The corpse was dropped like a rag, while Zane approached the Saviour.

"All out of options now Amos... Let's see you find a way out of this one, you sniveling coward." Zane said, as the Saviour was cowering before him.

Oh, I really wanted to kill this man, but I thought against it, seeing as how Zane was very eager for it.

"No... No... Stay away from me, you freak of nature..!" Yelled the Saviour, as Zane kept his pace towards him.

"Please, I'll give you whatever you want... Just please, don't kill me." The sonuvabitch was begging now. I hated to admit it, but this was actually a bit fun to watch.

"It's time you answer for your sins... But I'm not gonna kill you... I'm just gonna hurt you, really, really bad." He said.

'Oh please... I hope the writer hurries this up before somebody else come up with a movie quote...' I thought, but my thoughts cam back when a shadow pierced the Saviour in the chest. The strength alone should've ripped his lungs to shreds, so i 'm impressed he was still alive.

"Remember what you did to me? Go on, say it." Says Zane, with a small blade on his left hand.

'Revenge is sometimes sweeter than we want to admit... HA! No movie quote here, bitch!' I thought as I chuckled lightly.

Only Zane heard what the Saviour was saying, since he was closest to him. The saviour then got both cheeks opened by Zane's blade. He then drops to the floor, as his eyes begin to lose colour and he goes pale.

"Now you should take this time to think about what you did before you lose consciousness. It would be a shame if you go to hell without learning at least one lesson." Said Zane, as everything sinister died out, but I still couldn't shake the presence out of the atmosphere.

Alright, now that that's all said and done, let's make like a baby and head out." Said Zane, as he and I laugh at his bad joke.

At least Zane looked normal now. We started to walk out, making small talk in the meantime.

"One sec..." Says Zane, as I nod, so he pokes his head out of the corner we just passed.

"Yo, Jett... Are you coming or not? We have quite allot of cacthing up to do." He says, then I walk out alone, leaving Zane to chat with Jett.

I exit the mansion, and am greeted by about eleven soldiers with their guns lowered greeted me.

"Cross?" One asks, and I nod. I silently walk up to a helo and look up, seeing vrious others with searchlights. I smile and then get in the helo, and head to the back of it.

I mostly zoned out what was veing saidm because the lingering sensation was stil there...

Zane sits next to me.

"So... Did you have fun?" I ask. Zane sighs in frustration, but I know it's in jest.

"Sorry for hogging the attention. Maybe next time." He said and we both chuckled. Once again, I zone out until I hear Jett speak up loud enough for me to hear.

"Whatever... So, where are we headed before we take a one way trip to Unova?" He asks me, then I respond with statistics.

"36.760126, 139.577968... a.k.a: Where we live." I said, which made Zane look at me like I ate something extremely spicy and shrugged it off too.

"You know the exact coordinates?" He asks in a tone that bordered on amazement.

"How else are they gonna know? It isn't exactly a walk down the stret..." I reply, then remain silent and zone out, retreating to the safety of my mind...

And just before I figure out what the presence is, it vanishes, without a trace...

'Great... More surprises...' I think to myself, as the helicopter's blades spin and, with the other three soldiers inside, we were off to the Cabin...

 **A/N: WOOOOOO! Long ASS CHAPTER! I'm DEAD XD...**

 **Anyways, I really enjoyed writing this... Though I feel like I should apologize for not putting 120%, like I normally would, but hey 4am is a bitch without coffee... Shikashi! I did give it my all. Gotta say, though this isn't the longest thing I've written, but it's certainly the longest FanFic chapter I've written. So, as always, review if you want, give me your thoughts, hell PM me if you feel the need to do so. I don't mind at all. Honest!**

 **Alright, expect a smaller margin between this chapter and the next. That's all I gotta say, cuz spoilers aren't fun for anyone.**

 **AIIGHT, PEACE!**  
 **-Blood Moons**


	27. Chapter 25

**Torn: Chapter 25**  
 **Unova, here we come**

 _ **Location: Unknown**_  
 _ **Time: Unknown**_

I walked... I don't know where, since I was in an empty blank space. I don't know how long, since time is irrelevant when you're lost... Only, I didn't feel lost.

"Odd..." I said to myself, then stopped walking... At least, that's what it felt like.

I looked all around, then found a small black point. In a state of pure white nothingness, a single black spot is extremely noticeable. So naturally, I went to investigate it.

Upon reaching the spot, it was a door, now that I was close enough to see it properly... And now that I was looking at it, it had a title. And, most shocking to me, a date...

"September 3, five years ago..." I remember this day... More than I remember my own name. So, I sighed in frustration, thne opened the door, to only see a void.

"I'm trading white for black... Fine... Let's see where you'll take me." I muttered, then jumped into the void, only to float a few second later.

One second in, the door behind me closes without a trace. Big surprise. So here I am, taken like a fool, most likely in my own mind...

"Nobody better have any permanent markers... The last time I fell into this kind of sleep, I murdered someone..." I said, shuddering at the hideously comical marker make-up a certain ball of cotton candy gave me...

Suddenly, everything snaps to a forest at night. Wait...

"This is near... the Hall of Origin." I said, then moved quickly after hearing other noises...

I hid near the Entrance Beyond, or the Link between Plains, whatever you wanna call it. I was inside this fairly sized shurbbery, pulling out my SAA, waiting carefully.

"Wait... Who I am can't exist where who I was... Which means, this is definitely a dream." I said, then on cue, several League Agents came from the path. I aimed at them insinctively, but they had no idea I was there...

"Yup... It's a dream... Well, more like a memory..." I muttered, then saw how the Agents passed by me and through me. The last Agent looked oddly familiar...

"Damn... Is that what I looked like?" I said, now looking at the younger me, as he passed through me after looking around, as if he... heard something...

"There's no way..." I said, as I decided to follow everyone through the gate. Needless to say, everyone was sick to their stomach. But, I wasn't since I didn't belong here... This is just a recording. Things that have already happened. But, just in case, I put on my balaclava, since I had it on my waist, and continued to follow the Agents.

The group walked with me following closely for a few minutes, then stopped abruptly. I would've not known then, but I felt this tremendous power near...

"Something big is coming..." I said, then the one and only Groudon came through a massive door at the end.

"Intruders!" I hear it scream at the group, who stupidly open fire at the beast of volcanoes. I swear, I see a wicked smile creep up on Groudon, as he slams his right leg to the ground, creating massive craters that quickly throw everyone, even me, off balance. Then Groudon charges at the group, instantly killing three Agents after he landed from a massive leap.

I looked around in panic, finding my younger self on the floor, unconcsious.

"Fuck it..." I say, then hopelessly try to grab him... To no luck...

"Get up... Get up, you sonuvabitch..!" I scream, then he slowly crawls his way to a small corner, practically invisible. He then collapses from exhaustion.

"You're fight isn't over yet..." I say, then everything goes black...

"What's going on..?" I say, then feel another vision...

I'm in a park... A special park. Special to me, at the very least.

"This is the park near the Johto Hospital Me and Chelsey visited." I said, slowly walking towards the hospital. I went inside, only to be greeted by the nurse.

"Welcome. Is there anything I can do for you and- Oh Arceus..! Chansey, get the stretcher!" I hear her scream, then look down, to notice a young man cradling an injured umbreon. He sounded so frantic.

"Please, you have to help Chelsey! She's severly injured..!" He said, then the nurse and Chansey nodded, putting the stretcher in front of the young man. He placed the umbreon on the stretcher and began to silently curse. I followed them, somewhat throwing a few curses as well. I still remembered how worried I was, so much so that it actually made me sick...

Once the umbreon was in the ICU, the man calmed down and the nurse walked up next to him as he sighed.

"Your umbreon is fine. She was just overly exhausted. If you come with us, we can tell you why." She said with a bit of a smirk.

The young man nodded and he and I followed the nurse.

"Is Chelsey gonna be ok?" He asked, then the nurse nodded, smiling.

"She's fine, as I said... But, there's a reason she got exhausted so quickly... You see, we wenyt through a quick scan and discovered something... Something I think you'll be happy to hear." She said with enthusiasm. At this, the young man perked up.

"Really? Like what?" He asked, nervous more than anything to hear the answer. I chuckled, knowing full well what the answer was.

"Well, after checking the results, and using some of your DNA, as we kindly asked you to give... I'm happy to announce: Congratulations, Mr. Riley. Your umbreon mate is pregnant!" She said, then the young man looked like he was about to pass out... Nevermind, he passed out.

Again, more darkness...

"Ok, now this is getting me nowhere..." I said, then return to the white void... And now, Darkrai herself as here... Her black form and red collar were looking as menacing as ever, especially with the cloud of darkness where her legs and feet would be.

"At long last we meet again, Ryder." She said in that eeriely deep voice...

"Darkrai... Are you the one that manifested Zane's powers?" I asked and she scoffed.

"That Ashtin child is nothing more than an imitator... And forget him... It is you I must converse with... But first, I must praise you... For having resisted my mental attacks this long, you are far from ordinary." Those words she said sent chills down my spine.

"So... Ever since my trip to Newmoon Isle, you've been trying to fuck with my brain?" I asked her and she rolled her strangely cool eyes.

"The relevance of these events are of no importance. I only ask that you heed my words." She said, which made me perk up a bit... She wasn't one to get to the point, so this was surely to inrerest me. I wasn't gonna let her get that characteristic stoic nature when she notices she wins...

"Alright... Can't wait to hear this..." I said somewhat sarcastically, then crossed my arms.

"You are but one of the few chosen by Arceus... But be forewarned, eager Undead... Those who would harm you have also been chosen... To counter Light, there Must be a Darkness..." She said, then began to disappear. So, I took my chance and spoke to her one last time.

"What about these Chosen..? Do you know who or what they are?" I ask, then Darkrai shook her head.

"You and Zane are the only ones we in the Hall know of... Do not let your guard down, Ryder... Everything will change..." She said and was almost completely invisible at this point.

"You might want to stick around more... I just might meet you earlier than expected." I jested, to which she grimaced and vanished fully, leaving me alone once more...

"You have no idea how right you are..." I thought I heard her say these words, but I wasn't exactly sure... I shrugged it off, then realized I was still in the void. I suppose waking up from a deep sleep takes time...

Well... Nothing to do now but meditate. So, I sat down criss crossed and began to focus on my Aura. Strangely enough, it was now a light shade of purple. It was weird, like I was focused with deadly accuracy, yet there was a complete calm to me... My Aura felt like it could paralyze a wailord, yet light enough to be rippled...

"My Type... It's about time, then..." I say, relaxing, making all the Aura dissipate.

I kept looking around, waiting, until...

"...Ryder..." I heard Mia's voice, then a brilliant light. So brilliant that it was noticeable in this void of white.

"Mia! I'm coming..!" I said, as I got up and began to run towards the light...

 _ **Location: Unova**_  
 _ **Time: 03:00**_

My eyes slowly fluttered open, as i looked around. Everyone was here: Mia, Venus, Hades, Dante, Zynthos the Snivy, Ruby, Zane, Jett and about two soldiers and a noivern. They were all around me with worried looks, as Mia had her left claw on my chest. They all sighed in relief.

"Ryder, stop scaring us like that." Said Mia. I nodded slowly, then got up even more slowly...

"Sorry... But, I didn't have a choice in the matter." I said, then sighed, knowing full well this would give way to more questions. Questions I don't need to answer.

"Wait... Someone put you to sleep?" Asked Venus, then Dante cut in.

"You were stationary, Ryder, yet I could sense a massive spike in your energy... Something powerful was in your mind, correct?" He said, then I shook my head slowly.

"If it's all the same to you guys, I'd rather not talk about it... Not yet, at least." I said, which gave way for Jett to cut in.

"Well, regardless, you have to follow Aries to the Command Deck. They've got some special debriefing for you." He said, then I nodded.

A tall man appeared shortly after. He had some pale bluish skin, with a few distinguishing features, like curly white whiskers.

"If you'll follow me, sir." He said as he saluted me. I saluted back and followed.

"What about us?" I turn and hear Mia, claws to her hips, while my team was looking intently.

"This information is for Agent Ryder only, as stated by Command. Apologies." The halfbreed named Aries said, then I nodded to my group. They all nodded back, sticking by Zane and Ruby.

"So... How long will this take?" I ask the behemoth of a man in front of me.

"Not long... And don't worry: From what I heard, you're not in trouble or anything. In fact, I think Command considers you a valuable asset." He said as we passed by a few jogging soldiers, who waved at Aries, then stopped immediately when they saw me. In fact, they saluted me. The fuck..?

"At ease..." I said loud enough for them to hear, so they carried on.

I looked around in silence, noticing several aircraft landing and taking off. I saw the Comms Tower next to the Main entrance. To be honest, it was a bit smaller than your usual Tower, but nobody would care anyways, just an offhand observation. Many other soldiers with high tech weapons saluted me, so I saluted back, not wanting to be rude... Something I did see, was that the guns these people were carrying had the Team Galactic Logo on them... Something didn't feel right about it, but I guess I'd get my answers sooner or later.

We went through an open hangar door, which housed a very powerful AC-130. Fortunately, I 'forgot' how to fly one of those, so I didn't bother to stop Aries for it. There were a few mechanics working on the maintenance. One of them, a Raichu, was dangerously close to the fuel line, so I spoke up.

"Get your tail away from that before you blow yourself up." I spoke, then the Raichu turned around and withdrew its tail before it could shock the aluminum pipe.

"Thank you, Sir!" Said the male Raichu, waiving, as he resumed his work, paying more attention to his surroundings. The two other mechanics were a short man and a tall woman, respectively. They saluted, so I saluted back, then we continued our path.

"What was that all about?" I said to myself, as we were now getting near the end of the ship we were on.

Ok, I guess I should say it: We're on a Naval Carrier, and extra big and expensive one, at that. It had a strange flag with a symbol I hadn't seen before. But, since it wasn't Red and Black, I at least knew these people weren't Saviours. At last, Aries spoke up.

"You're very well known in Heiwa, General." He said, then we walked up a few staircases, crossing a fairly large baracks hallway, going left from a door that said 'Mess Hall', finally stopping in front of a door labeled 'Authorized Personel Only'.

"General... My old Agent Ranking... So, anything else I should know about Command?" I said, then chuckled.

"That they're waiting for you, sir... And, it's an honour to have you with us." Said Aries, then extended his left hand. I grabbed it and shook it.

"Glad to be a part of something bigger." I said, then we both nodded and he headed back from where we came. I looked at the door. It was a large one, much like everything else here... They most likely have big pokemon working with them. There's really no other explanation. So, I did my signature sigh and lift my right hand.

"Here goes nothing..." I say, then knock on the door. It slides open to the left, revealing a round table surrounded by several computers and charts. There were twelve seats...

'What did I get myself into?' I thought, as quieted down, feeling several prescenses heading to the room...

 **A/N: Cockblock CITY!**  
 **Well, this is an interesting turn of events. So, I'm not really one for spoilers, but I just want to make sure you all know that Ryder fell asleep during the helicopter ride, courtesy of Darkrai.**

 **Also, as many of you are aware of, My Co-Author xX-xeXeeD-Xx has begun his second arc of his story. Not to worry! Our stories are still connected, just that I haven't reached my second arc. But, it won't be long until that. So, as always, Ryder's POV will be in this story, then it'll be moved to the second arc of mine. Until then, you simply need to keep on this story, no need to change stories just yet.**

 **We've come a long way, and it wouldn't have been possible without you guys. So, thank you, all of you, for being so faithful to our stories. We hope to keep only pleasing you guys/gals as the story continues. So, catch y'all next time, on the next chapter of 'Torn'.**  
 **Also, yes, Ryder has dealt with Legendary Pokemon before... Which begs the question: What ulterior motives do the League have and why..?**

 **Anyways, sorry for that mini spoiler, but hey, gotta keep you people guessing, right? Ciao.**  
 **-Blood Moons**


	28. Chapter 26

**Torn: Chapter 26**

 _ **Location: Unova**_  
 _ **Time: 0315**_

Eleven energies, each one its own colour and level. At least that's what I saw before these eleven entities presented themselves. Six humans, two ninetails and three lucarios. The people had a full navy blue uniform, while the ninetails had a special vest on them, most likely bulletproof. The lucarios wore vests, but these were outfitted to accomodate chest spikes. Go figure.

"Ah, General Cormack. Please, join us. We've much to discuss and I believe you have many questions." Said one of the two lucarios, as she and the other ten sat down, so I pulled the chair in front of me and sat. I crossed my arms and forced a sigh, at this point realizing it was a natural response for me.

"So... You people have everything about me?" I ask, then one of the ninetails speaks.

"Not everything... Despite all the information Broker gave us, we still don't know any personal information about you. It's like any evidence of your life outside of Service doesn't exist." He says, then the rest of the group nod.

"You've flown the coop, as it would seem. Related to an accident, no doubt." Said one of the people here. Since they all had their helmets with that stupid voice rig, I couldn't tell who was what.

"If you're trying to figure out why I'd abandon the League, then forget it. That's information I'm taking to my grave. for the moment, know that I am an ally." I said, then uncrossed my arms, only to lean back into my chair and look around a bit anxiously.

"Well, at least it's that's comforting... Your records are stagnant, to say the least. We actually needed an entire cabinet to file all your dealings, affiliations, connections, missions, targets, confirmed and unconfirmed kills, relations... you get the idea." Said another of the humans. This time, the male lucario spoke up.

"You've been a HVT to the Regime for a long time... The only reason we found you, in fact, was because we found Ikari. Had it not been for him, we would've never knocked on your door, so to speak." He said, then I chuckled.

"Well, you've got me here, plus you've acknowledged my old ranking, so I must've made some sorft of impact before even being here." I said matter-of-facttedly, then the people remove their helmets and put them on the table, bringing it to life.

"A virtual Staff Management Coordinator... Looks like you guys couldn't afford the smaller model." I said, as one of the lucarios shifted through it, seemingly ignoring me.

"Just gotta ask you a few questions, then we'll have you on your way to the barracks... I've just been notified that your squadron is there as we speak." Said the female ninetails, who put her left paw to her left ear as she told me this.

"Good, then let's get this over with..." I said, then stood up and stretched a bit.

"How long were you an Agent of the League?" Asked a woman. I looked at her, to notice her red eyes and blonde short hair.

"Since two years before legal age, ma'am." I answered honestly. True, you had to be eightteen at minimum, but it was a time when the League was desperate for new recruits.

"Alright... List the names of all the Legendary Pokemon you've interacted with... We need that record, but this was part of your classified missions." Said a tan man with light green eyes. I nodded, then began to speak.

"Well, there's Darkrai the stoic bitch, Victini the annoying kid, Rayquaza the edgelord, Suicune the excellent conversation partner, Palkia and Dialga, fuck those two... Seriously... I hate them... Hmm, oh there's also Celebi... He's a bit wierd, but otherwise managable. Mew's on that list too, but I'd rather not meet her again... I still owe her sixty pokedollars... And... there's one left... I just can't rememeber right now. Oh! Right! Keldeo. Nice kid. A bit slow, but he's as brave as he is bold. That's about it." I finish, then everyone in the room was in a bit of shock...

"Eh-hem... Well, that's enough questions for now... We'll notify you if we need a few blanks filled." Said the female ninetails, then the door I entered from opened.

I walked towards it, but was stopped shortly before exiting it.

"Hey, take this." Says another of the humans, as I turn and he tosses me a black armband with a small thunderbolt on it. This guy had blue hair and brown eyes, but I saw a hint of red in them...

"Have the tailor put that on your suit. It represents your status as General and C.O." Said the same blonde chick from before, then I saluted them and they saluted back. I exited the door...

"Did you feel that energy around him? Like an anvil pushing down into the ground itself... I'm surprised nobody's cracked a bone just from standing near him.." I heard a voice through the door.

"It could explain how he'd survive meeting these beasts... Then again, it's hard to say whether that's good or bad. At any rate, his energy does fit with his namesake. It feels like he's shouldering the biggest weight on this planet right on his shoulders... Whatever he's been through, we can't even begin to comprehend it." Another voice, but this one was distorted, meaning the pople put their helmets back on.

"Whatever the case may be, we should keep an eye on him... He says he's on our side, but something just doesn't add up." The nintetails female spoke up. I sighed, then whispered out 'Typical' to myself.

I looked around from where I was standing, seeing a small map on one of the walls to my right.

"Ok, so I'm here... Barracks are... that way." I mutter to myself as I looked at the map of the naval base. I don't hesitate to walk there by myself. Worst Case Scenario: I get lost, big deal.

So, I'm walking towards the door that said 'Barracks', having gone through five different sets of ladders and directions to get there...

"Next time, I'm asking for directions..." I whisper and sigh somewhat loudly. Continuing my walk, I hear a distinct flapping of wings.

"General Cormack!" I hear and turn around just it time to be tackled by a pidgeot. Its feathers being a somewhat nostalgic feel. I grunt slightly, then dust myself off, as the pidgeot now looks at me with sheer curiousity.

"Oops... Hehe..." She says, as she dusts herself off as well.

"Well, well... Just how did these Slummies get a hold of you, Sparrow?" I ask the pidgeot, as she smirks.

"They promised you'd be here. Duh..! I even flew all the way from the Mjolnir once word got out!" She said excitedly as she flapped her wings. I look in the general direction of where she slammed into me, to see two large vessels, one carrier and one battleship. I actually whistled in admiration.

"As energetic as always, I see." I say, looking back at the now somewhat tired pidgeot. She simply stick her tongue out playfully.

"I told you I'd get faster than you, General." She said, then I chuckled.

"At ease, Sparrow. I may outrank you, but we're friends. Just call me Ryder." I said to her and she somewhat squealed.

"Thank you Gene- I mean, Ryder. It'll be with great honour that I get to serve with you." She said, then I smiled, but sighed almost instantly.

"Sorry Sparrow... I know we have a good history, but I already have a squadron." I said. It was a lie, but it won't be one soon. Sparrow then sighed, but perked up just as soon as she finished.

"Fine... I had my own squad anyways, just thought you'd want to switch out." She said as she began to take off.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now go, your squadmates are gonna flip if they find out you wasted so much energy just to talk with an old friend." I half jested, half scolded, then Sparrow the pidgeot saluted me, taking off to the battleship in the distance.

"Damn... Maybe she is faster than me." I muttered as a small smile crept onto my face.

I then entered the barracks, looking around. there was a soldier cleaning an M4. what was odd was that his dark brown hair was in a ponytail, plus his eyes were a gleaming silver.

"General. Good to see you." He says as he drops his M4 soundly, then salutes me.

"At ease." I say, then extend my right hand. he shakes it, then noticed my curiousity.

"If you're looking for the Tour Group, they went to Sign Up. You can get there through here, just make a left at the bathroom doors." He told me, then I nodded my thanks.

"What's your name, anyways?" I ask him, then he realizes.

"Oh, I thought I already told you... It's Shaun... Shaun Grimes. Ex Special Forces, now Command Sargeant for Heiwa." He says somewhat proudly. I notice he has a katana strapped to his back, with karambit sheaths on either side of his waist.

"Keep those blades sharp, Sargeant. Never know when your gun will fail you." I said to him, then he nodded vigorously.

"Yes sir. And good luck." He says, then we fist bump and part ways.

"What an interesting character." I say as I turn left on the bathroom doors. Sure, I somewhat needed to go, but since these are the barracks, me and the rest of my team will most likely end up here again.

I open a door that leads outside of the barracks, finally seeing Zane and the crew, with their own navy blue uniforms. Wait... If Ruby's wearing the full suit and not just a vest, then that means her skirt is... Oh hey, a nickle...

"What the fuck..?" I say as I look down, to notice another fucking nickle. I picked it up, shrugging at the fact that this has happened twice to me now.

"Now there's something to make my nose bleed..." I mutter to myself, as I see Mia and Venus, whose curves and ridges are being gripped slightly in all the right places by the suits they wore... Yup, there goes the blood... I wipe my nose with my sleeve, thanking its dark colour, then walk up to everyone before I get noticed just standing there awkwardly. Zane perks up, noticing me first.

"Did I miss anything?" I say, now loking at the tailor.

"No... Nothing important at all." Zane says as he chuckles.

The tailor sees me and almost has a spasm, but recollectes herself.

"Ryder 'Riley' Cormack... As I live and breath." she says, then I chuckle.

"Elisa Norman. What are the odds..." I say, then we both laugh. A leavanny stepped from behind her.

"This is the last one, right?" She asks Elisa.

"Hopefully, Jane. Hopefully... This is frantic enough as it is. We could really use a small break." Says Elisa, as she and the leavanny named Jane sigh, then they perk up when they noticed the small black armband.

"So, the Regime let you keep your title. Lucky you. We're in need of some more experience." Said Jane, then Elisa chuckled. I sighed and shook my head in jest with a smile.

"Mind introducing us, Ryder?" I hear Mia, then before I know it, her cerulean eyes are close to mine.

"Well, alright. Mia, guys, this is Elisa. We were in guard duty on a few missions. Which meant free breaks, since there was always an exageration with the League. Seriously, they don't need security except to reactivate the automated defenses, so she and I played allot of Poker on our down time." I said somewhat proudly until Elisa spoke up.

"Don't think I've forgotten about how you cheated on that last match." She said with a smirk, then I chuckle.

"Counting isn't cheating if you don't get caught." I said, then shrugged. She huffed, then dragged me into the fitting room along with Jane.

"Oh Arceus, these rags are dreadful. We need a full suit again. This time, sow this into the right arm." Said Elisa, giving Jane the armband. Jane nodded and began to rok on the suit on a small table. Then Elisa pulled out measuring tape. I think I heard her say 'I am gonna enjoy this'.

"Please remove everything except your undergarments." She says in a somewhat chuildish tone. I sigh, then do so, staying in my boxers... Fuck... Why did I get something so loose..?

"Alright... Arms..." Says Elisa, then jots on a small notepad. She proceeds to do the same on my shoulders, neck, chest (I think I saw her blush and gasp in silence). Then she moved to my waist.

"Um... Lower the waistband, please..." She said, then I chukcle.

"Excited?" I ask her, then she slaps my chest.

"Shut up..." She mutters, then I lower my waistband slightly. Elisa wraps the tape around me, looking away the whole time.

"Ok, that's done. Now your legs..." She says, measures, then jots. she gives Jane the pad, then she tells me to sit on a small bench inside the small room. I do so, then wait for about two minutes, then Jane walks out with the suit "in hand".

"Alright, here you are. Specialty made for you, General." she says, then salutes. I salute her back, then put on my suit.

"Damn, this fabric feels like nothing..." I say, then notice that it's a zip suit (the kind that you remove from the waist with a zipper that goes from the crotch to the neck.). I zip my suit up, dust off my boots, put those on, then put on my trench coat. I'll clean it a bit later. I pick up my equipment, then head out. The moment I see Venus and Mia were talking about something while Zynthos was on top of Venus's head, smiling childishly. Hades was conversing with Dante about how his vest felt somewhat heavy. Dante shrugged, saying his vest felt too light for his taste; something about adding weights to it. Zane and Ruby were chatting about Jett and Sashs, which I guess is that noivern that follows him everywhere.

"Goddam frisky, that one..." I say loud enough for Mia and Venus to turn their heads to me. Mia begins to drool slightly, and Venus just has the most furious blush anyone could muster.

"Girls... My eyes are up here." I say, snapping my fingers with my left hand as my right hand was on my waist. Mia shook her head, Venus slapped herself with her right claw, Hades chuckled, Dante sighed and shook his head in annoyance. Zynthos just looked around in innocence. I chuckled, then picked up Zynthos, rubbing my nose on its forehead, making the cute snivy giggle. Then it jumped from my grasp, unto my head.

"Well, that takes care of that, then. What's next?" I say, getting the whole group's attention.

"Now we sign up, of course." Says Zane, as we all nod and go to the Sign up booth.

"Can i help you with anything, General Cormack?" Asks the tanned woman at the booth. Her short red heair paired nicely with her green eyes.

"Squadron of eight. All of us you see here." I say, then she takes a small notepad and begins to write.

"Ok... Lucario, mightyena, sallazle, blaziken, delphox, snivy, and two humans. Names please." She says to me, then I look back and give a thumbs up to the group, as they nod.

"Dante the Lucario, Hades the mightyena, Venus the sallazle, Mia the blaziken, Ruby the delphox, Zynthos the snivy, then there's Zane Ashtin and you already know who I am." I say, then she jots down the names.

"Over here, please." She says, then I stand to the left. She takes a picture of me with a professional camera, then sticks it to the small machine next to her. In a few seconds, a card comes out.

"It's yours, General. Your digital ID is in the system, but this one is for the areas with restricted access." She says, then gives me the card. I nod and thank her. I step out of the booth, but then she spoke up.

"Your squadron still needs a callsign and an emblem. It's so we can identify full squadrons better, amongst other things." She states, then I tell her to hold up.

"Zane. Gimem a hand with this." I say to him and he walks up to me.

"What's up?" He asks, then I begin to explain.

"Let's put our heads together... And think of a callsign and emblem." I say, then Zane almost immediately says.

"I have an emblem." This makes me raise an eyebrow, but I pay it no attention.

"Alright, describe it to the nice lady. I'll think of a name..." I say, then step just far to not hear Zane and the uniformed woman speaking...

After about two minutes, I nod approvingly, then walk up to the woman and Zane.

"Come up with a name yet?" Zane asks me, as the woman prepped a pen with her left hand. I smirked for about three seconds for dramatic effect, then speak...

"...Drako Vertus." I say, and the woman writes it down eagerly...

 **A/N: Alright! Loving the new chapter. This is so much stuff in so little time that I hope you guys/gals are having no trouble catching up. That aside, I'd like to thank everyone who keeps reading this. It does my heart good knowing people actually read what I write.**

 **Make sure your reviews are meaningful or helpful. Even if it's constructive critisicm, i don't mind, cuz that's something to look out for when writing again. Well, stay tuned for the next chapter, cuz imma be covering ALLOT more shit. And don't worry guys, there may be extras showing up on Ryder's POV, but they won't affect the story in any major way.**

 **Other than that, I'd like to point out that, though our publishing times may be erratic, me and my co-writer are doing all we can to keep such a thing stable, at the very least.**

 **So, I bid you all adeu. Until next time!**  
 **-Blood Moons**

 **PS: PM me if you have information or thoughts you'd like to share more privately. It doesn't bother me at all. And as always, huge shoutout to my Followers/Favorites. you guys have a severely poor taste in reading material XD. But seriously, thank you all. I mean it.**


	29. Chapter 27

**Torn: Chapter 27**  
 **New Beginnings**

...I had to admit, all of this felt familiar, but at the same time, like a fresh start. It was nice to get back on the horse, but I doubt I'll be riding it fully...

As the woman finishes writing, she speaks up to me and Zane.

"Excellent. Now all we need is to wait for the process to reach HQ. In the meantime, feel free to go about, or break in your room." She says, as she hands Zane the keys to the team's room in the barracks.

"Room 304, Standard." He muttered out the keychain on it. I nodded, then walked out, being followed shortly by Zane. We walked up to the team and Zane raised the key for everyone to see. Naturally, we all started to clap vigorously, then...

"Bravo, bravo, fresh meat... You hear that, guys? We got new recruits~" I heard an obnoxious voice behind us. We all turned, facing three soldiers, all human, as they had their arms crossed and smiled mockingly at us.

"And who are you?" I heard Zane ask defiantly. He had 'That' look about him...

'Goddamit' I thought to myself, as Mia and Venus gulp, while Ruby gets a concerned face. Dante sighs, while Hades snarls slightly. I grab Zynthos and put the little snivy on top of Venus's head. I gesture for it to stay quiet. I was now standing next to Zane, with both hands behind my back.

"Someone who's clearly got more shit under his belt, kid. Jayce is the name, don't forget it!" Said the soldier, as he took off his helmet, alongside his other two lackeys. He had that signature shit eating grin, with light brown hair and blue eyes to boot.

'Arceus... Even his face is begging to be punched...' I thought, then chuckled slightly. One of the soldiers, a woman, glares at me. Her magenta hair was shoulder length, while her silver eyes stared defiantly at me, with a sneer that would send chills down a kid's spine.

"And just what are you laughing at, punk?" She threatens, then I stop chuckling, but keep my smile.

"No, it's just... you three look so adorable, picking on the new guys and all." I said, as that seemingly pissed them off.

"Listen old man, we don't got beef with you, but if you want some, we'll gladly send you back to your retirement home in a box." Said the third soldier, your typical pale white trash with red hair, now smirking at his insult.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Zane's right fist be surrounded by aura, so I hold his wrist and shake my head...

"Don't worry, Zane... I'll handle this..." I say in a tone that only he heard, then he nodded and stepped back.

"Oi gramps. You're seriously gonna take us on by yourself? Now you're gonna drool on us, I bet." Says the girl in the group. I actually chuckle, then sigh.

"Manners... Maketh... Man... Do you know what that means..?" I ask the three of them, then they look at each other...

(Black Tide - Honest Eyes)

My golden eyes begin to glow, as I stretched my arms and removed my trench coat, removing my equipment as well.

"I'll give you a small lesson in humility... Starting now." I say, then, in a split second, I'm behind the three, as their eyes prick, slowly turning towards me...

"I've been itching for a good workout..." I say, then sweep my right leg behind me, knocking over one of the girl, as she's caught off guard. She falls to the floor, giving me the chance to jump, landing on top of her and socking her on the right side of her lower jaw with my left fist, knocking her out almost instantly. I get off her, then see the two guys still standing still.

Trashy pulls a knife, as the other is still too shocked to move.

"I'm gonna carve your grin right off, bastard..." He says, then lunges the knife with his right hand. I move my right hand to his wrist, moving it up harshly, causing him to loosen his grip. I use my left hand to grab his index finger and I snap it with ease, then shoulder checking him after pulling him towards me. He falls and grunts in pain, scurrying to his feet.

"Asshole..." He says, then straightens his finger.

I see the blade at my feet, then step on the hilt with my right foot, sending it up. I then use my left palm, smacking the blade at an unprecedented speed, having it shortly embed on the man's right thigh. He gasps in pain, then falls to his right knee. I slowly walk up to him, then knee him with my left leg on his lower jaw. He's out cold now.

"That's... impossible..." I hear the last one say.

I lift my right hand, then gesture him to fight me. He then shakes his head and runs at me.

He throws a left punch, but I grab his arm from the other side of his elbow with my left hand, bending it so the punch wouldn't reach. I then crouched and punched his gut with my right hand. This sent him a good one foot away, as he stumbled.

He then throws a left kick, which I block with both my hands, then I grab his ankle, sweeping with my right leg, causing him to fall flat on his back. I'm still holding his ankle, so I place my left leg in between his legs, having my foot land on his right side. He grabs my foot, thinking it'll do something.

"Thanks..." I say, then slowly fall to my back, placing my right knee against his, as I pulled on his leg with both my hands. I could hear him whimpering in pain, as he was tapping my right shoulder with his right hand.

"Mercy... Please..." I hear him whimper out, then I smirk.

"Mercy is for comrades..." I say, then the distinct snapping and cracking was heard, as the guy began to scream, as his left leg was now bent horribly wrong. I dropped his now limp leg, as I dusted myself off. I then picked up my equipment, strapping it on myself, as I also put on my tranch coat. I stretched slightly, then looked back, seeing that the other two were starting to wake up, but they were still groggy.

"Pick your leader over there... And get out of my sight." I say to them, as they begin to shake their heads. The two notice the guy with the broken leg and rush towards him.

"Jayce! Oh Arceus..." I hear the girl mutter out, as I could also hear slight sobbing.

"C'mon guys... We're done here." I say, as our team was now walking to the barracks...

I hear the clicking of a magnum hammer, then use my Extreme Speed to turn around and rush to the man who primed his gun. I ducked, then reached to his right wrist with both my hands, spinning so his arm was on my right shoulder. Before he could even pull the trigger, I snapped his arm out of place by slamming it against my shoulder, then tackeld him to the ground, taking his magnum...

"That's low... Using a weapon on an ally..." I say, as the man's pained grunts grew lesser. I then removed the cilinder from the magnum and un clipped the hammer, tossing the gun, cilinder and hammer to him, as the now broken gun was on the floor. He looked at it in frustration, then sadness. Then he lifted his head and stared angrily at me with his dark brown eyes. I could see a small amount of tears coming from his eyes.

"Now wer're done here." I say, then turn around and walk away with my team. Zane was smirking, while Mia and Venus were giving me small battle compliments. Ruby looked amazed, seeing that I was more than capable of taking down people without weapons or aura. Dante smiled.

"Haven't lost your touch, I see... But even I could tell that you were toying with them." Said the sharp eyed lucario, as I now looked at him and chuckled.

"On the bright side, it was pretty entertaining..." I said, and everyone laughed.

"I'll bet it was." I hear Jett's familiar voice. We turn around, notcing him and that noivern. Sasha, if it was the same noivern, which I'm guessing she is. They were both smiling.

"Not even one day here and they already caused a commotion. I knew they'd be trouble, Jett." We heard Sasha say, as she flapped her wings in mock annoyance.

"I dunno... From my perspective, they saved me the trouble of reporting those pretentious assholes... Though I'd reccomend less violent action next time... They might be a pain in the ass, but they're still a very competent squadron." Said Jett as he sighed, then smiled. I chuckled, then responded.

"Got it. Next time I 'll just settle for castration." I said, causing Dante, Hades and Zane to grimace. Jett laughed, while the girls chuckled. Zynthos just looked around confused. It's still young, what do you expect?

"Well... That aside, you guys should really head to your room. It's been a long copule of hours, so I'm guessing you guys are tired." Said Jett after we calmed down significantly. All of us nodded in agreement, as we made idle chit chat to the barracks...

"So... What do you think is in store for us tomorrow?" Zane asks me as I walk with my hands to my pockets. Everyone was within earshot, so I tried to sound as confident as possible.

"Most likely, they'll try to figure out what our squadron's specialty is... But if I were to guess... I'd say something along the lines of infiltration or espionage." I said as subtly as possible. I was unsure of what waited for us... This is nothing like the League, in the sense that these people are barely at a fraction of organization than the League. I guess the League's only thing they did right is management, other than that...

I stopped mulling over these thoughts when I heard Zane announce that we'd arrived to the door.

"Better get used to the colour." Dante quipped, elicting a few chuckles.

"Alright Zane, open up. I'm heading to the bathroom real quick. Mia, Venus, try to find me a good place to nap. And make sure Zynthos is comfy. I've been holding in for a while..." I say, then leave before anyone can tell me anything.

I go into the bathroom and unzip my uniform all the way down. Yes, that's the only way to use this uniform, since it's a skin snug one-piece...

I exited the bathroom after washing my hands, feeling a great weight lifted from my shoulders. Amongst other places...

I opened the door, to see none other than a simple room, lengthy, but otherwise plain. Light grey walls, two windows at the far end, close to one bed each. The beds were placed along the length, meaning there were four beds on either side, with ample space in between, and elevated enough to put your belongings under them.

"I call window." I say, jogging to the far right bed. Mia sat down on the bed behind that one, as she stretched slightly. Venus was somewhat opposite to Mia, as she face planted onto the second left bed, which she chose. Dante was on the bed behind Mia's, as he sat crisscrossed to meditate before going to sleep. Zane took the bed opposite to mine, then Ruby took the bed behind his. Hades took the first left bed, while Zynthos climbed onto Hades' bed, as the two huddled up in comfort. I saw all of this happen, since I was just looking around as I removed my equipment. I placed all of it under my bed, then removed my trench coat and placed it on the window sill, stretching it out as I did.

"Not a fan of light..." I muttered loud enough for Zane and Mia to hear me, since they had puzzled looks as to why I blocked the window with my coat. I sat back down and looked at my watch.

"It's four in the morning..." I mutter to myself, but I knew we were all tired. To be honest, I was only awake because other were... It's kind of like a tick I developed in the League. Old habits never die...

I laid down and closed my eyes, pulling the standard light brown and silky blanket on myself, knowing full well that sleep was gonna become a luxury now...

...

I open my eyes slowly after not feeling the blanket on me, to notice two cerulean pools staring at me. I smirk, then plant my lips to the perpetrator's beak. She giggled cutely, but silently.

"Shouldn't you be getting some sleep, Mia?" I ask in as innocent and low toned a voice I can muster.

Mia slipped her left claw to my neck, where she pulled my uniform's zipper down to my chest. I sighed mockingly, then grasped her uniform's zipper...

"And you call ME the mad one..." I whisper to her, as I lower her sipper carefully to the same level as mine. And then, we embraced, as our hearts were interwoven together by our lust. I then lustily kissed Mia, who greedily returned it, with twice as much passion. We melted into each other, as I could feel her heart, the same way she felt mine...

"I love you, Ryder..." She whispers out, and I smile warmly. I place my head to her now exposed shoulders, as I whisper to her...

"I love you too... You're the only one I choose... To bear my children..." I said this, then regained my composure. She smiled with tears in her eyes.

"When this is over, Ryder... I'm going to milk you for eveything you've got." She said in a low but sultry tone.

'Where did this enthusiasm come from?' I wonder, as I grab Mia by the waist, then flip us, so now I'm the one on top of her. I get to my knees, as we hold hands. I'm already panting lightly. I've been pent up for a very long time... And Mia went into heat... Venus helped her get out of it, which means we're safe to do this, but I can still smell the residue... It's clouding my mind. It feels like I'm swimming.

"Ready?" I ask Mia, as she nods silently, with the same devious smile she used on me that day with Venus... I then position her so she's on her left side, while I'm behind her.

"Relax... I'll handle this, my lovebird~" I whispered to her right ear lobe, as I reached with my right hand to her zipper, which I now lowered to her crotch carefully and slowly, so as to avoid any kind of noise.

I then placed my right hand directly on top of her clit, with my middle finger grazing it lightly. Mia gasped slowly at the touch, so I got my left hand from under her and placed three fingers in her beak gently.

"This is for the noise..." I whisper again, as I begin moving my hand in a vertical fashion, rubbing Mia's entrance from top to bottom, occasionally caressing her other hole too.

Mia's beak was too busy to form words, but I knew she was enjoying this from the way her body was shaking. Suddenly, she grabs my neck with her right claw and brings my face closer to hers, so now my eyes are locked onto her right cerulean jewel of an eye. I wink to her and her blush intensifies, as her stifled moans got slightly louder. I stop rubbing her once I realized my hand was soaked, so I put it to my lips and licked my fingers slowly, which only seemed to arouse both of us.

"This was the appetizer... Time for the main course..." I whisper to Mia, then grip her beak rather harshly with my left hand, shutting it so she wouldn't be able to make loud noises. Before she could process anything, I unzipped my uniform lower, then lowered my underwear too, beginning to rub my shaft along Mia's crotch, making sure I'm very gentle as I slide along her folds. I kept this up for a good twenty seconds, then began pushing into Mia slowly. I could feel Mia shaking allot, as I finally felt myself plunge into her.

'Oh shit... She's still so tight...' I think to myself, as I grunt slightly from the unintentional pain from the tightness... My left hand tightened its grip on Mia's beak. Good thing too, cuz she almost let out a loud moan.

I begin pumping slowly, as I place my right hand on the other side of her right knee, lifting her leg (And silently thanking the tailor for making this fabric stretchier than it looks). I then bent my right leg slightly, so I had the leverage and comfort to go for a while. I thrust slowly, enjoying every second of how her hot walls felt, almost pulling me back in when I pulled back. I continued my slow rythm, feeling Mia's walls clench ever so slightly...

"Oh... You like this, don't you?" I ask in a whisper, so Mia nods slowly, as her breathing was becoming jagged very quickly.

I then slowed my pace to an almost grinding halt, going very slow, getting a true feel of every centimeter of her insides. Mia began to shake violently again, so I timed myself, as she was now almost convulsing in pleasure, feeling my shaft get more soaked as we continued.

I pull back until only my tip is inside her, then suddenly slam into her, causing her to scream, muffled by my hand, but still audible to me. I then feel my crotch get soaked very quickly. Her walls clampped down on my dick, making me stop altogether

"You just came... on a new bed, too." I whispered to Mia, who simply looked somewhat embarassed, but also proud of herself.

I then continued to slam into her, elicting yips of pleasure and pain, as the vibrations on my hand told me that she was cooing to my actions. I didn't pick up my pace, for fear of causing the bed to make noise. Still, this felt like nirvana to us, as I could feel myself swelling up, as I began panting again...

"Mia... I'm about to..." I couoldn't finish that sentence, as Mia managed to release her beak from my grasp, just in time to plant her beak to my lips just for me to moan into them, which I did.

I felt myself release, as Mia also moaned somewhat loudly int my mouth, having had a minor orgasm from the warm sensation alone. I dared not pull out, since I knew it was gonna cause an even bigger mess. Instead, I manage to get the blanket and drape is over us, as we slowly come down from our afterglow.

"Never leave my side... Ryder... And give me all of your love..." Said Mia in short breathes, as I sighed and smiled.

"Wouldn't even dream of it... Though, I still need to give love to Venus." I whispered jokingly. Mia elbowed my right side softly...

"You know what I mean, idiot..." She joked back, as we both chuckled silently, whiching each other good night, as I silently thanked Arceus that everyone was asleep...

 **A/N: And that concludes this extensive plot! No worries, my co-Author and I promise that, if there will be filler, then it's gonna have at least 75% relevance to the main plot, so don't you fret, our loyal readers. We got this in the bag!**

 **Huge thanks to all my Follower/Favorites. Also a special thanks to my co-Author, along with an apology... I apologize for the sudden lemon, but if it makes it any better, I did tell you that I'd finish the chapter with a Bang. lol**

 **That aside, there's not much else to say, except to stay tuned to my story as well as his. This is an ambitious project... And I have to say, it's one of the greatest I've ever worked on. We're not done, not even close, but I just wanna express my marvel now and not later. Let's see how far xX-xeXeeD-Xx and I can go, cuz even WE don't know. But really, it's all thanks to you guys, the readers. So go ahead, keep reading. And don't be afraid to tell us what we did wrong or any other thing we might want to fix. Constructive critisicm is always appreciated.**

 **Until next time, Ciao.**  
 **-Blood Moons**


	30. Chapter 28

**Torn: Chapter 28**  
 **First Assignment**

 _ **Location: Unova**_  
 _ **Time: 0730**_

My body felt so heavy... I honestly didn't sleep much... But, why?

"Oh... That's why..." I whisper to myself, as I can feel an odd slickness right in my loins. Mia stirs slightly as I move, so this only further proved my point...

"Seriously... Where the fuck did the energy we had sooner come from..? That felt..." I was cut off by a whisper in front of me.

"...Incredible..." I hear Mia say, as both of carefully position ourselves, making me slip out of her almost completely silently. She was now facing me, as we both zipped eac other's suit slowly, smiling warmly as we did. Mia yawned cutely, getting a small nosebleed from me, so I wiped it with my right sleeve. Thankfully, these suits were really good at retaining clenliness... But, I doubt we'd be able to stay like this all day.

"So... About earlier..." Said Mia, snapping me back to reality, but I just used my left index and placed it in front of her beak a bit firmly.

"Don't say it... We both wanted it and we got it... Besides... I feel a helluva less stressed now." I say in a half sultry, half jokingly way, as I lick her beak playfully, then we finish zipping each other up.

"I think it's too late for you to crawl back to your bed..." I whisper to her, then she looks puzzled.

"Why's that?" She asks and I chuckle.

"Everyone woke up a few seconds ago... In fact..." I say, then we hear Dante speak out in annoyance.

"Seriously, you two..? Ok, I can understand Mia. But YOU, Ryder... I thought you were supposed to be a professional." He said, disgruntled. Then, I wink at Mia with my left eye, so only she saw it, then I spoke up, now getting on a sitting position.

"Oh. Just like how you were really professional in your 'Silent Escapade' with Midnight?" I say, then the blue jackal becomes beet red on the cheeks and looks away, angry and somewhat ashamed. I then chuckle, followed closely by everyone in the room, the last one to laugh being Dante...

"Seriously though... You guys need to take it easy... There's kids here." Said Dante jokingly, causing my eyes to shrink. I immediately look over to Zynthos, to see the little snivy still snoaring...

"Oh, thank Arceus..." I say, then Mia giggles as she gets up.

'I am really glad these things don't leat easily.' I think to myself, as I also get up from the bed. I stretch a bit as I look around, seeing everyone getting out of their bed. Strange, I was sure Zane was gonna end up on Ruby's bed, or viceversa... Young Love is werid.

"So, what's our mission?" Asks Zane. I look to see that he's looking at me now.

"Remember Zane. I'm not calling the shots anymore. For now, we should get something to eat. I'm starving and thirsty as it is. That being said... It is kind of unusual treating you as my equal... I kinda like it." I said with a small but genuine smile. Then, I make my bed and walk over to Venus, who finished making her bed before Mia.

"Sleep well, sis?" I ask her and she huffs and looks away...

"Wait... You can smell that..?" I whisper to her and she turns and looks daggers at me.

"Look, I promise I'll invite you to the ne-" I was cut off by a harsh slap to my left cheek.

"You're the worst." I simply hear her say, before she chuckles lightly and continues to straighten her bed. I was still a bit shocked from the hit, so I walk slowly to Zynthos and Hades. Hades was smiling with his tongue sticking out.

'Dogs will be dogs, I suppose.' I jest in my mind, then we both divert our attention to Zynthos, who stirs and wakes up with an adorable yawn. And, with perfectly timed plot convenience...:

"Good morning, everyone! Head down to the mess hall for your meal, then wait there for your mission. I know, I know, unconventional, but hey, I'm just a messenger." Said a somewhat young soldier with his helmet removed. A simple tan face, green eyes and auburn short and wavy hair. He saluted at me with a typical 'general...' voice out. I saluted back and he left about two seconds later.

"So, what's the deal with your General treatment?" Asks Zane, getting a bit more attention to me.

"I've been curious about that too, honestly." I heard Mia say.

"Yeah, why don't you tell us, Onii-chan?" And there's Venus.

"Alright, fine... Let's talk on the way, though. This place is getting crampped." I said, then all of us agreed. I picked up Zynthos and out the snivy on top of my head. I left the trench coat, but I took my equipment.

We were well on our way to the Mess Hall, so I decided to enlighten my family.

"Alright. It's time for an explanation... The reason everyone keeps referring to me as General is because the Higher Ups at Heiwa decided to maintain my role from when I was at the League Agency. But, I won't be the one to assign missions and such for us... I'm just not good at leading a team... Too many mistakes there..." I finsihed with a loomy air to my voice, so I quickly decided to lighten the mood before anyone noticed my regret.

"Hey, we're here. Alright, let's get a table before they're full." I say, then open the doors. To all of our surprise, the hall wasn't even a fourth full.

"I guess this is MC time..." I mutter to myself, then Ruby hears me. Damn those sensitive ears.

"MC time?" She asks. I chuckle a bit, then we walk and form a line at theserving station. I grab a tray and focus on it while I talk...

"MC, by which I mean, Morning Commuter time. People that get up very early by choice. Well, they won't be caught offguard by the next alarm... Light sleepers, these people." I say in somewat of a jest.

A few chuckles later, we're sitting down and eating on a table in the left row. I picked up some standard pokemon food, which honestly looked better to eat than anything else. Dante had two apples and a burger. Mia was eating one of the 'Specialty' meals designed for specific Types: Peppercorn Duck Stir Fry with spicy wedges. I actually took a wedge and found it surprisingly too spicy. Guess it's not designed for people. Venus was eating a few poisonous herbs and, I believe that was Pichu meat. Heh, those pests are so damn chewy, how can she even stand that? I didn't see what Zane and Ruby were eating, since Hades and Zynthos blocked the view with their meals. Hades had a typical steak, while Zynthos was eating a Seed Medley with cajun powder.

"So, I guess we wait here until our mission is given." Said Dante Matter-of-factedly.

"I guess so. But, how're we gonna spend the time?" I hear Zane ask, then I chuckle slightly. Mia notices this, then she speaks.

"I think Ryder knows a way." She gave me the attention of the group, so I cleared my throat.

"Would any of you like to hear the story behind the 'Kalos Kaos' incident?" I say, then Zane perks up almost instantly.

"You mean that incident five years ago involving Mewtwo?" I hear him say.

"What do you know about it, Zane?" I hear Ruby ask.

"Only that the entire thing was kept under wraps by the local authorities and... the Pokemon League..." He finished speaking, then he looked at me in slight disbelief.

"Hey... You look like you saw a Haunter." I tell Zane, then he straightens his face. I sigh, then begin the story.

"It was August 13, five years ago. A team of ten League Agents had been tasked with eliminating a rampaging pokemon near a desolate village. With only handguns and one grenade each, since the purpouse of the mission was quick infiltration." I stay silent for a bit, then speak before anyone asks.

"Yes, I know. A desolate village seemed unimportant at first, until we realized that the people, or scientists, who created Mewtwo, what was left of them, were all hiding there for a very long time. Which meant that allot of sensitive information was there, and that the League wanted it badly if it sent ten of their best operatives to retrieve it." I was stopped by Venus, who abruptly asked what I didn't want to answer...

"Wait, they were there for the information, but what about the scientists?" She asks, then I sigh.

"No witnesses." I replied dryly, slightly choking on my words then and there. Mia actually gasped almost inaudibly. I see that my hands were shaking a bit, so I balled them and kept going.

"By the time we got to the LZ, the village was almost gone. As if it never existed, save for a few buildings. We went through the wreckage from the Northeast. We only made it two clicks in and we were attacked by an immense psychic power. It didn't feel collected and focused as I normally felt with other psychic users... There was anger, pain... disdain and viciousness. To the North we saw a few men and women running towards us. We were aiming at them, unsure if they were hostile... Until they froze in their tracks, then were seemingly crushed to the size of volleyballs..." I shake my head slightly, trying not to hurl at the memory... again.

"So... Did you get the information?" I hear Dante ask after he stopped dry heaving.

"No... This was the first time I sided with nature instead of the League. I managed to burn and/or destroy allot of data, but it wasn't enough." I said, then everyone, even Zynthos looked at me funny.

"What..? C'mon Zane. You remember Mewthree, right?" I say, then Zane gulps and his left eye twitches slightly.

"You mean... The League gave the Saviours all that data?" He asked, looking rather pale. Ruby could be heard trying to comfot him.

"No... The League would never give a group of misfits like that the data, unless..." I say, then freeze in my tracks

"Unless what?" I heard Hades ask.

"...Unless the Saviours would capture the League's lead scientist. And force him to tell them and assist them on the project." I stopped talking, having felt a familiar presence enter the Hall. I looked to the figure, noticing his blonde hair and the noivern next to him.

"Jett. Glad you made it, you almost skipped breakfast." Said Zane in his typical attitude. Strange, I thought the mentioning of Mewthree would've left him a bit more shocked... Maybe he's masking it.

"Don't worry about that, I already ate. MC time is fairly easy going. Besides, I'm here to give you guys your first mission. Any of you good with snipers?" I hear Jett say, then shoot my arm up quickly. Jett smiles, then speaks.

"Which model you used to?" He asks, then I rub my hands together.

"Dragunov, ACOG four times hybrid scope, supressed." I say, then Jett nods.

"Dragunov is a classic. I'll make sure there's one waiting for you at the LZ. Alright listen up, team Vertus. We're sending you to the Hoenn Region to recover a P.O.W. by the name of: Kaz." He says as he reads a clip board that he somehow hid behind him.

"Anything else?" I say, then Jett nods, flipping the page.

"There's also an HVT there, with a Capture Only order from the Regime. Bring him in alive and you'll have secured our victory in another sector we're currently seiging." He says, then returns the board behind him.

"Ok, so what do these two look like?" Asks Zane.

"Don't worry about Kaz. He'll be somewhere locked up and badly injured. He'll survive his injuries, since they want him alive for a ransom. Now, the HVT is a corporal, by the codename: Terrabyte. An expert hacker and Spec Ops deserter of the Hoenn armed forces division. He's typically seen wearing his favorite skull cap, and designer shades he custom ordered to reflect light. So be careful when scoping in on him, since it'll be visible on his shades more than on others." Said Jett, then all of us nodded.

"What about me?" I heard a small feminine voice. It had an odd ring to it. We all looked to the source, to see Zynthos looking around in confusion.

"Was it something I said?" We heard her, apparently, say. I cleared my throat.

"Don't worry, Zynthos. You'll be my spotter. It's not that dangerous, plus Grass types have naturally enhaned vision." I said, with no objections following up.

"Right. Head to the top hangar. There's gonna be a casevac bird waiting for you." Said Jett, the saluted us. We all returned it, save for Hades, who was explaining to Zynthos that the "bird" wasn't actually a bird. We finished our meals quickly enough, then we began to walk to the stairs out of the Hall that would lead us to the top of the carrier. Mostly uneventful happenings on the way there, with a few more saluting soldiers and the occasional quip from me, Zane or Dante.

The casevac bird was stationed near the west of the carrier, meaning we didn't have to walk much once we went through the exit door. The pilot was standing at attention right out of the open exit hatch behind the osprey. We saluted back to him, then he proceeded to get into the pilot's cockpit. We all strapped in with only minor difficulties.

"ETA, four minutes. Weapons hot!" We heard the pilot shout out, then I checked my magnum's chamber, smiling lightly upon seeing the gun fully loaded. Mia looked relaxed, but Venus looked slightly hectic, probably not used to flying on these machines. Dante closed his eyes in meditation while Hades kept comforting Zynthos so she wouldn't freak out. Zane and Ruby were talking, but I couldn't hear them over the engine.

In the meantime, I focused my aura around me, seeing the familiar light purple glow along with the heavy yet enlgihtening energy. I saw that Zane was looking at my aura and then looked at his hands for some reason. Kid's the only one I haven't been able to read through.

"ETA, two minutes." We heard over the bird's radio, then we settled in and braced ourselves.

"Feet first, straight into hell!" I said as loud as I could. Surely enough, everyone on the ship heard me. Zane was chuckling, while Dante smiled in reminiscence. The girls, Zynthos included, were grimacing because of it. Hades looked like he was ready to kick ass.

"No more stupid catchphrases, Ryder... Please?" I heard Mia to my left say.

"Alright, alright. I've had my fun..." I said, then looked to my left and winked at Mia, who simply rolled her eyes and smiled genuinely at me. We nodded, then she extended her right claw. I held it with my left hand as the osprey could be felt slowing down.

"This is where you jump!" We heard from the radio, then everyone except me and Dante looked at one another. Dante already had a parachute strapped to him he knelt down in front of the closed hatch. I un buckled myself, helping Mia and Venus into their own parachutes. At this point, Venus was freaking out. Zynthos had a special small parachute, but she was actually attached to Hades, who had his own parachute on, somehow...

"Onii-chan, no! Let go! I'm not going to jump!" Venus was definitely histerical. The light on the roof of the bird turned green, then Dante jumped with a front flip, closely followed by Hades and Zynthos. Zane and Ruby jumped together as they held hands.

"Venus, look at me. We can do this. Together." I said, then locked lips with her. She held me tightly, then released from the kiss.

"I'm scared... I can't jump..." She whispered to my right ear. I looked to my left, then nodded to Mia, who nodded back, then jumped off.

"Then I'll jump for you... I'm so sorry about this..." I said, then placed both hands on her shoudlers. Before she could process what I meant, I tightened my grip, then tossed her out of the hatch. I then sighed as I barely heard her screaming out swears and death to my very being.

"Fucking drama queen..." I said in a low tone and chuckled, backflipping out of the hatch.

I stuck my arms to my body, dropping faster to catch up to Venus, who was still screaming. I managed to grab her, which only seemed to make her scream louder.

"Venus! Shut the hell up and look at me!" I said, turning her so now she was facing me.

"I hate you, Onii-chan!" She said, then I held her tightly.

"Shut up and listen! We're gonna have to drop faster to compensate! So put your arms down and stiffen up. We're gonna go get Mia, alright?" I said, then she nodded slowly. We both then stiffened up, dropping lower, until we could see Mia. She looked pretty much ok, no struggling, no panic...

"Mia!" I yelled out, then she turned her head to the right. Venus and I leaned to her direction, then the three of us were together free falling.

"Hey! I didn't know it was Fall in Hoenn!" Mia said, causing me to cringe slightly at the joke.

"How could you be joking at a time like this?!" Venus said.

"Calm down. We're not dead yet and if you listen to me, we won't be dead. now, Mia, Venus, I saw that Hades was head to Dante, so I'm guessing they're landing together with Zynthos. Zane and Ruby are right under us. All you two have to do is open your parachutes. I have one altometer, while Zane and Dante have the other ones. As soon as we see Zane and Ruby open their parachutes, it's our turn." They both nodded, Venus slightly hyperventilating.

About thirty seconds later, we see Zane and Ruby open their parachutes, so we follow suit. The three of us slow down exponentially, then I have time to test our comms.

"Is everyone in one piece? Place a finger or paw to your right ear to activate the comms and answer." I say.

"Everything fine here, Ryder. Zynthos passed out from the wind pressure, but we're already near the ground. Rendezvous at that phone tower two clicks to the south. How copy?" I heard Dante.

"Copy that. You heard him, guys, to the tower." I say.

"Roger that." I heard Zane and Ruby say in unison.

"I'm gonna murder you after this, Onii-chan." Venus told me and Mia looked at her, confused.

"I threw her out of the plane." I said simply, causing Mia to have a laughing fit and Venus's cheeks to turn a vibrant rose colour like her belly scales. She was mumbling something about plowing fields and bone intsruments. I'd rather not ask.

We caught up to the other two parachutes that headed to the tower.

"Hey Zane! Guess who didn't jump!" I yelled out to the two parachutes.

"Tell me later! I'm kinda busy!" I heard as a response, causing me to shrug and Venus to quickly glance at me in slight hatred.

We were at ground level, so I took off my parachute and landed. The trees weren't that many, so Venus and Mia had no problems landing either.

We were a couple hundred feet from the tower, but we could see it, despite the somewhat thick shrubbery. We looked at each other, until Venus spoke up sighing.

"What now?" She asks.

"Now... We walk." I say, as I point to the tower and the three of us look at it in the distance...


	31. Chapter 31

**Torn**  
 **Chapter 29: Tactics**

 _ **Location: Hoenn**_  
 _ **Time: 1024**_

...After we reached the tower, we realized we were the last ones there.

"Took you guys long enough..." I heard Dante say, looking at the jackal, as he chatted with Hades and Zynthos, who looked somewhat restless as she pitched in every now and then. I then leaned against the stone base of the tower, then began searching frequencies, when...

"Braker, this is Tango Zulu, What is your AO, Repeat?" I heard over the line, so I talked into my little chat box.

"Tango Zulu, this is Drako Vertus, we're at the phone tower about fifteen clicks East from the city limit. How Copy?" I say, then get responded.

"That's a one minute drive if you've got directions and a vehicle. Sending both your way. Hold tight. Over." I heard on the walkie talkie.

"Can do. Over." I say, then cross my arms as I lean back on the stone.

"Everything alright, Ryder?" I heaqrd Mia from my right. I looked at her, then sighed.

"I'm worried... Not just about you, but also the freshbloods. These guys. They haven't been on a mission before, save for Zane, Ruby and Dante... I don't want any of you to get hurt, or worse..." I said, then frowned in frustration.

"Ryder... I love you. And so does everyone in this family. Even if you don't want to lead this team, we'll still look to you for advice and guidance. It's true, nobody here has had the same experiences as you. Not even Heiwa has someone that comes close to you... But, also remember: We're not fragile. We're strong, fierce and deadly. Right?" After Mia's speach, I smiled and chuckled a bit.

"You're right. You're all pretty fierce. Just... If you're getting killed, make sure you're not the one responsible for it." I finished with a sigh, then Mia and I chuckled shortly after.

"It's gonna be a long day, isn't it..." Sai Venus to my left. Mia and I looked at her, then we both nodded as we stared into the distance for a bit. My left hand and her right claw connected with a vice grip. Venus put her right claw over to my right shoulder, as we shared smiles.

"So, Oni-chaan... When is Zynthos gonna join us?" I heard Venus say, then sighed.

"Venus, chill the fuck out, alright? She's not that old yet and I seriously don't want to get any shit on my name if I try something this fucking early into the story." I say, then stare at the fore ground.

Mia and Venus look at me confusedly, then decide to shrug it off.

A few seconds later, we begin to hear the sound of a motor.

"Six wheeler..."

I mutter, then everyone gets in a battle stance.

"Friendly, guys..." I say loud enough for everyone to hear, so they drop their guards slightly.

"Escort for Drako Vertus, reporting." The driver said as he turned his head to the left to adress us. I saluted and he saluted back.

"Alright guys, let's go." I heard Hades say, as he got on the truck carrier's back with ease. I picked up Zynthos and helped her onto the truck. The rest of us got in with ease and strapped in a bit. As was told, it was a short drive which was uneventful.

Upon arriving to the base, I realized that it had an old structure, almost like Heiwa was using recycled war emplacements.

"Head over to the Main building. Your equipment and orders are there. Alongside a map." Said the driver as he checked the front right tire of his transport. He pointed with his right hand to the building in the middle, so all of us went there.

"Glad you could all make it. Your sniper's over there, General..." We heard the map planner, a gallade, as he didn't take his eyes off the map. He was standing to the right of the perfectly square and large planning table. In a matter of seconds, I inspected my brand new dragunov, then slung it over my back, having it hang loosely with a strap around my body. We then surrounded the table, mostly, because Hades and Zynthos were too short to see. I once again pick up Zynthos, while Hades huffed slightly.

"Alright, here's the map of Hoenn. This base is to the northwest of the volcano, on the very corner. Walk a few hundred meters and you reach the shore. Unfortunately, we're not getting an oceanside view. Instead, you're heading South, deeper into the mainland, until you find a fork in the road carved out. From there, the lookout group sets up a sniping spot, which is where general Cormack comes in with his spotter. We'll also need some scouts. Picking off a few stragglers might be necessary, so choose someone who can cut through the terrain with ease. Next up is the infiltration group. You'll take a few explosives and cause a diversion. Once the diversion has begun, wait for the sniper to find the target. Once he's tagged and immobilized, the infiltration team will evacuate him and the POW. Then, and only then, when the HVT's are in a safe and secure spot, do we lay siege to the base. Don't worry, the explosives handed out are plenty. You'll have enough for the diversion, with a bit extra to raise some hell. Any questions?" He finishes, then Ruby speaks up.

"Who's in what team?" She asks, then the Gallade chuckles slightly.

"That's for your squad to decide. You leave at sundown, seven and a half hours from now, so be sure you've made the right choice, you'll have plenty of time to think it over. Dismissed." He retorted, then all of us saluted, even Hades. It was a bit comical to watch him do so, but one had to admire his determination.

We all walked out of the tent and I went to a bench near the main barracks and silently inspected my gun some more. I had heard that Mia and Venus were headed to the bathroom, so I left them alone for a while. Some time after, a random soldier comes by and salutes. I saulte back.

"At ease." I say, then the soldier drops the salute and slings his rifle, a winchester with a bayonet holder. I noticed the baynet strapped to the soldier's waist. Upon removing the helmet, it was a man behind it, but he looked a bit young.

"General... Mind if I ask you something?" He said, and I shook my head slowly.

"Rumors about you are quickly spreading throughout the Regime..." I stopped him by staring at him, then weakened my stare and spoke lightly.

"What do these rumors entail?" I ask, as I finished inspecting my sniper and I set it on the table behind me.

"Well, they're not much... Only that the higher ups don't trust you... And that anyone near you is asking for a death sentence..." As he said these words, I couldn't help but smile.

"They're right... In a way... I'm a dangerous man, with a shady and strange past... Have you ever known someone that survived an encounter with mewtwo, conversed with darkrai, is friends with mew, has once found celebi or even seen rayquaza?" I say and he shakes his head shortly after, in somewhat of a shock.

"Well, I'm all of those things and then some... Kid... Dangerous is a term used for me, because no other words have been invented yet." I told him and he nodded cautiously.

"Scaring the recruits, I see." I heard Dante as he approached me from my left. I smile at him and roll my eyes.

"I prefer: telling the truth to a stranger." I told him adn then it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"You do tend to get lost in translation..." He said, as I could sense his thoughts adrift.

"You're not focused... Not entirely, anyways. Something on your mind?" I ask the blue jackal, as he then turns his full attention to me.

"I miss home, Ryder... I miss the silence, the mundane, the... peace." He said this, but I knew there was something else...

"you miss HER, don't you?" I say, then he nods silently. I cross my arms, as I slowly come to realizations...

"She's built for combat, yet she chose to stay... She was looking a bit... sluggish recently... There's something you're not telling me, Dante..." I said with a warm calm to my voice, but before he could say anything, I see everyone else approach.

"Well then, it's time to assign the teams, yeah?" I heard Zane say. I look at him, then nod. I get up and stretch lightly.

"ok, first up, the Scouting team. The first choice would have to be Mia. She has knowledge of the terrain and she's built for treks and climbs. What do you think, Mia?" I ask he and she nods firmly.

"I'll go with her. I'm good at clearing terrain and I think I'm the only one that can keep up with her." Said Dante, then we all nodded.

"Next up, the infiltration team..." I was cut off by Hades.

"Just two scouts..?" I hear him ask, then Ruby answers, surprisingly.

"They need the least attention drawn to themselves, so a small team makes sense..." She pondered, with me nodding in approval.

"So, the infiltration team... Zane, Ruby, Hades and Venus. Zane, you handle the explosives, Hades, you can take point once the fighting breaks out. Venus, if someone spots the team, take them out quietly and quickly. I trust your claws can handle that with no problem. Ruby, this could be a good time to test out your psychic prowess. Clear the way of any rubble for a quick escape once we have the targets. You'll also be in charge of incapacitating the targets, so this mission's success depends mostly on you. We don't have another psychic, so please, do your best. Any objections?" I stop to see if anyone had questions. There were none.

"So, we have to wait for you to take the first shot, right?" Zane asks me.

"Indeed. Zynthos and I will be in the lookout group. Don't worry, I've run several simulations, shot many of targets... If you get shot in the head, it won't be because of me. Zynthos, once we get to the appropriate angle, I'l need yo to set up a perimeter, not too big. The last thing we need is to piss off the natives. Understand?" Zynthos salutes with a confident smile. I nod.

"Alright. Everything goes well, we'll be back at HQ before the day is over." I say, then we all put our fists/paws/claws to the centre of the bench.

"No one left behind... No regrets, no hesitation. Who are we?" I say, then Zane answers.

"Drako Vertus!" He says in confidence.

"Who are we?"

"Drako Vertus!" Ruby and Venus say.

"Who are we?!"

"Drako Vertus!" Dante, Zynthos and hades say.

"Who are WE?!"

"Drako Vertus!" We all say in unison, then break and head to the main building.

"All teams assigned." I report and the gallade looks up from the map.

"With still three hours to spare. Better get some rest... It's gonna be a long night..." He said, then we all saluted and headed out of the building once more.

Someone was setting up a campfire, but before I could stop him, he responded.

"Forest fires a quite common in this area. No, it's not our fault. We just use that to our advantage to set up a bonfire every now and then. Come. It's gonna be a while before you leave." He didn't have hid helmet on, but all I could see was his blonde hair, given that he wasn't facing me.

After a few minutes, the fire was now burning slowly, as all of us surrounded it.

"If anyone's got something interesting to say, now might be a good time to say it." I hear Hades say, as he stared into the fire with slight mesmeration.

"... I'm gonna be a father." We heard Dante say...

 **A/N: Holy SHIT, is college being a fucking drag... Oh well, just gotta soldier on, as usual. I'm not letting this story di, no way... It's not in my nature to do so. A bit of thanks to my co-author, for being so patient in this, my time of despair lol. Seriously though... I'm going through allot of shit for now so it's obvious that upload times are odd.**

 **Apart from that, not much to say, except to tune in next time! I'm sure it's gonna be a blast. And as always, I hope ye enjoy..!**

 **HUGE thanks to followers/Favorites, as customary. Ciao!**  
 **-Blood Moons**


End file.
